The Equalist
by VlaanderenVrij
Summary: Rokoyu Fire is a 19 year old male living in Republic City, he is a nonbender and a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement. The Avatar is coming to the city and Amon decides to hand Rokoyu a special mission, he must infiltrate the Avatar's circle and befriend her but how long can he keep his cover safe and is he really sure that he is doing the right thing? (OCxKorra)
1. Prologue

**AN: So, was not expecting to be writing two fics at the same time but I suddenly came up with this OC story set up, don't wory, I have chapter for Honor and shield ready to go, only need to inspect it a few more times.**

**I'm not so sure about this one, I feel a bit conflicted. Should I continue or not? Tell me what you guys think. This is just a prologue to set things up a bit.**

**Since watching book one: air of LOK I always dreamed of writing something like this.**

**Also this fic is rated M and that is because I will be including sexual and bloody scene's. This is just an extra warning if that is not what you are looking for.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review if possible!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter I**

** PROLOGUE**

_**"Only justice will bring peace"**_

_**Avatar Kyoshi**_

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Fire, Air, Water<em>

_When I was a boy, my father told me the story of how Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. How Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, his time in this world however had to come to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

_However for all his accomplishments there was one thing Avatar Aang did not take into consideration. He requested the White lotus to find the new Avatar and to protect her until she became a fully realised Avatar. Because Avatar Korra was cooped up in the Southern Water Tribe for 17 years, the triads and several benders in the city abused their powers to oppress, extort, beat, hurt and kill the nonbenders of the city. _

_It was only a matter of time before the nonbenders would rise up against the criminals and corrupt leaders of this world. To fight back against those who oppressed them. One man embodied that vision, our great leader Amon! He showed us the right way, a way to finally rid this world of the oppressing and unnatural tool that was bending, a way to reclaim our identity as humans, a way to show benders that they too needed to fear us nonbenders._

_I was born in the Dragon Flats borough into a normal middle class family. My father was the son of a Fire Nation immigrant while my mother was born in the Northern Water tribe. _

_My father was an electrician who owned his own shop, he was a hard working man and so was my mother who raised my sister and me as a housemother._

_From a young age I watched as benders bullied us nonbenders into submission, at the age of 10 I started taking self-defence classes in the hope of being able to defend myself from these...monsters. _

_I developed a natural hatred towards them, not that I showed it to the outside world, I kept all of that to myself. If the benders at school found out surely I would receive the full brunt of their wrath and so would my defenseless sister.  
><em>

_Her name was Daskana, a nonbender like me. We fought each other tooth and nail for the attention of our parrents and so we also had a natural hatred towards each other._

_The only two friends I ever had were Mako and Bolin, weirdly enough two benders. They had lost their parents to a firebender and I felt sorry for them, it was my friendship with them that kept my hatred somewhat in check._

_For the rest I kept to myself and somehow the bullies left me alone but I was afraid of them, no doubt, they could be pretty vicious if you resisted them. _

_When I turned thirteen one of them sensed an opportunity, he wanted to steal my lunch money. Being well trained in martial arts by that age, I only defended myself and to my own surprise I quickly had the firebender on his knees, I had his arms in a tight hold. Sadly my hatred took hold of me, without thinking it trough I broke both his arms, clear for the whole schoolyard to see. My classmates gasped in horror at the mangled limbs.  
><em>

_Of course the headmaster suspended only me and not the bully, you can guess it. He too was a bender but I didn't mind. I had a pretty comfortable life after this incident, no bender dared to challenge me again._

_To the outside world our family embodied the vision of Avatar Aang. A diverse family living in Republic City, the City of a thousand opportunities, living in relative peace but then everything changed, for the worse..._

_I left school when I turned sixteen having skipped three years, I easily managed to graduate. You see in contrary to most of the benders, I had a brain._

_Just like my father I left school as an electrician, however unlike him I was not into the repair part of the job. I made things like: tools, clocks, small handy things for use in the household. _

_Before I well and truly realised it I was making small electric self-defence weapons for nonbenders, which I sold during the night on the black market._

_The triads learned about my little trade and decided to teach me a lesson since some of their men had been hurt pretty bad thanks to my weapons._

_They already extorted my father so why not anty up the price right? One day two of them entered the store, demanding my father pay twice as much protection money to compensate for the damage suffered from my weapons._

_To my own surprise he didn't comply, he had always done so in order to protect his family but enough was enough, if he gave them that money he would have to close the shop and then he would no longer be able to provide for us and to him that was unacceptable.  
><em>

_The scumbags did not hesitate after his refusal and before I could step in a large lightning bolt was shot from of the criminal's fingertips into my father's chest._

_I hurried over the counter in the hope to safe him but to no avail, it had been a direct hit in the heart. I sat there with his corpse in my lap for hours, his blood all over me, the cops had to drag me away from him or else I would still be sitting there today._

_My mother's heart was broken after that and not two weeks later she committed suicide, she couldn't handle losing the love of her life. I was left to take care of my sister alone, me a sixteen year old boy._

_Since I wasn't old enough to take over the shop the bank stepped in and confiscated almost all our possessions in order to get their loaned money back. You guessed it once again, the bank director was a waterbender._

_In the end I was forced to go and work in an inhospitable factory and even there I only got the shitty jobs, most factories were focused on machines that were powered by bending, my resentment for benders grew considerably every day I worked in that shithole._

_I fell into a dark abyss, I felt guilty for the death of my parents and soon the booze, bar fights and countless one night stands started to pile up. There was a day when I decided to kill myself just like my mother had but Daskana stepped in just in time and talked me out of it. I could not let her alone, I could not let that happen.  
><em>

_Not to long after that I came into contact with a strange masked man who had learned of my story, he wanted my help to start a revolution amongst the nonbenders of the city. He had observed me for a while and felt that there was much potential in me._

_We started plotting, well more like dreaming to be honest but soon our ideas turned into actual effort. We figured out we were going to need more people onboard and soon we started recruiting and dividing the work effort._

_Amon would be our great leader, his way with words was so powerful he could make a polar bear dog pee in fear for his life. His charisma and leadership would lead us to victory, not to mention his gift from the spirits that would allow him to take away a bender's bending._

_I introduced him to a man I had sold weapons to in the past, Quang, or nicknamed "Lieutenant", I believe he served in the Republic Forces but was kicked out for misconduct, read: a bender didn't like it that Quang received the promotion and not him, he pulled some political weight and Quang got kicked out of the army. He would be our drill sergeant and the main army would be under his direct command._

_Soon our band of brothers against benders expanded to a foursome, roll in Hiroshi Sato, one of the wealthiest men in the city who had recently lost his wife to a firebender. His hatred towards benders knew almost no boundaries. With his industrial power we would be able to construct much more developed weaponry than I ever could and his funding would be handy in the propaganda warfare. _

_My role was much simpler, I would form a squad of around ten of the best chi blockers and that would become our special forces unit. We would be performing assassinations, kidnappings, stealth missions, etc.. I would also designe the diagram structure of the organisation. An achievement I was verry proud of.  
><em>

_Amon took me under his wings and began teaching me about economics, politics, history and philosophy. He quickly found out I was an excellent student and devised a plan that would get me and my sister out of Dragon Flats. I was to become an independent stock broker and investor. Hiroshi provided to first funds and soon I was making decent money, enough to buy a nice condo in Downtown Republic City. I wasn't super rich but I had at least a nice amount of reserve on the bank._

_Soon I learned that the death of our parrents had also led to anti-bending sentiments with my sister and she demanded to know why I would disappear from time to time. I introduced her to Amon and she reluctantly joined, in no time she mastered chi blocking and became my first recruit in our special unit._

_After three years of hard work our organisation was growing fast, we had built a steady amount of followers and Hiroshi had constructed a secret factory under his mansion were her was developing our weapons and gear. He even built an impressive airfield up in the montains where he stored revolutionairy flying machines. _

_Our organisation wasn't big enough yet to topple the bending council's government but we had some influence on the streets. _

_Then we received the chance of a lifetime, the Avatar had escaped her compound in the Southern Water Tribe and was presumably on her way to Republic City, Amon decided this was the time to speed up our plans and the avatar would play into them nicely._

_The revolution was about to kick off, if only back then I had known how drastically my life was about to change the day that girl set foot in my city._

_My name is Rokoyu Fire, the year is 170 AG. I am a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement and this is my story..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please if you like, do leave your comments and reviews. Let me know what you guys think<br>**


	2. Slow beginnings

**AN: Made a second part, still unsure about this fic but if you didn't make up your mind at part one perhaps this second opinion can persuade you?**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter II**

** SLOW BEGINNINGS  
><strong>

_**"The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains"**_

_**Karl Marx**_

* * *

><p>I was sitting comfortably in my favourite chair, reading a book about traditional firebending forms. It was almost past midnight and I really needed to get some sleep but this book was way to interesting. I had borrowed it from Amon's personal collection, something that had become a regular occurrence. I was building my own library but that costs time and money. Some of Amon's books were quite rare and contained small details regular books from the public library just didn't offer.<p>

I already finished two other books from the same author on water and earthbending. I would practised the forms in these books by simply repeating the drawings provided even though I was not a bender. I wanted to see for myself how it feels to perform these forms.

Why? Know thy enemy of course! By studying bending I could comprehend better what happened when one of those freaks shot fireballs at you during a scrap!

Heck, some of the defensive moves taught to benders came in handy, saved my skin a couple of times.

I was about to practice some forms when suddenly the phone started rambling violently. I hated the ringing sound this stupid thing made

"Can't Sato invent something that doesn't make noise?" I mumbeled to myself while stashing away the book.

I walked over to the phone, feeling soreness in my muscles and limbs. It had been like that the entire day.

The day before one of my female subordinates had been successful in chi blocking me. We were practicing and somehow she managed to get a couple of jabs in and soon I was fighting with only one capable arm, it didn't take her very long to knock me out completely.

Never before had anyone been able to chi block me so I definitely needed to keep a close eye on her, she could come in handy. It had taken me at least an hour before I regained full control of my body again. Well at least now I knew how it felt like to be chi blocked and like it I did most definitely not!

I reached for the phone horn and picked it up.

"Fire residence, with whom am I speaking?"

A carful voice on the other side responded "The fish have assembled in the barrel." I could hear a click on the other side and my brain started analysing what that message meant before laying the horn back down.

"So Amons wants a meeting in the middle of the night? Damn I really need my sleep." I wobbled over to my bedroom and opened my closet. I got on my knees and searched for the secret lever in the back. I pulled it and the door to the back compartment opened. I pulled out my bag and started unpacking the gear, it didn't take me very long to put the equalist uniform on throwing my regular clothes on the bed.

I put the bag back into the compartment and pulled the lever once again. I closed the doors and I inspected myself in the closet mirror.

I pulled in closer, observing my face. I stared into my own auburn eyes, the lighting in the room reflecting of my pale skin. I started ruffling my black hair until I found it satisfying, not that it really mattered because wearing the equalist mask screwed it up again.

I caressed my trimmed beard. It was a full facial one, reaching from one side burn to the other. After the death of my parents I didn't bother shaving anymore, Amon even told me it made me look older and that it would demand respect from my fellow businessmen.

I took a firm position, showing of my strength in front of the mirror attempting to make the muscles that I didn't have to flex.

"I really am handsome..." Yeah, I was really that egocentric

"Alright Amon, let's see whatever your reason is for dragging us out there tonight"

I picked up my long coat and wrapped it around me, putting the cords into a knot around my waist, it's not that I didn't like sneaking trough alleys but I needed to get my ass over there as soon as possible and this was my best and favorite cover.

I stuffed the mask into my left pocket and one of my electrical gloves in the right one.

I made my way through the apartment but on my way out I spotted framed picture with a familiar face and I was attracted towards it, picking it up and smilling at myself and my sister in the picture.

She was laughing in this one while I was sitting next to her with a serious expression on my face. It was a picture from about a year ago. We took a night off to visit the fair and we had this taken in one those photo booths, she was holding a plush she won at one of the kiosks.

When you looked at it closly, we didn't really look allot alike. I had pale skin like my father and she had darker skin, one more associated with people from the Water Tribe. She got her looks from mom and I from dad. You could say we balanced each other out nicely but in reality we were fire and ice reincarnated.

Even our names pointed out our diverse backgrounds. I'm Rokoyu and her name is Daskana, respectively clearly Fire Nation and Water Tribe names.

We never really cared about any of that stuff though since we weren't benders anyway. We didn't even wear garb from those countries like most of the benders in the city did, hell we never even visited them. We wore what most nonbenders in the city wore, gray, dull gray.

I put the frame back down and retreated into the kitchen, pulling out memos and a pencil. Best not to leave without informing her, she was quite sensitive about that.

_"Daskana_

_Have a meeting in town, don't stay up for me!_

_Signed_

_Rokoyu"_

I put the pencil back into the drawer, I hesitated a bit, hovering in place, wondering how her training exercise was going. I needed to get moving though, the others were probably already there and spirits I didn't want to be the one holding the whole shebang up.

I rushed out the door and once outside I pulled the long coat's hood over my head and started pacing towards the tram, casually putting my hands in my pockets. If I got jumped I was going to need that glove fast.

I arrived just in time to catch the tram towards Dragon Flats. Seeing as that was the only neighbourhood in town where there were more nonbenders percentage wise compared to benders, 87% v.s. 13% in fact. It was only normal that we had our headquarters down there.

It was late so the tram was basically _almost_ empty, only a couple of people on their way to their night shifts. I sat myself down in the corner of the tram, not wanting to draw any attention towards myself. At the next stop however I received a small heart attack. Two metalbender cops got on the tram and started inspecting passports and ID's. If I was caught wearing all this equalist stuff on me the jail time would have been severe, not to mention what those two clowns might do to me. Metalbenders cops were known to be real assholes when it came to equalist supporters and I was not keen to find out what they did to an actual chi blocker.

I pulled my hood down, so that they could inspect my face properly, pretending as if nothing was wrong. One of the cops started making his way down the rows checking every passenger while the other one kept a close eye on everyone on the tram.

"ID!" he demanded, he sensed I was not a bender and as usual they talked as if they were adressing someone lesser than a bender. "Here, you go sir" I held out my ID card and he snapped it from my fingers, giving me a suspicious look. He held it up towards the light in the tram and peeked over towards me, checking if the person on the ID was in fact me. He took a bit longer then I was comfortable with and I twitched a bit in my seat "Something wrong sir?" He questioned once more "No, not at all, just want to get going that's all." I replied as sincere as possible. He peeked back at the ID "I can see the person in the ID is you but you should really consider going to city hall and requesting a new one, some of my colleagues might not recognize you with the beard" he holds it back out towards me and I put it back into my pockets.

Both of them got out but not without giving the driver a friendly nod. Thank the spirits that went well! The scumbag had a point tough, I had quite the beard nowadays and it might confuse someone else. Would be a shame to get arrested on suspicion of having a fake ID and then being caught with Equalist gear as a consequense while the ID was in fact, real...

"Ok, tomorrow the beard goes Amon! I know you said it makes me look older than I am but I am not interested in a trip towards Beifong's dungeon." I whispered to myself as the tram started shaking a bit and we got moving again.

Soon we reached the district I was looking for and I got off the tram putting the hood back over my head. This was the area where I grew up so naturally I knew it like the back of my hand. In no time I arrived at the warehouse where our organisation has its headquarters. Before rounding the last corner I checked if no one had seen me and I pulled the mask over my head. I had no problem showing my face to the leadership but grunts didn't need see my face. It would only give them a target to pick out of police line.

I walked over to the building's entrance and knocked on the door, hoodie over my masked head as extra coverage. A small gap apeared in the door and I could see several eyes inspecting me "Password?" the eyes demanded of me and I obliged "There can be no peace without justice" The door opened and a familiar voice answered. Our big sentry came out from behind the door and gave me a smile "Welcome brother, they are waiting for you in the conference room" I didn't give him an answer, I was still in a hurry you know.

I walked across the abandoned warehouse floor before reaching the gap in the floor. I smelled oil and gasoline, I guessed this really used to be a car depot.

Our headquarters was stationed in a secret underground facility under the warehouse, it belonged to Hiroshi Sato and he had emptied it out so we could move in and make ourselves cosy. It was still on his company books so that no one started asking questions about it, as far as the company was concerned Future Industries was still using it as a car depot.

I made my way down the stairs while removing my long coat and navigating through the narrow corridors finding several grunts along the way. My boots made quite the stomping noise making the grunts realize my pressence and as soon as they spotted the rank on my right arm they jumped at attention but I simply waved at them with my right hand to signal that it was not necessary. I finally found the conference room and knocked on the door, Hiroshi Sato opened it

"So you finally decided to show up Fire?"

I nearly reached my boiling point under my mask, did he just really say my _real_ name out loud? "Sato! Don't mention my real name. I don't need the cops banging down my door because one stupid grunt couldn't keep his mouth shut" I stared down the hallway but luckily no one was there "Looks like you're lucky this time Sato!"

Sato raised his brows, for such a public figure he sure should have considered wearing a mask in front of those grunts. If one of them talked we could potentially lose our industrial power and that would have set us back years, if not decades.

Hiroshi dashed back into the room, clearly annoyed by my comments. I could hear him grumbling but I didn't understand him. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, locking it firmly in place. I removed my mask and placed it on the hook together with my coat.

I walked over towards Hiroshi who was pouring himself a cup of fresh tea "Look I'm sorry, you just have to be more careful Hiroshi, I would just appreciate it if you called me by my rank when grunts are close around us. It's safer for us all that way." Hiroshi put his hand on my shoulder "It's okay son, I'll try to be more careful, I'm really too old for all this secret stuff." I gave him an understanding nod and poured myself a cup of tea before sitting down at the round table. Quang was present but Amon was not, where was he?

Quang opened his mouth "Are you ladies done bickering over the little stuff? If the information I have obtained from a source in the Southern Water Tribe earlier today is true than perhaps we could have a massive problem on our hands" I raised my brows at this "If whatever your information is about, is _sooo_ important then where is Amon? Shouldn't he be here already? The man lives down here after all!"

Hiroshi nodded in agreement, if this was all so important then where in the spirits name was amon?

"He's out, checking if the rumour is true, make yourselves comfortable it could be another hour or so before he gets back" Quang defended himself

I snapped back at him "Could you at least inform us what this is about?" Hiroshi agreed with me again while stirring in his tea "Yes Quang, even if it's not true and we came down here for nothing you can still tell us, that's the least you owe us for our time"

Quang removed himself from the table and pulled out a written hand note from his pockets. he threw it in front of us. I reached the note before Hiroshi and I inspected the piece of paper but I could not make any sense of it, there were only numbers on it.

"These are just a bunch of numbers, I don't read spy Quang" I chuckled at him, he grinned back at me in repsonse.

"Today Avatar Korra has completed her firebending test in the Southern Water Tribe, she has three elements mastered, just one to go. Councilman Tenzin was supposed to temporarily move down there to teach her the last block: Airbending. Unfortunately he refused to do so during a visit, because of our antics in the city, now I don't know the full details but rumour has it she wasn't too happy about it"

Hiroshi and I shared a confused look, I opend my moath, interrupting Quang "What does that have to do whith us?" Quang pretends the interruption hasn't occurred and continues his explanation "Like I was saying, she wasn't too happy about it and she promptly escaped the compound, saying her goodbyes to her parents and was last seen boarding a ship heading towards Republic City. I suspect she might be running after councilman Tenzin. The white Lotus found out and raised a general alarm but the bird had flown by that time."

I now shared a concerned look with Hiroshi. He was usually quite calm but I spotted small drops of sweat on his forehead, he cut in "Grave news indeed Quang, if true this could possibly be a game ending problem, if the avatar makes it to the city then we could find ourselves with an undefeatable enemy!"

I could not believe my own ears, this man, the wealthiest man in Republic City was cowering for a seventeen year old girl?

"Nonsense, if she makes it to the city, she will still as venerable as the other benders. Sure she has two more elements available to her but let's not forget she's not even a fully realised Avatar yet, if she chose to leave airbending for last that probably means she has not yet fully mastered the avatar state, if at all. From what I've been able to muster from the newspaper gossip columns over the last couple of years she's quite stubborn and completely lacks any spiritual connection. The attack first and ask questions later type of woman" I announced confidently, sipping from my cup of tea. I readjusted myself in my chair, moving my right leg over the other, my right index finger pushing up against my temple.

Quang was quite surprised by my _'revelation'_ "Really Fire? You read the tabloids? You didn't strike me as the type, how do we even know if any of that load of bull is true?"

I had to give it to the man, he was right. The media in Republic City was notorious for being nothing more that written lies and made up stories but when it came to their precious Avatar they were usually right on the Yuan.

There was something else I wished to ask Quag about.

"Say Quang, if this all happend today, how did you obtain this new? How old it anyways?" He twitched up and smirked at me "I have good spies and a good wire connection down south. The news is about two hours old I believe, not that you should concern yourself with such things Fire. Intelligence is my department for a reason." I gave him a disinterested nod back but in reality I had been aching to know for quite some time, even though he and I had a slight dislike for one another I had in fact nothing but respect for the man and they way he gathered information so fast.

I tried to get the conversation going again but we were only bickering amongst ourselves. It got so loud I started to wonder if a spy in the hallway right next to us would be able to hear it all. I needed to end this and fast but a rigid voice cut me to it.

"SILLENCE!"

The three of us looked around to see Amon standing in the room, hands behind his back, being his typical cold and distanced self. So much for that hour worth of waiting. Neither of us had seen the masked man enter the room and I was sure I locked us in so I started to ponder if he really had a key for every room of this compound in his possession as the rumours suggested. I snapped back to reality however, there were more important things to discuss right now.

"Amon, Quang here filled us in, are the rumours valid? Is the Avatar on her way to Republic City?" I directed my questions towards the masked man. I was dying to know and so were my brothers in arms.

Amon started pacing towards his seat, looking at us with those alays observing eyes of his, safely tucked away behind the mask. He deviated from his course and moved over to pour himself a cup of fresh hot tea before finally settling down in his chair, chest still forward and confident as always. He didn't say a word and the three of us just sat there our glaze fully focused on the mask.

Amon took a sip of his tea, mask still in place. I always wondered how much practice went into that. He looked up at us and finally started talking "I can confirm that the stories are true, she's on her way up here."

Hiroshi was now having a small panic attack next to me.

"Oh spirits! Why? We're done for! All our hard work for nothing. She is going to rip us apart like-"

I interrupted him, we didn't need him undermining morale.

"Hiroshi, not this again! I've told you before, no Avatar state, no Avatar! Without it she's just a very powerful bender and those we can take on any day, any time"

Quang agreed with me.

"Although I think we should be on our guard, I do believe that without the Avatar state this girl lacks any experience to take us on. She has never even left the Souther Water Tribe for crying out loud, she's in for a culture shock."

Amons was still sitting there, silent, cup of tea in his hand, comfortably leaning back in his chair while Sato was wiping the sweat of his face with a white tissue.

"I agree with Quang and Fire, in fact gentleman this works perfect for us. If we can smear her good name, the name that Avatar Aang built up... then we can achieve almost full support from the nonbender community and if we can get them behind us? Then gentleman, then we have an army to fight with. Her arrival only speeds up our timeframe. Hiroshi I need you to start mass production on the gloves, mecha tanks and airplanes. If my gut feeling is right, soon we will have swarms of followers lining up to join and they will need equipment and gear. Quang I also believe we will need more sites to train our recruits so that's your responsibility."

Sato and Quang nodded at Amon in agreement, they had been waiting for years for things to get set in motion.

Amon now turned to me, he was in full preparartion modus.

"Fire I need you to buy a majority stake in a small failing newspaper, once you have achieved this we will start feeding them information on the avatar. Information only we know while battling her, so we control that end of the propaganda war. Soon more papers will copy their work and so we can discredit the Avatar. Also keep your platoon on close standby, they will need to perform at a moment's notice."

Amon paused gasping for air in silence, I could see his eyes flickering behind the mask, he was having a private brainstorming party and I could only imagine what devious ideas he was plotting.

"You know Fire... I was thinking, that sister of yours, can she be trusted, a full 100%?"

I was taken a bit back by this question and frankly offended but I was not going to lash out against the man that had given me a second chance in life, I respected him too much for that.

"Amon... euhm... well if my trust is a barometer then... yes! Aboslutly, she is devoted to our cause and she will stop at nothing to see the job done"

He was observing me tightly, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not but he couldn't come to a negative conclusion because it was simply not a lie, she was prepared to die for our cause, as was I.

He suddenly dropped the idea and continued on as if nothing had happened. Well that definitely raised my curiosity!

"Very well gentleman, let's plot the details of our requirements, the revolution is about to begin!"

We spent the next two hours figuring out what we needed before dashing out into the night back to our respective homes.

While sitting on the tram ride home I was constantly thinking about what he asked of me _"That sister of you, can she be trusted?"_, what did he want with Daskana? Why was she suddenly important to him. The walk home was silent, not a soul on the streets, perfect just the way I liked it.

I stumbled up the stairs to reach the condo, I was really sleepy now and I all wanted was my bed. I put the keys in the door but suddenly it swung open, only for me to be met by two fierce angry looking blue eyes

"Rokoyu, where in the spirits name have you been? It's almost half five in the morning you bum! You didn't get drunk again did you?"

Being scolded like that is not fun, especially if it's for no good reason.

"Deskana? I wrote you a note didn't I? I had an important meeting tonight and no I am '_not'_ drunk, I only had tea, _'just'_ tea" and for once I wasn't telling lies! "What note?" she looked down and noticed my favorite disguise, she untied the cords of my long coat, noting the equalist uniform under it. She settled down and hushed me inside. I walked into the kitchen looking for that ruddy note and found it was stuck under the fridge, must have happend when I had stormed out earlier that night.

"Found it!" I handed her he note, looking quite pleased with myself, she read the words on the paper "I'm sorry I lashed out against you, I'm just concerned you know. So how was your meeting?"

I stopped in my tracks, I was already halfway through the living room. I had intended to retreat to my room as fast as possible and finally enjoy that sleep I had been denied all night long but it would seem the spirits denied it once more. I turned around to face her.

"Well... the meeting was... interesting, guess who's coming to town?"

She shrugged her shoulders "How should I know, just a grunt remember, spit it out already!"

I rolled my eyes at this, sometimes she could be so dense "Our esteemed '_Avatar' _Korra has deemed our city worthy of a visit" I replied

And with that I left her standing there in the room, her face turned pale and she raised her brows in confusion. I knew she wanted to hear more but that would have to wait until the next morning, a morning that was approaching fast. My best guess what that I would be getting around two and a half hours worth of sleep, not enough for a full grown male but it would have to do. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to unclothe. I only removed my boots and fell onto my bed, darkness quickly consuming me but my mind was still rambling over what had happened that night and especially Amon's question.

_"That sister of yours, can she be trusted?"_

What on earth does that man want with her?


	3. Reunion

**AN: After some positive feedback I decided to make another part today, giving some special attention to the spelling this time around, the launch of chapter 2 was rushed and so there were a lot of avoidable mistakes. My apologies for that.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter III**

**REUNION**

"_**Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable."**_

_**John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes only to be met by the ceiling of my bedroom. I yawned and stretched out on my bed. I turned around to see what time it was on the clock and once again I had been right. I'd slept around two and a half hours and it was now around seven in the morning, thank you insomnia!<p>

Time to get up. I wobbled over to the closet mirror and realised I was still wearing my equalist gear. I enjoyed wearing the uniform but I was going to have to get some work done at one point during the day and you can't walk the streets in those clothes.

While changing back into my regular digs I still felt that soreness in my muscles but it was starting to fade and being replaced by a weird tingling in my arms and fingers. I felt a lot warmer as well than I was used to. What on earth did that girl do to me?

I put my pocket watch into my suit jacket and tightened my tie around my neck. I made my way to the kitchen. Daskana was still in her night robes preparing breakfast, in other words heating up some seaweed soup. Spirits if I let that woman I would be sipping seaweed soup every day, for the rest of my miserable life.

"Seaweed soup... seriously? Again?" She turned around to meet my gaze "If you don't like it you can always go out and get your own food!"

No, I was too lazy to do that, seaweed soup it was!

"It's fine, just try to diverse your range a bit, starting tomorrow would be nice?" She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. She seemed a bit tense so I tried changing the subject.

"So how was the training exercise, are the latest batch of recruits coming along nicely?" unfortunately my sister was interested in a more serious matter "Why is the Avatar coming to Republic City? This could be a serious clusterfuck for the revolution" Oh, that's what she was so tense about.

"Don't worry about it. We discussed it thoroughly and came to the conclusion that she is not a threat, at least for now. Amon is even plotting to drag her through the mud, that is if she somehow manages to find a way to stay here, apparently the White Lotus was not amused when she escaped the compound in the Southern Water Tribe so I wouldn't be surprised if they dragged her back home."

She gave me a confused look and interrupted my tale "escaped?" I continued my explanation of the situation "She was supposed to receive airbending training from that monk on air temple island but seeing as we are making more trouble for the establishment... he decided to postpone it. She didn't take it well and promptly ran off to a ship heading for the city, the white Lotus would have stopped her, so yeah, she escaped."

That didn't put her exactly at ease and soon the soup turned cold while my sister and I were arguing the situation. She suggested we take the Avatar out the moment she sets a foot on shore but that's not in line with Amon's plans.

"Look, Daskana, Amon thinks the Avatar's presence could help our cause, as long as we make her look incompetent in the process. Soon all the nonbenders will be flooding to our cause and let's face it, this girl is not ready for the world. This is going to be a walk in the park. Amon said himself that he agreed with me. Soon my dear sister we will finally avenge our parents deaths."

Her concern faded as snow before the sun and she was smirking "Avenging our parents? I do like the sound of that brother! Fuck the Avatar! Fuck the benders!"

"Besides Daskana, It seems the man has some plans for you." She raised her brows and gave me an interesting grin "What does Amon want with me?" she was teasing now, but I didn't have the answer to that "Hell if I know, He was interested in you, guess we'll find out soon enough."

We finished our cold soup and she rushed to get her clothes on and leave for work. She didn't have a steady job but a local Water Tribe restaurant called 'Narooks noodlery' hired her when one of the regular waitresses was not available. Apparently she gotten the call earlier that moring when I was still sleeping.

I didn't like it, I made enough money to sustain us both but she was hell bent on providing her share of the income. She was home a lot so I guessed it kept her socially active to get be amongst people even if most of those people were benders, the kind of people she hated so much.

"So, when will you be home?" I inquired just as she was about to leave "You know how it works at Narooks, could be any moment really, if that regular girl decides to show up I can take my leave."

"Okay, enjoy your day"

She left and so did I. I walked down the street to my office which was located a block away from the condo. I entered and my trusty assistant, Aya, a young girl with with Earth Kingdom origins and a nonbender of course greeted me

"Good morning mister Fire! I left all your messages on your desk so you can review them at your disgression"

I didn't run my business on a day to day basis, I would walk in and out when I pleased, that's just how the life of an equalist went.

"Thank you Aya" I thanked her and moved myself into my office, sitting down behind my desk working my way through the messages and calls. I checked the newspapers for the new stock prices and made some calls to clients and investment partners so we could talk business or just to check up on them.

Making these calls is time consuming and before I can realize it well enough we reach midday. I was getting slightly annoyed because of this weird feeling in my muscles and the inconsistency of my body temperature. It felt so out of balance. I seriously started thinking about visiting a hospital but if she or he found out I had been chi blocked perhaps they would call the cops. Not something I was keen on finding out.

"It'll wear out" I mumbled to myself.

I asked Aya to get me some food an soon she was back with some local roasted Komodo Chicken. I was eating quietly when the phone rang. What idiot dared calling me during my afternoon lunch break?

I picked the phone up, intending to give this flying hogmonkey a piece of my mind but before I could do so a familiar voice cut me to it

"The fish have assembled in the barrel, the schoolmaster would like to give the student her degree, area 31"

Once again a click was hearable on the other side of the line. I sat there for moment pondering what that message meant and then I put the pieces together.

_"Amon wants to make my sister a part of the inner circle and he wants to meet at the docks? Why? Surely it has something to do with that awkward question last night."_

The time for questions would have to wait. I picked up the phone and rang the number of Narooks and after a couple of beeps a familiar voice picked up the voice.

"This is Narooks, how can I be of service?"

"Daskana, It's me. I need you to meet me at my office right away, we have very important family business to discuss. I need you to hurry!"

I hoped she would catch my drift. I couldn't say '_Amon wants to meet us at the docks to make you an inner circle member' _trough the regular phone line.

She hesitated, I guess she didn't want to stand up Narook but our organisation came before that "Okay, I'm on my way. This better be important Rokoy!" She snapped at me trough the horn, no doubt throwing her horn down hard in anger.

Thank the spirits area 31 was an apartment in the dock area were only the leadership gathered so we didn't have to run home and pull on our gear to keep our covers didn't take her very long to make it to my office,

She stormed into the office, not even paying attention to Aya who was greeting her, she threw the door behind her violently. I swear if I didn't knew better, she might have been having an affair with this Narook carachter. Not that that was any of my business, given my history with one night stands but still... this was my sister we are talking about here. Narook can count himself lucky she was into girls anyways.

"Rokoyu! What is your problem? I'm busy what's the fucking idea here? Dragging me away from my work!"

Frankly I didn't know why Amon wanted to do this myself so our best course of action was to just get our asses over there and find out.

"I don't know myself! Amon has called a meeting at a secret place and he wants you there for some reason. I think he wants to make you a member of the leadership. Now are we going to stay here and argue, or are we going to get going?"

Her rage calmed down, she seemed actually excited about this. I asked Aya to note down all my messages and told her to go home around five since I didn't think I'd make it back to the office that day in time to get some more work done.

We left and walked down the streets, slowly making our way to the docks. It was a busy day, seemed like a lot of markets and shops had their weekly deliveries brought. The air in the city was always diverse thanks to the countless food stands from all over the world and I loved the diverse smells in my nose.

The temperature was pleasant as well and there was a bit of sun peeking behind the clouds. Winter was coming and I was thanking the spirits for these last rays of sun and warmth. I had always preferred the summer over the winter. To have the gaze of the sun on me, there was nothing more I needed to make a bad day good again.

For a second I wanted to turn around and head to the park, laying myself down in the grass and enjoying the day but the fact was that we had an important meeting and it came before anything, even our personal longings.

We arrived at the spot and looked around to see if no one spotted us going in. Up the stairs we went and she knocked on the door. This to my own displeasure, sister or not I was the senior member here!

"Password?" a voice said behind the door and soon I could hear Quang as well on the other side of the wall "You big idiot, this is a secure place we don't need a password here!"

The same guard from the warehouse opened the door for us and let us enter before taking his leave and guarding the door

The room was completely empty. Amon was standing over at the window overlooking the activity in the harbour while Quang was standing over at a wall, leaning casually against it, inspecting his electrical kali sticks. Sato was sitting on the only chair in the apartment, looking a bit disinterested.

Daskana and I stood there in the middle of things. I put my hands behind my back and put my chest forward, mimicking Amon's style in a way. I gave her a little shove with my elbow and she took the same posture.

Amon kept standing there not moving a single inch as he began his speech.

"Rokoyu... Daskana... I have called you here today because I have taken a decision. One that will change your lives drastically. Daskana from now onwards you are no longer second in command of our special forces unit but you will be their commanding officer and in doing so you will become part of our inner circle."

I was shocked at this revelation. Was he really going to take my unit away from me? And why? I spent three years putting it together, it was composed of the finest nonbender warriors I could find in Republic City. Was all that hard work for nothing? No, this could definitely not be happening.

"But you Rokoyu will also remain involved, only no longer on a permanent basis. I have a special assignment for you, one that could possibly be of the utmost importance to our cause. know that I give you an option, you can refuse if you like but I have full confidence in you that you won't do that"

I was boiling over, he did not just do this to me, my fist where clenched behind my back but I needed to keep my composure. I didn't want to look weak or vulnerable.

"Anything you want Amon" I sneered at him, he must have felt the anger in my voice because he finally dared to turn around and face me like a man.

"Excellent!"

He pulled out a note, ignoring me in the process which only made me even more angrier. I knew what he was doing with the note, having been trough the same process three years ago

"Daskana, kneel and repeat after me please"

She complied and got on one knee, bowing her head.

_Let it be known to all that have gathered here today that I, Deskana Fire_

_Am from now onwards a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement_

_That I will gladly give my life to protect our secrets_

_That I will gladly give my life to protect those who cannot fend for themselves_

_That I will gladly give my life to see our revolution succeed at any cost_

_That I will now rise as a knight of the Equalist movment_

"Now raise Deskana Fire and allow your brothers to welcome you." Amon anounced

She got on her feet and received congratulations from the three of them but I just stood there, still flabbergasted at what just had occurred.

"Brother Fire, do you not wish to welcome your sister, your '_real' _sister into our midst?" Amon questioned

"Gladly Amon but would you be so kind as to inform me what this assignment you mentioned earlier is about?"

"Ah... yes... your _'assignment'..._ well it's fairly simple. I want you to befriend the Avatar, seduce her if you must, gain her trust and report you findings back to us."

It seemed like he didn't inform Hiroshi and Quang about this because they turned their heads towards each other and raised their brows. My sister was more astonished as she held her hands in front of her mouth

"You want me to do what now?" I shouted, losing my calm, never before did I raise my voice at him but this was just beyond ridiculous. It almost felt like a betrayal of sorts.

"Brother... brother... calm down. You're prefect for the job. You have a plausible cover and you're around her age. Some might even call you a handsome young man. You used to be a ladies' man no? So this should be a right up your alley." I could imagine him grinning behind his mask, he was enjoying it way more than he should.

"I see my reputation precedes me... I still have no idea how I might pull something like this off. There is no way I am going to get into contact with her. We don't even know if she'll be staying in the city." my voice still raised, expressing my displeasure with the situation.

"Brother, come with me" he signalled to the window

"Do you see that dock right there? Tomorrow the Avatar's ship will pull up into it and she will dash into the city. Follow her and make contact immediately, once you break the ice I am certain your will find a way to keep her _'entertained'_... You have to forge the irons while they are hot Rokoyu. Thankfully for us she boarded one of Future Industries ferry boats so we learnt where she will be docking, as to her staying in the city I wouldn't worry about that either. She is stubborn and won't allow Councilman Tenzin to send her back, call it a gut feeling."

I looked over to the spot noting some dockworkers were around. Perhaps preparing for the ship arriving tomorrow.

I turned to Amon "You really want me to try this don't you?" He nodded "Yes, go as far as you can with this, if you can't get in her pants at least try to be her friend. The information we could gain from this could be well worth the effort"

I winced a bit, Amon was not someone that talked like that very often, usually he was quite sophisticated _"Get in her pants." _I repeated his words in my head. What on earth was he about to get me into? Did he really expect me to seduce a filthy bender?

My anger had not subsided but I just could not find the strength to deny him his request, he was like a second father to me and I surrendered my concerns.

"Fine, let me think this through and tomorrow I will attempt to make contact"

Amon put his hand on my shoulder and we faced each other, the sunlight from outside reflecting of his mask "Thank you my friend. I am certain you will succeed in your mission" he removed his hand from my shoulder and held it out in front of me, signalling for a handshake, it was firm and when he attempted to let loose I kept his hand right there "That I will gladly give my life to see our revolution succeed at any cost" Amon's head jerked a bit back and he nodded in agreement "Absolutely brother, I wish you the best of luck." I let go of his hand and he signalled to the others it was time to leave.

They left me and Dasakna there alone, she was still standing there shocked at it all. I could see she was mustering her courage to say something, tears forming in her eyes

"So what was that last part about? Why did you say that to him?"

Oh she knew what I meant, she just didn't want to face it.

"If this goes wrong, it goes wrong horribly dear sister" I grinned, trying to hide my feear.

She put her hands in front of her mouth and dashed over towards, realizing her suspisions were true. She put her hands around my waist in a warm embrace and dug her face into my chest, I could feel her crying up against me. It took me a bit by surprise but I let her, we didn't do things like that often so I really enjoyed this moment even if it wasn't over something positive.

She looked up from my chest, she was not really that tall but it made her speed in fight all the more intense. She was staring with those blue eyes of her, I could see the tears coming down her cheeks "I can't lose you, not like this, I want to go down fighting together!" she sobbed.

I didn't know how to respond so we just stood there for a couple of minutes.

I eventually found some words of comfort "shhhh... don't cry my dear Daskana. I want you to promise me something, if somehow something happens to me during this mission I want you to do everything in your power to assist Amon to the best of your abilities. If I cannot avenge our parents' death then it must be you, we have to succeed! This is what we signed up for, I have my orders and you now have yours."

She shook her head "NO! I want to do this _'with'_ you!"

"And I will still be there for you if you need me in the coming weeks. I will assist you as long as it does not interfere with my undercover work. This is how it's going to be, we have no choise Daskana."

She left our embrace and pulled out a tissue to wipe away her tears, I casually placed my hands in my pockets, looking at my shoes, trying to man up after such an emotional moment.

"I can use a drink right now!" I exclaimed, a change of mood would do us both good."Me too" my sister sobbed, still drying her eyes with tissues.

"But you don't even drink?" I questioned, brows raised "Guess I do know" she joked

"Okay, let's get out of here" she followed me out the door and soon we were leaving the docks behind us. Sitting ourselves down at the first café we came across. The waiter hurried over to us almost tripping over his own stairs, seems like we were his only customers and he badly didn't want us to run away.

"Two shots of your finest Fire Nation whiskey" I demanded of the man and he soon came back out with the goods. I didn't hesitate and poured the stuff down my throat. My sister simply mimicked me and started coughing, clearly underestimating the power of a shot of Fire Nation whiskey.

We sat there silent for a couple of minutes, just observing the people passing by while that whiskey was slowly calming our nerves. Now that I was having a calmer moment so many thoughts were racing through my mind, I was trying to figure out how I was going to get through this one.

I mean we were talking about the most powerful being in our world here. I knew the night before I had boasted that she wasn't a problem but that was as an adversary. Now we were supposed to be friends? That's a whole different pro-bending game if you ask me. Did this weapon of mass destruction even have feelings?

Thinking about pro-bending gave me an idea, if I could get in contact with her... perhaps I could use Mako and Bolin to warm her up to me, if she saw I had friends that were benders she might not associate me with the equalist movement at all. Actually that was a brilliant idea, only problem was I had not seen Mako and Bolin in like two years, we kind of lost track of each other after I found some things out about who they earned their money.

They ran with the triads for a while, given my family history I decided to ignore them from that point onwards but somehow these days they were known as the fantastic pro-bending brothers, The Fire Ferrets. I had been to ashamed to face them again but this seemed like an excellent oportunity.

_"Rekindling my friendship with them might just make this a bit easier." _ I pondered to myself

"I gotta go" I said breaking the silence "What?" she raised her brows, I got up, removing a couple of Yuans out of my wallet and handing them to her "You can get home right?"

"Hey, don't leave me here like that Rokoyu" she shot right up, no longer sobbing by herself grabbing me by the arm.

"It's okay, I just had an idea that might make this a bit more easy." I said, kissing her temple and making my way over to the pro-bending arena.

I have to admit that despite my hatred for bending I did enjoy the occasional match or two, what was there not to like? A couple of benders beating each other up and I didn't even have to help them... perfect!

I got on a tram towards the pier where the arena was situated. On that tram I noticed a fellow with a pile of Amon posters under his arms, he was also carrying a megaphone. The guy never probably never even heard of the word 'inconspicuous'.

"Be careful with that, wouldn't want anything happening to you" I whispered in the man's direction

"Is that a threat bender? You people really like oppressing us huh?" I rolled my eyes at him, was he really that dense?

"I'm not threatening you, '_brother'._" giving him a wink, he finally he caught on to my message and we shook hands before he got off at the park.

The tram continued making his way through the city. I saw the bending arena and got off the tram.

I walked up to the building admiring the architecture. It was the middle of the day so only diehard fans were hanging around the arena hoping to catch a glimpse of their favourite players. I walked through the main doors and up to one of the paying booths. Inside the booth I spotted an older gentleman, at first I didn't recognize him but a closer inspection revealed that this man was Toza, a former pro-bending champion. he had been involved in a tussle with the triads about two years ago, They bribed him to throw a match, at least that was what the gossip columns told. Seemed like it he was still around after that scandal. A disgrace if you ask me.

"Good afternoon sir. I am looking for the Fire Ferrets?" The man didn't even look up, he was counting last night's income "Get in line, didn't you see those people outside, they too want to see the Fire Ferrets all the others."

"Oh, but I'm an old friend." he looked at me now but still disinterested "Yeah, do you even know how many people have said that to me today alone? You kids really need to figure out some better excuses."

Kids? Did this guy not see the beard?

"Well if you are not going to cooperate perhaps this could help?" I held up a 100 Yuan note and that caught his interest, I could see a sparkle in the former stars eyes.

He snatched the bill from my hands and he held out a visitors badge "That's if the security catches you. Just show them that and they will let you past. The Fire Ferrets are practising in the main arena today. Knock yourself out."

He opened the main doors and I navigated the corridors, walking into the lower stands where the best seats where. I could see the team practicing against a couple of electrical dummies. I sat down in one of the chairs just analyzing their performance.

So far I had never been able to see a match of Mako and Bolin and what the papers had been writing had not been not a lie. They were in perfect harmony, only their waterbender seemed a bit out of sinc. Actually he didn't fit in at all, you didn't need be a pro-bending specialist to see he was to focused on traditional bending and that doesn't work in this game, not one bit. It was so serene in there, no crowd only the sound of the three elements at work.

I got back up and made my way to their dressing room, opening the door I stepped in and spotted the mess they had made, clothes lying everywhere on the floor.

_"Guess some things never change."_ I chuckled to myself, still looking at the warzone they had created.

As they were preparing another round of drills I walked over to the edge of the open room and activated the platform. They started pounding their fake adversaries and by the time I had reached the field they had almost finished them off, only Mako missed his final fire jab.

"Guess you're still a lousy shot Mako!" I shouted at the trio, startled they turned around and took a defensive stance, ready to pounce however had dared to interrupt them. I nearly did the same in reflex, if I was going to pull this off then I needed more control over my reflexes!

"Rokoyu? Is that you?" Mako raised his brows "The one and only." I smirked back at him "Well I'll be dammed, almost didn't recognize you with the beard!" He walked over towards me and so did the other two men. Mako removed his helmet probably to get a better look at me, it was only then I realized how much these two had grown over the years. Three years ago I had been largest of the three but now I could look him straight in the eye without having to lift my head. He held out his hand and I gave him a firm shake.

"Well you've aged well!" he joked at me "Yeah and you still look like you could use some help with the ladies." I smirked back at him

We were about to resume our talk when suddenly Bolin nearly tackled me in a hug. He almost hugged the air out of my lungs "AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN" he shouted, his voice echoing through the arena. At least Bolin would always remain his good spirited self.

"Hey Bo, nice to see you again too, can't breathhh ttthoouggh!" He let go of me and gave me a confused look as he inspected me better "Those are some fancy clothes you are wearing, last time we saw you...well... you were working at this nasty factory, this is confusing"

Mako pinched his nose at his brothers... _'direct'_ comment "Bo, we can talk about that later" He directed his voice at me again "Rokoyu, I want you to meet our waterbender, Hasook" I nodded my head at the dark skinned man and he nodded back but this boy did not seem very interested in what was happening so I didn't pay him anymore mind.

"Well if you want to finish your practice I can got back into the changing room and wait?" Mako shook his head however "No, we were about finish anyway, Toza usually cleans all of this up" I nodded at the firebender and we started walking over to their dressing room.

I made myself comfortable on the bench as they changed into their normal garb, making some small talk about the weather. The waterbender didn't really pay me any mind but apparently he wanted to know something "Firebender?" he asked, the question shook me up a bit, did I really look like a bender to him? Most people assumed that because of the gray suit I was a nonbender, this guy looked right of the boat!

"Euhm no... not a bender, sorry. You don't seem to be from around here?" Bolin, enthusiastic as usual answered for Hasook "He immigrated from the Northern Water Tribe about two months ago, he's still adjusting to the city life."

"Mmm, I see" eyeballing the Northern watertribesman.

Hasook finished first and turned to Mako "Look.. I gotta get going Mako, what time do I need to be here for the match tomorrow" Mako raised his brows, I could read his mind. Hasook didn't even know his own match schedule?

"Nine Hasook, nine!" Hasook wasn't too impressed "Alright... just don't blame me again if we lose okay."

Hasook swung his bag over his bag and left the room. I waited until I was sure he was gone "That guy is going to end up costing you the match, traditional waterbending just doesn't work in pro-bending."

Mako nodded in agreement "I know but he was the only waterbender I could find in such a short notice, I hope I can find someone more professional soon because this is not going to work out."

I nodded back at him. Bolin didn't seem to care though as long as he got to play pro-bending, he was happy.

They put their gear in the locker room and I looked slightly surprised at that. Bolin picked up on my confusion "We live in the attic so we just leave our stuff down here. Toza had us set up in there. You gotta see it, it's totally AWESOME!"

I was glad to hear that, when we last met they worked for the triads and were living on the streets, seemed like they had finally left that life behind and I was happy for them, we had so much in common. These guys always felt more like brothers to me and now we acted like nothing had changed even though I basically neglected them for two years.

Just like me they lost their parents to a firebender, something fucked up like that builds up a bond, an awkward bond but a bond nonetheless.

I followed them up to their little hide out in the attic. Sticking my head out of the hole I was immediately awestruck by the view, the city just looked beautiful from up here and it wasn't even night. The apartment itself was nothing special but it was clean and cosy.

"Wow, nice digs, love the view" I commented "Yeah, I was sceptical when Toza said we could live up in the addict but I was sold the moment he brought us up here" Mako noted

Bolin signalled me to take a seat, tapping his hand on the fabric and so I made myself comfortable "Man, I am just so happy to see you again. I'v really missed you." Bolin said. I could feel a bit of guilt creeping up my spine and it increased by the second I waited to respond, guess I needed to make amends first.

"Look I probably should apologise first. Two years ago I learnt that you were running around with the triads and that you had been doing so for several years, seeing as the triads killed my dad that kinda scared me. I distanced myself from you guys on purpose and we lost sight of one another. That's just not how a good friend should act-"

Mako interrupted me "Don't you dare apologise for that, we were stupid enough to go running around with them, we only saw the money they flashed and not the consequences, you did good distancing yourself from us... look what I'm trying to say is that I understand your motives, we too lost our parents and there was a lot of stuff that scared us out there in the big cold world."

Bolin cuts in as well "Yeah, I guess it should be us apologizing to you Rokoyu."

"You know what guys? Let's just forgive each other okay? Let's leave all of that nasty business behind us an look towards the future. It's time the three of us start hanging out again, just like the old days." I tried being the middle man.

We spent the next couple of hours telling stories explaining how we got out of our respective shitty lives of course I left out my involvement in the equalist movement. For a moment I forgot about all that stuff and I felt at peace, we were laughing and joking all the way and it had been quite a while since I had this much fun if I was perfectly honest with myself.

Mako ordered some takeaway food and when that was finished I played a couple of games of pai sho with the guys, winning most of them of course but I sneaked in a couple of wins here and there for Bolin, not for Mako though, he was just going to have to suck up his loses.

"Looks like you still got it Rokoyu" Mako said impressed "Hey, I totally forgot, how's Daskana?" this question I would have liked to avoid, before our parents died they had been dating for a while and Mako always had a soft spot for her because she was a nonbender and unable to defend herself. If only he knew that three years later she would have been able to chi block him without him even landing a single hit. Irony I guess?

"She's fine, she occasionally works at Narooks, still single though." Mako seemed be gaining some hope now but I was going to crush that either way, I sqeezed my eyes at him and gave him a bit of a vile look "Not that that should concern you fire boy." Mako wasn't giving up just yet "Come on, I think I still have a shot!"

"Pal, that's my sister you're talking about, you don't stand a chance besides she bends the other way these days." Mako's eyes widened "Oh.. well that clears that up." Bolin only looked confused "Bo, I'll explain it to you later" Mako announced, giving his little borhter a nudge on the shoulder.

"Say, why don't you come and see the match tomorrow?" Mako asks "Tomorrow? No I have a business dinner that night but how about your match the day after, the one against the platypus bears? I read about the pro-bending regular season every day in the newspaper so I almost know the schedule by heart." I was lying, I didn't know how late things might get with the Avatar and I didn't want to stuck them up.

Mako nods "Sure, I'll have two tickets reserved for you, VIP ones, you can watch the match in our private booth, best seats in the house!"

"Thanks Mako" I took a look at the clock "Oh spirits, is that the time? I really should be heading home, didn't catch a lot of sleep last night and I intend to catch up on it tonight." I got up and so did the bending brothers, we said our goodbyes and I went down the stairs, the corridors were packed with people now, apparently there were some friendly matches that day. I thought about picking one up but decided against it, wit Bolin and Mako back in my life I was going to see plenty of pro-bending.

Because it was so busy I left without returning the visitor badge, it would come in handy the next time I was going to sneak in here.

The tram ride back downtown felt weird, all my emotions were in turmoil, I was glad to have reconnected with my friends but now I realized again why I did so, to use them in Amon's plot, to make me look more 'friendlier' in front of the avatar. Spirits, I really had to be the world's greatest hypocrite at that point.

This whole mission just seemed so unnecessary to me and then there was this annoying feeling in my muscles, I was starting to get really fed up with it, sometimes the glowing feeling in my arms got so hot I almost felt like my liquids were going to evaporate.

When I got back home I received a scolding from Daskana for standing her up like that, I explained to her what I had been doing but that made things only worse because I had reached out to her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, involving them is the stupidest thing you have done yet!"

"You're just pissed off you never had a second chance with him!" I snapped back at her "Why would I want that? I don't want to screw around with such... such... filth, I'm not even into guys anymore!"

She stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door so hard it fell out of one of its hinges "Great, that the second time today you killed one of my doors!"

I was just glad to be rid of her for now. I got into my sleeping wear and fell back onto my bed, it wasn't even eleven in the evening yet but I felt so tired at that point, I made sure my alarm clock was set for five in the morning, Amon had not informed me at what hour that ship was going to arrive so my best bet was a stake out in the apartment overlooking the dock.

This had been one weird day, I lost my unit, got a stupid undercover mission and had blown new life into an old friendship. Life sometimes moves in mysterious ways don't you think?


	4. Meeting Avatar Korra

**AN: I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter IV  
><strong>

** MEETING AVATAR KORRA  
><strong>

"_**The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it"**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

* * *

><p>For once I slept through the entire night, I guessed my insomnia wanted to give me a night off for once, so I could succesfully comence my mission, at least I was granted that luxury.<p>

I was woken violently when the alarm went off. In a reflex I grabbed the ruddy thing and threw it against the wall, lucky for me it didn't break. I sat up and stayed there for a couple of seconds, trying to focus and rebalance myself.

I got up and started some stretching exercises, I stopped for a second to pick up the alarm from the floor and put it back where it belonged. I walked out of the room and into the spacious bathroom, facing the mirror and inspecting the damage the sleep had done to my face, apart from my messed up hair it seemed fine and so I got into the shower. It had been a couple of days since I last washed and if I was going to try and impress the most powerful girl in the then perhaps being clean and fresh was a basic requirement.

I patted myself dry and put the towel around my waist. I got back to the mirror and decided to make my words come true, I'd told myself I was going to shave off my beard and this was a good opportunity to do so, time for a clean start.

I opened the cabinet and picked up the straight razor that had once belonged to my dad and put it down on the sink. I smirked at that, in the four years since his death I had never used the thing. It had been one of the only items I had saved from the bank alongside some of our private stuff like pictures and clothes. It was quite precious to me as it was one of the last things that reminded me of his memory.

I stood there eying the razor seeing flashes of the time when dad had taught me how to shave. I put his teachings to task and began applying the shaving soap to my face. I picked up the razor from the sink and started shaving away the hair, gone was all my hard work to trim and perfect the beard.

When I was finished I washed my face removing the last bits of soap and loose hairs. I stared at myself in the mirror, spirits Amon had not lied, the beard added at least a decade. Even though I had aged a bit compared to the last time I had seen my own face properly without all that hair, I still looked quite young, except for the subtle bags of red under my eyes.

Well, let's face it, I was still only 19 after all!

I turned my head from left to right inspecting if I had done the job properly coming to the conclusion it was alright. I left the bathroom walking over to my sisters room. I put one of my ears on the door and cour hear her snoring inside. I decided to leave her alone, I could heat up my own seaweed soup.

I put a kettle on the stove on low heat and poured in some soup from the fridge. I went back into the bedroom and got dressed. I decided not to wear a suit this time but some more casual garb I had laying around from the older days.

By the time I was dressed the soup was hot enough and I poured myself a bowl. I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and calmly sipped my soup in peace when suddenly the door of Daskana's bedroom swung open and she rushed over to the bathroom, not even giving me a single look. She was still pissed at me over last night but I was on a mission and this was just a distraction I didn't need.

_"Better to patch things up and focus on the job at hand."_

She got back out and walked into the kitchen, still ignoring me, pouring herself a bowl and sat down in a seat facing me. She looked down at the bowl paying me no mind. I tried breaking the ice

"Look... euhm... I'm sorry I contacted them but you have to trust me on this, this will work if I play my pai sho moves right."

She looked up at me preparing to continue her scolding from last night but suddenly her brows raised, eyes widdend and a hand moved in front of her mouth.

"You shaved off the beard!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, you like it?"

She slammed her flat hand on the table "Are you kidding me? Of course I do! At least now you don't look like a pervert anymore! You look like your old self again."

I rolled my eyes "I did not look like a pervert."

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch, well if shaving my beard was all that it took to patch things up than it was well worth the effort if you ask me. Daskana is not a woman you want an extended argument with, she becomes more vicious by the minute if you don't settle things down.

When I noticed it was already six in the morning I told her not to worry about me and inform Aya that I wasn't going to make it to work. I left the condo making my way down to the docks, the sun was starting to rise and it was fully risen by the time I got to the apartment, I went up the stairs and entered the abondoned space. I dragged the chair Hiroshi had been sitting on a day before across the empty room to the window, I sat down and pulled out the binoculars I had brought along out of the leather pouch and put it around my neck.

I sat there bored for several hours looking at ships in the harbour, ship spotting was definitely not a hobby I was looking to get into. I was trying to figure out what to say to the Avatar but I remembered what Daskana had told me during breakfast _"Just go with the flow"._

I decided there and then seduction was not going to be an option, I was not going to go down that road, we would be friends an nothing more.

Around nine I suddenly spotted a ship with the familiar Future Industries logo on the hull crossing across the harbour, heading towards the dock I had been spying on. I jumped up throwing the binoculars on the floor and left the apartment as fast as I could. When I reached the street level I calmed myself down and started to casually walk down the ships and docks towards my intended target.

I arrived at the dock and casually looked around as the ship pulled into the loading dock and the dockworkers tied the ropes down. I observed how they unloaded the cargo form the main deck with large cranes as a side hanger bay door opened and they lowered a metal boardwalk. People started unloading some smaller cargo and a couple of the passengers disembarked the ship as well, eager to visit the biggest metropolis of the world.

I kept my gaze on the hanger, hoping to see the Avatar leave but it took a bit longer then I was expecting. I walked closer to the boardwalk hoping to get a better look inside but then I received the heart attack of a lifetime. A girl mounted on top of giant Polar bear dog dashed out of the hull waving casually at the working and thanking them for the ride. I got knocked over as was the guy next to me, fortunately I was able to hold onto a crate but the other guy got knocked into the water.

_"No doubt about it, that's her!" _

I balanced myself out and in a reflex I rushed after her but that Polar bear dog was just too fast to keep up with. Thank the spirits I was in reasonable shape but it wasn't not enough, I lost them!

_"Wonderful, just what I needed! Why didn't Quang inform me she was travelling with that giant plush. If I'd known that I could have hired a sato-moped and followed her around town easily, arrrghh!"_

Not knowing where she went I just strolled down one of the main shopping streets of downtown but there was no sign of them, this just got a whole lot harder then it needed to be if I had had decent intelligence about her traveling partner.

I wandered the streets for at least half an hour or so before deciding to call it a day, my forced destiny as an undercover operative had been destroyed by a seventeen year old girl in about three seconds or so, swell...

_"Quang is not going to let me hear the end of this for weeks!"_

I decided not to let this beautiful sunny day go to waste and got on a tram heading towards the park. I needed some peace and calm because my mood had shifted from slightly optimistic to grumpy. Why did so many things in my life need to be complicated? I got off and walked around the park, buying a cup of tea from one of the merchants, sitting down on a bench and observing the people around me using the tea to calm myself down.

There were some school kids playing around the bushes, probably skipping school, next to them were a couple of young waterbenders practicing their forms but without actually bending the water in the park, that was forbidden by lawmakers. A couple of meters away from them sat a lonely Water Tribe girl with her Polar bear dog who was in the pond refreshing herself with fresh water while the girl was firebending some fish on a stick.

_"Wait... what!? A Water Tribe girl? Firebending?"_

My mind didn't register it a first but spirits it was real, it was the Avatar! She was really fresh of the boat, you don't feed on the Koi fish in the pond, you feed them!

I wanted to rush over but suddenly a tramp came out of the bushes and they started talking. I got closer nonetheless and watched her from on top of a bride, trying to hide I was looking at her. The guy took one of the fish and gnawed on the flesh. They continued their conversation and I was about to get more closer to hear what they were saying but once again someone stopped me in my tracks, a whistle was blown next to my ears nearly deafening me and a cop hastily made his way over to the duo, shouting they couldn't fish there. The tramp didn't hesitate and hid in his bush, the Avatar hoisted herself back on top of the Polar bear dog and dashed away.

_"No! Not again! Oh why me you evil spirits?"_

The nonbender cop halted himself on the spot where the Avatar and the tramp had been sitting moments earlier and was panting for air, I stopped next to him for a second.

"Yeah pal, welcome to my world."

I ran after the Avatar even though she was only a small dot anymore. For some reason she decided to stay in the park taking in all the sights. I caught up to her and spotted an equalist protester doing his usual work. I recognized him, It was the guy I met on the tram the day before. The Avatar moved towards him and listened to him preaching

_"Okay, this could be interesting, let's wait and see what she does with this situation"_

I kept my distance, leaning up against a lantern.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" the protester shouted " For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

The Avatar seemed surprised at his comments "What are you talking about?" she paused "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender." the protester was having none of it, as he should

"Yeah, I am." she responds arrogantly

"Then I bet you'd just _love_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" he was trying to provoke her into violence.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." she answered his challenge

_"Amon was right, if that is her attitude towards nonbenders then we were are going to have a field day with this girl!"_

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" the protester continued his assault while returning to his crowd, he clearly saw a weak target when it presented itself. The crowd now gave the Avatar an angry glare "Yeah! Get out of here!" one of them shouted.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone!" she responds dismayed, she didn't know what to say next "You're ... you're oppressing yourselves!" she pointed at the crowd.

That did it, the crowd started shouting at her and she left the scene, the protester seemed a bit taken back by her clueless last comment and gives her one last statement "That didn't even make sense."

_"Welcome to Republic City Avatar Korra" _I thought to myself while pinching my nose at such an ignorant comment.

She knew the battle was lost and started wandering away on top of the beast, clearly annoyed at how that went. I followed her out of the park, trying to remain unseen but this wasn't the mission, I was going to have to contact her at one point during the day. She walked into a random street eyeing the wares in the shops. She was completly lost, I could see it in the way she was eyeing the street signs and groweled at herself. I walked over to an elderly couple that were playing pai sho, pretending I was interested in their game. The Avatar turned towards us and strolled in our direction, holding her animal by the reins.

_"Okay, you come to me, even better!"_

"Excuse me sir, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" she seemed a bit sad having to ask common people for help.

"Just head down this street and you will find the ferry to the island." I responded her question while waving towards the correct direction.

We got distracted by the sound of a loud automobile pulling up at the front of one of the shops. We watched as several hoodlums left their vehicle. I didn't need a second look to see trouble, these were triad members. They started shaking a phonograph vendor down for his money, just like they had my father. One of them created a small fire in his hand to scare the vendor. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realise the Avatar had moved in closer for a better look.

"Give me the money, or else -" one of the punks threatened

"Or else what, hoodlum?" a familiar voice threatens back, I turned my head to see the Avatar standing in the middle of the street opposite the gang.

_"Is this girl crazy? It's three against one!" _I thought to myself, actually concerned what this situation was turning into.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory" the leader of the gang pauseed for a second and held out his hands pointing to the area around him "..and we're about to put you in the hospital." he pointed at the Avatar.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital" she smashed her left hand into her right palm, looking quite confident of herself "... and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." she completed the threat.

The goons gave each other a confused look and I did the same with the elderly couple.

_"Great! Now I am going to have to explain to Amon how the Avatar ended up in the hospital, or even worse... got killed on my watch."_

"Who do you think you are?" one of the goons demanded to know "Why don't you come and find out?" the Avatar teased back with a confident grin on her face.

That did it, the leader of the gang shot a water bullet towards her from under his coat but she simply guided it behind her back and shot it back at him, it froze around his head and he almost lost his balance stumbling towards her, she performed a spinning kick against his head and he slammed his head on the hood of the satomobile, shattering the ice in the process. It almost knocked him out cold figurally and literally. The earthbender was enraged by his leader's defeat and charged towards her, jumping in the air preparing to earthbend at her but she saw it coming and extended the portion of earth where he had intended to land upwards. As a result he was catapulted towards the sky, screaming like a girl.

"What just happened?" the older woman seemingly asked out load " Did she just earthbend?" the older man said seemingly more confused then his counterpart.

The three of us lifted our heads upwards to see the man falling back down, hitting almost every obstacle on his way down and when he finally hit the ground I squinted my face in a _'that must have hurt'_-look and I was right, I could see several cuts on his face, bleeding heavily.

_"You won't get any pity from me scum."_ I chuckeled in my mind

The last punk stood there flabbergasted but he mustered his courage and bended a large stream of fire towards her but once again she simply jumped up and used two small fires in her palms to deflect the stream of heat and landed in front of him, grabbing his hands so he couldn't firebend anymore.

"Can she firebend, too?" the woman questioned looking even more confused than before clutching the other man's collar "Could she be?" he said in awe, they were finally catching up to what I already knew, this girl was the all powerful Avatar...

She then turned around and swung the man around her, gaining momentum and still holding his hands as she threw him through the window of a radio shop.

I had to say, I was mightily impressed by what she had just displayaed. The triads were known to enlist some of the most vicious benders and she just took them down as if they were a couple of ragdolls. My boasting a couple of days ago had been completely misguided, sure she needed to learn a lot about the workings of the city, and the world for that matter but she had the skills to become a serious problem for the revolution if this was her level of bending.

In fact if I was honest about it all she looked quite attractive as well while kicking their asses. I had always been more one to go after the prissy type but never before had I seen such a strong performance from any girl. I was enjoying watching her work more than I should.

None of us had paid any attention to the two other scumbags and apparently they made it back to their satomobile as they were tearing down the street towards Korra. She jumped out of the way as one of them shouted to the firebender to get in, he didn't hesitate and they took off but the Avatar wasn't finished with them just yet.

"You're not getting away!" she shouted determined while she flexed her arms in front of her and earthbended a fissure at the vehicle causing it to be catapulted. It tumbled a couple of times before landing in another shop's front window and causing a whole lot of damage. She ran over to the shop and so did I, standing next to her observing the massive damage to the shop. The goons fell out of their car grunting in pain

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" she questioned arrogantly, knowing very well they were no longer in a state to answer that. I clenched my fists, gathering all my courage, this was my shot at a proper conversation.

"Well Avatar, I have to say, welcome to Republic City."

She turned to her left, brows raised "How did you-" I interrupted her holding up one my right hand up and gesturing with the other to all the damage she had caused.

"I saw you in action, I know very well who you are Avatar Korra."

I then held out my hand signalling for a friendly handshake and she obliged

"Just Korra if You like."

"Okay... Korra it is, I'm Rokoyu, Rokoyu Fire" I said with a friendly smile.

She kept shaking my hand, looking a bit uneasy and unsure what to say "You can let go now" I said jokingly, she snapped back to reality and let go of my hand "Sorry" she said scratching the back of her neck, all the while her cheeks were blushing a bit.

Before we get a chance to talk more we were interrupted by a recognizable noise, at least for me it was. I looked up and spot a massive police airship above us, this was my queue to leave, following her around was one thing, getting arrested was not part of the plan.

"Well, looks like I need to get going, I hope to see you around... _Korra_" saying her name in a teasing manner. she raised her brows as if something like that didn't happen a lot.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" She looked up and I took my chance and dashed into one of the more darker alleys, I wanted to stay around and watch what happened next. I made enough contact for now, that was the first step of the mission and I was sure I was going to see her again. No way she was going to let Tenzin send her home.

The metalbenders descended from the skies and she showed them her 'catch of the day', the cops arrested the scum but the police captain that was present also wanted to bring her in. If you think about it was not a weird call, she caused a lot of damage to public property. Like it or not but that is a felony around here and she needed to be held responsible for her actions just like the rest of us. I wasn't surprised to see her resisting arrest, benders always think they are in the right even when they are not.

The captain bended a cable towards her but she grabbed hold of it. They started arguing and soon a fight erupted. To my surprise she managed to dodge their cables and hoist herself onto that beast of hers. As she was about to round a corner removing herself from my view, a metalbender launched himself at her rid but she put her left foot on his face and pushed him back violently, knocking him to the street hard.

I laughed at this sight which caused one of the metalbenders to move his gaze towards me in the dark alley, thank the spirits I chose a dark alley, so nobody could see my face. His colleagues ran after Korra and their fallen comrade but he jumped over to me using his cables to propel himself. I didn't need an invitation and started running away, thanking the spirits once again for having my equalist mask with me. I rounded a corner and quickly pulled the mask over my head, preparing myself for combat.

He chased me trough several alleys shooting his cables at me but missing every time. I rounded another corner and launched myself at a fire escape above me using a bit of gymnastics to reach it. he came around the corner panting an confused. I silently jumped down, landing behind him and quickly jabbed all his chi points. He crumbled down to the floor and I picked him up, shoving him against the wall holding him firmly in place. I recognized him now, it was the same cop that checked my ID two nights ago.

"You messed with the wrong guy... _'bender'_." I arrogantly announced close to his ear.

Any confidence he had earlier was crushed now, he was drooling on his uniform because he had no control over his muscles and nerves. I decided to give him one final message "Next time, stay at home cop, maybe you won't make it home that time around."

I punched him hard in the chest, I could hear one of his ribs smashing, causing him to grunt in pain, I let go of him and he fell down on the ground, gasping for air. I spat on the floor next to his face, marking my disgust for his kind.

I felt a weird feeling creep up my spine, I was being watched!

With one swift turn I faced the creep only to find a boy, perhaps not even five years old looking at me, he was scared. I immediatly felt guilty that he had to see such things at such a young age.

I held my index finger in front of my mask where my mouth was signalling him to be quiet. I slowly moved over to him and knelt down on one knee to face him on his own height. He held out the palm of his hand making a small fire as if he was trying to prepare his self-defence. I closed his palm and started whispering to him.

"Don't be scared kid, I am not going to hurt you, run along now, go home to your mother and father. Forget what you saw here." he just stared at me, saddened by some of my words.

"I... I... don't have a mom or dad, I only had mommy but something happened...she's with the spirits now...I...I ran away"

That shocked me, I looked around to see the metalbender had passed out because of the pain and removed my mask, I don't know why I did that, perhaps you could call it instinct. I hoped the boy would lower his guard, so he could see I was human and not a monster with a mask.

"I know a place where they can care of you, would you like me to take you there?" he gave me a suspicious look but nodded back at me, a small smile appearing on his face.

I held out my hand and he took it, I moved myself so that he didn't see the wounded cop on the floor stuffing the mask in my pocket. We left the alley, me still holding his little hand. Once we rounded the last corner of the alley I looked up to be met by the sun, it stung but it was lovely, then it was interrupted by a giant airship flying over me. I spotted the Avatar still mounted on her ride bound by cables under its hull. I started laughing at this sight as well.

_"Nice going Avatar, first day in Republic City and you've already got an arrest record."_

The boy seemed a bit confused while staring at the airship but as soon as it was out of sight he just smiled gently again. I started walking with the boy down the street.

"What's your name?" I inquired

"Roku" the boy answered. It surprised me a bit, that was quite a famous name he had.

"So, you were named after one of the Avatars?" we stopped and Roku looked up to me, brows raised and eyes beaming with questions.

"I'm named after the Avatar?"

"Well not the current one but yes. There was once an Avatar called Roku. He was born in the Fire Nation, his natural element was fire just like you." the boy's eyes started to sparkle

"Wow, I didn't know, that's so cool! What's your name?" I lifted him up and put him on my shoulders, somehow this felt natural and he didn't protest.

"I'm Rokoyu, it's a deviation on your name" the boy started laughing, telling me I had a funny name. As I was walking down the streets with him on my shoulders I told him the story of Avatar Roku, just as my father had done with me so many years ago, my father adored the avatar, why he did so I could not fathom but his many stories about the beings many incarnations had never disapointed.

We arrived at our destination, a shelter for homeless kids. We entered and I told the staff I found him on the streets. They registered him and gave him a plate of hot food, seemed like it had been a while since he last had a proper meal. I stayed with him until they put him to bed but before I left he asked me something

"Will you come and visit me?" I smilled at him "Sure, whatever you want sport." I responded as I ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

I left the shelter making my way back home and on the way over there I kept thinking about Roku, why had I do that? Why had I help him? He was just another bender, when he would grow up he was probably going to join the triads and help them shake down simple nonbenders just like me. I just could not find the answer with myself and to my own surprise I walked back the whole way, not even bothering to wait for a tram.

I arrived home to find Daskana had spent the whole day alone. She started asking question how things went but my feelings were in such turmoil I was not ready to answer them yet. Since it was already closing in on afternoon dinnertime and I had not eaten anything since that early breakfast I went back out to get some food, settling on some Water Tribe noodles, since that was Daskana's favourite grub, not that I didn't like it either.

We sat there eating in silence slurping down the noodles. I wanted to cheer the mood up a bit and walked over to the radio, activating it. I sat back down enjoying the jazzy tunes when suddenly the programming was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentleman we now interrupt our regular programming for a surprise press conference at city hall, it seems that Avatar Korra has come to Republic City folks!"

Daskana and I were strateled and jumped up staring at one another. We dashed over to the radio, fighting each other over who got to increase the volume. We listened intensely at the press conference.

We could hear someone clearing her throat trough the speakers "Hello?" it was followed by a screeching sound and we held our hands over our ears in pain "I'm Korra..." we could hear the crowd screaming loudly, not only trough the radio but also trough the opened window, that's how excited they were

"... your new Avatar..." the crowd continued shouting excitingly for a couple of seconds before calming down again. Reporters started shooting all sorts of questions at her and we could hear her stumbling over her words, not sure if she wanted the answer them or not

"Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I... I... I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but-" she hesitated a second or so "Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!" the crowd starting cheering again but the Avatar had apparently one more message to give " I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"

The announcer took over again " All right seems like that's all the questions the Avatar will be answering today. The Avatar is here to stay folks!"

I turned off the radio settling down in my favourite chair Daskana did the same in hers, staring at me "Ready to tell me how your day went now?" I looked up at her and told her the whole ordeal, how I had chased Korra around town and lost her a couple of times, how she had been owned by one of our protestors, how she had beaten up those thugs, how I made contact and then how I had beaten up that cop.

I left out the part about Roku though, no need to tell her something weird like that, I didn't need another scolding. While I was telling my story she was grinning and laughing at the Avatars' failures and mine as well. She enjoyed my suffering more then she should.

"Looks like you two are a perfect fit for each other" she joked

"I'm just going to be a _'friend' _Daskana. I have no intention of seducing her." I snapped back.

"Well if that press conference is any indicator we are talking about one insecure girl here, perfect target for you if you ask me"

Oh she did not just insinuate that, I was going to get her back for that "Well... you're so into girls, why don't you do it?" I grinned trough my teeth.

That did it "How dare you drag my sexual preference into this! I don't associate with _'their' _kind!" I started laughing while she gave me a vile look. Teasing me was ok but _noooo..._ no one could do it to her.

She stormed off intending to go to her room "Don't slam the door, it won't survive another assault like that!" I yelled jokingly after her but to no avail, she slammed it so hard the last hinge gave way and the door fell onto the floor.

It startled her and I sat there pinching the bridge of my nose "I told you so" her revenge was sweet, she now turned to my room and slammed that door too locking it behind her. I sighed and got back up, cleaning the remains of dinner off the table and fixing he door back in place.

I spent the rest of the evening reading more in that firebending book and listening to the pro-bending matches on the radio, the Fire Ferrets won again it seemed, they were really good, if only their waterbender was better...

Daskana refused to leave my room so I slept on the couch, not that I was going to get a full night's sleep in anyway. Once again this had been one weird day that left my feelings in chaos. Why had I helped that Roku kid, perhaps in some ways I saw myself in him?

I didn't have a clue and it kept my up almost all night.


	5. Building a foundation

**AN: This fanfic has drawn me in, I can't stop writing for it!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter V  
><strong>

** BUILDING A FOUNDATION  
><strong>

_**"Everything you can imagine is real."**_

_**Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

><p>That night was hell, I barley slept, constantly thinking about Korra and Roku, not to mention the couch I was on was not very comfortable. With hindsight, why didn't I sleep in Daskana's room? It's not like she was using it. Too much pride I guess. The Result of such a night was that I was up early and had a lonly breakfast. You guessed it, delicious seaweed soup...<p>

I went downstairs to retrieve the newspaper from the mailbox. The front page of course filled with news on the arrival of Avatar Korra. There was a small article about three triad members being arrested on suspicion of racketeering by the police and that a fourth nameless suspect had been apprehended after a pursuit trough the city but released because there was not enough 'evidence' linking him/her to the crime.

_"Must be nice to have friends in high places. If it had been me I would be rotting away in a jail cell right now but _nooo..._ the Avatar gets a luxury stay on Air Temple Island and a clean record too. Guess the law doesn't apply to her huh?"_

It didn't sit right with me, she broke the law, were where the consequences?

Once the sun was up I left the condo, leaving my sister alone to grumble to herself. I was at my wit's end with that girl! I loved her dearly and professionally we got along fine but once we were at home it seemed like all we did was argue and fight each other.

I walked over the streets, whistling as I went with my as of yet unfinished newspaper folded under my arm. I arrived at the office finding Aya standing at the door with her key in hand. She spotted me and turned around.

"Well aren't you early today, that can only mean you've had a fight with Daskana" she said jokingly

"You know me all too well Aya. Really... I don't know what I would do without you" I responded lightly.

We entered the office and she handed me the post and messages from the day before. I walked into my office and read the rest of the newspaper, giving special attention to the stock prices of newspapers and magazines in the city. After all before Amon told me to spy on the Avatar he had also instructed me to buy a small newspaper we could use to discredit her. I spotted an interesting target _"The Daily Republic"_

"Aya, can you bring up our file on... The Daily Republic please?" I called in Aya.

She raised her brows "We're buying stock from newspapers now? That's a bit far off your alley isn't it?" I just looked at her with an emotionless face "Okay... I will go and get the file mister Fire."

We had an extensive archive on most companies in the cities that were players on the stock marcket, Aya would update them every month. Like I said earlier, I don't know what I would do without her. She brought in the file and I started flipping the pages soon finding what I was looking for, their yearly accountancy reports. Every firm in the city was obliged to file these once a year to the chamber of commerce.

It didn't take me long to see this was a disaster waiting to happen, the rest of the documents indicated they were losing subscribers fast and were also printing less and less orders. With some persuasion I would easily be able to force them to sell out to me.

I flipped some more pages to find the phone number of the owner of the paper who also happened to be the chief editor. I rang the number and she picked up

"Hello? This is Mala Kazza of The daily republic, with whom am I speaking?"

I answered her question "Ah miss Kazza, this is Rokoyu Fire speaking. I am an independent stock broker and investor and I would like to speak to you about a business proposal. Today if it suits you?"

She seemed to take a second to maul things over "Well mister Fire this is unexpected, when and where would you like to meet?"

I gave it a short thought "Well, how about Kwong's Cuisine? Meet me there around twelve, we can make it lunch?"

"Doesn't that place have like a two week reservation waitlist?" she questioned me, I could sense in her voice she didn't trust me for one bit.

"No, miss Kazza, not for me, I can walk in whenever I want"

"How will I recognize you mister Fire?"

I gave her a little laugh trough the phone "Grey suit, yellow tie, black hair, amber eyes miss Kazza"

She gave in "Fine mister Fire, I will meet with you"

"Okay miss Kazza, see you around twelve"

We both said our goodbyes and I put the horn down. I spent the rest of my morning sipping tea and reading my messages, making some calls to clients that were hoping to sell when they should hold on to their stock. I left around eleven, first stopping at the condo to lift myself into a suit. I had still been wearing the same clothes as the day before since Daskana had locked me out of my bedroom. She was gone, probably working at Narooks. I hastily changed clothes and sprayed myself with a bit of cologne.

On my way over to Kwong's I stopped over at the bank, checking my personal bank safe to see if I had the required funds to make such a purchase. If I pulled this off there was little left for me and my sister to live from. I was going to have to sell some of my assets in order to fill the gap.

I left the bank and made my way over to the restaurant, I strolled over to the entrance and a woman standing there waved at me. She was quite the eye candy if I say so myself. Nice long blond hair, a nice figure and she seemed like the prissy type. Just the way I liked them.

"Mister Fire, what a pleasure to meet you" she opened, holding out her hand. I accepted it but didn't shake it, I lifted it to my mouth and I placed a gentle kiss on it.

"No miss Kazza, the pleasure is all mine" I teased, she didn't seem impressed though, giving me a suspicious look.

"Well Mister Fire, this better be worth my time"

I grinned at her, not yet ready to discuss business "Oh please, call me Rokoyu miss Kazza"

She extended the curtsey "And you may call Mala, _Rokoyu._"

"Well Mala, let's enter shall we?"

She nodded and followed me inside as and I greeted the headwaiter. He recognized me and immediately had a table set for me, under normal curcumstances I wasn't _'rich'_ or _'upper class'_ enough to receive such a treatment from them but Hiroshi Sato was and he had ordered them to do anything I wanted. Guess I did have friends in high places after all huh?

We sat down and both ordered some fancy named food and a couple of glasses of their best Earth Kingdom champagne. We ate our expensive food discussing the state of the city and the political situation. I noticed she had a slight soft spot for the equalist movement but she didn't agree with our violent methods. Once we finished dessert it was time to discuss business.

"Well Mala, let me get to the point of this meeting, I want to buy your newspaper"

She looked confused "Oh sorry, I was thinking you were looking to invest?"

"No Mala, with all due respect investing in your newspaper would be a serious mistake. Let me be honest here with you. I have gone through the paperwork and you are fighting a losing battle. Your staff is unable to get scoops, therefore everything you print is yesterdays news. You are losing money hand over fist. The subscriptions are decreasing and so are the orders your place at the printing company."

I gave her a little of battering but she was tough enough to handle it, this I quickly assertained

"Well... you certainly did your homework Rokoyu but going forward from the idea that you are right. Why should I sell out to you?"

"Easy, I am willing to give you nine Yuans per share compared to the six they are worth right now, that's 75.000 Yuans straight in your pocket Mala."

She raised her eyebrows at this "What? Are you mad, I'm no expert on stock market activity but this seems like a stupid move on your part, not that I am complaining about your proposal though."

"Let's say Mala that I am not doing this to make a profit out if this. Let's say I am part of an organization that wishes to use the services of your company to print whatever they need printed." It was a cheecky statement but given the fact she had some symphaty towards us it might work.

She looks more confused but I coul tell from the nervouse way her eyes moved up and down from me back down to the table she was putting the pieces togheter.

"You're... you're an equalist?" she whispered, the thought alone made only fed her nervousness.

I leaned back in my chair and sipped from the champagne "Yes"

"You don't look like the type that runs around in dark alleys chi blocking people Rokoyu."

"You would be surprised to see what I am capable off." I teased once more. "Mala, I would like you to stay on as chief editor, you seem like the type that wants to out the truth to the world, the words of the equalist movement _are_ that truth. You might not agree with our _'violent'_ actions but you agree with us ideology wise. We will provide you with the information and you can contribute to the _'just' _cause in a peaceful manner. The freedom of speech act protects your sources and so no one can link you to us. Under no circumstance can the police force you to give up your sources Mala. Tell me all of this does not sound interesting to you? You seem like the type that wishes to move up in the world. This is you chance."

She just sat there looking at her hands, twitching nervously in place. I could see she was wavering ever so slightly so I decided to knock over her wall of doubt.

"You want to help your company right? To keep the people that work for you out of unemployment? Look at it like a chance to become one of the most important journalists in the city. The other newspapers will be lining up to copy your stories. They look down on you now but then they will beg you too help them out. Can you invision the smug look on your face as they beg you to sell them a story or two."

She mauled things over but I saw the sparkle in her brown eyes, she was starting to see the possibilities of this agreement and now she was giving me a confident smile. Success! She was sold on the idea

"Alright! I'll do it, you have a deal Rokoyu!" she said excitingly

"Excellent Mala, why don't you come by my office tomorrow to sign the paperwork and I will give you your money in cash, my assistant will file the paperwork with the chamber of commerce."

"I can't wait to get to work, when will I meet your contacts?"

"I don't know that, they will contact you in due time Mala, how does 2:00 PM sound like to you? To visit my office that is."

"Perfect! I am so thankful for this, you saved my company!"

My grin had only widdened "No Mala, the pleasure is all mine" repeating my previous teasing statement.

We finished the details of our negotiations and she left to get back to her work, I paid the check and went back to the office informing Aya of the documents she needed to prepare to finalise the deal. I read the rest of my messages and decided to call it a day.

I went back home to relax a bit, after all tonight I was going to see Mako and Bolin's match against The Platypus bears and I didn't want to show up looking tense. Around Six Daskana walked in and she was talking to me again. Seemed like she forgot about our little fight

"Daskana, have you taken command of the unit yet?" I inquired

"Sure brother, were do you think I was today? I told them you have been given a special mission by Amon and they respect you for it. Also the big wigs had a meeting today."

I was surprised to hear this "What? Today? Why wasn't I notified of this?"

Frankly I was insulted, was I after all not a member of the leadership?

"Amon doesn't want to disturb you, give you the space you need to pull this off. Only big thing we discussed was the revelation. We are plotting a date and started dressing up the warehouse where it is being held. The supporters are hanging up posters, flags and more related stuff, nothing you need to concern yourself with. We are having another meeting about it again tomorrow"

The revelation... finally, after three years of plotting and hard work things were about the get moving. Amon was going to let the world know what he was capable off and I was certain it would scare the benders to their core.

"Okay... Inform them that I have agreed a deal with the owner of the of _The Daily Republic_ to purchase the company. Tomorrow I'm signing the paperwork, so they can start feeding them information. Our contact there is the chief editor; Mala Kazza. Believe it or not but she actually has sympathy towards our cause, that should help her break her ethical code."

"You had a meeting with her today?"

I raised my brows at this, how did she know? "I saw you enter dummy, I was on my way to the market" She gave me a shove with her right elbow "She looked like your type. So did you screw her afterwards or is your sabbatical still going?"

I rolled my eyes "Look, I don't hump everything on two legs that walks past me okay!"

She went out to get some food and we ate in silence like always but there was something I wanted to ask her "Euhm... I'm going to the pro-bending arena tonight to watch Mako and Bo play. He reserved two tickets. So...do you want to go with me? I know it might be a bit conflicting with Mako being your ex and all that but I told him he had his shot."

She smiled at me "I'd love to but Narook called me and well... you know, I gotta go out there and make some money."

Given how it would take me some days to sell off some assets to fill the gap perhaps her working over there was not such a bad idea after all.

"Okay... whatever makes you happy sister"

She didn't stay for long and went out to work. It got me wondering again. Is she really not having a relationship with this guy? She practically jumps up whenever she hears the phone, as if she hopes it is him.

I read a couple of more pages of the firebending book and left the apartment catching a tram to the arena. On the way over there we passed the shelter were I had left Roku and I had a thought, maybe he wanted to go with me and watch a match of pro-bending? But then I figured the staff would never allow that. I wasn't related to him. I didn't want them to think I was some kind of pervert.

I arrived well in time for the match. At night the arena looked even more stunning, the whole building was lit up and reflected a golden shine. I had seen it before but every time it leaves me awestruck. It was quite busy that day. There were long lines but the door on the left side was empty, that's where the people with reserved tickets entered.

I walked inside the reception hall, passing the lines of people next to me, while approaching the booth in front of me I looked up at the giant posters depicting old and new stars of the game, Mako and Bolin however had not done enough to deserve a spot amongst these men and with the revolution about to kick off, the probably never be amongst them...

"Hello, euhm... reservation should be under the name of Fire"

The girl in the booth goes over the list and nodded "Rokoyu Fire? There are two VIP tickets listed under you name but you seem to be alone?"

"Yeah"

She opened a wooden box and held out both tickets "Take the other one with you, it's not going to be valid anyway after tonight. Think of it as a souvenir _cutie_."

The girls smiled at me, was she hitting on me?

"Okay, thanks!" I accepted the tickets and walked through the gates giving her a smile in return, she giggled.

_"Okay Fire, if you want that sabbatical to last then you need to let this go."_

I walked up the giant stairs and made my way through the packed corridors, passing by a security checkpoint and after that the corridors emptied out, the further I advanced, the less people I encountered.

It got to a point where there was not a soul around me, I kept walking passing by some gyms when suddenly I heard a splashing sound. I looked down to see a whole lot of water and it looked like it was fresh. I could smell it was not a spilled drink, this liquid came from the sea.

I passed another gym and stopped when I spotted the people inside overhearing their conversation.

"Hey, what're you doin' in my gym?" Toza demanded to know from an innocently looking Korra

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost." she replied but any fool could see it was a lie, that water I came across earlier was probably her doing. She must have sneaked in from the side and face the consequences of not being a paying customer.

"Ah, the old _'I had to pee'_ excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'!

This was my queue to step in. I approached the two.

"I'm taking you to security!" he threatened

"No, wait!" She pleaded, looking a bit scared.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I spoke up loud enough to make both of them notice my presence and turn towards me " It's all right mister Toza, she's here with me. I have her ticket right here."

I flashed the tickets in front of his eyes, he doesn't buy it but he can't argue that I just handed her a valid ticket.

"Yeah, I'm with him." she plays along with the ruse accepting the piece of paper.

"Ah, I don't care, get out of my gym! I got work to do." he raised his arms annoyed and started lifting up one of the barbells laying around the gym with earthbending

We moved ourselves away from him, her strolling next to me and whispering something in my direction

"Seriously! Thanks Rokoyu! I nearly got arrested again"

I chuckledat this "I know, I saw you dangling in the air yesterday, somehow the newspapers didn't make mention that... not enough _'evidence'_ huh?"

I just had to get that one out of my system. Her cheeks turn a bit red but she's not insulted "Really man, thanks for doing this."

"Oh... don't mention it, follow me I know were our seats are, that is if you're still interested in seeing a match Korra?"

"Off course I do! I've always wanted to see a real pro-bending match, I came here for a reason you know" She genuinely seems excited.

"Well you're in for a treat, I just happen to have tickets for the best seats in the house"

She didn't bite "Yeah, right..." I interrupt her "You'll see"

I opened the door to the private booth and the team was already in gear, ready to go out there and kick some Platypus bear butt.

I allowed her to enter first, she was glazing the room trying to take it all in.

"So... impressed now?"

We walked over to the railing, she was totally blown away by it all, gazing into the arena.

"Woah! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" she exclaimed excitingly.

The atmosphere in the arena was unbelievable, the spotlights were directed at the playing field and the seats were packed. Where were they going to put all those people outside?

Mako walked over to me, grinning all the way "Looks like you still got it. I can't believe it, I give you tickets and you invite a lady friend up here? You will never change will you?" Korra didn't notice him, she was still gazing over the sights, perhaps for the best...

"Nah, she's just an acquaintance of mine Mako" I grinned and winked at him, hoping he would catch my drift that this was the Avatar but clearly they had not read the newspaper that day because neither Mako, Bolin or Narook seemed to realize who this girl was.

The two other boys came over towards us and I turned around and grabbed her gently by the shoulder, leading her away from the railing towards the guys.

"Come here, I want you to meet the _'fantastic'_ Fire Ferrets! The guy on the left is Narkook, waterbender, the guy with the always serious face in the middle is Mako, firebender, and the goofy guy on the right is Bolin, earthbender." She gave them an awkward nod, not sure if she was allowed to speak.

"Guys meet Korra, this is her first time visiting a pro-bending match."

They nodded back at her and put their helmets on "Mako? Wow, I... I heard you playing on the radio" she tried to start a conversation and holding out her hand towards the team captain "Come on team, we're up." Mako said walking past Korra, completely ignoring her "... Or I could meet him later." she looked rejected at her outstretched hand

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match. Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck." Bolin said laughingly in an apologising way for his brothers behaviour.

Korra watched as they left the room and made their way over the ramp onto the playing field "Good luck. Knock 'em out!" she shouted after them as if that was going to get their attention.

We both walked over to the railing to get the best view possible of the match.

"INTROOOOODUCING ... THE FIRE FERRETS!" the ring announcers shouted his longs out

"So how do you know these guys?" Korra questioned me while still giving most her attention to the introduction of the teams, I do the same

"Well, we are childhood friends" I was not intending to give her to much information, she didn't need to know I practically ignored them for a long time

"Aaahh.. like that, never really had friends, I was always stuck in that stupid compound. I can imagine you and that Mako guy practice your firebending together when you were younger, must have been nice to have friends to do that with, I only had some practice dummies."

That comment struck me a bit off balance, this had been the second time in two days someone called me a firebender. I guessed it was because she was fresh of the boat, so I just started laughing.

"Yeah, watch me."

I walked away from the railing into the room and she turned around to look at me with one brow raised, I got into a firebender stance and jabbed my clenched fist forwards but nothing happened. I turned back to her and gave her an emotionless look, hands crossed over my chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry but your aura... it really reflects that one from a firebender."

"What do you know about auras?" I raised my brow.

"I'm not only a waterbender but also a healer, had the best teacher in the world. I know a thing or two about auras" She just smiled at me.

I shook my head in understanding "Hey, the game is about to kick off" I pointed my finger at the field and we focused our attention back at the game.

The teams started exchanging blows and it didn't take long before Bolin and Hasook were pushed back to zone 2. Korra is clutching her face next to me in despair. I don't pay it any mind and try to enjoy the match but her nervousness next to me is annoying to say the least.

The Platypus bears advanced into Ferret teritory and the match recommenced but once again the bears exploited the advantage and knocked Hasook into zone 3 with an earth disk. The bears saw he was the weak link and knocked him into the drink with a water and earth disk combo.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at this, I told Mako this guy was no good, he was going to have to find a replacment as soon as possible if he wanted to survive in the tournament. That is if they qualified.

With three against two the bears continued their assault and push Mako and Bolin into zone three but luckily they avoided a knock out thanks to the bell, subsequently round 1 went to The Platypus bears.

Round 2 opened the same way round 1 went but the boys finally got into the right rhythm and pushed the bears back resulting in a win for the Ferrets. It was now 1-1, still anyone's game at that point but the Ferrets were definitly under pressure.

As soon as the deciding round started Hasook screwed up and fell onto Bolin. The bears' earthbender sensed an opportunity and slamed a disk into Bolin's side so both him and Hasook were launched off the field into the drink. It didn't look good out there but Mako was still standin.

"Oh, no!" Korra shouted while twitching nervously next to me.

Mako moved himself towards the edge of the field and used his cool under fire style to dodge most of their attacks, the bears were too confident in their ability to win now and Mako used that against them, allowing them to punch themselves out, Korra was pulling the two ponytails that were dangling next to her face in sheer nervousness. She looked like she was going to have a meltdown next to me.

_"Spirits she's lively..."_

Mako's plan worked, once the bears are out of fuel he went on a one man army spree that knocked the bears into the drink one by one. Once the last guy splashes into the water the crowd went ecstatic and so did Korra next to me. I was surprised myself about Mako's performance but I kept my composure, he had always been an excellent firebender but he had improved even more in these couple of years of seperation.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? HE JUST BEAT THREE GUYS ALL BY HIMSELF!" Korra's mout dropped in utter awe at wat just happend.

I could only chuckle at that "Typical Mako, give him a chance to shine and he takes it."

Bolin entered the room via the lift, he was ecstatic with the win "Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "What did I think? What did I '_think'_!? That was amazing!" in her pure enthusiasm she pushed him back and he stumbled to the floor, I gave him a hand and pulled him back on his feet.

Mako and Narook entered the room, arguing as they went "You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako acused and I couldn't find any reason to come to the waterbenders aid.

"We won, didn't we?" Narook snapped back at his team captain while removing his helmet

"Barely!" Mako retaliated

"Get off my case, pal! Ugh" Narook was clearly annoyed at his captains accusations. He threw his helmet on the ground and slammed the door on his way out.

"Useless." Mako said to himself out loud

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra pointed her fingers at him

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako responded lightly, still giving his everything to ignore her

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" she responded irritated by his behaviour.

"Ooh...! Right in the sensitive parts" I said jokingly troughout the room, Mako pretends he didn't care about her snappy comeback but I saw a flicker in his eyes

"I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" Korra exclaimed "Think you could show me a few tricks?" she continued giving Bolin a small shove with her right elbow.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin replied in his usual happy style

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako said clearly annoyed at his brothers good hearted anwser.

"Just ignore him Korra. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending but we'll figure it out." Bolin agreed to teach her a few moves but I started laughing out load at his water tribe remark which resulted in Mako giving me a confused look, so did Korra.

It was then she realised these guys had no idea who she was and that I was the only guy in the room that did. I winked at her and she winked back agreeing to play along. I put my hands on Bolin's shoulders and sneaked up behind him.

"Won't be a problem. she's actually an earthbender." I said letting go of his shoulders and standing back next to Korra, leaning myself against her quite muscled shoulders?

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I... you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal." Bolin looked more confused than ever before, Mako was standing over at his locker mauling things over.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." she grinned at him, arms crossed over her chest

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." was the only response Bolin could come up with, I started laughing again and Mako finally puts the pieces together

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." He said in an almost _'requesting for forgiveness'-_kind of way

"Both are true." She mocked him in a teasing manner

"Understatement of the century!" I exclaimed waving my hands towards the ceiling.

The brothers stared at each other, probably wondering how on earth I, their simple nonbender friend from Dragon Flats knew the all powerful Avatar.

Bolin turned towards his brother and shielded his face from Korra with his hand and pointed at her "No ... way... The _Avatar!_" he whisperd, Mako could only roll his eyes at that, Korra and I started laughing again, me still leaning on her shoulder.

"How about those lessons?" She asked bolin.

...

We slowly made our way to one of the gyms so Bolin could teach her a thing or two about pro-bending. They were busy shooting some disks at a net as Mako and I talked a bit while leaning against some equipment.

"So... how does one meet the Avatar?" he inquired, eyeing curiously

"Coincidence" I said convincingly "Pure coincidence my friend. I walked into her yesterday while she was beating up some of you old triple threat triad friends."

He frowned his brows "They were not my friends Rokoyu. We did it because we were poor an needed the money, it was... stupid okay."

"It's allright Mako, I said I wanted to look towards the future and it was stupid from me to say it out loud like that. Now where was I... ah... beating up that scum. You should have seen it Mako, it was as if she was some wild beast, playing with her catch. I've never seen such raw power but..."

"But what?" Mako questioned

"All she did was attack, attack, attack. I'm pretty sure that if you can throw her off her balance and push her into the deffensive that she's venerable." I finalized my idea.

"Still analyzing people I see. Why don't you challenge her to a little sparring match then, to prove your theory. the gym is fireproof so you don't have to wory about her burning the place down. It gives me and Bolin a chance to see that raw power you were talking about earlier."

I liked that idea, giving her a bit of a scare would do her good, to let her know that things were different around here in Republic City. I wasn't going to hurt her, this would just be a little fun.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin's voice echoed trough the gym, mako stepped forward

"Say Korra, how about a sparring match?"

She placed her hands around her waist and pushed it forward a bit, taking that confident stance I'd seen her take from time to time "You sure about that city boy?" she teased him

"Oh no... not against me, Rokoyu here is more than capable." he grinned back at her, she raised her brows ever so slightly

"But... but... he's not a..."

I gently walked to the centre of the gym, hands in my pockets, giving her an intimidating look and completing the sentence for her "a bender? If you're too much of chicken to accept my challenge than say so _'Avatar'..._"

That irritated her a bit, I had gotten under her skin "Challenge accepted!"

We both put on a pro-bending practice uniform for protection and faced each other in the gym. We waited for Mako to give the signal to begin. She took a firebending stance while I simply stood there at attention, back straight and hands behind my spine, both looking mightily confident of ourselves. The only thing I needed to remember was no chi blocking. If I did that in front of Mako and Bolin they might start asking questions that didn't need to be asked. The council had after all declared the art illegal.

We stood there, concentrating on Mako, you could hear a pin fall if you focused closly enough. We had agreed not to give it our fullest but I was not going to let her win, no way.

"GO!" Mako shouted while Bolin stood next to him looking slightly concerned, he knew what I was capable off, he had been there that day so many years ago when I broke that firebender's arms. I could still see the fright on his eyes from that day at times. He had never forgotten it, nor had I.

Korra blasted several powerful fire jabs into my direction, I dashed forward using my speed and agility to dodge most of them weaving right and left, I caught her completely off guard and jumped forwards, right foot first, giving her quite a stern kick to the stomach. She was thrown back, landing on one of her knees. She quickly regained her balance and threw some more fire jabs and a couple of fireballs as well into my direction, clearly frustrated I had managed to already land a hit. I had only struck once and had already gotten under her skin, this only fed my convidence.

I repeated the ordeal and now grabbed her right arm holding it behind her back, she tried to regain control by using her other hand to attempt a fire jab towards my stomach but I grabbed it before she got a chance to use it. I swept over the floor with my right foot, swiping her off her feet and she tumbled to the ground, face first, I quickly pressed my right knee in her neck and my other one on her legs to control them. I had her firm in place and so this battle was pretty much over.

"Yield?" I asked with a quiet but concerning voice. I had the feeling both of us had gone against the agreement and given it our fullest. I was worried I might have hurt her. She didn't answer at first but after a couple of seconds of helpless struggle she gave in.

"YEAH I YIELD!"

I let go of her and she turned onto her back, panting and sweating. She sat upwards supporting herself with her hands behind her, frustrated with how that went. "Woah... you're fast. I almost never saw any of that coming. Where did you learn all of that?"

"Master Bai, he used to have a small martial arts school in Dragon Flats were I was born but I believe he died about a year ago." it wasn't a complete lie, I had leared a lot from master Bai but most of the stuff I just did to the Avatar I had learned under the guidance of Amon...

She raised her brows "Dragon Flats? Isn't that one of the poorest parts of town?"

Mako, Bolin and I stepped forwards looking down on her with an intimidating look "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

She shook ever so slightly, crawling a bit backwards "Oh... heh heh, I'm guessing you guys are all from there?" We nodded at her and she looked a bit uncomfortable "I.. I... didn't mean to presume but I saw your fancy clothes Rokoyu so I figured you came from money... sorry"

The three of us shared a grinny look and started laughing "No, we certainly don't come from money, we could have only dreamed about that when we were young, apology accepted Korra" Bolin said.

I walked closer to her and held out my hand "Friends? I didn't hurt you now did I?"

She gazed my hand a with a sense of caution, but then she smiled and grabbed it, planting her boots against mine so I could pull her up "No, I'm fine just a bit surprised that's all." For such a muscled woman she actually felt quite light or perhaps I was just that strong? Nah, it was probably the adrenaline pumping trough my body, I wasn't nearly as strong as she was.

I pulled her up a bit too fast and she landed in my arms, wrapping her arms around my chest. We stood there a bit awkward looking at each other, her face on my chest. We both realized Mako and Bolin were watching. We quickly let go of each other pretending that it didn't happen.

"I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." Mako grinned at me while walking out of the gym "Nice to meet you, _'Avatar'_ Korra." he yelled from beyond the corner.

"That guy is not easily impressed is he?" Korra questioned me

"Nope but if you stick around long enough he will setlle down a bit." I responded while removing my helmet.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you Korra, you know what? Why don't you both come by tomorrow? Same time, same place. I will have two tickets reserved for you guys." Bolin asked, seeming a bit enthusiastic to meet the avatar again.

"Sure Bo, would love that" I responded

"Yeah, I'll see if I can try and sneak off the island again." she said, then realizing something "Speaking of the island I have to get up early tomorrow for airbending training... I better get going" She quickly changed out of her training suit and into her Water Tribe getup.

She took off without saying too much. Bolin and I followed her out but Bolin took a left turn on his way to the attic, I yelled a goodbye and ran after Korra. The corridors were empty by now, only a couple of diehards still lingering around. I caught up to her in the foyer.

"Hey! Wait up, Let me walk you to the ferry." I almost shouted at her

She raised her brows as we exited the building "It's night, there are no more ferries to Air Temple Island"

I slammed my own palm in my face, as a citizen of this city I should know stuff like that.

"So you're going to waterbend your way over there?" She nodded, looking a bit annoyed, she really wanted to get going and I was keeping her "You know, when I said the word friend to you I meant it." I held out my hand once again "Friends?"

She smiled, shook my hand and looked up to me "Sure Rokoyu, I'd like that. Now I really need to get going" She let go of my hand and jumped towards the water, bending it around her as she dove in feet first, she dived under and I could see the small waves making their way over to the island.

When she was completely out of sight I pumped my fists into the air like a little child. I had gained her trust, now I needed to continue building on the foundation. I was interrupted when the tingling feeling in my limbs returned. I had told myself it would clear and I had been right but now it was back, I got really hot and for a second I swore I saw some steam coming of my skin. I just tried not to focus on it and it felt like I gained a bit more control over these weird feelings.

I was however going to have to see a healer about this, it was getting under my skin. Perhaps Quang knew an underground adress?

On the tram back home I couldn't stop thinking about that nights events, especially that moment she fell into my arms. It gave me a chance to explore her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of her. I have to admit they had taken me into a hold. I had never seen such eyes before. I was literally blown back by them.

Perhaps this was going to lead to more than just _'friendship'_

There was another thought that raced through my mind. Well not so much a thought more like an single word, it stung but there was no denying it any more.

_Hypocrite_


	6. Firebender

**AN: Sorry peeps but I have grown addicted to this fics so it might take me a bit longer to upload parts for Shield and Honor.**

**So this chapter we finally discover the origin behind Rokoyu's weird feelings. Hope you enjoy finding out although one person figuered it out before this chapter. I am sure more of you guys did :-)**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VI  
><strong>

** FIREBENDER**

_**"In time we hate that which we often fear."**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the apartment only to find Daskana standing there, obviously waiting for me, wearing her uniform and equalist glove. I spotted the master sergeant stripes on her right arm, the same rank I held. It was still weird for me to know she now wielded the same authority as me. I had still not accepted the fact I lost full controll over my unit and seeing her then stung a bit.<p>

"Those stripes look good on you sis."

"Yeah, I also love the many perks that come with the job, like yelling and terifying those subordinates. So How was your evening?" She said smiling and proud

I didn't really wanted to talk about it but I wasn't in the mood for another sibling war either so I decided to spill my guts about that night's events.

"It was good... place was packed and the boys won but that's not so important. You'll never believe who I saved from being arrested again today." I said it in such an obvious way there was no way she couldn't catch onto the bait

"Nooo...Way... the Avatar?"

"Yep, she sneaked in without paying and prince charming over here just happened to have two tickets on him..." I grinned

"You lucky bastard... and here I was thinking you were never going to get in touch with her again." she paused, trying to form a snappy comment but I beat her to it.

"Also... guess who kicked her ass during a sparring match?"

She rolled her eyes "Typical you" she waved her hands at me "Always trying to size people up by fighting them..." she pinched the bridge of her nose "Lucky for you she's the batting ram type herself, now I regret not being there so I could have there to see that pretty face connect with the floor."

I gave her a quirky smile "Korra never saw any of it coming, any chi blocker can take her on. As long as they can dodge her bending. She's actually quite good truth to be told, those fireballs she chucked at me were mightily impressive. Perhaps the best I have ever seen... but she lacks... how you say... _'refinement'?_"

"Sounds like you're in love"

I took a step back, giving her a nasty look "Aaaanddd... you had to go and ruin it didn't you? For once we are having a normal conversation and you have to come up with stupid comments like that."

For once she didn't explode and shruged her shoulders "Whatever you want brother. Time for me to talk you up to speed. The revelation is in two days time. Amon has requested your presence that evening, since you are after all _still_... a member of the inner circle." she was tormenting me, she knew very well I didn't like being cut out of all the meetings and plotting. I kept a straight face though not wanting to display my displeasure with the situation.

"No problem I'll see if I can clear up my schedule that night, not that I needed to be invited, I was going either way, I have been waiting for that day for three years sister... and I will be damned to be left out of that too."

"I figured as much so I convinced Amon to let you come. I know you want to be involved." she paused for a second "Now another matter, I know you have been struggling the past couple of days because you were chi blocked and I have an address for you. She's an old healer that works under the health care systems' radar. She's pricy but it will get you some answers."

I widened my eyes and raised my brows "How did-"

She cut me off "I'm your sister, I know you better than any broad in this city. I have eyes you know and you look like shit to be honest."

I stood there nailed to the wooden floor. I wondered why we always fought each other so much, she could be such a nice person if she wanted to be. She pointed to a small memo on the table. I picked it up and noticed the address was in the Xiang Borough, It was located across the river and it was a long and costly tram ride across the bridge but if this was going to give me some answers then it was well worth the cost. If I was going to see her I needed to get up early the next day, not that that was a problem thanks to my insomnia...

"I care for you Rokoyu even if you don't want to see it. I hate having to send you over to one of those freaks but this needs to be resolved. If you keep looking lacklustre they way you do, _they _**will** start asking questions" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's that obvious huh? I guess one visit couldn't hurt" she let go of my shoulder and gave me a happy smile

"Good! Now I need to get going, the guys and I are spying on this triad hideout Amon wants us to raid!"

She really was excited to be in charge, I guessed if it made her happy then I could swallow my pride and accept that she was the one in charge of the crew going forward, even if it hurt a bit everytime it came up.

"Ok, you be careful out there. Watch each other's backs and everything should go like clockwork" I said as she crawled out of the window, putting on the mask as she went. She turned around one last time and gave me a confident nod "I'm proud of you Daskana!" I shouted after her as she left hoping it would give her an extra boost.

_"She'll be fine Rokoyu, you trained her well remember." _I thought to myself and I was right, I personally oversaw her training and had to admit she was as skilled in chi blocking and martial arts as I was. The only issue was experience. I had been in self-defence classes since I was ten and had nine years of knowledge to complement my arsenal but Daskana had only finished her training a year ago. It worried me but if I took myself as a measure of comparison then she should be fine.

I didn't linger about for much longer either and went straight to bed, hoping for a good night's rest but knowing very well I wasn't going to get it. I barley slept that night. To make matters worse by the time I had actually fallen asleep Daskana returned home from her stakeout and woke me up again. I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I just continued to lie there until it was five in the morning.

I got up, took a shower and had my bowl of daily soup. Daskana joined me, her eyes were a bit red because of the lack of sleep. The other thing I found akward was that she was already fully clothed.

"Rokoyu do you think you can help me out? I have been given the clear from Amon to go ahead and assault the triad headquarters tomorrow. I need you there, one of our guys has a severe case of food poisoning and it's a ten man job."

I looked up at her and smiled, I knew she was just trying to cheer me up by involving me as much as possible. She probably told that guy to stay home "Sure, I told you I would be there for you should you need me. What is the purpose of the mission? Assassination?"

"No, it's a snatch and grab. The triads are preparing for a turf war and tomorrow the heads of the Triple threat triad will be having a big meeting. Even the big boss, _'Lightning Bolt Zolt' _will be there. Amon wants to use them at the revelation as guinea pigs"

I laughed "Perfect, that scum will get what they deserve. It will be an honor to deliver them to Amon. What time are we leaving for the target?"

"Around seven in the evening, we'll have to wait until they all arrive and enter the headquarters and once they do... we will strike." She nodded her head in excitement "Finally our hard work will pay off brother, once the secret is out the benders will be the ones cowering away in fear instead of us."

Daskana left after our conversation was over to start a shift at Narooks, apparently he had offered her a more steady job instead of constantly having her to fill in. It would do her some good to keep socially active. I hoped it would take away a bit of the anger she had been holding onto. It also explained why she was already fully clothed.

I went back into my room to get clothed myself. I was nearly finished by putting on a long sleeved grey shirt when suddenly I spotted something in the corner of the closet. It was a water tribe inspired jacket with pelt around the edges, it had been a gift from my mother for my fifteenth birthday. Just like the razor it had been one of the items I had saved from confiscation. I had never worn it but kept it as a priced possession, especially after their deaths. It was a reminder of my triple heritage.

You see my grandfather was an immigrant from the Fire Nation and he married a girl from the Earth Kingdom that was living in the Fire Nation colony Yu Dao. Roll in my father who married a girl from the Northern Water Tribe and you get a triple heritage. The only nation missing was the Air Nation but since they were murdered out by Fire Lord Sozin and there only being four left there was little to no chance of adding that to the bloodline.

I lifted it out of the closet and laid it down on the bed, softly caressing the pelt edges with my fingers. It was still as soft as I remembered.

I pulled it off the hook and put it on over my shoulders. It fitted perfectly even though it had been bought for a fifteen year old boy. My mother had a tendency to buy things that were too large so they would last longer, she wasn't a cheap skate but just a practical woman.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself a gentle smile, it looked good on me even though I was pale and didn't share my mother's complexion. It gave me a bit of a warriors look and I liked it. I decided to keep it on, the weather was getting colder by the day and the jacket had a hood which came in handy to stay incognito.

I left the apartment and walked over to my office. As per usual Aya was already in "Well sir, don't you look... _savage _today"

_"She did not just say that"_ I thought to myself as my face turned red in anger.

"Aya, the Water Tribes are not a bunch of savages. They have advanced after the Hundred Year War, just like all the other nations. Not to mention my mother was born in the Northern Tribe, so I would appreciate it if you keep your condescending comments to yourself in the future!" I scolded her firmly, she got smaller by the second while I gave her a verbal beating. She was a great assistant and rarely made snappy comments but she needed to be reminded of her place.

"I am not going to work today but I will be back in the afternoon to sign the contract with miss Kaza and hand her the money. Now is there anything useful you wish to add to this conversation? If not then I suggest you get back to work. If anyone calls and asks if they should sell just tell them to hold on to their stock. The market is stable at the moment and there is no reason to make chances."

"Okay sir." She replied with a quiet voice, she looked a bit taken back by my behaviour. I didn't like to have to scold her like that and perhaps I was a bit influenced by the tingeling in my limbs, which by that point also started to feel considerably painful as well. It felt like I was being stuck with needles. I didn't say anything when I left as she remained a small hump of nothing in her seat. I walked over to the tram stop and got on the correct one towards the Xiang Borough. It was a more suburban area of the city, less skyscrapers and more apartment blocks and houses. I rarely went there, only when it was absolutely necessary to meet up with equalist or business associates.

It was a long and tedious tram ride over there, once we were crossing over Kyoshi bridge I took a peak into the bay and spotted Air Temple Island wondering if Korra was there right now practicing her airbending. I wondered if she was already capable of lifting me up in the air, I never battled an airbender before so I was looking forward to seeing it in action.

I got off at the first stop because I simply didn't know exactly where this address was located. I asked a couple of people but they sent me in the wrong direction. I found a tram stop and inspected the map they attached to it. I found the street name and found out I was on the other side of the borough

_"Nice going Rokoyu. So much brains and you get lost in your own city."_

I got back on the first tram that passed by and arrived closer to the address. I walked the last couple of meters and strolled up to the door. I knocked but no one responded. It was a two story wooden house. It was old and worn down but there were plenty of indications that it had not been abandoned yet. Some of the wood had been replaced and I could see someone had attempted to apply some fresh paint but it was done sloppy. You'd think a water bender can do a better job then that.

I knocked again but this time a lot firmer, so hard I felt my knuckles go numb. The door opened and I faced an old woman. She was about my height and had long silver hair in a braid behind her back

"Can I help you young man?" she questioned

"Yes. I believe you can." I held out an envelope with cash. She accepted it and verified its content

"Indeed I can, why don't you come in?" She signalled with her hand.

I went inside and to my surprise it was quite neat compared to the outside, sure most of the furniture was old fashioned and worn a bit but she kept the place clean. It didn't even smell like one of those old people homes you heard about.

"Follow me son, upstairs is where we need to be" she demanded of me and I obliged

"What's your name ma'am?" I inquired while following her up the stairs

"You may call me Sesi dear. What may I call you?" I followed her trough a small corridor to a back door. It was dark in there so I kept my guard up

"Rokoyu but if you don't mind I'll keep my last name to myself. It's better for us both that way."

"If that is the way you want to do it Rokoyu I won't protest. Customer is king."

She opened the door to the backroom. It was a large chamber and in the middle was a large wooden tub, square shaped. It was filled with hot and steamy water, the blinds in the room were closed halfway so there was a little bit of sunlight penetrating the room creating a comfortable effect.

She settled down on a chair and looked up to me "So tell me what the problem is and I will see if there is anything that can be done about it." She informed me.

"I have a question first, anything that I will tell you stays between us right?" I questioned old woman

"Yes, that is the first reason why you pay me thrice as much as in a regular hospital. The second reason why, is that I don't judge. Whatever the injuries are: I don't ask were, I don't ask why and I don't ask how they were obtained" she replied, counting down the statements with her fingers.

I could sense she was dead serious but she she seemed like a nice person so I decided to give her the broader picture but I did not trust her, she was a bender after all. I started explaining things to her and she picked up a pen and began writing down all my remakes, she nodded while I did my explanation, keeping her gaze on the piece of paper.

"Several days ago I was chi blocked for the first time and ever since that day I've had this strange feeling in my limbs. At first it felt sore but now it's just tingling. Sometimes it also hurts, as if I'm being stuck with needles. I also have the idea that my body temperature constantly chances from normal to very hot. Last night I could have sworn I saw some steam."

"Mmm... I see, I think I have an idea what it might be but I would like to examine you properly to be sure. It's what you paid for after all. Strip down to your boxers and lie down in the tub please." she paused for a second "Don't mind the hot water, it will make your veins relax and give me more insight into your body."

It felt weird having to strip down in front of an old lady but she didn't even seem to care, this was probably a daily routine for her. I got in the tub and first allowed my legs to settle to the hot water and then slowly lifted myself down. She put a soft pillow on the wooden edge so I could lie my head down. The water was nice and hot and it definitely allowed me to relax.

She stood a meter away from the tub, she flexed her arms in front of her and snapped her fingers. She started moving her arms around her slow but steady. The room lit up as the water started to glow around me. It was quite bright so I closed my eyes "If at any moment you feel uncomfortable please say so and I will stop" she commented while directing the water around me.

I could feel her directing the water around me, rubbing it slowly past my limbs. There was nothing I could do but relax and wait it out. She took her time, spending at least ten minutes figuring it out, sometimes she would let out little sounds like "Mmm.." or "Aaaha..." but she remained mostly silent.

Suddenly the water quieted down and I opened my eyes, she was pulling up a chair next to the tub and sat herself down again.

"What do you know about chi points?" she asked

"Well I know where all of them are located and how hard you need to hit them to block them."

She looked down and mumbled something to herself, I swore she said the word equalist but I couldn't be certain. She looked up again and continued "Well, what do you know about the spiritual side of the chi points?" she questioned

"Nothing if I'm honnest" I replied to her

"Okay... I will try and explain this in normal people talk. When I was examining you I sensed that you have a great deal of anger and hatred inside of you. I could feel it has been there for quite some time and that it was considerably enhanced by a trauma. Since it was developed at a young age it closed down your chi points with the exception to the ones controlling your motor control. You've grown so used to it you don't even notice it anymore. When you were chi blocked, the person that committed the act... how do I say this..." she paused for a second, trying to find a simple way to explain whatever she wanted to say "... knocked firmly on an already closed door. It means that once the affect was worn out your points finally opened themselves again after years of being closed."

I raised my brows but kept listening intensely to her explanation "... now I don't know if you realize this but..." she paused again and put her hand on my shoulder "Son, you're a bender"

To say I was shocked at this revelation was an understatement, I twitched nervously in the water, this was not what I had expected to hear. My world was crumbling before me but Sesi wasn't finished just yet.

"...and if my senses aren't cheating on me I'd say you are a firebender. Because your body isn't expecting the chi points being open it reacts with the soreness and tingling. The pain and body temperature is another matter. Because you never... and I am presuming here... have bended any fire you have a lot of arrearage. Most firebenders never come to face with this problem because they use their element on a daily or weekly basis."

I cut in "So, I need to let off some steam?"

She didn't expect me to figure it out and raised one brow but nodded with a smile "Exactly!"

I just stared in front of me, still completely blown out of the water "But... last night I tried a firebender stance to explain to someone I wasn't a bender, shouldn't I have created a huge fireball or even some sort of small flame?"

She looked down at her feet and tried to come up with an answer "Well what you have is a rare thing, it's so rare I only learned about it from my master but never actually come face to face with a case." she got up from her seat "Wait here I'm going to get a book, this might be a bit more complicated than I initially thought"

_"Jeez, this must be one rare condition if a lady this experienced has to look things up in a book..."_

I waited in the tub, my feelings completely at war with themselves. If I'm honest about it all I was scared... _**me **_the badass equalist that pinned the Avatar down to the ground was... scared...

Sesi came back, holding an old and dusty book in her hands. She was already flipping the pages and sat herself down again. She spent several minutes reading trough the pages. For such an old person she sure could read fast.

"Okay, I think I have a good explanation for you last question. In theory you should be able to firebend because your chi points are open, in reality however they are slowly closing themselves again because spiritually you are still holding onto whatever you hate. Since we are being honest here son, are you an equalist?"

I looked down at myself in the water a bit ashamed of having to admit to it "Yes" she looked up from her book "Well, since you hate benders and so also hate bending you can't firebend. It's a weird combination of the points closing themselves and a specific hatred. As long as you don't let go your hatred you will not be able to firebend and you will continue to feel pain until the points close themselves again and once that happens they might never open again, it's not an exact science though"

I sighed heavily "So, I need to let go of my hatred for benders and this before the points close themselves again or else I might never be able to bend, no matter what?" I questioned with a heavy heart "Yes, quite possibly yes. Like I said the points might open again later but it's not an exact science. So this might be your only chance to unlock you bending."

I sighed again "But I don't understand, no one in my family is a bender." she sighed herself "Look I'm not insinuating anything but perhaps someone wasn't as honest about it as they could have been. It's that or someone higher up the line, a grandfather, a great grandfather and so on was a firebender. Sometimes it happens, why don't you get out of the water and come downstairs with me so I can get you a cup of jasmine tea? you look like you could use one."

I lifted myself up but it was difficult after such a revelation, my legs and body felt so heavy at this point. I was a broken man and completly lost. Sesi walked over to one of the cabinets and threw me a towel. I put it around me and she laid another one down in front of the tub. I stepped out of the tub onto the towel and I patted myself dry.

"Your boxers, if you stand still I can bend out all of the water." it was a weird proposal but since I didn't bring a spare pair I nodded my head, with one gentle swing of her right arm she bended the water out of my boxers and guided it back into the tub "I'm going downstairs do prepare that tea."

She left and I put my clothes back on but I folded my jacket over my right arm. I checked the room if I didn't forget anything and went down to her kitchen.

It wasn't very big but you could call it cosy, there was a small kitchen table with two chairs and I made myself comfortable. I was still in complete shock however. I stared emotionless in front of me, tyring to put the pieces togheter but it didn't work. I had no idea how this could have happend and I had not been prepared at all to hear such news.

_"This can't be true, she has to be wrong. She is an old lady, she has to be delirious or something. There can be no other explanation here. I'm not a bender! No way! I'm an equalist for crying out loud this can't be happening to me!"_

I'm brought back to the present when I hear the clanging of teacups, Sesi puts down the tray on the table and settles down in the chair opposite to me, she pulled a cigarette out of a pack that was present on the table.

I took a sip from the tea "You're 100% sure about all of this?" I asked as she picked up a lighter and held it close to the tip of the cigarette. She took a good swig and exhaled the fumes.

"Son, there is no reason for me to be lying about this, you're a paying customer, just like the many others that came before you and the many that will follow after you."

I start shaking quite severe, tears forming in my eyes, I was so scared at that point. My emotions were starting to get the better of me "You mind if I take a cigarette for myself?" She raised her brows and nodded

"I didn't get the impression from your lungs you were a smoker."

I moved the cigarette towards my mouth with my shaking hands and lit it up. I took a good swig and exhaled the fumes, allowing the flavour to fill my lungs "I'm not, when I was twelve I started smoking but after three weeks my father found out. I received the scolding of a lifetime and haven't touched one since."

She smiled and shook her head "Good man, it's a nasty habit anyway."

I smiled back at her "He was a good man, unfortunately he died a couple of years ago."

I allow the combination of tobacco and tea to calm me down, I held back the tears at the gate but my internal feelings were still in turmoil. It's not every day someone who thought he was a nonbender his entire life finds out he's actually quite the opposite...

"So, how does one let go of hatred? Because I'm not even sure if I want to do it." She looked down "I'm a healer, not a monk. I can only identify emotions inside of you, not make them disappear, that can only be achieved by you. If you want to know, perhaps you should contact Councilman Tenzin. He is supposed to be this spiritual guru no?"

I nodded "I guess so, at least that's what the papers say."

she gazes over to my jacket, I noticed she had done that several times during our entire conversation "Where did you get that?" she points towards the piece of fabric.

I look at the jacket and place it in my hands, caressing the pelt edges "My mother, she gave it to my the day I turned fifteen."

She smiled curiously "Northern or Southern pole?"

I chuckled "North"

Sesi let out a gentle laugh "Good Woman, I'm from there myself. I never met your parents but I'm already guessing they were good people."

I once again nodded "The best Sesi, that trauma you mentioned earlier was their deaths. Father was murderd by a firebender whil mother took her own life afther his demise."

It sounded cold to say it like that but it was the truth, I was at that point so venerable I didn't even bother to sugarcoat it anymore.

I put out the cigarette and looked up at the clock. It was already closing in on mid day and I still had to get to the bank and then back to my office to sign that deal "Well Sesi, looks like I got to get going, I still have some other appointments today."

We got up and walked towards the door, I lifted the jacket over my shoulders and pulled it down in place. Before leaving I turned around one more time to face Sesi "You might not believe this coming from an equalist but..." I paused to gain some courage "...thank you for everything, I mean it. I have no idea how I'm going to deal with this but at least now I know what I'm dealing with."

She waves her hands "No problem, you paid me well enough for my services. Whatever you do with this situation is completely up to you, I can't make that decision for you."

I turned around and walked out of the door but before I'm completely down the steps she spoke up again "However, whatever you decide... I think it is fair to say this city can expect great things from you, whether it be good... _or bad_" she put her hand on my left shoulder again, I did not face her "Good luck Rokoyu and if you ever need anything else... you have my adress and I never chance my rate"

I nodded and walked away from the house, I could hear her close the door and then I ran away from that place as fast as possible. I dashed into an alley, checking if it was empty and leaned against a wall, sliding down and holding my hands over my knees. I sat there for at least ten minutes crying and sobbing. Cursing the spirits for making life so hard on me. I screamed and shouted but no one walking past the alley cared enough to see what was wrong.

I wanted to slam my hands into the wall behind me in pure rage but that would only lead to questions and I didn't need that. I had so many questions myself and I was in no position to answer them.

I didn't know who I was anymore...

Was I Rokoyu, the equalist chi blocker who was about to help Amon unleash a vicious revolution against benders in this city?

Was I Rokoyu, the ruthless businessman that could use his verbal skills to beat any opponent into submission?

Was I Rokoyu, the old childhood friend of Mako and Bolin that would jump into a fire for them because he considers them to be his brothers?

Was I Rokoyu, the brother that always argued with his sister about every little details even though he loved her and was willing to lie down his life for her?

Was I Rokoyu, the undercover operative that was attempting to gain the trust of the Avatar and possible even go as far as to seduce her?

Who was I?

There was only one thing that was certain now

_I WAS A FIREBENDER_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I liked the feedback so far and I would appreciate it if you guys continued to give it. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.<br>**


	7. Bonding

**AN: I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So for this chapter we get a bit more bonding between Rokoyu and Korra. It's a bit longer then what I had inteded but I didn't want to cut anything out either so I kept it the way it was.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VII  
><strong>

** BONDING**

_**"Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."**_

_**Uncle Iroh**_

* * *

><p>I had been in that alley for at least half an hour, unsure how to react to all of this. So far my only response had been to huddle in a small ball and cry, shout and hit myself on the head with the back of my palms. It suddenly dawned on me this was the first time in years I had cried. I had built up a massive wall, only to see it crumble in a matter of seconds.<p>

The last time had been when the body of my lifeless father had been in my lap, me holding his head tightly to my chest. I kept shouting the whole time even when the metalbender cops had dragged me away from his lifeless body with their cables. I even attempted to take them on but I was too weak and lucky they didn't press charges because of the circumstances. It was such a heavy memory I didn't even remember much of what happened afterwards. The moment where my memory picked up again was his funeral. I didn't cry then, the only thing I felt was hatred, hatred for them, those freaks that had taken him away from me.

And here I was sitting in that alley, moments after hearing I was one of those freaks, the kind of people I hated so much as a child and even now as an adult. I tried thinking back to the moment I first encountered a bender, another horyfing memory of my childhood.

_I had been six and was walking back home with my mom while it was getting dark. Suddenly we were interrupted by two men fighting in the streets. They were members of opposite triads and were obviously duelling it out. They both were firebenders and at first I was amazed at the bright colours their bending produced as it reflected of the houses and water on the street. My mother held my hand tightly as she tried to move away from the scene but it was such a powerful spectacle and I didn't want to leave, so I stayed nailed to the ground. I wished that it would never end but it did and nothing could have prepared me for what happened next._

_One man suddenly overpowered the other, and he fell to the ground. His opponent stood over his victim and laughed in an evil manner. He prepared to deal the final blow and my mother attempted to move herself in front of me in time so I didn't have to see the horrors but she was too late. _

_I watched with eyes as wide as the great divide how he shot a massive fireball into the man's face and chest. I watched how he burned the flesh of his victims body. I screamed in terror and the scum noticed us standing there. My mother kept standing in front of me in a protective stance and was prepared to do whatever was necessary to save me from this monster. He stopped a couple of meters in front of us and moved his finger in front of his mouth "Don't be scared woman, I am not going to hurt you or your child, run along now, go home to your husband. Forget what you saw here."_

_It was the birth of my fear, a fear wich would eventually lead into hatred, a hatred which would bring me where we are today._

I snapped back to reality, those words... the words that scum spoke to my mother they had been exactly the same words I had said to Roku a couple of days ago... I even had mimicked the firebender by holding my finger in front of my mask...

It all made more sense now, why I had done those things for Roku. I had hurt a person in front of him and he had been scared of me, just as I had been so many years ago, only he didn't have a parent to protect him. That's why I moved myself in front of him to keep him from seeing the defeated and bleeding cop because that was exactly what my mother had done for me all those years ago

A realization suddenly hit me.

I had been no better than the scum from my past and I didn't want to be like that... what had I become? I wasn't thinking straight but I made a promise to myself there and then; I was going to do everything in my power to unlock my bending and become a better man. It didn't know where it would lead me but I had to do this, this much was certain.

I pulled myself up and dried my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. I pulled the hood over my head so people wouldn't see I had been crying. I walked out of that alley and kept walking until I found a small bar. I went inside and ordered myself a good drink. I could use one at this point as things were still settling in.

I poured the stuff down my throat and allowed it to go around my system "Can I use you phone?" I asked the bartender

"Sure pal, one Yuan per minute and don't think you can cheat because I will put a clock next to it." he said as he pulled the device from under the bar and slammed it down in front of me together with the clock. I dialled the number from the office and waited until Aya would pick up the phone, once I started talking the bartender pressed the clock and the seconds started ticking away.

"Aya, it's me... Rokoyu... look... I'm sorry I scolded you like that this morning I didn't... I didn't mean anything I said okay." I apologized sincere, if I was going to change my life I had to start somewhere.

She seemed to hesitate on the other side of the phone "I'm sorry too sir. I should have never made such ignorant comments about your family." she paused for a second "Sir?... are you alright?... you sound as if something terrible has happened."

I took a deep breath "Yeah... perhaps not terrible but something big has happened Aya. Don't worry about it though, I'm a big boy, I can handle it." I took another deep breath "Look, can you postpone my meeting with miss Kaza to tomorrow. I can't make it back in time and I would hate to waist her time."

"Sure sir, the paperwork is ready all you two need to do is read and sign it. I'll make the arrangements for tomorrow." I sighed with relief "Thank you Aya, I don't know what I would do without you." I thanked her from the bottom of my heart.

"It's my job sir, you take care of yourself now."

"Thank you Aya." I said as I laid down the horn, the bartender stopped the clock and counted the minutes.

"That'll be three yuans please and two Yuans for the drink." he commented as he held out his hand.

I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and paid for the drink and the call. I got up from my seat and cleaned myself up in the restroom. I left the bar, there was only one destination I had in mind next.

_"Air Temple Island"_

I got on a tram back towards the downtown area of town and mauled thing over. If I was going to try and figure this thing out I was going to have to walk a tight rope between the Avatar and the equalists. This much was certain.

I would continue to spy on the Avatar for Amon, I might want to change my life but I still stood behind the basic ideals of our movement. I had lived my life as a nonbender and perhaps I was going to stay one so this was all still important to me. If only the violence could be toned down.

My promise to myself had been quite impulsive and only now I realised I was so deeply involved this was going to be one massive assignment but my father had imprinted onto me that I should always keep my promises. That included promises to myself. I was going to find a middle way, I had to, I wasn't going to shame the memory of my father.

_"Go with the flow"_

I remembered the words Daskana had told me before I made contact with Korra and at this point they still applied, things only got a bit more complicated. Thinking about Daskana prompted up another issue. Was I going to stay quiet about all of this or confess it all. How would she react? It had been me who had guided her to a life as an equalist so would she hate me for being a bender or not?

If I was going to stay with the flow of the water my best course of action would be to stay quiet about it. I would tell her when the time was right and I had more answers for her.

The tram arrived at the docks and I got off. I walked over to the ferry and paid the fee. The boat moved away from the docks and we slowly sailed over to the island. I wasn't going there to see Korra but Concilman Tenzin. Surely he could help or advise me with my problem.

I stood over at one of the rails enjoying the peaceful sound of the waves hitting the boat. The sun came from behind a cloud and it was joyous as the wind cut across my face.

_"Guess now I know why I enjoy the gaze of the sun so much..."_

We arrived at the docks and I thanked the captain for the ride. I walked off the plank and was immediately met by several sentries from the White Lotus who were running down the stairs.

"Sir! We're going to have to ask you to turn around and go back to the city! Visitors are no longer allowed on the island!"

Okay, I had not anticipated that but I didn't just came all the way out here for nothing. I guess I was going to have to pull the oldest trick in the book.

"I'm an acquaintance of the Avatar" I grinned at the guards

"Nice try pal, leave peacefully and we won't use force!" one of the guards threatened as he created a small fire in his right palm.

I rolled my eyes, time to pull my favourite and most effective trick "Look, perhaps this might chance you minds." I held out several one hundred Yuan bank notes. Just as with Toza two days earlier there were sparkles in the men's eyes, one of them grabbed the notes and divided them amongst the other two..

"Okay, just for the record, we..." he pointed at his fellow guards "...did not see you enter the island and if you get caught it's not our problem" They walked back up that stairs and went to their posts pretending none of it had happend.

_"Wow, this is the force that is trained to protect the Avatar? Perhaps they should pay them a bit more so they aren't that inclined to take a bribe."_

Well their corruption was my gain so I too walked up the stairs. It sure was quite a climb all the way up there. I suddenly remembered my father telling me stories about Avatar Aang, how he had built this Air Temple in memory of his lost culture. Not many citizens of the city had the chance to visit the island so I counted myself and my wallet lucky.

I arrived on top of the stairs and looked around to see if I saw Korra or Tenzin but they were nowhere to be seen.

_"Don't tell me they aren't here. Stupid idiot you could have asked those guards that." _I thought to myself as I smacked myself with the palms of my hands.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" a voice said, I turned to my right and I am met with what I presume was an Air Acolyte, I could tell by the clothing she was wearing.

"I'm here to see Councilman Tenzin, is he on the island?" I gently asked with a smile on my face

"He's having airbending training with Avatar Korra at the spinning gates so just follow that path and you should find them" she answered while pointing at the correct path

"Thank you." I said, the woman bowed her head and went back to her business.

I walked over the path, this sure was one calm and peaceful place. I had never been there before but I felt right at home. I suddenly heard talking and I walked around a corner to find a small courtyard next to some buildings to my left. In front of me I could see Korra wearing an air nomad outfit by the looks of it and the airbending master himself at what I presumed were these infamous spinning gates. I slowly made my way over to them when suddenly I was swooped up by a large gush of air and the man guides me towards him while he turned around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" he demanded to know. His fierce eyes were piercing right trough me.

"Euhm... Korra a little bit of help here would be appreciated... _please_" I winced as I was still lifted in the air by a small wind tornado.

She started laughing because of my terrified face "Let him go Tenzin... he's a friend" she told the airbender and he put me down on the ground

"Well... that was something else." I laughed as I corrected the look on my face back to serious but the airbender was still gazing me with those piercing eyes.

"My questions still stands stranger..." I pinched my eyes and retaliate with the same gaze

"First... I'm Rokoyu Fire a friend of the Avatar, Second... I'm actually here to see you concilman Tenzin, third... I have not seen any guards on my way over here." I said as I counted my answers with my fingers.

The Councilman rolled his eyes "Those guards are slacking again! I swear I'm going to ask the White Lotus to replace these incompetent fools Korra!"

She raised her brows "Don't do that Tenzin they're the same guards that I had in the compound and they are a good bunch of guys."

He rolled his eyes again "Okay Korra if that is you wish then I will oblige. Now can we try this exercise again please? It is essential you master something as basic as the spinning gates." Tenzin requested of his pupil.

Korra sighed heavily and walked over to the gates. Suddenly I notice the little kids that had been standing next to their father all this time were all eyeing me with curious faces. The boy even looked a bit creepy if I was honest but it didn't faze me. He was only a little kid after all, the middle child only stared but the what I presumed was the eldest only gave me a little grin.

The oldest of the trio stepped forward and launched a gush of air into the gates and they started spinning. Korra took a deep breath of air and launched herself at the gates but instead of making her way through them all she did was knock herself from one panel to another and it got the better of her. She lost her temper and began firbending at the wooden panels in pure rage until she had almost destroyed the entire contraption.

I gave a quick gaze over to the foursome standing next to me and they all looked equally shocked like me. A gust of wind was launched from under Tenzin's robes as he began his scolding "Korra! That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What... what's wrong with you?"

Korra was still standing between the burning and smouldering wreckage panting and breathing heavily "There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" She slanted her head in frustration "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

Tenzin tried to defuse the situation by calming himself down a bit "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me ..." he said with a calmer tone.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because..." She shouted and pointed her finger at her master "_you're _a terrible teacher!" she shouted again and stormed off angrily, even ignoring me in the process.

Tenzin bowed his head dejected and the two girls hug him to comfort their father. The boy however is over at the wreckage imitating Korra's tantrum. The pure innocence of that child turned a smile on my face.

"Children... why don't you go and see if you can help your mother around the house. Let the grownups talk." the kids nodded at their father and they dashed of into the house "So mister Fire you wished to speak to me?" the airbender questioned while still looking dejected.

"Well.. is there somewhere where we can discuss this in private?" I questioned him back

"Follow me to my study mister Fire, I'll have my wife bring us some tea. That is if you like tea because my student is not easy on that front either?" I nodded my head at Tenzin.

"Absolutly, no problem. I'll never turn down a good cup of tea Councilman Tenzin." I replied

"Please just call me Tenzin mister Fire." he informed me while we walked into the dining room of the house.

"And you me call me Rokoyu if you like" I smiled at him

"You love tea and you're polite, if only you had been the Avatar." Tenzin sighed

"I'm sure Korra didn't mean all of that Tenzin, she's just a bit frustrated that's all" I commented at the seeming helplessness the master found himself in.

"I hope you're right because I don't think I can take another week like this." he sighed again.

He introduced me to his wife Pema and asked her to bring some tea to the study. I followed him into the study which also served as an office, not very monklike but he was also a politician so it made sense in a way. Actually... Being a monk and politician was a weird combination if you ask me and since there were only five airbenders in the world it also seemed a bit unnecessary for his vote on the council to have the same worth of the other council men and women but that's the way Republic City was run

_"At least how it's run for now, things might change soon." _I thought to myself as I pulled back one chair in the study.

He sat himself down behind his desk and caressed his beard with his hand. I sat myself down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while his wife placed the cups between us

"Do you have any sort of confidentiality?" I questioned the airbender once his wife was out of the door

"No, I'm afraid not. It doesn't apply to monks, only healers and other medical professionals" he calmly answered, he gave me a suspicious look as well "Whatever this is about, it better not be anything illegal Rokoyu." he mumbled trough his teeth

"Noooo! It's strictly personal, that's all. I like my privacy you see and I wouldn't want my business associates to think of me as weak." I lied trough my teeth.

"You're a businessman? Not to be offensive here Rokoyu but you don't look like the type to be honest" he pointed at me and he had a fair point.

"Oh but I have an actual business, I'm a stockbroker and investor Tenzin but..." I paused for a second "you're right, there was a time once were I was an electrician."

Tenzin raised his brows even more in suspicion "That's quite a career change, are you even schooled in economics?" he questioned

"Of course, I have a full licensed to trade on the stock market. All he I had to do was fill out an exam from this commission and so I acquired liscense but can we deal with the problem at hand now?" I shot a question back

"Sure tell me whatever it is you wish advice for." he commented

"It's simple, I have a grudge for an old friend of mine and I would like to let go of that feeling but so far I can't find it in myself to do so. I would like to think there is some spiritual answer to such a problem" I explained things vaguely enough for him to remain in the dark. He caressed his beard while thinking it trough. He got up from his armchair and started pacing the room.

"Well Rokoyu there are several methods and they are different for each person, I don't know you well enough but I have a good nose for spiritual people and you are definitely one of them."

I raised my brows at the thought alone _"Me a spiritual person? I think not!"_

The councilman continued his advice "I think you could try one of the simple methods: meditation. Now you could come over here on a weekly basis and I can guide you but since you're more a private person I would recommend a do-it-yourself method. I'll give you the name of this book" he explained while writing down the name on a small memo "It's from a former air acolyte who chose to leave us and peruse a life as an actual nomad. I trained him myself and I stand behind his conclusions in the book." he said while handing me the note, I take one last sip from the tea and pour what's left of it in the cup backwards.

I got up from my seat "Thank you for the advice Tenzin, now might you accept my help?"

He took a step back and gave me another one of those suspicious looks "Would you mind if I take the Avatar with me back to the city? She's really tense right now and I would like to think I can calm her down a bit for you."

At first Tenzin shook his head but after mauling it over he got over his reservations "It might actually be a good idea Rokoyu. You have my permission as long as she's back for dinner time." I nodded my head at the master and moved over towards the door.

I turned around one more time and bowed my head and gave him a formal fire nation style greeting "Thank you for your wisdom master Tenzin, I will leave you in peace now." he gives me a gentle smile and I leave his study.

I walked back into the kitchen and spot Pema doing some sowing with the girls "Excuse me, do you know where I might find Avatar Korra?" I questioned.

The mother looked up from her work and shook her head but one of the girls raised her hand in excitement, it was the younger one "I know where Korra is! When she's angry or frustrated she goes to the Meditation pavilion. If you'd like I can take you there."

"Sure, if your mother can miss you for a couple of minutes." Pema simply waved her hands to signal it was ok and soon the little girl was pulling me through the corridors of the house and pathways over to the meditation pavilion. I could see Korra was sitting there mumbling things to herself. I thank the girl and she informed me her name was Ikki.

She leaves but I can see from the corner of my eye she jumped into one of the bushes to spy on us.

_"Why you little..." _

I try not to pay it too much mind and I walk over to Korra who is sitting in the pavilion with her hands over her knees "Tenzin, not now! leave me alone!" she shouted

"Tenzin? Do you really think I'm that old?" I joked back and she turned half around giving me a small smile but the frustration was still visible. I sit myself down next to her in a lotus position "Now I'm going on a limb here but I'm presuming airbending training is not going as you had expected?" She nodded and I sighed "You know... when I started my self-defence lessons things didn't go as planned either. Master Bai was one tough... fucker."

Korra giggled slightly at my swearing "Now don't get me wrong, in the end he pulled trough and I left his studio with the utmost respect for the man. One day it will be the same with you and Tenzin. It's only in those initial stages were you still have to learn each other better. Once you get trough that it will be like the man is a second father to you."

Korra let out a small wince "Tenzin? A second father? Get out of town! He won't even let me listen to the radio because '_You need to stay focused on you airbending Korra!'._ she grumbled while making her best impression of Tenzin's voice.

"I see... well always remember they are hard on you to make you better. They don't do it on purpose or because they like it but because they want what's best for you and perhaps you shouldn't be so hard on him either." she rolled her eyes and looked at me with one of those _mind your own business _faces "Look... if he wanted to keep you locked up on this island then why did he gave me permission to take you off the island to see a bit of the city." I grinned at her.

She turned a bit to her right and surprised me by grappling me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me closer to her face. I almost thought she was going to kiss me but she held back just in time. The anger on her face was completely vanished "Really? Why didn't you say that earlier!" she let loose and I was catapulted a bit back.

_ "Spirits this is one fierce and strong woman!"_

She got up and looked down on me "I'm going to get changed, wait for me down at the pier!" she exclaimed and ran off so fast she could have matched the speed of a messenger hawk. I simply chuckled at that and got back on my feet.

Suddenly I felt a massive pain spike in my right leg and I knelt down again, my breathing got very heavy and I started to panic a bit. This was way more serious than any of the little attacks I had had the days before. The only thing I could do was try to remain calm and breath in and out in the hope the pain would subside a bit. To my own surprise it worked and the pain numbed to the point where I could stand on my two legs again.

I stumbled away from the pavilion, limping a bit. I suddenly felt a familiar feeling creep up on my spine. I was being watched, I suddenly remembered someone had been lurking in the bushes. I jumped to the right and dove into the bushes with my right hand and I pulled the little sneaky minx out of the bush by the back of her collar and I put her down in front of me. I expected to receive a scolding for handling her like that but she only looked at me with two cute little eyes, hands tightly behind her back

"So are you and Korra like boyfriend-girlfriend?"

She jumped me with that question "No Ikki, we're just good friends" I said while ruffling her hair "Not that it is any of your business. Now I believe your mother is waiting for you." I smirked at her and left her there.

The thing that worried me the most was that she must have also seen my little moment of weakness. I hoped she wouldn't tell her father but seeing as this is a young girl she was probably a babble mouth, the next time I visited I would have to be prepared to answer some questions about it and my anwsers better had to be good.

I made my way down to the pier passing by one of the bribed guards who only whistled, pretending he didn't see me. When I arrived down at the pier my limp had disappeared and I didn't need to wait long for Korra as she came running down the stairs. She was wearing some different clothing, instead of that sleeveless shirt she had worn when she arrived in town she donned long fingerless gloves and a jacket that looked a lot like the one I was wearing only hers was shaped in a v down at the lower edge while mine was straight "Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded her head excitingly, her smile as wide as Yue Bay itself at that point. We both got on the ferry back to the city. I wanted to pay the captain but he shook his head pointing at Korra "As long as you're with her you don't have to pay."

Okay, I believe they had once called this _the Avatar card_, well it was better than having to pay him off again anyway.

Korra was standing at the railing, leaning against it with her back, one boot on the railing behind her. she smirked as I came over to her "I have to ask city boy, you didn't wear that jacket to impress me now did you?"

I smiled and shook my head "No, It was a gift from my mother... she was from the Northern tribe and tried to get me a bit more interested in her culture."

She raised her brows "Was?" I shook my head again. I was going to have to tell her at one point but it still wasn't easy to talk about, every time I felt my stomach turn and this time would be no different.

I leaned against the railing, mimicking her pose and looked up at the sun "My parents are dead." it sounded colder than I had intended and Korra winced, her smile disappeared into a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine."

Ik kept gazing at the sun "No it's fine Korra. It happened three years ago, I was sixteen and was working in my dad's shop when two triad scumbags entered. They wanted more money from him but he decided enough was enough and refused. I came from the back of the shop to see what the hell was happing and I was just in time to see the guy lightning bend straight at my father." I sighed "He didn't suffer though. He was killed upon impact." I sighed again and exhaled out the heavy air in my lungs.

"Wow, that's heavy" Korra winced again

"Yeah, two weeks after that I found my mother dangling from a rope in the kitchen..."

Korra put her hands in front of her mouth "Jeez Rokoyu... I can't even begin to imagine..."

Her next move caught me off guard completely, she embraced me and gave me a firm hug. It felt a bit awkward at first but I let her, her body warmth was so soothing I almost returned the embrace but decided against it. I wanted to be a friend and nothing more but she was making that very hard for me. For such a brash and ignorant young woman she sure had a lot of compassion. She also seemed to be able to read people a lot better than I had initially thought.

She let go of the embrace and she blushed a bit "Sorry... you looked like you could use a hug..."

"Thanks, I needed that, just don't surprise me like that the next time."

"I'm going to be more thankful I still have my parents from now on." she commented while repositioning herself on the railing.

"You do that Korra, enjoy every moment you have with them because you will never know when the last one might be, I can speak of experience here." she nodded her head and we stayed quit for the rest of the ferry ride.

The ship docked and we left the boat, Korra suddenly started mumbling to herself quite annoyed "Ah shit, I should have brought Naga. That way we could have navigated the city much faster." she stomped her right foot against an empty crate.

"Hey Polar girl, it's time you learned how things work here in the city. People here are not used to seeing a girl ridding a polar bear dog trough the city. Normal folks use the tram or just go on foot and that's what we are going to do today." I said jokingly but Korra did not seem excited "Some humility will do you good, follow me."

I walked with her over to a tram and we got on it, I had to pay for her because for some reason she didn't really know what the concept of public transport was. We sat ourselves down but Korra kept nervously twitching next to me "Hey relax, it's just a tram. It's not going to hurt you."

She frowned her brows "I'm not scared of the stupid tram! I just find it difficult to sit still." I could only laugh at that.

We got off at the park and we took a walk through the park, she talked a bit about her airbending training and how she'd hate to be cooped up in that compound down south. Suddenly she stopped when she spotted a group of waterbenders practice their moves down by the water, she stared at them analyzing their positioning and forms.

"Hey why don't we give that a try?" I asked but she only raised her brows at me and started laughing.

"What do you know about waterbending Rokoyu?" she said, still laughing her ass off.

I realized this had been my first fuckup, her knowing I had extended knowledge about the most common styles bending was not information she needed to know. I needed to correct this and honesty was the only way out.

"More than you think, nonbenders in this city have to resort to traditional martial arts to even stand a chance against benders. I apply myself and study bending in my private time."

She pinched her eyes "You are full of surprised you know that."

_"If only you knew the truth Korra..."  
><em>

"Follow me" I said and she moved a step behind me as we walked closer to the water. I stopped and she moved in front of me so we were face to face. I got into the basic stance and so did she "Just repeat after me." I said and I performed a simple push and pull form. She copied me but actually bended the water out of the pond and drenched me with water.

She closed her eyes and started laughing again.

_"She did not just do that!"_

She still had her eyes closed so I dashed forward with everything I got and dragged her with me into the water "ROKOYU NOOOOO!" she yelled but it was too late, we both were floating in the water and this time it was me who was laughing. She used a small water spout to propel herself out of the water and I had to walk out of the pond.

"Okay miss waterbender, you can have the honor of bending the water out of my clothes." she frowend her brows and with a simple flick of the wrist removed all liquid from my clothes. She repeated the same procedure with herself and guided the water back into the pond.

"Now can we give this another try without any actual bending?" she shrugged her shoulders, I figured she was still a bit mad because I had dragged her into the water. Hey, if she messed with me I was going to get her back.

We practiced some forms and I began slowly to implements some more advanced moves in there. We continued like this for at least half an hour. It gave me plenty of time to observe her and the more I looked at her the more I became engulfed by this girl. The way her female lines moved while performing her forms were heavenly to see and she really looked focused and determined as well, not to mention those two sea blue eyes of her. Spirits I was starting to fall hard for her and somehow I got the impression she was checking me out to.

_"Just friends Rokoyu, don't complicate the situation further."_

Not that I could compare much to her, sure I was taller but she had way more muscles then me, I was strong and trained but I still looked a bit coltish. At least the gawky kid from my childhood was far gone now.

My feelings for her were growing by the minute but I couldn't be sure if the feeling was mutual.

Korra eventually seemed to grew tired of the exercising "You know, this is nice." she spoke for the first time in minutes "If you had been a waterbender you would have easily matched any master... I've never practiced my forms without the actual bending and this is way more intense. It definitely improves restraint" she commented, the compliment was nice but in reality I was never going to match any master, repeating the forms is one thing, actually mastering the bending is a whole diffrent game of Pai Sho.

_"And restraint is definitely something you need." _I thought to myself

"Hey, why don't we go and grab something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast." I suggested another activity. We stopped our little workout and she nodded her head

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" she questioned with a radiant smirk on her face.

"I know a place you're going to like"

She raised one of her brows "It's not a vegetarian place is it? 'cause I'm sick and tired of that stuff."

I gave out a little laugh "Haha, no it's got meat, really good meat actually." I grinned at her.

We walked over to the exit of the park when Korra spotted an equalist supporter posting an Amon poster on a wall. She walked over to the poster as he leaves to find another wall to posterize. I notice the angry look on her face as she reads the lettering. I stand next to her to take a peek myself. It was a more simplistic design: red background and our symbol for equality (**平**) placed in the middle. The top text read "EQUALITY NOW!" while the to lower text read "THE AVATAR HAS FAILED"

She ripped down the poster and tore it apart, throwing the remains in a dumpster nearby "Not a fan of freedom of speech?" I cheekily asked and I immediately received an answer.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this bullshit?" she sneered at me

"Well... they have a point Korra, nonbenders are definitely struggling in this city. Not everyone has my skill to defend themselves with and the police barely does anything about the problems, in fact I'd say the metalbender cops don't even care."

She got quite annoyed "Then why haven't you joined up yet?" she said raising her voice.

"Because like many nonbenders in this city I don't believe in the violent methods of the equalists. I don't like the idea of several hundred chi blockers patrolling the streets at night vigilantly style." I sneered my lie back at her.

I'd known these question would pop up at one point and had carefully prepared my answers "Besides how can the Avatar fail if she hasn't even been given a proper chance yet." I complemented my statment and she calmed down a bit. As far as I was concerned that discussion was closed and we walked out of the park back towards the tram.

"Where are we going again?" She tried one more time to plug the anwser from me as we board the tram but I keep my mouth shut. The tram stops in the district of downtown where I wanted to go and we get off again. Korra looked around her gazing at the water tribe flags and shops.

"Korra, welcome to the Little Water Tribe district, I told you you were going to like it. not bad huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" she exclaimed. We walked past several shops and she eyed the merchandise behind the windows commenting on how much more expensive things were in Republic City. I had never been in the water tribes so I couldn't even possibly compare the pricing.

We arrived at my intended restaurant "Narook's Seaweed Noodlery" Korra said, repeating the words on the plaque outside of the place.

"Yup, it serves he finest Water Tribe food in the city. Let's go inside."

I allowed her to walk in first and we are met by the man himself "Rokoyu? What a surprise to see you here today." Narook commented as he spotted who his customer was.

"Hah Narook my old friend, well I just happened to show my friend here around town and since she's a water tribe gal I decided to come to you fine establishment. Say... is Daskana around?" I question the older man

"She's in the back, shall I sent her out her to get your orders?" I nodded my head at him and Korra had already selected a table at the window so I sat myself down in front of her.

"Girlfriend?" she asked with a disinterested tone, leaning back to watch out of the window

"What?" I question back one brow raised.

"This Daskana person you mentioned. Is she your girlfriend?" she was plucking for information and I could only chuckled at her.

"Daskana is my sister Korra."

Korra's eyes widen and she slaps herself on the forehead "I'm such a fool from time to time." she apologized

"_Yeah..._" was the only response I could mutter out. Daskana came out of the kitchen, looking down at her notepad. Apparently Narook had not informed her it was me. This was my chance to have little bit of fun with her.

Daskana walked up to our table and looked up but stiffed at the sight. Her eyes widened as she realized I had that Avatar with me. "Hey sis, I'd like you to meet Korra... sorry '_Avatar' _Korra." I played with her

"Hey" Korra said while waving a hand but my sister still was unable to speak. I saw her eyes flickering up and down uncomfortably as she tried to process it all

"Hello" was all she could mutter out, she turned to me with an anger gaze "What can I get you today _'brother'_." she sneered at me completely ignoring Korra.

She took our orders and hurried back into the kitchen "You tell me to relax but whew..." Korra whistled "There's some serious tension between you two." she said while inspecting her nails.

"We're siblings it's supposed to be that way. You're an only child right?" I asked while giving the menu a further inspection

"Yes but I've got two cousins..." she said with a monotone voice

"That's not the same. They didn't come from the same womb as you did..." I sighed but she was hell bent on discussing the subject but I didn't come here to talk about me and Daskana. I got annoyed "Let it go Korra. I can't even begin to describe how my relationship with Daskana works and so I won't." I sneered in the Avatars directions. Her knowing me a bit better is one thing, her snooping in my private life is another matter.

"Whatever..." she snaps the menu out of my hand and inspects it herself "She doesn't like me very much does she?"

I shake my head "No she sure doesn't." I was still anoyed at her earlier insistence "She'll come around though." I tried giving Korra a bit of hope realizing very well Daskana hated her guts.

Daskana brought out the noodles and as fast as she came she dashed back into the kitchen. I tried to eat my food in peace but the girl in front of me can't help herself and gushes down on the noodles. She didn't seem to have a lot of table manners either as she managed to sprits some of it all over the table. It kind of looked familiar, Daskana had a similar eating style and I could only laugh inside myself at the fact those two had something in common.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked

"Hmm, it's delicious and _totally_ authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub." she answered the question with a mouthful of noodles.

"So... how are you going to deal with the match tonight? You do realize I promised Tenzin to bring you back to the island before dinner time but we were also invited to go and watch the Fire Ferrets again tonight."

She stopped swallowing her noodles "I have an idea. I go back to the island, storm in during dinner and pretend I'm still angry at Tenzin and excuse myself to my room. I sneak out and I meet up with you again at the arena." she explained while waving her chopsticks in the air and her mouth full of noodles.

"That's fine by me, as long as I get to keep my promise to Tenzin. Whatever you do after that is your responsibility."

We finished our meal and I paid Narook, Daskana was nowhere to be seen so I figured she ended her shift and went home.

We hitched a quick tram ride to the dock strolled over to the boat "So... guess I'll see you tonight?" she asked while planting one boot on the plank

"Yep." I replied

"You know Rokoyu. You're a good friend, I've rarely had this much fun." she expressed while slowly putting the second boot on the plank

"No problem Korra, you get going now." I waved at her as she gets on the boat.

_"Just a friend? That's... good?" _I thought to myself as I watched the boat become smaller.

I had taken the intention of being just a friend but the truth was that the more time I spent with her the more I grew to like her. It was awkward, never before had I had feelings for someone like Korra. She was stuborn, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic and assertive. Not exactly the qualities I was looking for in a woman but it was so different with her. In fact I liked the way she was, I revelled in it.

It made me feel more alive than ever before...


	8. Guilt

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**It hurts me to pain Rokoyu even more but it has to be done, time to break him even more :-(**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VIII**

**GUILT**

"_**My guiding principle is this: Guilt is never to be doubted."**_

_**Franz Kafka**_

* * *

><p>I had departed company with Korra, I had plenty of time on my hand so I decided to go and meet the boys early. I took the usual trip down to the bending arena. The last bits of sun were floating over the edge of the sea when I stood before the arena and I pulled out my wallet. I searched the leather for the visitors badge I had purposely neglected to return a couple of days earlier and put it around my neck. I walked inside and was cleared by security without a hitch.<p>

The first visitors were already in the hallways, inspecting every detail of the programs they had bought earlier. I cleared several more checkpoints and walked up the ladder to the attic. I peaked my head trough the whole and spotted the guys chewing down their dinner.

"Hey guys!" I made my presence noted as I climbed through the hole.

I was welcomed by my friends and they offered me some food but of course I refused because my belly was already full. I made myself comfortable on the couch opposite the boys. I looked around and spotted a framed picture behind me on a low cabinet.

"Well I be damned! You still have this one." I said as I picked it up and gazed over the four people in the picture

"Of course!" Bolin shouted "Wouldn't even dare to get rid of that one."

I held the frame closer to my face for a better inspection. Although the picture was now framed you could clearly see it had once been folded up and kept as a prized procession. It had been taken by myself several years ago in the backroom of my father's shop. I stood in the middle of the picture holding a girl tightly around me, we both were fifteen. Mako, fourteen, stood to our right while Bolin, twelve, stood to the left, each holding on of their arms around me and the girl. We were all smiling broadly in the picture.

I sighed when I stared into the girls eyes. The girl was Aki, my girlfriend at the time. I remembered how our relationship had grown and eventually fallen apart. I allowed the memory to drift me away from reality.

...

_I was fourteen when Aki strolled into my life. She was a new kid at school and immediately I developed a strong crush on her, she wasn't the usually type of girl I had dated before though. I usually ran after the easy-to-get girls but had been denied any chance at proper love so far. I tried connecting with her but she would run off before I could even open my mouth._

_She was shy, reserved and quiet but she was an excellent student if I say so myself, a trait we both shared. Some of the guys at school called her simple but I could only see a goddess of beauty beneath those glasses of her. Her bright auburn eyes burned right trough me like fireballs. Her long flowing brown hair was braided in a long tail behind her back._

_One day I was walking past an empty classroom when I spotted a bit of light coming from under the door. I peaked trough the keyhole and saw two boys undressing Aki while a third one held two waterwhips above her, threatening to harm her with it if she didn't go along with their demands. I immediately knew what the fuck was going on and decided to do something about it._

_I kicked the door open and rushed inside, one of the two perverts had been the firebender I beat up several years earlier so as soon as he recognized and knew what I was capable off. He decided to lower his guard and stand in the corner, frightened for his own life._

_The two others were no match for me either and I gave them the beating of lifetime. I kept beating them until their noses were broken and their faces were covered in bruises and blood "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT RAPISTS, IF I EVER CATCH YOU AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END YOUR MEANINGLESS LIVES, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I shouted at them and they nodded their heads in utter fear before getting on their feet and running away as fast as their legs could support them "AND YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! DON'T EVER SHOW YOURSELF AROUND HERE AGAIN!" I shouted at the scum in the corner and he also ran for his life._

_I turned around and helped the poor girl get dressed but because of my violent actions I had scared her as well. I offered her my coat for warmth as I walked her home and she loosened up a bit while we talked about what had happened. She thanked me more than a thousand times and the only thing I asked in return was a date. Not the best time to ask I know but I wasn't exactly an expert in love, thankfully I got my chance and I took it with both hands._

_We dated for a year, we took things slowly so we didn't rush into anything we would regret later. When we both turned fifteen we took our relationship to the next level and became sexually active. She wanted to experiment earlier but I refused in light of how we had met. It had been the first time I had been with a girl and it was the same for her. We took it slow once again and we became madly in love with each other as we discovered more about each other both mentally and physically._

_I could sense she felt happy around me but the reality was that Aki was not going trough the best of times. Her parents were both firebenders and they hated their daughter because she had been born without the trait. _

_I deeply despised those people, sometimes I would find bruises and burns on her body during our more intimate moments. I knew they didn't treat her right but there was little I could do. Aki would forbid me from seeing them as that would only drive them to punish her even more._

_One day, several weeks after taking the picture I found her in the girls bathroom at school sobbing loudly. I opened the door only to be horrified at what they had done this time. The right side of her face was covered in bruises and she couldn't even open her eye anymore._

_This had to stop, I dragged her to the school nurse against her will but this cunt said there was little she could do as long as Aki didn't press charges herself. I left Aki in her care and stormed off to face her parents. I arrived at her house and furiously scolded them for what they did to her on a daily basis, threatening to report them to the police if they didn't stop. _

_I wanted to do what I usually did, beat them until they submitted to my demands but that would only get me arrested and removed from Aki, so I begged the spirits to let the police threat work.  
><em>

_It seemed to have worked because two weeks passed and they didn't touch her anymore. One day however Aki didn't show up for school and her father wouldn't let me see her either, he informed me she was going to change schools and that I wasn't allowed to see her again. I didn't know why they did this and I engaged the father in a duel but he was a far more experienced firebender and kept me at bay long enough for that bitch of a mother to call the cops and assist her husband in fighting me. I could handle him but not the both of them and had to slowly back off. The cops arrived just in time to stop them from harming me but I was arrested on charges of assault._

_Luckily my father had been well aware of the situation and managed to bail me out and avoid juvenile detention. I kept trying to see her but her parents made sure they were around her at all times._

_Two weeks after the incident I received a letter from Aki in which she explained that she wanted to break off the relationship because she couldn't be with such a violent person. Someone who would attack her parents and hide in alleys to spy on her. I knew her parents had forced her to write this letter, I wanted to keep trying to see her and convince her to run away from them but I knew the situation was hopeless and I lost faith.  
><em>

_Wanting to move on with my life I dove into my studies and made sure I graduated school once I turned sixteen. Unfortunately, a couple of months later my father was murdered by the triads and my life was turned upside down even more as my mother killed herself as well. Aki soon turned into a distant memory as I sank deeper and deeper into an alcohol-bar fight-sex induced depression. _

_I never saw her again and I had categorized it as_ 'just'_ another on of those painful memories of my past._

_..._

"Hey! Rokoyu! Still with us buddy?" Mako snapped his fingers in front of my expressionless face.

"What? Oh... yeah I'm back." I snapped to reality as I was still holding the frame.

"What were you thinking about buddy?" Bolin questioned

"Aki" I responded while caressing her face in the picture "Say... you boys don't happen to have stayed in touch with her?" I inquired the brothers.

They both raised their brows in concern, Mako sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder "So... you don't know?"

"Know what Mako? Come on spill it out already bro."

"Aki... died a couple of months ago."

My heart sank in my chest, I could feel my stomach twist around several times and I started to feel sick. Bolin picked up on it and handed me an empty trashcan as I puked my noodles back out into the metal bin "What? How? When?" I questioned the brothers while breathing heavily in pure disgust, wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"Her parents mate, those sick fucks took their torturing to the next level... she couldn't handle it anymore. She-"

I held my hand in front of Mako "No need to tell me Mako, I know where you are going with this."

I got up and started pacing the room, holding my hands on my forehead "Please tell me those psychopaths were arrested for this."

"Yes, they were sentenced to life in prison."

"So she had to sacrifice her life in order for those monsters to be stopped? Fucking cops! they didn't listen to me then and look what happened. They should be on death row!" I raised my voice

"A couple of weeks before it happened she started writing letters to me." Mako explained "She found a way to write without them finding out. she wanted to write to you but her letters kept coming back. Probably because you moved out of the district, so she found out from the newspapers were we lived and started a correspondences. The stuff she wrote me about were repulsive but I knew I had to keep sending letters back to her to keep her hope alive but..." Mako paused to remove a lump in his throat. I could see he was having trouble telling me all of this "She turned eighteen and they found out about the letters, she tried to run away with her son since she was an adult but they locked her up in her room for days without feeding her, then... _it_... happened." Mako said while lowering his head.

I walked over to the window, putting my arm on it and leaning my forehead against it. I was trying to make sense of this story but I couldn't until suddenly something hit me "Whait.. did you just say she had a son?" I exclaimed as I turned to face them agai.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until after she passed away. Bolin and I even helped with the missing persons search for weeks, hanging up posters and stuff"

"What do you mean missing person?" I shouted trough the room

"When her parents found the boy he was supposedly standing next to them, he ran away and hasn't been found since." Mako explained

Bolin walked over to a cabinet and handed me a poster. My face turned green again as I looked into the eyes of the missing boy and read the text.

_"MISSING: Roku Chou_

_AGE: 4  
>SEX: Male<br>RACE: Caucasian  
>HAIR: Black<br>EYES: Auburn  
>HEIGHT: 4'0"<em>

_Roku was last seen on Chintao street, Dragon Flats, Republic City wearing an white shirt,red jacket and beige trousers. Be on the lookout for him, if you have information please contact your local police station or dial 505-145-4331. Roku is a registered firebender, he is not old enough to be trained so approach with caution if found."_

My stomach twisted again but this time it had nothing left to give, I started to panic and fell to my knees, panting heavily, trying to get some air but it wasn't working. I felt like being stabed by a thousand needles again. Mako and Bolin rushed over to help me up but I couldn't keep it together and I began losing my consciousness. I try fighting it as hard as I can but I'm being sucked into the darkness. I have to give up and allow it to consume me.

...

I opened my eyes again, Mako and Bolin had dropped me back on the floor and had turned me on my back. They had put a pillow under my head and were staring at me.

"Bro, are you okay?" Bolin questioned concerned

"No! I'm not okay Bolin!" I exclaimed while jumping up and picking up the poster from the floor "Age 4, this can't be right" I muttered seemingly to myself "Who is the father?" I inquired the boys while sitting myself down on the couch again still looking into Roku's eyes.

"Well, the police said there was no name filed on the birth certificate."

I raised my brows "I know where he is." I said without thinking it trough.

"You do?" the boys said in sink, looking shocked at this revelation.

"He's safe, he's in a homeless shelter for kids, it's also an orphanage."

"Rokoyu, you need to explain this to us." Mako said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I found him, not three days ago. He was in an alley all by himself. He tried to firebend at me, I calmed him down and took him to the shelter, end of story." I explained myself "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Mako asked

"Why they wouldn't let me see her anymore!" I shouted

I held the poster next to my face and looked up at the boys "He's my son" I said while tearing up, allowing the tears to flow free now. The boys widen their eyes as they puts the pieces together, seeing the obvious link.

Mako turned around and kicked against one of the plants in the room while Bolin continued to stand there shocked.

"Why didn't I see this then!" Mako blamed himself "Oh, sometimes I'm such an idiot." he continued his rambling

The boys sat themselves down and we sat there starring at nothing, unable to comment any further on the matter for minutes, shaking our heads in disbelief.

_"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it. I have to get him out of that place, he's my son. I have to be a father to him, he needs one! I need to see him, tell him who I am, what his mother meant to me... but... does he need me? ... He doesn't know me, I don't know him. I'm a lying piece of shit, a no good bastard that doesn't deserve the love he receives from his friends. I'm an equalist, an enemy of his kind... my kind... I'm poison, I can't take care of him, I can't be his father... I don't deserve to be."_

I removed my hands from my hair "He's better off without me."

"What are you talking about Rokoyu? You're his father! He needs you just as much as you need him!" Mako said with a stern look on his face

"No he doesn't Mako! He doesn't even know who I am, he'll get adopted by a nice family and live his life in peace. My life is so fucked up, there is nothing good I can offer him."

"Perhaps not but you know what you can offer him?" he placed a hand on my shoulder again "A father, his _real_ father. We both lost ours to violence. Wouldn't you want one more day with yours on this planet? What wouldn't you give to see him one more time?"

"Everything." I snapped at him

"And now you want to take this boys chance away at meeting his real father? This is you business Rokoyu but I know what my answer would be. It's your decision and I sympathize with your arguments but you would be making a decisions _for _him and I don't think that is what you want, the Rokoyu I knew would never do that."

I nodded at Mako wipping my eyes dry with another tissue "Correct but the facts still stand. I would be a worthless father."

"You don't know that, remember you saved his mother from those thugs that tried to... you know... A man that has the courage to stand up for the people he loves deserves a chance." Mako tried to talk me out of it

"...and I'm also the man that failed in keeping her safe from those monsters!" I retorted slamming my hands on the table in anger and emotion

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that! You did all you could and the circumstances surrounding your parents deaths made it even more difficult for you." Mako reasoned with me, still one hand on my shoulder.

"I'll think about it" I lied to keep Mako appeased. I had already made up my mind. Mako didn't have all the info I did and I knew that he would be better off in the orphanage. I needed to get out of there, all of this was to much to handle and I didn't want to boys to see me break down even furhter. I got up from the couch "Boys I don't think you will mind if I miss your match tonight. I need to process all of this." I pointed at the poster "... and all of this stays in this room, is that understood!" I stated firmly and both of them nodded at me. I hated having to sound so cold but I needed to get my point across.

I walked over to the ladder and started descending "Oh and if you see Korra tonight just tell her I got sick from our little dinner and went home."

Mako looked down on me while I continued my descend from the top of the hole "You really like her don't you?" I stopped halfway and looked up at him

"What?"

"Korra... you really like her"

"None of your business." I gave him a half smile and disappeared from his view.

The next hour was a blur, I stumbled trough the streets without any purpose, I eventually found a bar and started pouring shot after shot down my throat. The bartender eventually stopped taking my money and kicked me out of the establishment as he wanted to go to sleep. I wandered the streets some more and eventually found my way home. I didn't even know what time it was anymore.

I tried putting the key in the hole but I failed miserably. I started cursing loudly and suddenly the door swept open. Daskana stood in the doorway with her night robe around her. She glared at me with pure anger, she wanted to start scolding me but I didn't give her a chance, I embraced her and pushed my face into her robe and starting crying and weeping again but nothing I mumbled made any sense to her. She was shocked to see me like this, like I said crying wasn't something I did often, if at all so this must have been a culture shock for her.

She knew what to do so she gave me a cold turkey treatment. She pulled of my clothing as I was shaking too much to even help her with such a difficult task. She shoved me into the shower an allowed ice cold water to run over me. There are many ways to sober up again but a cold shower definitly does the job, after it was finished I was at least able to put on my own nightwear again and stumble to my bed, I was still drunk though but at least I had regained some focus. I allowed the darkness to take me again but the last thing I remembered was Daskana putting a blanket over me to keep me warm.

_"She does care about me." _were the last words I thought to myself before I passed out again

...

I woke up violently, sweating and panting. I was in my own room and that fact was a big mystery to me. How on earth did I get here? The last memory I had was inside the bar, me pouring some more alcohol down the drain. I suddenly felt the rush of my enormous headache pain my head and I dove into the pillow, trying to numb the feeling but it didn't quit work. I felt like someone was constantly tapping me with a flat hammer. I realized from the little bits of sun coming through the blinds in my room that it was already morning.

The door to the room swung open and Daskana entered with a tray "Ah your awake. Get up, I've got you some breakfast and something that will help that hangover of yours."

I sat myself upright against the wall and looked at her as she put down the tray and sat herself down on the bed.

"How... when did I get home?" I questioned with a rasp voice, the taste of liquor still present in my mouth.

"Around three in the night."

"What did I say?"

"Not much, the only three things I gathered from you mumblings were the words _Korra, firebender and Roku._ Now can you make any sense out of that or are you going to keep me in the dark here?"

I had told myself the day before I wasn't going to say anything to her about what I had found out and I was going to keep my words. I wanted to shout and tell her she was an aunt now but I contained myself for the best.

"Not really... I went to see that healer and she said the symptoms should be gone in a couple of days. After that I did my job and bonded a bit with Korra. Later I went to see the match and had a drink afterwards. It got out of hands, nothing to worry yourself about." I lied trough my teeth.

She eyed me with a nasty look, she didn't buy the story. If looks could kills he would have stabbed me right trough the hart there and then "Okay... if you don't want to tell me the truth, that's fine. It's your burden to carry not mine. Eat you breakfast and drink this up." she pointed at a cup with a green substance.

"What's that?" I question confused

"It's a shake, made it myself. You don't need to know what's in it, just drink it up and you'll be able to deal with the day without falling after every step you take. Once your done meet me in the kitchen. I'm going to give you the low-down on tonight's operation, that is if your still offering to help?"

"Of course, I always keep my promises." I nodded my head at her

"Good!" she responded

I did as she said and swallowed the green substance. Disgusting didn't do it justice and I had to try my best to keep myself from throwing it back out. Dasakna gave me some water to wash it down better and I ate my food while she sat in a chair inspecting her fingernails. For once she had actually gone through the effort to make breakfast. No more damn seaweed some for me! I chewed down on the goods and was surprised to find it was delicious. She was a great cook, if only she actually cooked more often.

_"What have I done to deserve this?" _I questioned msyelf

"So, who would have thought your girlfriend would make an excellent pro-bending player." She teased while kicking the chair back an forth.

"Excuse me?" I questioned brows raised and she looked equally confused

"You did see the match right? Avatar Korra played for the Fire Ferrets and saved their skin from being disqualified. They are now officially placed for the tournament. You where there right?"

I pretended my little slip up hadn't occurred "Sure, one hell of a player but since when do you listen to pro-bending." I lied again

"Some customers requested to listen to the match last night and Narook agreed. I heard the whole ordeal. At first they wiped the floor with her but later in the match she pulled herself together and ensured victory for the team but since you told me you were there you knew that..."

She got up from her seat and walked towards the door "I thought you left after you shift ended?" I questioned her

She stopped and furrowed her brows at me "Ah about that, no I went back a couple of hours later. The next time you dare to bring that whore to my work things might get _nasty_. Stuff that in your thick head brother." she snapped at me while storming out of the room and I knew she was right, better to keep those two separated for now...

I ate the rest of my breakfast and I regained some flashes from the day before. How I had found out about me being a bender, how I had decided to unlock my bending, how I had learned about Aki's fate and that I had a son with her named Roku. A boy I rescued from the streets days ago.

My decision still stood, Roku was going to have to stay in the orphanage and be adopted by a family that would treat him nice. Hopefully one in the Fire Nation, the homeland of his natural bending element, far away from the shithole that Republic City had become.

Concerning Aki my guilt was massive at that point, I had suppressed her memory to the back of my head and had made no attempt in the last three years to save her from those monsters. I had the means and resources to do so, I had an entire crew of the best nonbender warriors in the city under my command. We would have wiped the floor with those freaks and I would have rescued her. I could have proposed to her and make her my wife so that I could protect her until the end of my days. Because I had been so hard at work to build up my career and the movement I had neglected to do the right thing. I was a monster and didn't deserve have to have Roku as my son...

I lifted myself out of bed and found my clothes from the day before had been washed and folded onto a chair. I wanted to put them on but then I realized I needed to get some business done today so I lifted myself in my trusty suit and walked into the kitchen.

To my own surprise that green stuff Daskana had prepared for me worked wonders and the headache had numbed considerably but the guilt and shame would probably stay a part of me for the rest of my days. Daskana explained me how the operation was going to unfold and what my part would be in it. One team would gang up on the front door while the secondary teams would kick in the back door. A simple surround and crush tactic that worked every time.

Once Daskana had outlined the final details about the mission I decided to fill her in on what happened to Aki. They never were friends but at least she gave her blessing on us being a couple. This much she deserved to know after fixing me back up.

"Daskana, do you remember Aki?" I questioned her, trembling a bit at the sound of Aki's name.

She raised her brows "Of course I do! Why?"

"She's dead, did you know that?"

"Nooo!" she held her hands in front of her mouth "What happened?"

"_Them, _those monsters drove her to suicide!_" _I pointed in the air as if directing my finger towards the direction where the Dragons Flats were located.

Daskana now realized this had been reason why I had gotten so drunk last night and gave me an tight embrace "Thats terrible!" she said as she wept on my shoulder. I couldn't cry anymore, I had no more tears to give after the night before.

Of course there was more to the story but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the rest, it would be too much for her to handle, she was already a wreck form hearing the little I did allow her to know. Our embrace was warm and it gave me more comfort then any bottle of scotch could give me. We stayed there for a while until Daskana decided to take a fresh shower.

We agreed to meet up later for the mission and I left for work. My first stop was the bank where I picked up the required funds to pay miss Kaza. Then I walked past the orphanage, I wanted to go inside but it would only complicate things even more so I kept walking until I reached my office, it pained me to know my own flesh and blood was in there and that I was a coward for not going to see him.

Aya handed me all the messages and papers so I got to work. The day was moving slowly and I grinded trough the paperwork that had been stacked up because of my lack of activity the last couple of days. I once again instructed Aya to get me some food.

"Aya, can you go an grab me some roasted Komodo Chicken, I'm to engulfed in my work to do it myself." she nodded her head and put on her coat "... and bring something for yourself." I said while handing her a couple of banknotes, she raised her brows at this but left without pursuing the matter.

I worked my way through some tough calls until she came back with the grub. I walked out of the office and collected my bag "Why don't you come and join me in the office." she raised her brows again in suspicion

"Sir? What happened to you yesterday? You never ask to eat together in your office..."

"Well... let's just say I'm a different man today. Come, join me."

I sat myself down and worked my way through my favourite food while she was enjoying herself on some noodles.

"Sir? Can I ask you something... _personal_?"

The weird way in which she spoke raised my curiosity "Sure, shoot"

"Well a couple of days ago me and some friends were talking about my work. I told them about you and your... '_reputation' _when it comes to women. Now, they couldn't quite believe a man like that never took his chances with me..." she blushed and hesitated "Sir, am I not attractive enough for you?"

The nature of her question completely jumped me, in the two years we worked together she never dropped her professionalism and neither had I. We didn't discuss our private lives, I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or was perhaps even married. I couldn't quite make out if she had feelings for me or was just trying to make an interesting conversation.

"Aya... you kindda have blown me out of the water here... do I think you are attractive? Sure, absolutely, you're a very beautiful girl and I wouldn't mind sharing my sheets with you but... I don't think we would make a very good match. We get along fine professionally and I don't think we need to complicate our work experience. I find this question awkward Aya, be honest with me, do you have feelings for me?"

Her face turned even more red and she looked down at her noodles in shame

"There was once a time when I did sir, we had been working for several weeks together and I tried sending you small signals but you never picked up on them. At first I had been hurt because I thought you were playing some sort of sick game with me but I realized you truly had no idea so I worked harder than ever before and eventually got over my crush on you."

"Aya... I don't know what to say..." I stumbled over my words. I really had no idea that she once had felt that way about me.

"Look..." I tried to assemble the right thing to say "I'm sorry if I ever offended you by not responding to whatever you did to get my attention. I never wanted you to feel hurt. I'm truly sorry Aya but my reasoning still stands, we're a good team. I told you yesterday that I don't know what I would do without you and I meant it."

"It's fine sir, I understand you position. I'm going to let you eat in peace now" she placed the bowl of needles back in the box and left my office. I wanted to stop her and peruse this conversation further but respected her decision. It must have been hard for her to keep this a secret for me so she probably needed some time alone to process it.

I finished my meal and continued my work. Paperwork was one of the most tedious aspects of my job and I hated every second of it, thank the spirits when I spotted a familiar face enter the building. I walked out of my office to greet the newcomer.

"Mala! Welcome in my office. You can follow me inside if you would like?"

"Ah thank you Rokoyu!" she said while nodding at Aya who was sitting behind her desk.

I could sense Mala was quite excited to get the sale over and done with so I hushed her inside "Aya? Can you bring in the contracts?"

"Of course sir." she responded while removing the paperwork from a drawer of her desk.

Mala and I each held a copy of the contract and I read all the contests out loud while she followed me on paper. Aya had been so kind to bring us some jasmine tea so occasionally I had the chance to wet my mouth. From time to time I could see from the back of my eyes that she was constantly looking over towards me, licking her lips along with it.

We finally got trough the last page "So Mala, everything in order or do you have any objections to the requirements of this contract?"

"No Rokoyu, seems like your assistant added in all the necessary clauses and information required."

"Good, then I suggest we get to the most important part."

I got up from behind my desk and laid both copies next to each other. We both signed each required field on each copy and finalized the deal. I got back behind my desk and removed a large painting from the wall, exposing a large safe behind it.

"Well well Rokoyu, that's quite some hardware you got there." she teased.

I could have sworn she was hitting on me. Our meeting two days ago had gone the same, there was some serious sexual tension between the two of us but I couldn't allow it to get the better of me. I had to make my sabbatical last longer than five months so I let her comments slip, pretending I was to focused on the safe to notice her teasing. I pulled out the bag the bank had put them money in and placed it onto my desk. Mala leaned in for a better look as I unzipped it.

"Wow... I've never seen this much cash before." she stated, eyes sparkling as she eyed the bills.

"You can count it if you like, each packet is a thousand Yuans and the bank assured me there were 75 of these in here. If you don't wish to count it then I would still like to show you this note. It is a grantee from the bank manager that when the bag left the bank it contained 75.000 Yuans, honesty goes before anything in this business and I provide top service in that department."

"No, I trust you, if you guarantee it's all there then I wouldn't even dare to suggest otherwise."

"That's fine either way." I said while handing her the bag, I placed her copy of the contract in the bag and zipped it up again.

I held out me hand "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mala, if you don't mind I would like to request my senior editor to give me monthly updates." I chuckled

"That won't be a problem _boss." _she said, licking her lips on the word boss.

She shook my hand and both our eyes locked, she leaned closer to my ears "... and I wouldn't mind if the boss took me right here on his desk, right now..." she whispered, attempting to seduce me.

_"Hold it together Rokoyu, don't do it."_

I let go of her hand and took a step back "Thank you for the offer Mala but let's keep this relationship purely professional. You're a very attractive woman but let's not go down that road."

"Okay Rokoyu, I'm an adult, so are you. If you ever change your mind. My door is always open to you..."

I nodded my head and she left my office, I followed her out to the main door

"You're not on foot are you? Wouldn't want some thugs to take that bag of you now."

"Oh, no problem I have my own Satomobile." she answered

"So... good luck and here's to a fortuitous relationship Mala" I said as I opened the door for her and allowing her to leave

"Likewise, see you in a month Rokoyu." she said and I repeated the same words. I watched out of the window to make sure she left in her car unharmed. She was carrying a lot of cash, making her a prime target for criminals. It all went smooth and I stared until her Satomobile was completely out of my view.

I turned around and saw Aya was eying me with two curious eyes "Ah yes Aya. I need you to file the paperwork at the chamber of commerce and also sell off several of my assets. I will hand you a list I put together today. Tell them to put the funds on my personal bank account."

"Today?" she muttered "Yes Aya, Today. It's three PM now, if you hurry you can get all of this done in an hour. I'll stay here and close up shop around five. You can go home after you file the paperwork. Consider it a small token of my appreciation for your work here."

I didn't need to tell her twice, she rarely got to pinch an hour of her work time and she quickly left with all the paperwork. I returned to my office and continued my work, I spent the next two hours grinding and sliming some more customers in buying stock. I closed up shop and bought the book Tenzin had recommended along with some dinner for myself. I went home and ate my dinner in peace.

I tried to temporarily forget about my inner demons, for most of the day my work had distracted me but now I was sitting alone in my apartment. A thousand thoughts races trough my mind.

I pulled on my uniform and did some exercises to keep busy until the big moment arrived, Daskana had been quite precise in her orders and I intended to follow them to the letter.

Time to make those bastards pay for what they had done...


	9. Bolin's betrayal

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So today we see the more darker side of Rokoyu, he's not perfect nor will he ever be but can he find it in himself to change? I already showed it a bit in a previous chapter when he engaged the metalbender cop and today he grants his demons carte blanche.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter IX**

**BOLIN'S BETRAYAL**

"_**The measure of a man is what he does with power."**_

_**Plato**_

* * *

><p>I closed the front door from the inside out and put the key in my pocket. I checked my belt to see if I had enough gear on me, I inspected the inside of my pouches and came to the conclusion I had plenty of ammunition. I checked the bag for the last piece of the puzzle and put my electrical gloves in my pockets before throwing the bag back into the secret compartment. I pulled the lever and it closed like it was supposed to.<p>

I checked if everything was secured before crawling out of the window, pulling my mask over my face and climbed down the fire escape. Inspecting the area around me to make sure no one had seen me. Normally I would take a tram but since I couldn't dress up in my long coat I had to go for the sneaky approach. It would take me some time to get over to the designated target so I had left way too early to give myself some breathing space. The sun was giving the city the last bits of warmth, so I had to be extra careful to remain hidden as I sneaked from alley to alley.

I waited in the alley I had agreed to meet Daskana when suddenly a truck pulled into it and the backdoor opened "Get in!" Daskana whispered and I obliged. In the back of the truck was my team, all there except one who had been sent home by Daskana. They were all glazing at me trough their green goggles. I had not seen them in some days so it was a bit awkward to say the least, especially considering I had found certain things out about myself...

Corporal Sandor sat across me, he was the second in command of the unit now and he was apparently glad to see me again "Master Sergeant Rixen, it's an honor to be fighting by your side once more sir."

He held out his hand and I shook it "The feeling is likewise Corporal." I responded while shaking his hand.

"Actually it's Sergeant now." He pulled at the fabric of his arm and showed me had three stripes now instead of two.

"My appologies."

"No offense taken sir."

"Are the bikes in place Master Sergeant Vixen?" I questioned my sister.

Vixen was the nickname I had given her because one thing these men had absolutely no clue about was that their new boss was actually my sister. I had always tried not to call her by her real name and now that she was in charge it mattered even more that I kept up appearances.

"Yeah, they are in an alley close to the building, we pulled a big blanket over them with a police insignia over them so no one would even dare to take a look."

"Good, that's brilliant actually."

We stayed silent for a time as the truck wobbled a bit over the bumpy roads. One of the men raised his hand, wanting to ask a question. This little motion allowed me to recognize him as Private Ryuu. He always raised his hand before asking a question, a trait he had gained from his old schoolmaster who always demanded the act.

"Sir, might I speak freely?"

"Go ahead soldier."

"Well sir, I don't even know if I'm allowed to ask but here goes. What is this mission Amon has sent you on? I mean no disrespect towards you replacement but we weren't notified at all. It just happened, you suddenly weren't there anymore, it felt disrespectful towards our working relationship."

"I'm sorry Ryuu but I'm not at liberty to tell anyone anything. I'm sorry you feel that our separation was a bit abrupt but rest assured. The mission is quite important and I have accepted my faith but I will be around to assist you guys when necessary, that much is certain."

He got what he had to say out of his system and accepted my explanation and nodded his head. The whole truck probably had a high desire to know what exactly I was doing but there was nothing I could tell them.

The truck pulled to a stop and several of us bar the only two other female members of our crew two got out, they were going to bring up the motorcycles.

The driver of the truck apparently was a simple grunt that had been selected for this mission because of his driving skills. Not too many people in the city actually had a driving license, let alone the knowledge of how to operate a large truck and to be able to drive it fast and effectively. We were lucky to have him.

The darkness had fully set by that time and we sneaked trough the alley, we climbed a fire escape and arrived on the rooftop oposite the target building. I walked over to the edge while the guys made themselves comfortable on a couple of mattresses they had dragged up there for the stakeout. They even had carved a pai sho board on the back of a crate they used as a table. I was impressed to say the least at the quality of the self made board. One of them pulled out his sack with stones and they started playing a couple of games.

I lurked over the edge of the building, staring at the triad headquarters when suddenly someone held out a set of binoculars beside me. I accepted them without even looking at who gave them to me and looked through the glasses, noticing a red hotrod pulling up to the headquarters. A guy got out of the driver's side and I could hear him whistling a jazzy tune from on top of the roof. Someone else got out from the other side but I couldn't quite see his face. I adjusted the zoom function on the binoculars but the hoodlum only pulled up his collar higher to remain incognito.

"Guy with the Water Tribe get up is Shady Shin, he's one of our prime targets, I have no idea who the John Doe on the right is though." Daskana said to my left. I guessed she too was gazing at the scene below and had been the one who handed me the binoculars

I kept gazing at the unknown figure as the two walked over to the door and greeted the four guards outside of the building. The way this mystery man walked seemed familiar but I couldn't quit place it.

We waited for at least two hours until all bare one scumbag we were after was inside of the building.

"We need to make our move now." Daskana commented

"But we are still missing one guy, don't you want all five present?" I questioned her.

"No issue, we'll just grab one of the lower ranked members, Amon won't notice the difference and it doesn't really matter that much. It's mostly Zolt he's after."

"Okay, let's get the show on the road then." I signalled with my finger to the guys it was time and they jumped up, picking up their pai sho tiles and putting them in their belts.

"So everyone clear on the game plan? Team one moves up on the front while team two comes in from the back. Salma and Dasva will bring up the rear with the truckdriver by moving in the truck and bikes for extraction."

We all nodded our heads at my sister and started descending the fire escape "Okay guys, watch each other's backs and let's get this done cleanly." she gave out one final instruction before the group split up.

I moved into position with my three guys in the alley across the building. Once we spotter a mirror signal in the alley next to the target building the operation commenced. We dashed forward and expertly threw our bolas at the four guards at the front door, they were caught completely off guard and were wrapped by the ropes. We moved over them and expertly chi blocked them. We gaged them and draged them into the alley next to the building. We prepare to breach the door but when suddely it swung open, it seemed we made a bit too much noise and I was now face to face with shady shin. There was no time to waste and I quickly dashed inside to engage him, shoving him up against a wall while shouting to the others to breach the room "TEAM MOVE IN NOW!" I jabbed all of his chi points and charged in after my men.

The benders were shocked to see their hide out under attack and prepared to defend it from the four of us. They started bending at my troops who expertly dodged the fire, earth and water strikes, the furniture in the room took one hell of beating and there was some glass shattering as well. The targets in the room had left the back room door completly unguarded and that worked in our favour as Daskana and her men breached it and came storming in as well, engaging them in the rear.

The criminals were facing two fronts and were quickly overpowered. Only Zolt was still standing and Daskana engaged him in close combat and chi blocked his both sides, she dealt with one of the most notorious criminals in the city in a matter of seconds. I was quite proud to see how good she had become.

From the corner of my eyes I spotted someone running up the stairs, how did we miss him? He must have been hiding under a table or something. I didn't hesitate and chased after him. The chase lasted all the way up to the roof. He ran up to the edge but it was too high to jump down. I quickly ascertained that this fellow had been mystery man from earlier. I didn't know what he could bend so I pulled out my equalist glove and place it over my hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the scumbags shouted. There was something familiar in his voice but I still couldn't place it, it made the adrenaline in my body pump even faster.

I pulled out a set of boas and start swinging them around me. The scum realized his only chance of getting away is fighting me head on so he turned around. My heart basically stopped as I recognized the figure in front of me and I slowed my boa down in disbelief, holding the ropes next to my waist.

_"Bolin!? What's he doing here!? He isn't supposed to be here anymore, he's on the right path now. What the fuck did he get himself into now!?"_

Bolin noticed my hesitation and seized the moment, bending a large piece of the rooftop towards me. I was quick enough to realize that I nodded off a bit and need to dodge this. With one quick jump into the air I dodge the block of earth but it was definitly a close one.

The fact he was attacking me left me without too many options. I could have tried to let him go but we were up to high, the only way down safely was back down the stairs and then the others would catch me in the act. The only way forward was self defence, I spinned up my bola again and threw it at the earthbender. He tried to dodge it but to no avail, he fell to the floor grunting.

"PLEASE NO, YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS SIR. I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE." he shouted as I moved over him. He was attempting his utmost best to pull the bola loose but it didn't work. I shook my head in disbelief that this goodhearted idiot had somehow had ended up here tonight. I chi blocked him and attempted to lift him on my shoulders but he was resisting and in doing so at least doubled his weight.

I put him down on the ground again, pushed my mouth against the built in respirator so that my voice would sound different "Look... you can either come quietly and I won't have to restrain you any further. If that happens it will hurt..." I held out the glove close to him and made it spark a bit. "Is that understood?"

He was freighted and pale, so he nodded in compliance.

"Okay." I said agnry at him at that moment. I felt betrayed by him, he was my best friend, I considered him my brother. Mako had assured me they were no longer living this life but somehow Bolin still was. This betrayed fuelled my anger and made me colder towards him then I normally would be.

I lifted him up over my shoulders again and made my way down to the lower levels of the building "You could stand to lose a few." I said while carefully descending down the stairs. I put him down with the other detainees. Some of the guys were busy tying up our targets with proper rope while the others were dragging the ordinary guards up the stairs to lock them in the bathroom. I noticed the front door was still open so I closed it as if nothing happened. Who was I kidding, the noise alone was enough for the neighbours to call the cops.

I saw one of the men putting rope around Bolin "No, not him, put him with the others in the bathroom." I demanded and he nodded in agreement "No! He comes with us, we need five men and we are missing one of our targets. He'll do just fine." Daskana said

I had to do something. I couldn't be responsible for Bolin losing his bending. It was all he lived for, I could not that hanging over me. Yes I was pretty pissed at him but he didn't deserve something like that but at that moment I couldn't be. sure of that.

"Master Sergeant Vixen, a word please?" I signalled her to come to a corner to shield our conversation from the others "Daskana, what are you doing. You do realize that is Bolin right?" I whispered to her

"So...? He betrayed you brother. They told you they were not doing this anymore and here he is. I told you they were no good and now he will pay the ultimate price. I will not discuss this any further. I am in charge here and the final word is mine."

"Okay, team leader if you say so." I sarcastically snapped at her. She was right though, this was her operation, there was little that I could do but man up and take another punch right in the guilt, one more thing to add to my list of things I wish I had done differently.

She raised her finger in a swinging motion "Saddle up, exfil is in one minute."

We lifted the men up and walked out of the back door, putting them in the back of the truck. Daskana and I agreed to take the last two bikes in the column to cover the rear and I mounted one of the rear bikes and actived the ignition. I could hear some of the guys giving the gas a little nudge as the engine noises filled the back alley. I did the same and a mixture of exhause gases and steam coming from pipes filled the alley.

Suddenly the back door of the hideout was kicked open. For a second I thought the thugs we had locked up in the bathroom had escaped and came to rescue their masters but only two people came running out of the hideout. To my own surprise it was Korra and Mako, I signalled the truck to leave and they all hit the gas to get the hell out of there as they followed my order flawlessly.

_"What the fuck are they doing here?" _I thought to myself as I instinctively reached for one of my pouches and threw a smoke canister at the attacking pair, Daskana did the same. We hit the gas of our bikes and raced after the others.

The adrenaline was pumping massivly now and I kept gazing around to see if they followed. At first I thought are smokescreen had worked but then I spotted Korra's pet Naga when it came into view with the Avatar and the firbender mounted on top.

_"It's got to be Bolin right? They came to his rescue."_

Suddenly fireballs were flying over my head and I had to weave in order to dodge the incoming fire. Suddenly I felt the ground shaking under my bike as it began to wobbel. I was launched into the air thanks to a massive fissure that had been bend upwards. This had to be Korra's doing, she was an earthbender after all. I tightly hugged the metal frame as I braced for an accident but for some miracle the bike stayed on the road upon impact and I managed to stay on it. I punched the gas again in order to stay ahead of my pursuers.

We drove onto a more open place and I pulled up next to Daskana, she looked over towards me and gave me a simple nod, I gave one back. There was only one way this was going to end. If we wanted to get these prisoners out of here then we needed to distract them, one way or another. In perfect unison we slammed the brakes and slid our bikes to a stop, a mixture of gasoline and burning rubber filled my nose. I coul see the Avatar on her pet steaming towards us. Suddenly I got a great idea. I searched my bola pouch and threw one directly at the legs of the mighty Polar beast. It worked, the boa latched itself around her legs and she crashed to the ground face first. Mako and Korra were launched into the air and landed a few meters away from us, both grunting in pain from the fall. We dismounted the bikes and I quickly turned to Daskana.

"You take him and I will deal with her, non-lethal only!" I shouted in her direction and she nodded.

We elegantly jumped over to them as they regained their footing. Korra send a massive fire blast at me. I jumped as high as I could, twisting several times in the air to avoid the heat. I continued my run for her as my feet conected with the ground. My inner feelings were no longer that of guilt but pure power and anger, I wanted to get over to her as fast as possible to show her who was boss. I closed the distance and engaged in hand to hand combat, I attempted to jab the central chi point on the back of her head but she managed to block me with her left hand. She quickly fired another fire blast with her right hand and I ducked just in time. She tried to firebend at me again and I use the back of my forarm to guide hers into another direction, she changed hands to counter but I simply repeated my defence. She attempted a different move by using her sideways motion to spin in a full moon fire kick, I lean to the left allowing the fire to come real close, I could feel the heat of that particular attack.

_"Spirits that was a close one!"_

She moved her leg upwards to firebend at my head but I mimicked her motion and guided her fire away from me. I wrapped my lower leg around hers and pull her down, her right side was completely open and I landed about four jabs before backing away. She only has one good side now, this match was going to be over quickly. In fact so far this hadn't really been much of challenge. How wrong of me to think it would be that easy.

She pulled away a bit as well and grunted in discomfort. No longer did her face feature a confident look but it had changed to staggeration, she grabbed hold of her right numbed arm with her left, her eyes in big wonder about what just had happened to her. She got really angry and charged forward determined, shooting fire from her left arm and foot but since her right side was numb she was completely off balance and I didn't even have to break a sweat dodging her attacks. She was wearing herself out in her rage and all I had to do was wait and enjoy the show.

I could hear Mako grunting in discomfort as well, Daskana was going to town on him and kicked him to the floor as he was unable to bend again. Korra was starting to get tired and I jumped forward mimicking her move from a couple of days ago. I grabbed her by the hands and swirled her around me gaining momentum and threw her onto the ground, she grunted in pain as she rolled over several times.

I had thought that would have done the trick but she got back up again. She was suffering though, sweat and bruises visible on her arms. I swirled around her and pushed her back on her knees in order to jab the chi points on her left side but she bended her last bit of fire at me from the back of her heel. I spotted it just in time and planted my foot on the back of her boot, twisting it in an unatural position. She screamed this time and kicked ferociously back with her other foot. I dodged the surprise attack and stepped a bit back.

Once again she got back on her feet, limping a bit, a visible mix of pain and anger on her face. This was getting silly, normally enemies had already surrendered by this time but I should have known the Avatar would never surrender. I dashed forward again determind to bring this to a swift end, pretending I was going in for a simple punch to the face. She prepared her defence and in the last seconds before arrival I jumped up so high it catched her off guard. I kicked both of my feet forward planting them on her chest. Her face pinches together as the impact impedes her ability to breath. The kick was much harder then I intended and she was catapulted backwards and once again rolled over the floor in ground.

She was lying on her side, chest moving up and down rappidly. I charged forward again, not wanting to allow her to get back on her feet. I kicked her hard in the stomach with my boot, I had done it so hard that she rolled over on her stomach. She let out another grunt of pain.

"STOP IT YOU FREAK, STOP HURTING HER!" I could hear the disabled Mako shout. He had a point, I had already done way more damage than necessary and this wasn't how I usually did things but her insistence on keeping to fight had fuelled my desire to dominate this little battle of faith. I lowered myself over her back and jabbed the remaining chi points. Not that she had any fire left in her but better safe than sorry.

I dragged her over the floor by one arm and threw her into Mako. He still had some movement left in his arms and he pulled her on her back so she could breath again. We should have left that instant but I was so drunk on power I slowly walked over to them. Daskana was standing next to them, prepared to knock them out if they moved a single muscle.

I lower myself in a dominating position, I pushed my mouth closer to the respirator again in order to disguise my voice "Well well, what do we have here? The Avatar and he boyfriend have come out to play..." I teased them.

"You give us Bolin back and we back off!" Korra grunted seemingly still in pain. As far as I could tell there was no bleeding so I assumed I had perhaps sprained a few things and that she would only have some severe bruising after this, I was not a healer so I couldn't be sure, then again, at that moment I didn't care.

I shook my head slowly "They way I see things, you are in no position to make demands Avatar. You are lucky you are destined for greater things or else I would have ended you here tonight. You think you are some all powerful being? Clearly not because a simple nonbender just wiped the floor with you, literally. Perhaps you two should go back to benderschool and train some more, think about that he next time we face off. It was nice meeting you Avatar Korra." I teased once more

I got back up to my normal level and left them there. We mounted our bikes and we started the engines. I watched as Mako tried to pull himself up again. Daskana must have missed some of the chi points that were utilised by his motor control because there was still quit a lot of movement left in his body. He pulled Korra to her feet "YOU COWARDS COME BACK HERE!" she shouted in our direction as he put her arm around him for support.

We didn't comply of course and took off towards the underground prison. We left the normal road and drove onto the concrete sewage system. The metal bars that covered the tunnel were still upward and we entered the dark corridor. Daskana hit a switch on her bike and a side door opened. We parked the bikes with the rest of the others and walked back out of the small garage. We stepped onto one of the electrical trolleys and she operated it "Brother whew... I thought you were going to kill her. Good to see the old you is still in there... I almost thougt you running after that bitch all the time had soften you up but boy... was I wrong about that."

"Shut up." I snapped at her

"Why? You did what you had to do, she didn't back off, she kept attacking and paid for it."

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHO I AM! THAT'S NOT HOW I DO THINGS NORMALLY!" I shouted at her.

"Hey, calm the fuck down, we still have work to do."

The trolley stopped at the central processing area. The guys were unloading the prisoners and taking mug shots of them, Quang stood by and watched over the proceedings until he noticed us coming of the trolley. He walked over to us "What happened, where did those two come from?" He questioned, he must have already been briefed by our men about our unexpected troubles.

"They came for him." I pointed at Bolin while they were taking a mug shots of him.

"What does the Avatar want with a criminal, that doesn't make any sense."

"It does when you know that's Bolin, one of her teammates on the Fire Ferrets." I explained while crossing my arms over my chest

"We took them down, there is nothing to worry about." Daskana completed

Quang moved closer to me "She didn't recognize you did she?" he whispered. I shook my head in return

"No, at least I hope not. I shall find out tomorrow I guess."

Quang now shook his head "You're not going anywhere, Amon has put you in charge of the prison until the revelation. It's your responsibility now. We still have a lot of work to do so he felt you were the right man for the job."

I was not too pleased with this information, I turned to my sister "You didn't inform me of this why?"

She shook her head "I didn't know, get off my case asshole."

She left the conversation and ushered the crew into a line. She congratulated them on a job well done and informed them they could go home tonight, they had deserved that privilege.

"The warden is in his office, he will hand the control over the prison over to you once you're ready sunshine." Quang commented

Quang left with Daskana and the crew while I continued observing how the detainees where chi blocked again and chained with platinum cuffs to the floor of their cells. I walked over to the wardens office and he was already standing in the doorway, keys in his hands.

"I've been informed that I should hand over my command over to you Master Sargeant." he explained

"That is correct Sargeant." I replied

"Here you go sir. Change of the watch is at seven in the morning and one again at seven in the evening." he said, handing me the keys and saluting me before taking his leave. I entered the office and threw the metals on the desk. I sat myself down behind it and lifted my feet on the desk. I pondered about that nights events, bolin's betrayal and my own violent actions towards Korra and Mako.

_"You are one piece of work you know that?"_

It was the uniform, once I put it on I became someone completely else. It made me feel powerful and I lost track of what I was doing, as if I engaged some kind of automatic pilot. Even when not wearing it sometimes I could act much more angrier and violent then I wanted to be. The real me would never even dare to hurt a woman let alone a girl like that, once I put that mask on I was a monster, end of discussion. Before Korra came to the city I was confident of my actions, not even doubting their morality but given the revelations of the past couple of days I realized once again that I was not a hair better then the people I fought against. I started to doubt my own promise of becoming a better man, so far I had done nothing of worth to indicate I was honouring my own words.

_"And I want to become a better man? Give me a break, there is not a single act in this world that can set what I have done right."_

Perhaps the best course of action was to revel in the violence. To accept my fate as a nonbender and see this revolution trough, stopping the Avatar in her attempts to stop Amon. Undoubtedly tonight's events had pitched her against the equalists for good. I was trying to decide whether to keep my own promise or allow my hatred to consume me and revel in the sense of power I had now.

I decided postpone my answer _"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."_

I got to work, it would allow me to temporarily focus on something else. I got up from the seat and activated the intercom system. "All guards are immediately requested in the main courtyard!" I shouted trough the microphone. I walked out of the office to find men and women dashing for the main courtyard. All the grunts that worked in the facility lined up in several rows in the courtyard. I walked down from the platform slowly, head held high, chest forward and my hands tightly behind my back and stopped in front of them

"Do you maggots know who I am?" I raised my voice inside of the mask.

" Sir, Yes Sir!" they shouted in choir

I started pacing in front of them "Good! I don't know how you do things normally down here but let me be very clear. I will not tolerate any slaking nor will any of you be allowed to leave before the shift is over. We have some very valuable targets in our holding cells and they will need to be chi blocked every twenty minutes. I know the effect normally lasts forty five minutes to an hour but these prisoners are the best at what they do, we have to be extra careful."

I paused for a second observing their reactions, one of them stared at his feet nervously. I walked between the rows of grunts until I was very close to his face "Do you have a problem with that soldier?"

"No! No! Not at all sir. It's just..."

"Spit it out already!"

"One of those men is famous, he's Bolin... an excellent pro-bender."

"So? he was running around with the triads and now he's getting what's coming to him." I didn't really mean that statement but Bolin's actions were still getting under my skin.

"If your conscience can't allow you to do your job then perhaps I have no use for you down here?" I shouted at him, he was shaking in his place.

"No sir! Don't send me away, I'll do my job, you have my word."

"Good! That goes for the rest of you. If you do not have enough believe in our cause then I suggest you leave now!" I shouted to the rest of them. I walked back up the stairs and turned around to oversee the soldiers again "UNIT DISSMISSED!" I shouted and like a colony of ants they went back to their stations. I approached the man I had scolded earlier as he went back to his duties "Take me to this Bolin." I said, pretending I didn't know who he had mentioned earlier was. As I walked behind him I pulled out a chair from my office and took it with me to the cell, dragging it behind me. I entered the cell and planted the chair in front of my friend in the wrong direction so I could lean on the back. He was sitting on his knees, looking down at the cuffs that were chained to the floor with a short chain.

The door closed behind me and I heard a click, signalling the lock had been sealed off "I know you are Bolin, a big pro-bender." I said gently, trying to break the ice.

Bolin looked up, still looking terrified. I could see some rings around his eyes, he had been weeping "Then why am I here?" He questioned wile patting his face dry with his sleeve.

"Because you are also a criminal." I softly said, pretending I didn't give a hoot about him.

"I'm not a criminal! I wasn't supposed to be there." he defended himself.

"Explain." I demanded but Bolin shook his head "Why do you even care?"

"Because I am the temporary warden of this institute and I want to know the fine details of my prisoners." It was a lie but Bolin would never sense such a thing.

Bolin sighed heavily and looked down in shame as he began his tale "I haven't worked for the triads in years. This morning I was training with my team when Butakha, the owner of the pro-bending league walked in and told us we needed to cough up 30.000 Yuans for the championship pot. I told my friends I would perform a street circus with my pet Pabu and raise the money but the people weren't giving me much."

I wanted to slap my face at the stupidity of his plan but this was Bolin, you expected stuff like this from them.

"Then Shady Shin pulled up in his hotrod and threw me a big lump of cash if I helped him with this one job. All I had to do was stand in the room and keep a lookout for things." Bolin finished his explanation.

"You poor chump." I joked "Looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time but my reasoning still stands. You run around with the triads, accept their money, hence you are a criminal. Was there no one you knew that could have possibly loaned you the money or even helped you find a sponsor?" I was playing with fire here but I couldn't contain myself. I had to point him to the big flaw in his thinking process.

"Well... perhaps I could have asked Rokoyu to help us. He's a nonbender just like you. You see he's some sort of businessman, he could have helped us find the money." Bolin mauled things over

"Ah, I've heard about this Rokoyu before. Lost his parents to the triads and now you're telling me he's still hanging out with the likes of you? Perhaps we should visit that traitor and give him a little taste of your betrayal."

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE'S SUFFERD ENOUGH! I'LL STAY AWAY FROM THE TRIADS! I PROMISE!" His voice echoed through the cell.

This was what I had hoped to achieve with my visit. To scare him so much he was never going to run back to them anymore, earhtbender or not.

"What ensurance do I have you will keep your promise? What I understand from your story you already once worked for them, it wouldn't make very much sense for me to trust a man that breaks his own promises."

Bolin shook his head "Sometimes I make stupid mistakes and get myself in trouble, I didn't mean for this to happen. I know Rokoyu considers me a brother. If he found out about this he'll never speak to me again, I've already had to miss him for two years. I don't want that to happen again."

"You seem like a sincere guy Bolin and so I'll let this slip. If I ever catch you again I will be forced to tell him."

"Man, Mako is going to be so worried about me right now." Bolin whispered to himself, thinking I didn't hear it

"Oh he is. After we took you from the hideout he and the Avatar came chasing after us. Unfortunately for them they ran into me and one of my colleagues."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? TELL ME THEY'RE ALIVE!" Bolin shouted in anger. He was fierce and determined to know what had happened to his teammates.

"Oh they are not dead, do you thinkg I'm that kind of person? I only roughed them up a bit, couple of bruises here and there maybe a sprained bone or two. Nothing too serious." I dismissed his insinuation that I had killed them

"You monster! why are you people doing this to us?"

"For Equality of course, this world has been infected by a virus and we are the cure." I got up from my seat and looked down at him "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into do you?"

Bolin shook his head "Well, tomorrow you will pay a big price for your stupidity." I stated

I moved towards the door "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" he shouted and I turned in front of the door, on hand on the chair.

"Oh, you'll see..." said and knocked on the door. The guard let me out and I went back to my office, dragging the chair behind me, creating an excruciating noise that reflected of the walls. I was tormenting the prisoners and liked it. This was way too much power for me to handle.

I opened the door to my office only to find a familiar figure gazing over a large city map behind my temporary desk "Amon? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for an update on your progress." his raspy voice said from behind the mask.

I placed the chair back where it belonged and moved closer to the desk. He was still analyzing the large map on the wall as if there was anything usefull on there that he didn't know. I realized him placing me in charge of the prison was a ruse to get me separated from the others so he could get informed about my mission. I couldn't figure out why he wanted to keep this between us but this was Amon, he never did anything without thinking it trough so he probably had a perfectly reason for it.

"What do you want to know Amon?"

"Everything you find of worth my friend. I asked one of the guards to bring us some tea. It's been a while since I've had a private conversation with my fromer student. To be honest with you I miss them."

As the guard walked in an placed the tray with tea on the desk. Amon and I switched places, I sat myself down in the comfortable leather office chair while he made due with the wooden chair I had just dragged back in here. The grunt left and closed the door. I pulled of my mask as I always did in his presence. He leaned backwards and placed his right leg over his other one "So Rokoyu I have given you time and space to make this work. Now speak your mind."

I picked up the tea and took a sip "On the first day I made contact with the Avatar, at first I had failed to keep up with her but I managed to find her again in the park. She seemed so clueless on how life in this city works, I mean she was eating koi fish out of the pond for crying out loud!" I waved my hands in the air.

I could hear Amon chuckle from behind his mask "Silly girl."

"One thing we could use against her is her lack of knowledge on the struggle nonbenders have to endure in this city every day. She had an argument with one of our protestors in the park and even went as far as making the following statement:_ 'You are oppressing yourselves'." _I said with my best imitation of her voice.

Amon nodded his head as he also took a sip form his cup "Excellent, I'll have miss Kaza interview that protestor. It's a start"

"Well... later she did something that was actually quite admirable. She defended a shopkeeper from being extorted by three dangerous benders and gave them the beating of a lifetime."

"No surprises there Rokoyu, pretending to actually care about the people with a noble act here and there is her way of justifying her inability to do what needs to be done."

"I don't know Amon, it did look spontaneous to me. She didn't even hesitate in helping that man."

"Rokoyu, do not underestimate her. Do not allow her poisonous ideals to spread into yours. She is the virus and we are the cure."

"I know Amon but the more time I spent with her the more I'm starting to doubt myself."

"You shouldn't, I have full faith in your abilities. I've always carefully selected my personnel and if I didn't see something special in you I would have never even asked you to help me built all of this up. You are determined and fierce, stay loyal to our principles and everything will be fine."

"Thank you for your wisdom." I greeted him with the formal Fire Nation greeting.

I meant it, every time I was felt a bit down Amon would be there with the right words to pick me right back up. It too had missed our conversations we used to have when he had educated me in so many things.

"Anyway after said incident I made first contact and ever since that we've been doing some activities here and there and I have a feeling she considers me a friend, she also seems to have developed a friendship with my old friends Mako and Bolin."

"Ah indeed, the pro-bending brothers. I have to admit it was a brilliant move on your part to involve them, it gives your cover more validation. Your sister informed me about them, I believe one of them is in our cellblocks?"

I nodded my head "Yes Bolin is in our custody, stupid idiot got himself involved with the triads again, now he'll suffer the consequences."

"Indeed he will..." Amon paused "So, something else you would like to share?"

The way he asked the question made a chill crawl up my spine. For a second I thought Amon knew more than he was letting on. Did he know I was a bender? Did he know I had a son? Did he realize I had feelings for Korra? A shiver ran down my spine.

"Rokoyu? Everything okay?" he said gently and concerned

"No... I'm fine..." suddenly it daunted on me he was referring to the Avatar "Perhaps there is something else that could be useful, at least for you. I visited Air Temple Island yesterday and her training with councilman Tenzin isn't going well, she even told me later she's been unable to even create a small puff of wind."

"Hmm...I see... so the rumours were true, she is a spiritual failure. This will play into our cards nicely Rokoyu. This proves you don't need to doubt yourself, your mission is already delivering valuable information to our cause and tonight you have demonstrated once again that no one messes with you. You sister told me about the skill you displayed and I can only state how proud I am of you, how far you've come."

The man was like a father to me. To hear him say he was proud of me was certainly a big boost, perhaps he could help me with some more advice "Then why do I feel so miserable now for being so violent? When I fought her all I felt was a desire for power, to dominate her, to crush her under my heels. That's not who I am in real life, once I put the mask over my head I..I... revel in the fact I'm incognito and can do as I please."

"Hmm... this is disturbing indeed, fighting our enemies is a noble cause and I would hate to see you get dragged into the dark hole that the feeling power is. I can speak of experience."

"You do?" I raised my eyebrows

"Indeed.. I'm a mysterious masked man who preaches about equality at rallies every week. The desire for more power is only naturally to be present in this line of work. I however never thought it would infect you. Your heart must have been far more damaged then I could have ever imagined."

A silence fell over the room, Amon had this way with words that ensured you hung on every syllable as he spoke. It meant that every time you spoke you carefully selected the words to make sure the conversation remained on a certain intellectual level.

"I use meditation to contain it. I won't promise it will disappear but perhaps you can become more at peace with yourself." Amon advised me while sipping his tea.

"Interesting, I will definitely give it a try." I responded, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either, at home I already had a book on the matter waiting for me to be read. I had bought it in the hope of being able to unlock my bending and perhaps it could serve two purposes, that is if I still wanted to unlock it in the first place.

"Any more information that could be important?" he tried to force the conversation in a different direction

"No, that's about it for now. I could have spent more time with her tonight. Perhaps even help her find Bolin but I'm stuck here on your orders."

"I know but I do not have enough faith in the warden. He does not understand the importance of these prisoners but you do. I watched you chew out those grunts earlier. It proves my point." Amon got up from his seat and put his empty cup of tea back on the tray "I'm going to leave you to your duties now, bring the prisoners to this location tomorrow." Amon pulled out four folded up posters out of his pocket and laid them down in the correct order on my desk, it revealed a map with specific instructions were the Revelation would take place "Your crew has been instructed to pick you up around nine. Chi block them one more time before lifting them on the truck. That should ensure that by the time I need them on stage their bending is returned to them. I need it to make the statement more visually impressive."

"Message received loud and clear, I'll get them there on time Amon." I saluted him and he nodded in agreement "I'm sure you will, get some rest now, it's been a long night and you will need be focused tomorrow."

I nodded and he promptly left the office. I locked the door behind him so no grunt coup walk in and see my face. I removed my boots and I untangled the camp cot that I found in the closet.

I lied down and closed my eyes wondering what the next day would have in store for me.


	10. Showtime

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**The Equalist are having their little revelation today and Rokoyu is right in the middle of it all, hoping for a miracle to save Bolin from having his bending taken away.  
><strong>

**This chapter is a bit shorter then what you have come to expect from me but I felt it would be a bit off balance if I added in Rokoyu's next moves.**

**Also, if have a question for you guys, so far almost all of the story has been from Rokoyu's POV but would you guys mind it if from time to time I included the POV from other characters to see what they think about Rokoyu and how he is acting? PM me if you wish to respond to this dillema.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter X  
><strong>

**SHOWTIME**

_**"There is always strength in numbers. The more individuals or organizations that you can rally to your cause, the better." **_

_**Mark Shields**_

* * *

><p>I slept really well that night, my little talk with Amon had done wonders for me. The fact that I had to sleep on an uncomfortable camp cot didn't even fade me, I was glad to have slept so well for once but then I was woken up violently when there was loud banging on the door to the office. I stumbled up and pulled the mask over my sleepy head. I unlocked the door only to reveal the grunt I had scolded yesterday with a tray of food<p>

"Sir the change of watch is in half an hour so I decided to bring you some breakfast before I sign of for the day. The prisoners already had their bowl of rice and have been chi blocked every twenty minutes as instructed."

I signalled for him to put it on the desk and he did "Thank you for the food and the update, I appreciate it Private." To be honest with you I was very grateful for the wakeup call. I almost missed the change of shifts and that wouldn't have been very professional at all. I thanked him again for the food and he left. I locked the door again and removed the mask once more so I could eat the food.

I sat myself down and lifted the top of the bowl only to be quite disappointed by its content "Seaweed soup... how original..." luckily I was to hungry to care so I sipped the soup anyway despite my disapointment with the couple of slisces of bread that had been provided.

The tray also featured a folded newspaper and I lifted it up, unfolding it and chuckling at the name of the paper "The Daily Republic" I said out lout to myself. I placed it down on my desk and gazed over the front page news. The top article featured a picture from a blushing Korra on the day she arrived in the city and gave her first press conference. The large black lettered title read "AVATAR SUPPORTS NONBENDER OPRESSION?" while a smaller italic title beneath it repeated her probably now famous quote _"You're oppressing yourselves!" _The fact this article had come to existence thanks to my efforts put a smile on my face.

It was closing in on the change of shift so I put on my boots and mask again to observe the change of watch. I walked up to the boardwalk overseeing the central courtyard and watched how one shift assembled to salute me and leave for their respective homes and how the other one assembled to start their work. I repeated my little show from the night before and gave them a good scolding with specific instructions "... And last but not least. You will chi block the prisoners and assemble them all here in the courtyard for a twenty minute walking exercise." One of the grunts raised his hand "Yes Private?" I commented at his behaviour

"Sir, is that absolutely necessary? We've never done that before."

"It doesn't matter how you regular warden handles these things, I am not him and we will give them a couple of minutes outside of their cells. These men might be our enemies but I will not accept that anyone claims we are a bunch of animals."

I received no more objections and they complied with my orders. I kept standing there on the boardwalk as all the prisoners were assembled in the middle of a circle the grunts had created, every last one of them armed with two electrical gloves. At first the prisoners were a bit unsure of what to do but soon they stared pacing around, having a chat or two with one another. I noticed Bolin stood a bit in a corner alone, he looked even more miserable then the night before, it was clear to me he hadn't even slept a second that night, one of the guards next to me noticed I was eyeing him "The last shift informed me he hasn't slept or eaten since he was brought here sir. Apparently all he did was weep and shout the name _'Mako'_."

I came down from the boardwalk, the clacking of my boots caused the men in the circle to eye me, the triad members recognized me as one of the men that had kidnapped them the night before and their gaze was one of pure hatred and despise. I pulled out my gloves and lifted them over my hands as I breached the circle to have a talk with Bolin.

"Prisoner Bolin, one of the guards has informed me you have not eaten your breakfast and that you didn't sleep."

He shook his head but didn't look up to me and kept gazing at his shoes with a miserable look on his face "Follow me." I ordered him, he hesitated as I made a hole in the circle for us to leave "Come on, I haven't gotten all day." I looked up to the grunts "Guards, once their time is up I want these prisoners chi blocked and back in their cells." The guards were all eyeing each other in complete confusion as to what I was doing.

I let Bolin follow me to my office while one guard walked behind him as extra security. I opened my door and signalled for him to sit down, the guard wished to follow me inside but I held up my hand "Bring me a bowl of noodles." I ordered, he shook a bit in place in confusion

"Sir... is that wise?"

"Is it wise to disobey a direct order from a superior officer?" I said and he shook his head. He then left my prescience with a fast step. Bolin was standing in my office looking at the furniture and the large map on the wall. I closed the door but did not lock it, grabbing the set of keys from my desk and removed Bolin's cuffs. He immediately starting caressing his skin where the metal had been all night long, he eyed me wih distrust. I didn't blame him, a masked man who's been threathing you cannot be trusted right?

"Turn around." I ordered and at first he refused but after a spark from my glove he complied "This isn't personal, just so you know that."

I jabbed his bending chi points and he fell to his knees grunting. I put my hands under his shoulders and placed him in the chair gently. The guard knocked on the door and I accepted the bowl of food and placed it in front of Bolin, handing him a set of chop sticks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he said while accepting the sticks and diving in the bowl of noodles.

"Because despite the fact you're a stupid idiot I don't think you're a bad guy like that scum out there and I still somehow hope I'm not the monster that I think I am."

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"Because I take my orders from someone higher up the food chain and he has deemed that you deserve what's coming to you. Believe me, if it were up to me you would already be back with your brother and his girlfriend... and no, I'm still not going to tell you what we have in store for you."

Bolin didn't reply because he was too busy chewing on his noodles. I should have known he was starving by know, he always had been big eater and he could eat massive amounts of food. Him not eating breakfast was a big deal, call it almost impossible to process. I had to do something and I knew he was a sucker for being treated nice. It was the least I could do before he lost his bending forever.

"She's not his girlfriend." he suddenly spoke "She's got the hots for somebody else."

"Who?"

"I don't know that, it's just what I see, she's not attracted to my brother and even if I did I would certainly not tell you."

I sat down on my side of the desk and laid my gloves on it. Bolin stopped eating for a second and eyed them "Do they really hurt that much?"

"Yes, its plenty of voltage to put a man on his knees. Mine however are special, I have two extra sets of batteries in there that can be used to operate a lethal function."

His eyes widened "Have you ever... you know... killed someone."

"So far not but I'm still young so I imagine this way of life will lead me to it at one point."

"I hope not, you act all tough but you're actually a nice guy. Why else would you invite me to your office and show my some kindness to get me to eat? I'd like to think that in a different universe we could have been friends."

I twitched a bit in place, I almost wanted to remove my mask and show him that I was in fact his friend but I couldn't do that. It would break the bit of peace he had enjoyed now and our friendship would have been lost forever. We didn't talk anymore and once he was finished eating his noodles I put the cuffs back on him, I made sure they weren't as tight as before so he had at least some breathing space.

I personally brought him back to his cell and chained him to the floor. Once I left a grunt went inside to chi block him again.

The rest of the day was tedious and boring, all I did was sit in the office and walk around the facility every hour or so. I had some noodles for lunch in the mess and discussed the routine with the guards after which I had a peaceful nap. I woke back up around four and continued the saddening routine. I missed the gaze of the sun on me, being locked up underground was nothing for me. Perhaps the fact I was a firebender fuelled this feeling?

The guards changed shifts again and this time I didn't need to scold them anymore. After a couple of more hours it was finally time for the show when Daskana showed up with the crew to escort them to the place where we had our little rally. I handed authority back to the original warden and joined the team in the courtyard. We assembled the five prisonors and chi blocked them one final time before loading them on the truck. Onboard the truck I sat opposite Bolin, he looked so terrified I hoped he wouldn't wet himself.

I was still angry at him but I was feeling more guilty myself for him having to lose his bending. Bolin loved pro-bending and now I was going to a part of him losing that skill? I don't know if I was going to be able to look him in the eyes afterwards end pretend I had nothing to do with it. After a long and tedious ride the truck came to a stop and we removed the prisoners form the back of the truck, I had always handled Bolin in order to keep him from harm.

We were at the back of a large warehouse that had been chosen for the event. We entered and I could see we were behind the centre stage, Amon and Quang were already present and overseeing the final details.

"Ah I see our friends have arrived." Quang waved his hand in our direction, signalling for us to come closer.

I handed Bolin over to one of my men and Daskana and I walked over to our fellow inner circle members. I knew Hiroshi would not be present for this, he preferred to keep his cover as the largest industrialist of the city safe. He didn't want to wear a mask anyway. As far as I knew he never came to any of these rallies.

Amon spoke up "Now that we are all here I would like to say a few words." he stopped a second to clear his throat "My fellow warriors for equality. Tonight we are going to make history, we will make the benders of this city know who they are dealing with, we will make the bending council tremble on its foundation and we will make the Avatar shudder in utter fear at our might. Tonight we will unleash the most important revolution in the history of mankind. We will take an crucial step towards our ultimate goal: Equality for all! I am honoured to have you standing beside me!"

The three of us clapped our hands but because we were wearing gloves the sound was muzzled by the leather.

"Thank you" Amon took a small bow "Now, the crowd in there is eagerly anticipating our arrival. Let's not make them wait any longer, form up in a line behind me and have you men bring the prisoners onto the stage at the right cue."

We did as we were told and formed up behind him, Quang stood in the middle while I stood to his left and Daskana to his right. We were joined by two Sergeants that were under Quang's command. Amon stood in front of us like a lone tree in an open field. We walked onto the elevator beneath the stage and took a firm position, eyes front, chin up and hands behind our back. It was dark underneath the stage and I could hear the crowd whispering, eagerly anticipating the action, because let's face it, these rallies were one big show.

"Please welcome your hero!" A man announced trough the speakers, I could hear the lights go out in the warehouse while several ones activated around us. Typical for Amon to create some drama to make his rallies look more intimidating.

"Your savior ... Amon!" the man finished his announcement and the hatch above us opened and we started rising.

I could peak over the edge and as soon as the crowd spotted Amon they started cheering wildly and loud. We reached the top level and I saw the entire crowd now, this had to be the largest rally we ever realized, as far as I could see the place was packed, people were cramped in the space where they stood but they didn't care, Amon was here and that was all the needed.

Amon walked forward and started his well prepared speech "My quest for equality began many years ago." he grabbed the microphone from the stander and held it closer to his mouth "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."

Amon paced to the right side of the stage "One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me." Amon paused ever so slightly "Then, he took my face." The crowd gasped in astonishment at the nature of this crime "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." the crowd interrupted him with a massive amount of booing at the mention of Korra "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering."

Amon repeatedly pointed his finger at the crowd and picked up some intensity in his voice "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change." The crow hung on his lips, you could hear a needle drop if Amon where to keep his mouth shut for ten seconds or so. "I know you have been wondering, _'What is the Revelation?_' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity and that she has completely neglected her spiritual duties. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality."

It got really warm in the warehouse, the people were finally about to find out what made Amon special and why he had chosen to live his life as a revolutionary "I have The power to take a person's bending away." he paused before finishing "Permanently." the crowd gasped for air and you could hear the whispering pick up in the intensity. The word permanently had been the cue to bring the prisoners onto the stage and my men had followed their orders precisely.

The line behind Amon reformed as I now stood behind the four hoodlums that remained. Daskana took Zolt from Sargeant Sandor and lead him up the stage to Quang who took him over again and guided him to stand next to Amon

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd started booing again but Zolt didn't care "Ah, boo yourself!"

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," Quang removed the ropes that had limited Zolt in his movements "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon finished his sentence.

Amon moved away from Zolt and Quang pushed Zolt in the opposite direction, to give Amon some space to work his magic.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal." Zolt announced arrogantly as he moved in a firebender stance

Zolt started blasting fire at Amon but he weaved through them as if he is moving trough thin air, he quickly closed the distance that had come to be between them. Zolt recognizes that fact and generates lighting from his fingertips, his favourite move, they called him Lightning Bolt Zolt for a reason. The bolt charged towards Amon but he simply ducked under it and grabbed hold of zolt's wrist and twisted it around and away from him. The lighting is being shot all over the place but Amon guides it so that no one is injured in the process.

He grabbed Zolt by the neck with his remaining hand and forced him onto one knee. He quickly removed his hand from Zolt's wrist to place his thumb on Zolt's forehead. Zolt was still shooting lighting at the ceiling in disbelief. The arrogant smirk that had been on his face the whole time quickly disintegrated into utter fear as his eyes started flickering form left to right. The lighting that was still being shot at the ceiling faded in power and turned into simple firebending, eventually only a puff of smoke remained. Amon let go of him and he fell over on his face, eyes still wide open. He groaned in discomfort but got back on one knee and attempted to firebend at Amon but nothing happened. The growd once again gasped for air, I did the same. I had believed Amon when he had told me about his gift but I had never witnessed the act myself.

"What ... What did you do to me?" Zolt questioned in shock

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon commented and the crowd gasped again.

Quang picked him up and handed Zolt back to a grunt who moved him off stage. Amon walked back to the stander and took his microphone back "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" he confidently announced and the crowd went mad, they probably couldn't believe it was true yet they had just witnessed it with their own eyes.

Once they quieted down I walked forward and lifted Shady Shin on his feet and untied his ropes, I placed my boot in his back and kicked him forwards. I watched how Amon repeated the process man after man until we arrived at the last guinea pig. Bolin was the last in the line and every time one of them lost their bending he started shaking more and more. With pain in my heart I lifted Bolin on his feet and untied the ropes "Good Luck Bolin." I whispered in the hope of giving him a boost but the words were worthless to the freighted boy who was undoubtedly going to lose his bending tonight. I didn't kick him forward but gave him a little nudge, he now faced Amon but unlike the others did not immediately defend himself. He wanted to try reasoning but that wasn't going to safe him. Only a miracle would.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir." he tried a goofy grin but it was clear for everyone to see on stage he was scared for his life " I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

Amon ignored his pleading and started walking over to him when suddenly I am being distracted by some noise in the crowd. One man is pushing his way to the stage and I realize it was Mako. I recognized him immediatly but before I can even contemplate how he got here or there was an explosion on the right side of the room. The people started screaming as a massive amount of steam is coming into the room. It quickly engulfs the warehouse and the stage as well. The last thing I see is Mako running onto the stage while Amon retreats backwards. Bolin's and Mako are still visible but as unclear figures. I was nailed in place though, not only seconds ago I stated to myself Bolin needed a miracle to get out of this mess and then it presents itself to him in the form of Mako.

"Bolin, you all right?" I could hear Mako's voice trough the mist "Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin answered his bothers concerns

I stepped forward trough the steam to see if the brothers were making a run for it but a grunt interupted me and ran past me, nearly knocking me over. I could vaguely see him gabbing onto someone. He's dispatched quickly by either Mako or Bolin, my money was on Mako. Their figures eventually disappeared and I was left there standing unsure what to do. The steam became a bit less intense when all of a sudden Quang dashed past me "Hey Fire! Wake up and follow me! They're not getting away that easy!" he shouted and I snapped back to reality as I ran after him. I pulled out my electrical gloves and placed them over my normal gloves.

"Right behind you Lieutenant!" I shouted after Quang as I did my best keepin up with him, for a middle aged man he was pretty quick. We followed them trough a corridor as they kicked open an emergency exit door. We go through it as well and ran onto a small balcony. Quang looked over the edge and spotted the boys trying to climb down as fast as possible. He pulled out his kali sticks and tried charges them up but it took longer than normal.

"Come you stupid sticks, charge up dammit!" He yelled annoyed.

I pushed him aside and knelt down and placed my gloves on the metal. I watched as Mako looked up and his eyes widen as he spots the sparks of my gloves. I activated the gloves, sending an electrical charge over towards my friends. They scream in pain as they were electrocuted and fell onto the ground still grunting in pain. In the meanwhile Quang had gotten his sticks to work and jumped down elegantly, sticks first. I mimic his movement and land in front of Mako who quickly jumped up and shot a large fire jet my way. I jumped to the left and dashed forwards, he swirled away to dodge my charge but it's too late. I placed my gloves on his chest and electrocuted him, swiping my right foot over the floor to make him fall on his back.

For a few seconds or so I look to my right to see Quang flying over a large earth wall that could have only been made by Bolin. I heard Bolin screaming in pain, so Quang must have placed his kali sticks onto him, their constant screaming when being electricuted sends shivers down my spine.

I look in front of me again only to see Mako's fist connect with my jaw. I'm thrown backwards by the intensity of the punch and I fell onto my knees. I fully deserved that one, I got cocky and guided my attention away from him. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but Mako doesn't finish the job either. He runs off towards the earth wall in order to help Bolin. I heard Bolin screaming again and Mako launched himself against a wall to surprise Quang. I realized I needed to get over there myself in order to help my colleague.

I jumped up and saw a large wave of fire knocking down the wall. Bolin was already down while Mako and Quang were duelling it out. I ran forward and stopped next to Bolin, I quickly gazed down to see he was knocked unconscious, several burn marks visible on his chest, Quang must have also changed the intensity of his sticks because normally they only disable the target, not burn them.

Mako doesn't know I'm there and I want to spare him from a similar fate, I hold my hands out in front of me in a receiving position and Quang noticed it. He pushed Mako backwards with his sticks until he bumps into me and I place my hands on both sides of his waist.

He twitches in place, amazed at the fact I had been behind him "That's right sunshine, time to go to sleep now." I whispered in his ear before activating the gloves and sending a charge trough his body. The screaming is almost unbearable but it numbs down once he loses his conscienceness. I had adjusted the charge of my gloves before activating them so he wouldn't get burned like Bolin. The brothers were both down but the effect had only temporarily knocked them out, in unison both of them opened their eyes again after a couple of seconds in dreamland.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." Quang commented arrogantly

"Once again we prove you people are no challenge for our might." I completed his statement

Suddenly I felt the ground tremble under my feet and I was launched into the air with Quang. We were slammed into a wall next to us with our backs first but Quang was still holding his sticks, he accidently triggered one and sent a charge trough both of our bodies as I'm way to close to him, touching his shoulder. The pain is almost unbearable as I feel all my muscles tense up and a massive pain spike in my chest. The sticks disengage and we fall onto the ground, Quang took the full brunt of the charge and was knocked out but I was still here. First I thought it was Bolin but he was still pulling himself on his feet so he couldin't have done it. I gave a quick look in front of me and see a familiar figure lurking in a earthbender pose.

_"Korra!"_

I should have known better, if Mako was here she had to be as well. That massive steam explosion was probably her doing as well. I was on my knees and hands as I was gazing at her, she walked forward and spotted Quang "I wouldn't count us out just yet, _Lieutenant_." She announced with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"And you..." she pointed her finger at me "Still think I should go back to benderschool? Look who's on his knees this time around. Keep that in mind the next time we face off scumbag." she mocked me while featuring that wide smirk on her face. Oh, how I wanted to smack it off her face but the reality was I was still weakend from the shock. Suddenly there was noise on the upper balcony as several grunts ran outside followed by Amon. For a second I thought I saw Korra's face change from confident to afraid but she moves away from me to fast to be certain.

She whistled on her fingers "Naga!" and out of a side alley her massive beast came charging forward. Mako and Korra jumped onto it while the beast grabbed Bolin by his collar and draged him off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET AVATAR!" I scream with all my might after her, not knowing for sure if she heard it or not.

Quang had finally woken up and shouted at the grunts "The Avatar. That's her! Move!" The grunts moved to give chase but a deep and raspy voice that we both recognized interfered with that intention

"Let her go." I was still on my knees and hands recovering from the electrical shock and looked up to the balcony to the origins of the voice. Amon was standing over at the railing of the balcony taking in the sight "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power. The police is probably on their way, we all need to disband at once my brothers."

The grunts didn't hesitate and got the hell out of there but Quang was too weak to stand up. I looked up at Amon again "Go! Get him home Rokoyu!" he shouted before disappearing back inside. I lifted Quang up and put one of his arms over my shoulder for support.

"There's a satomobile around the corner." he mumbled, in discomfort.

He was limping while I dragged him to the satomobile, I stopped next to the passenger door and put him against the car so he could lean against it. I held out my hands for the keys but he shook his head "It's not mine, you're going to have to steal it dummy." he said while searching for something in his belt. He handed me a set of lock picks "You do know how to use those right?" he questioned me

I sighed before accepting the small pieces of metal "Yeah, Amon taught me."

I unlocked the car door and sat myself inside, opening the passenger door form the inside out. I got back out and lifted Quang in his seat. I went back inside an closed my door.

"Do you even know how to hotwire a car?" he question my abilities once more. It was getting under my skin, I ripped of my mask and threw it on the back seat.

I looked Quang right in the eyes with an emotionless face "I would be a worthless electrician if I didn't know how to do that..." I snapped at him

"Oh right, forgot about that. Come on, we don't have all day."

I ripped the cables out of from under the steering column and quickly found the two wires I was looking for, I connected them and the engine started itself. I didn't hesitate and drove out of the alley, I carefully watched my speed and made sure I didn't break any traffic laws to avoid any cop interference.

"Where do I drop you off?" I said after driving pointlessly around for a while.

"My house, it's over in the Dragon Flats. I'll give you directions."

I followed his directions over to his house and lifted him out of the car.

"I can walk again you don't have to carry me."

Those words sounded like music to my ears because it felt a bit weird having to carry a fully grown male around. I put him down on his feet and he limped all the way to the door, he turned around before going inside

"Oh and Rokoyu..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything, tonight was the first time we fought together and I have to say, you handled yourself well. We make a good team."

I nodded my head and he went inside. I was a bit astonished by the compliment. It was the first time in three years he had actually said something nice to me. Perhaps from now onwards our working relationship would improve but his was Quang, you couldn't be sure of that. I got back in the car and rode around for several hours until I found an empty alley far away from Quang's house and mine as well where I could ditch the damn thing. I left it there and sneaked my way back to downtown, on my way over there I had already noticed the first lights of sun were already appearing on the horizon, I was dead tired by the time I reached the apartment and found it was empty.

For a moment I thought something had happened to Daskana last night but then I saw a note on countertop in the kitchen.

"_Rokoyu_

_Don't worry about me, I got home safe and sound and had to go to work today._

_There's some breakfast in the fridge if you're interested._

_Greetings_

_Daskana_

_PS: I still think you're an asshole though"_

I laughed out loud at that last comment but I was too tired to give it anymore thought. I jerked off my mask and threw it onto the table before marching into my bedroom and dropping myself onto the bed still dressed in the uniform. Allowing the darkness the consume me once again but before it takes me there is one last thought.

_"You really are an asshole Rokoyu..."_


	11. Revalidation

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So today things get more and more interesting between Rokoyu and Korra!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XI**

**REVALIDATION**

"_**Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**_

_**J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

><p>I had slept for at least three hours when I was awakened by loud banging on the door, I stumbled to my feet and marched over to the door to look trough the peep hole in order to see who was making all this fuzz. To my own surprise I spotted Korra on the other side of the door.<p>

"Hey Rokoyu I know you're in there, I heard you walking around! Come on open the door!"

I moved my hand to the golden door handle but quickly came to a shocking realization. I was still wearing my uniform! I could not let her see it or she would have me for breakfast!

"Just a minute I'm...I'm not dressed!" I shouted while running back to the bedroom, almost tripping over my boots. I quickly removed the bag from the secret compartment and threw the uniform in there. I hurried to pull into my normal garb which was still lying on the chair, freshly washed.

"Come on! What's taking you so long!" she yelled as I rushed over to the door. I opened it and was now face to face with her.

I leaned in the doorway a bit nonchalant, not wanting her to enter just yet. I saw some serious red bags under her eyes and she looked miserable to be honest.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked curiously.

"Duh, I'm a part of the Fire Ferrets now. Mako and Bolin gave me your address, is your brain not yet activated sleepy head? Can I come in?"

"Sure but first tell me the reason why you are here?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "The boys told me you couldn't come to the match because you got sick after our little dinner. At first I thought it was some cheap ploy to avoid me but since we heard nothing from you in like two days I got a bit worried."

_"She's worried about me? Perhaps the feeling is mutual after all!"_

I leaned to the right and signalled with my right hand it was ok for her to enter and she did. She looked a bit around the living room and was attracted to the frames on the cabinet. I however received a heart attack as I spotted the equalist mask I had dispatched earlier was still laying on the table. I quickly dashed over to it, praying to the spirits she hadn't turn around. I jabbed it from the table and stuffed it in one of my pockets. Thankfully she didn't notice a thing and picked up a frame, observing it closely while letting out a small gigle.

"What's so funny?"

"Why'd you shave off the beard? It's kinda sexy."

"Euhmm... thanks I guess? I shaved it off because it made me look much older than I really am. Not to mention a metalbender cop told me it might get me in trouble since my ID still features an older photo."

"How old are you anyway? twenty-two? twenty-five?"

"Now I'm insulted..." I teased her while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lower or higher?" she smirked at me

"Lower!" I replied back

"Twenty?"

I shook my head "Close enough, I'm still only nineteen thank you."

"Mmmm... now you mention it you still look quite young but on the other hand the way you talk and walk I'd say you were mature at a very young age."

"Well if you had grown up in my world then you too would have grown up much quicker than you would have liked." I snapped at her

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way Rokoyu. I see the same thing in Mako. He told me what happened to his parents as well, I can see now why you guys have such a strong bond."

I trembled a bit in place but it was so subtle Korra didn't pick up on it. Considering the events of the day before I wasn't so sure anymore about that bond being as strong as it looked. What friend would do the things I did to his friends?

"Well truth to be told I haven't really seen them in like two years. The first time I met them again was the day before you strolled into town." I confessed to her, eyes locked onto my boots in shame.

"What?" she raised her brows "But the three of you act like nothing happened."

"Did they tell you about their criminal past?"

"Mako implied something in that nature yes." she chuckled "Running some numbers he calls it."

"Well if you found out your two best friends were working with the same kind of scum that killed your father. Would you still be inclined to keep them in your circle of acquaintances?"

"I don't know, I never really had friends before but I guess I wouldn't be too happy about it either but why did you decide to rekindle the friendship if that is how you really feel about them?"

"Because in the end I still consider them to be my brothers, even if we don't share the same parents. Since they seem to have found their way to a better path I decided it was time to have them back in my life... Anyway I'm going to heat up some breakfast. You want some?" I turned towards the blinds and opened them to allow some more light from the sun to enter the room.

Korra's face turned a bit pale "Rokoyu!" she shouted and her eyes widened

"What?" I replied in confusion

"Your face! What the hell happend?" she said, pinching my jaw to move it towards the light, inspecting whatever she had spotted. I suddenly realized what she was talking about. Mako has sold me a firm fist to the jaw a night before and it must have been a bit bruised by now. Her touch was gently and warm. It made me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

"Barfight" I lied nervously through my teeth

"What you're some kind of drunk?" she demanded to know crossing her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"No! I went to this bar last night and one of the patrons got into an argument with the bartender about his bill and let's say it got a bit out of hand. It took three of us to kick him out and he sold me a firm righty."

She caressed the skin but that only made it glow "Want me to heal it?"

I hadn't even thought about that, I knew she was a healer, she had told me so herself. In fact one thing now made sense, I had expected her to limp a bit or even have some trouble breathing after our little encounter two nights ago but she seemed fine. Perhaps a bit sore but nothing more. She had healed herself back into shape, that could be the only explanation. She really must have been adept at the trait if she could heal it so fast. Most people would have needed at least a couple of sessions but not her, she was the Avatar after all.

"Sure, there's a tap in the kitchen you can use."

I followed her to the kitchen and sat myself down while she bended a stream of water from the tap. She came closer and held the substance close to my jaw. I now knew there would be a bright glow and I closed my eyes. She gently waved her arms trough the air in a turning motion, focused on the no doubt colourful bruise. It was heaven on earth, I never knew cold water could gave anyone such a rush, for a minute or so I allowed all my emotion to flow free and genuinely enjoy myself. Unfortunately for me it didn't take her long to finish the job and she touched the spot again to inspect her work.

"Looks good enough for me, it might still feel a bit sore from time to time but nothing to worry yourself about."

Korra sat herself down but I could see she felt a bit uncomfortable, as if she didn't belong here. I didn't pay it any mind and made myself some breakfast, trying to get her talking.

"So what have you been doing the last couple of days?" I asked and she started ranting about how she had replaced Hasook last-minute and how intense pro-bending was. Apparently Tenzin had found out about her sneaking out and had gone to the arena to get her back only to find out to his own surprise that it was the perfect teaching tool for her airbending. Then she arrived at the not-so-pleasant part of her story. I was listening intensely as I sipped my soup and soaked my bread in the same substance.

"The guys were so happy to make it to the tournament but then the owner of the league informed us we needed 30.000 Yuans for the championship pot. I mean that's a whole lot money. Where on earth are we going to find that kind of cash?"

"I might be able to help you there."

"How?" She raised one of her brows, I chuckled "I'm a businessman, I'm sure I can find someone that is willing to sponsor the Fire Ferrets. Think about it, almost every topteam in the pro-bending world has a company behind them that springs the cash for the pot. Let me think on it and I'll get Mako into contact with someone."

I already has someone in mind: Hiroshi Sato, time for his rich ass to help me out.

"Couple of hours after that Bolin managed to get himself captured by the equalists, we chased after them but were stopped by two of those fucking chi blockers" Korra continued her story

Of course I already knew the full story so I didn't like the fact she sugar-coated Bolin's hiccup with the triads. I let it slip though, no need to blow my cover over a small little white lie, I had given Bolin a firm scolding from behind my mask and hoped he now stayed on the straight and narrow path.

"It was a woman and a man, Mako got her while I faced off with the guy. He infuriated me, the way he moved, it was so fast an fluent. There was nothing I could do but keep fighting and getting back on my feet, that only made him more angry and meant more pain for me. I'm ashamed to have to admit to it but he went to town on me. It was so bad I couldn't even heal it all in one quick session, it hurts to much to do it myself." she said, lifting her shirt and showed me her abdominal region, the entire stomach area was covered in one massive bruise that was both green, blue and black in coloration.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise. I was horrified to witness the results of my own handY work, it had been far more worse than I could have ever imagined. My stumoch twisted in utter disgust with myself.

"It's also like that around my..." She continued, pointing at her chest area and I held out my hand signalling for her to be silent.

"I get it." I said as she turned her gaze away from me, blushing slightly.

I got on my knees and went in for a closer inspection. Just as she had done with me I caressed the wounded skin. To my own surprise Korra didn't protest, she did wince a bit at first contact but allowed the touch. I had to admit that despite the bruising I was pleasantly surprised by her subtle six-pack. You could see she worked out regularly but it wasn't as developed as some of those body builders you heard bout. It was sexy and pleasant to the eyes.

"You need to see a healer about this." I looked up at her, she rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down again.

"I can't do that, if the press gets a sniff about any of this, they'll rip me to pieces. Didn't you see that article in The Daily Republic?"

I nodded my head and chuckled "I did, not your finest moment."

"So what? You agree with them?" She announced anoyed

"I didn't say that. But be honest with me here, did or didn't you say those words?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded, eyes closed "I kindda did but I never meant it in the way the article made it out to be. It was something I said in the head of the moment, I would never support the oppression of anyone."

I took her hand and held it tightly, once again she accepted my touch without any objections "You're going to have to accept that some people will turn your own words against you. It's part of the job, Avatar Aang had to deal with this kind of stuff too. Some people admired him for allowing Ozai to live but others felt that the former Fire Lord got off to easy. Did he ever let it faze him though? No, once he grew older he accepted his decisions and grew more confident of what he was doing. You're going to have to learn to do the same."

"You really think I can do that?" she yanked her hand loose from my grasp.

I nodded my head "Now about this..." I pointed towards her abdominal area "I can help you with that, it's not legal but it's not a part of the underbelly of the criminal world either. Will you allow me to help you?"

She pinched her eyes, not sure whether to trust me on this or not. I got back on my feet and held out my hand "Don't worry, It's not going to hurt and if we're careful nobody will know a thing."

She took my hand and I pulled her on her feet but this time she didn't land in my arms like a couple of days ago.

"Okay let's go." I announced, grabbing my wallet from the counter.

"What? Right now?"

"Do you want to get better or not?"

She hesitated for a second, mauling things over. I didn't know if she had planned anything else that day but if she really wanted to get rid of that bruising she had to get it healed as fast as possible. Suddenly she nodded her head and bit her lip "Fuck it, let's go."

I walked back over to my bedroom and picked up my new favourite jacket from the chair, my long coat as well. I handed the Water Tribe parka over to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it on, it's got a good enough hood. It will keep you incognito as we roam the city."

She accepted it and pulled it over her head, of course it was too large for her considering it was a men's vest but it kind of looked cute as the fabric baggies around her curbs. Korra didn't seem to agree as she grumbled something to herself and folded her sleeves into an acceptable length and shoved the lower end in her sweatpants.

"Now you can actually pass for a man." I joked with a broad smile.

"What are you insinuating?" she pinched her eyes together.

"Nothing... I didn't want to imply anything." I joked again.

"Oh you implied it you bastard." she said, giving me a gentle slap on the shoulder.

I grabbed some money from a storage box and put it in an envelope, Korra spotted the rather large amount of money.

"I'll pay you back, I've agreed with Tenzin to give me a small weekly allowance so I can get around in the city. I'll see if I can safe a bit every week. I don't want you to make such expenses for me."

"See, you're already adjusting to city life." I joked "But sure, if you insist on paying me back I won't protest."

She followed me out of the apartment and we made our way over to my office. She stood outside, looking at the people passing by from under her hood, she seemed to find it easier to walk the streets with confidence knowing the people wouldn't be constantly pointing their fingers at her. I made some arrangements with Aya and told her to do my work for me. I was going to have to award her someday for all the hard work she did when I didn't show up for work and I already had something in mind. I was going to make her a partner so she would receive some of the profits from the business.

"So this is what you do? I have to say I'm impressed, not bad. You've done well for yourself." Korra said as I came back outside.

"Indeed, I have but don't think I'm' super rich. I'm only a small worm in a big world who should be lucky to make the amount of money that he does."

We walked for a bit on our way to the tram when suddenly, I feel a cold hand grab mine.

"What's that for?" I questioned the blue eyed lady.

"Hey it worked for me and Mako when we infiltrated that equalist rally last night. People are a bit prude when it comes to couples, they don't like starring at them."

"Okay if you say so _Avatar. _What did you say? Equalist rally?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot the tell you. We found out from that idiot protester in the park were this _'revelation'_ was going to be. Can you believe those idiots actually posted a map to the spot on the backs of a couple of posters?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a real silly idea." I lied trough my teeth _"I am going to scold the PR department about this later."_

"Anyway we got there and spoiled their little party. We rescued Bolin from losing his bending. Have you heard this Amon guy can take away peoples bending?"

"Get out of town! That's terrible!" I raised my voice in fake astonishment while stopping at the tram stop.

We had held hands the whole time and I had to admit my feelings for her were at this point more real than ever before but I had to resist. A guy like me had no business with her. I was a liar and a cheat, a fake. I couldn't complicate this even further. I allowed my mind to drift away, thinking about all of this over and over in my mind. My breathing picked up at the thought of kissing her. I wobbled my head left and right. Trying to make the idea go away. Suddenly I felt a familiar feeling creep up my spine. I was being watched again. Somehow I had developed a fine knack for when that happened.

"You're starring at me Avatar Korra." I whispered from under my hood, quickly turning my head to see hers jerk back into a frontal position, her cheeks blushing under the blue hoodie.

The tram arrived and we stepped onboard, still holding hands. I let go of her to pay the driver but I was interrupted when a hand next to me held out a couple of Yuans "I'm a fast learner." She grinned with a large smile on her face.

I moved to the back of the tram and settled myself down comfortably, she snuggled up and close to me, somehow all of this felt normal, as if we did this on a regular basis already. Truth was I barely knew her.

"Get comfortable, it's a long ride." I mumbled while pushing my face up against the glass, gazing to the outside world.

We stayed silent for a while when suddenly she spoke up. Her voice sounded a bit different his time around. As if she had a cold but that couldn't be right, myth said that waterbenders never had colds. No, she spoke in a slower pace, as if she for once carefully selected her words.

"I haven't told anybody this but..." she paused, gathering her courage "There is this one guy, one of the chi blockers I mentioned earlier, the fast guy?" she questioned me, trying to see if I had listened earlier.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I'm... I don't like him." she turned her gaze away in embarrassment "His figure, the way he walks and talks. I don't know if you can envision it but he was so brutally honest about the terrible things he was doing. As if all if didn't faze him, as if it was normal. It felt like he wanted to crush me over and over again. I've never seen someone like that before. Amon is pretty intimidating as well but he can't match this mystery man."

My heart sank in my chest, it sounded as if she was scared. Sure, I'd been way to violent that night but did the most powerful being in the world actually receive the scare of her life from a little scrap like that? No there had to be more to it. I was amazed to learn of her venerability and that she had only elected to tell this to me. There had to be a reason for that, only I didn't want to believe it was true.

"You're not telling me everything Korra, there is more to the story."

she kept her gaze away from me and lifted her boots onto the bench and hugged her knees "Forget I mentioned it."

I knew arguing with such a stubborn being was going to be a mission impossible so I decided to drop the subject "Okay, that's fine, you can tell me when you're ready."

It created at temporary rift between us as we continued our silence until we arrived in the Xiang district. Once we get off, she placed her hand in mine again but remained quiet during the entire walk over to Sesi's house. I sensed she was actually quite mad at me but she did her best not to show it. She had opened up about her fears to me and I had shut the door on her. Guess I was going to have to fix this at one point during the day.

We arrived at the house and she let go of my hand again, I walked up the wooden stairs to the porch but Korra didn't follow. She was still standing on the street, crossing her arms over her chest and taking that now all too familiar pose "What is this place? I'm not going in before you tell me."

I came back to her level "This is the house of Sesi, a healer just like you. Only she doesn't have a license to practice healing. The reason why I carry this amount of money on me is because she doesn't ask question and keeps her mouth shut to anyone who comes poking for answers. Satisfied?" I whispered all of the information in her ear.

She nodded her head and we walked up to the door. I firmly knocked on it because that's what I did wrong last time. It doesn't take long before the door opened and I'm face to face with Sesi.

"Look kid, there is nothing more that I can tell you about-" I cut her off "It's not for me miss, my friend here needs your help."

_"Nice safe Rokoyu!"_

I held out the envelope, this time however Sesi hesitated before taking it "You've brought me another customer kid, I'll see what I can do."

We walked inside and pulled down our hoodies, Sesi hadn't recognized Korra at first but now that the disguise had been dropped her eyes widened.

"You've brought the Avatar here? Do you want to ruin my business kid?" she yelled at me while throwing the money on a table. Last time I had met her she had actually been very kind and caring but I then learnt you did not want to cross her.

"Miss, don't yell at him. I need you help with something. I'm a healer too but I can't focus enough to do the job myself. There is too much pain." Korra stepped in to save me. Frankly I could have handled the old bird myself but the truth was, we were there to help Korra, not me.

"Well why don't you two get to it and I'll just sit here and wait." I said motioning myself over towards the couch.

"I don't think I should be doing this." Sesi protested, hands crossed over her chest.

"Why? last time around you took my money without hesitation, I'd like to remind you of your own words Sesi: _'You don't ask were, you don't ask how and you don't ask why'_." I counted down the statements with my fingers, giving her a vile look.

Sesi looked down at her shoes "You're right. If you'll follow me Avatar Korra." she motioned to the stairs and Korra obliged

"Korra will do just fine Sesi." Korra said smiling gently at the old lady.

I waited for at least an hour bored out of my mind, sure I had agreed to this but it was getting silly now. How long could it take to heal a couple of bruises, it's not like anything was broken. Suddenly Sesi came back down the stairs, cigarette in hand, eyeing me with those two blue eyes of her.

"The damage was more severe then she thought." she opened while sitting across from me "There were two fractured ribs, I'm amazed she didn't have trouble breathing while walking around town. In fact a normal person couldn't even heal herself in that state." she explained, letting out a couple of whiffs of smoke.

"Tough girl." was all I could mutter out, Sesi nodded in agreement. she twitched in place, shaking her head from left to right.

"Look kid, I'm going to mind my own business here but a couple of words of advice never hurt anyone: Whatever path you're on now... I suggest you get the hell out of dodge before it gets nasty." she advised whil putting out the cigarette in a earth bowl.

"To late, there's no way back now. This ship has left port and is heading right for the storm."

She wanted to reply but Korra came dashing down the stairs, looking quite refreshed and even happy again. I could see the session had done wonders for her.

"Seriously Sesi, thanks for all of this." she said while pivoting a bit on one foot. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have other customers." Sesi said while getting back up from the couch.

"I understand, we'll be on our way now." I motioned Korra to pull her hood back over her head and I did the same.

She allowed the next customer to enter the house and I put my hand over Korra's shoulder in order to shield her some more from the client entering. I wanted to leave but then I realized who this next customer was: Quang! It looked like he too came for a healing session and I couldn't blame him, Korra's earthbending a night ago had slamed us against a wall hard, his back which was much older than mine and was probably killing him by now, not to mention we received the shock of a lifetime...

What surprised me however was that the mighty Quang, my fellow knight for equality, came to see a bender for his medical problems. I myself had done the same so I didn't have any right to say anything on the matter but still, for a man who hated bender as much as he did this was quite a shocking revelation.

I moved towards the door with my partner in crime and left the house, stepping a bit faster than normal. I didn't want Korra to get a good look of him because if she did surely she would have recognized Quang thanks to his famous mustache and that would have only resulted in a clusterfuck situation.

We walked down the street past the bar I had visited some days earlier when she spoke up "You can let go now, he didn't see me."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said, quickly pulling my arm away from her shoulder. I could feel my cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I kindda liked it." she teased

We stopped on the middle of the street, she pivoted around and pulled on my arm to do the same. Our eyes locked and I observed how her lips turned red thanks to the blood pumping more intensely in her body. It was such a powerful moment, time stood still for several seconds. It was there and then I realized the feelings were mutual. Bolin had given a vague hint but now I was sure about it. She did have the hots for me.

However I was not going to make the first move, I liked her but I didn't want to overcomplicate our relationship. It was already going to break her heart once she found out who I truly was. No need to go looking for more trouble myself.

But... if she really wanted this then she was going to have to make an effort to convince me of her willingness to want me. There was once a time I almost weekly slept with a different woman and it was always me doing all the hard work to get them in my bed. This time would be different. She hesitated too long and that confirmed that she was struggling to give into her longings. I decided to break the ice.

"So... what do you wanna do next?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet up with Mako and Bolin later for practice. Why don't you tag along?"

"Sure!"

That was it, her gaze left mine and she started pacing the streets again. We took a tram back downtown and walked over to the bending arena. I allowed Korra to talk constantly, only giving short replies, like I said, if she really wanted to go down this road she was going to have to convince me, not the other way around. She explained to me in fine details how they had infiltrated the rally and what Amon had said in his speach. She didn't seem to have seen much of my fight with Bolin and Mako because she didn't even know Mako punched me in the face.

Thank the spirits I allowed her to clean it up, Mako might be a simple street rat but he has wit and a brain powerful enough to connect the pieces. We paced over to the gym and to my own surprise Bolin was in there alone. Lifting a barbell up and down with his bending, training his muscles.

I walk over to bolin and put my arms around him for a good old fashioned bro hug, for once it was Bolin himself who is surprised by an unannounced hug "Korra told me what Happened bro, I'm happy they got to you in time. I know how important your bending is to you..."

_"Rokoyu, you are the world's greatest hypocrite right now. There can be no doubt about that anymore."_

I let go of him "Yeah, I got quite the scare, not to mention a _'shocking'_ encounter with Amon's second in command." he said with a semi-smile.

"Where's Mako?" she questioned a goofy looking Bolin

"He's still working his shift at this factory, they have him shooting lighting into a machine all day long." he sighed and Korra looked slightly dismayed as well. They didn't like the idea of their friend having to work in such a place.

"Doesn't he realize lightningbending was once a rarity, something to admire, now almost two in five firebenders can do it, at least that is what my old firebender master told me. It's an abomination to use it for tools like that if you ask me."

"Hey it pays the bill, give him a break." I defended Mako "I once worked in a factory like that and would have killed to be a bender. Nonbenders only get the shitty jobs, and no I didn't get paid as much as the benders. You guys should be thanking him on your knees he is keeping you guys in this tournament." I stated, arms crossed over my chest, mimicking Korra's famous pose and pinching my eyes at the both of them "Not that it matters anymore because I'm going to deliver you guys some sponsors."

Bolins eyes sparkled wide open "Hahaha, I knew I could count on you Rokoyu! I always kept my faith in you!"

_"Oh did you now you little criminal..." _I pondered while Bolin jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't thank me yet Bo, I still have to convince the right people but I'm sure enough of myself to pull it off. Don't you worry."

I leaned against the wall waiting for Mako to show up but he didn't. Korra left for a couple of minutes to get dressed. When she entered again her and Bolin decided to start the practice on their own. They started out by throwing a ball at each other to test their reflexes, it was such a sad sight, for this exercise to work you really needed three people. I had enough and left the gym and walked over to Mako's locker, pulling on his training uniform. He was around my height now so it fitted quite nicely. It felt a bit weird having to wear somebody else's clothes, you could smell the amount of deodorant he used to keep himself from stinking to much from a mile away.

_"How does he breath in this thing."_ I thought to myself, waving my hand in front of my nose.

I entered the gym again and both of them start laughing once they spotted the training gear "Stop mocking me and throw me the damn ball Bolin! How dare you two laugh at the nonbender..." I stared at them with a grin on my face, trying to play on their guilt

"Alright but don't start crying if it lands harder then you would have liked." Korra smirked back at me, not going along with my game.

The exercise now has a proper purpose as the ball goes from one teammate to the other, each thrower trying to outsmart the other. I saw Korra take her attention off of me for one second and I throw the ball as hard as can towards her. She turned her head back at me but the only thing she sees before going down is a large blue ball connecting with her face. She goes down to the ground with a grunt, her rear end connects with the floor first but the protective gear ensures this time around she won't receive a punishment like last time.

"NICE ONE!" Bolin shouts trough the gym. I paced over to Korra to help her up but she slaps away my hand

"I can do it myself!" she snapped at me.

Losing... clearly not her cup of tea.

She pretended to get on to her feet slowly when out of nowhere she turned around and threw the ball in full force at Bolin who was still stomping his feet in laughter at Korra's failure. Oh how he got paid in full for that when he too was catapulted to the ground upon impact.

"Knockout!" I shouted and the three of us burst into a laughing spree. Once things calm down again Bolin decided on a different exercise. He wanted to practice our aim on a couple of electrical dummies but the problem was that those were locked in a metal cage and Mako had the key.

"Well... why don't you use me as cannon fodder? I can't bend anyway so I wouldn't be much of use for this exercise anyway."

"Okay, that could work." Bolin responded to my proposal.

I moved to the other side of the gym while Bolin put some disks in place and Korra planted some buckets of water next to her. All I had to do was weave from right to left and dodge their attacks to the best of my abilities, simple right?

"I want to bet with you for five Yuan you won't land a single hit!" I shouted at Bolin, trying to get under his skin "Oh... you're on Rokoyu! Five Yuans it is!"

They got into their starting stances and I did the same "Go!" I yelled and they started shooting earth disks and water strikes at me. They were giving me a hard time with this as they almost land some strikes. Normally I would dash forward to close the distance but that was not allowed in pro-bending. The only thing I could do was weave between the strikes. I wasn't proficient enough in this aspect and after a half a minute or so Korra lands a water strike on my chest and I'm catapulted backwards thanks to the sheer velocity of the water. I didn't let it faze me though and I pulled myself together, continuing to swirl around the disks. Eventually they ran out of ammunition

"Hah, told you weren't going to land a single strike!" I yelled excitingly at Bolin, grinning because of my victory, it was however quite shortlived.

"But I did..." Korra mimicked my grin and held out her flat hand "Cough it up Fire."

I handed her the note, grumbling at the fact I'd been beaten by a girl.

"You just got Lucky _Avatar._" I said dejected, rolling the last R of her title on my tongue. Korra didn't mind though, all she did was gloat and smell the bill.

"Is that the first money you ever earned?" I questioned her "Yeah and it feels _soooooo_ good." she rolled her eyes to the top of her eye sockets.

Bolin and I shared a chuckle, I helped him clean up his disks while Korra continued her gloating. I could see during the entire practice Bolin wasn't feeling comfortable without his brother and team captain.

"Hey Bo, it doesn't look like Mako is going to show up, you want to end it?" I announced gazing over to see Korra's reaction, she shrugged her shoulder.

Bolin sighed heavily, still storing away the disks he had used earlier to pound me "Yes, let's just pull twenty sprints and retire for the day. There's little else we can do without him."

The three of us formed up on one edge of the gym and sprinted from one end to the other. I was really enjoying this little work out. Because of the madness of the last couple of days had done little to keep my condition in order. Well... exept fighting with Korra and the guys... that had been pretty intense enough to count as a workout.

I loved working-out hard, allowing the sweat to roll down from my hair onto my face. Though all of this pro-bending gear meant that working out took much more effort. I loved it to be honest, for a moment I forgot all my troubles and imagined myself in that ring, shooting flames at my opponents and knocking them in the water.

_"Perhaps... one day."_

We finished the twenty sprints and cleaned up the remaining items of the mess we had created. It felt good to be doing something nice with friends. It was at last something different, the fact I was a nonbender, at least for now, hadn't even fazed me form joining in. A fact not lost on Korra "A pity you're not a bender Rokoyu, I would have loved to play a match or two with you."

I nodded my head a bit dejected. It was those words that made me realize something else. I hadn't even flipped one page in the book that Tenzin had advised me. I hadn't because of the events surrounding Bolin's kidnapping and my involvement in those moments of madness.

_"Time to cross that bridge."_

"Thanks Korra. Maybe one day technology advances and they can grant bending to nonbeders! wouldn't that be cool?"

Korra and Bolin shared a glance "Yeah! Man I can imagine you shooting some fireballs at me and Mako, that would be totally AWESOME!" Bolin exclaimed.

We walked out of the gym and I wanted to enter the changing room but Korra held her hand out "No, you need to wait until I'm finished."

I raised my brows and before I could say anything she shoved me aside, leaving my baffled.

"Yeah, she really doesn't want us to see her in her underwear. She has me and Mako waiting out here all the time." Bolin clarified, his face turning a bit red. It seemed childish to me, they were teammates for crying out loud! This was just stupid and prude. Didn't even once think she was ashamed to be seen like that, it's not like she was going to be butt naked. To think a couple of hours ago she had almost no qualms about lifting her shirt up for me. Both of us waited outside of the room when suddenly a familiar figure came running over towards us.

"Well if it isn't mister perfect himself." I said still glancing the changing room's door.

"Mako, where have you been? You had me worried, you never miss practice." Bolin questioned his brother with gentle concern in his voice.

Mako's hands are on his knees trying to catch his breath "You guys... are... never...going... to... believe... what... just happend to me." he panted every word that came out of his mouth. It took a while for him to catch his breath and once he did he started rambling his story "I finished my shift at the factory and saw that one of the last trams back here was about to leave. I picked up my speed and rounded the front of this truck when suddenly I heard screeching tires to my left. A girl on a mopped didn't see me in time and crashed into me. Now before you go asking, yes I am fine."

Bolin and I shared a glance, where was he going with this?

"So next thing I know I'm on the ground, trying to find my balance again. I was so angry, I wanted to scold her but then she pulled of her helmet..."

He put his arm over his brothers shoulder and grinned at me "You should have seen her, she must have been the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I chuckled, Mako was madly in love. Even though he had only met her a couple of hours ago. I could see that look on his face that guys have when they meet the girl of their lives. Lucky bastard.

"Anyway, her way of apologizing was asking me out for dinner... and the best part is, it's going to be at kwong's cuisine! Can you imagine that? Me... at Kwong's" he pointed his finger at himself. He sounded as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

I raised my eyebrows. Who on earth had crashed into him? Kwong's only allowed a select group of people in their establishment, so there was a high chance I knew the girl.

"Say Mako, what's her name?" I rolled my eyes at him in curiosity.

"Asami" he replied "Why? Is she a former conquest of yours?" he pinched his eyes at me.

I froze in place, Asami? That could only be one girl, the daughter of my fellow equalist brother: Hirsohi Sato! I knew he didn't involve her in his equalist activities but this was going to give complications at one point. What if Mako and she became a number?

"Nope definitely not a conquest, name does ring a bell though. I just can't pin point it." I lied trough my teeth again.

"Hey! Why are you wearing my training outfit?" Mako suddenly noticed

"Because I was helpful enough to fill in for you in your absence lover boy..." I grinned at Mako once more But before he could respond the door swings open and Korra came out

"It's all yours guys, knock yourselves out." she said, confident smile on her face "Mako, where the hell have you been?"

Mako's cheeks turn a bit red, informing us about his little run in was no big deal but he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her "Euhm, I missed my tram, sorry. I'll do my best to catch it next time."

The three of us walk in and I pace over to the locker with Mako's name on it. I undressed and placed his uniform back where it belonged "Think you might want to wash this more often. It stinks after your cologne Mako. I don't know how you can bare this stuff." I waved my hand in front of my nose

"Oh I had every intention of washing it now that your sorry as has been in there."

I stayed silent as Bolin filled Mako in how practice went and how Korra had properly earned five Yuans of off me. Mako leaned against the locker next to me.

"So Rokoyu... how's the progress on your love front."

"Still none of your business brother."

"Come on! Don't think I didn't see her wearing your parka. Come on spit it out already."

"She got a bit cold so I borrowed her mine, you're seeing ghosts."

"Oh no, you're not going to get off that easy, your coat is right here so why is she wearing yours?" Mako pointed at the grey long coat in his locker

I sighed "She came to check up on me this morning and I helped her out with some Avatar stuff. She didn't want anybody to recognize her so I borrowed it to her. There is nothing here to see Mako."

He chuckeld "All right, if you say so Roku." I lost my patience at the mention of this name and grabbed Mako by the collar, swinging him up against another Locker, lifting him up slightly. Bolin was baffled by the events unravelling in front of his eyes.

"Now, you listen to me very carefully Mako, never ever mention that name again! Especially when I am around!"

"Calm down Rokoyu! It was a slip of the tongue!" Mako said, eyes wide open. I could see the fear in his eyes and I was sure he could sense the anger in mine. For a second or so I showed him my violent nature, a nature they knew resided inside of me, only it had never been turned against them while I was actually me.

"Then you better work on that. You heard me, never call me Roku again!"

I let go of him and he landed back on his feet, I grabbed my coat from the locker and draped it around my waist. I paced firmly towards the door "See you around Bolin." I said before leaving. Korra was nervously leaning up against a well, probably bored out of her mind.

"I'm going home Korra, enjoy the rest of your day." I steamrolled past her not even looking her in the face. Suddenly she grabbed my arm and I turned around, still anoyed by earlier events. I needed to resist working it out on her.

"Where are you going all of the sudden?"

"I need to go home, sorry."

"Look tough guy, can I talk to you in private?"

Ok, did not expect that to happen but I had a rough idea what this was going to be about. I nodded my head and I follow her towards some of the grandstands. We settled down in them as the Buzzard Wasps were practicing in the main arena. She looked tense and slightly depressed.

"Look, I want to thank you for everything. For being a good friend, for paying for the healing session, helping me and Bo out with practice."

"Don't mention it Korra, that's what friends do for one another."

"About that... I like you." Korra turned so read her colour could have challenged a Turtle crab.

"Sure I like you too."

"No you don't get what I'm trying to say. I really like _like _you." she explained, cheeks blushing heavily, her gaze turned away towards the Buzzard Wasps below us.

Of course I knew what she was talking about. She was nervously trembling in her seat. I could see her hands shaking a bit. She was unsure about revealing her feelings for me and was scared of being rejected. I knew exactly how to remedy this.

I grasped her chin and tilted it upwards, my lips crashed with hers and I forced my tongue inside. Her eyes widened at my sudden action but she closed them and grabbed hold of my head. She responded by swirling her tongue around mine, it was all a bit clumsy, she hadn't done this too much before, if at all. I could hear small moans of pleasure as she ran her hand trough my hair. It was intoxicating to say the least, we stayed connected like this for while, until we ran out of air and needed to let go of each other. I let go of her mouth and we both gasped for air at the same time. Her eyes go wide open as she realized what she had just done. Our hands still in place and our foreheads connected.

"Korra... I _like _you too." was all I could murmur out, Korra's eyes sparkeled now, her depressed face beaming with warmth.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" she purred

"Since the moment I laid my eyes onto you. When did you realize it?"

"Wow, euhm... when you lifted me on my feet after our sparring match I guess. At first I thought it was just a thing of the moment but the more time I spent with you the more the feeling kept popping up. Pema noticed it and told me it was best to confess and see if the feeling was mutual or not. Spirits am I glad I followed her advice."

I chuckled, of course someone had to give her a little push, I had been around her long enough to figure out she didn't have as much self-confidence as she made people think she had.

"I have an idea! Why don't we go out tonight?" I announced excited. Korra looked back at me.

"You mean like a date? Sure! I'd love to out with you. Where do you wanna go?" she questioned, still a big smile on her face.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out then. There are so many places to go around downtown." I said and Korra nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you pick me or do I need to come to you?"

"Just come over to my place around nine, that is if Tenzin gives you permission to leave."

"Oh... we worked out our differences after the pro-bending incident and he gives me a lot more breathing room now. I'll just say I'm going to visit the brothers or something. He'll buy that."

"Do you think it is wise to lie about a simple thing like that."

"No but I know Tenzin writes letters to my father and if he finds out I'm dating someone he'll be in the city the next day to kill you."

I leaned a bit back in my chair "Is he that bad?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders "No, he's the best father a girl can want. He and Mom always gave me all the space I wanted because the White Lotus was always so pushy." she paused for a second "But I am his little girl and you know... fathers shiver at the thought of their little girl dating someone."

"I completely understand, my dad was the same way around Daskana." I chuckled "I really got to get going now, so see you around nine?"

Korra smiled "Yes!"

I got on my feet and so did she, I followed her back up the stairs but before we reached the door back to the corridors surounding the grandstand she swirled around and surprised me this time around. Her lips crashed hard into mine, I grabbed her by the collar of my parka and push her up against a wall all the while she is letting out small groans of pleasure again. Our tongues massage each other. I put my arms around her and slowly caress her backside. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away a bit.

"Spirits this feels so good!" she panted, her hands placed on my waist.

"Better than my five Yuan in your pocket?" I grinned at her still caressing her back.

"You have no idea." she exclaimed, placing her forehead against min "I want more." she pleaded with me.

"No,no,no,no _Avatar_." I waved my fingers in front of her eyes "You will wait, now another matter: Can I have my parka back?"

she looked down at the blue fabric and grinned "Sure hot stuff, whatever you want, as long as you promise to kiss me again like that tonight."

"Oh I will, don't you worry."

She pulled the jacket over her head and handed the cloth to me. I accepted it and dashed for the door, leaving her standing there, no doubt longing for me.

_"Spirits... what have I gotten myself into!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING! The next part will contain smut, yes you read this correct: SMUT!<strong>

**BE WARNED MY FRIENDS!**

**The reason today's part was a bit later than normal was because I got in such a good groove I wanted to continue into the next one. It is my first attempt at smut so when it comes out I would definitely appreciate some feedback from you guys to see if I'm going into the right direction or not.**


	12. A night to remember

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**WARNING - This chapter contains Smut!**

**After a night out Rokoyu and Korra find themselves longing for each other more than they could have ever imagined.**

**So sorry for the delay but I've been stuck at this chapter for several days, unable to finish it in the timeframe I'd given myself. This is my first attempt at smut and I really kept trying to rewrite stuff that felt uncomfortable or plain wrong. In the end I finally had something that felt acceptable for me, although this is my first attempt I fell quite happy about it, of course I'd like to have your feedback if possible.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XII**

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

"_**You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."**_

_**Jodi Picoult**_

* * *

><p>Exactly around nine someone knocked on the door to my apartment. I put the book Tenzin had recommended down on the table next to my comfortable leather chair. I had been reading in it ever since I got home and I had to admit it was far more interesting than I thought it would be. I always had a bit of a aversion for the spiritual side of life but so far the contents in the book were keeping me quite captivated. It had bothered me that I had to stop reading in it to eat and take a fresh shower so that was a good sign. I opened the door to find a beaming Korra, still with a massive smile on her face. I wanted to dive in for seconds but decided to keep her waiting. She was wearing those fingerless gloves again and her own Parka. She looked stunning to my eyes as usual.<p>

"Hey there." I opened, caressing the frou hanging in front of her eyes giving her a teasing look.

"Hey Rokoyu ready to go? I can't wait!"

"Yep all I gotta do is grab my parka and we can get the hell out of here!"

I dashed into my bedroom and pulled it over my head, only to be surprised by the foreign smell. I pulled it up to my nose and took a big sniff, taking the scent in. I could smell what kind of shampoo she had used after practice. Coincidence or not apple was my favourite shampoo, combine it with her unique scent and you created heaven on earth.

"Hey! Are you ready yet? The night is only getting older!" she shouted from the door opening, pulling me back to reality. I joined her, closed the door and walked down the stairs to street level. I took her hand and she smiled at me.

"So does this mean we're a couple?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked down the poorly lit streets, satomobiles zooming past us.

"We'll be whatever you want us to be." I replied but I could sense there was something bothering Korra, I'd seen it the moment I had opened the door but didn't think too much of it.

"What's wrong, you seem a bit distant Korra."

"It's this Tarrlok guy. He forced his way in during dinner on the island and now he wants me to join his stupid task force against the Equalists."

"You mean Councilmen Tarrlok? He's not such a bad guy is he? I mean I have done some small business with him and he really seemed genuinely concerned with the wellfare city."

"I don't know, Tenzin doesn't seem trust him one bit."

"Well to be honest Korra, it's not a public secret those two don't exactly see eye to eye... like... at all. It's always Tarrlok versus Tenzin in almost every council meeting they have. No wonder your master hates his guts."

"Maybe but I don't trust the guy either. He is a weasel and you know it. I turned him down anyway." she said pouting her lips.

She was right Tarrlok was a typical politician. If he could steal a candy bar from a child's he would do it in a wimp. We did some deals together that went fine but once he found out I wasn't a bender he avoided me, he was a real basted, end of story. Still, when I said he was genuinely concerned with the welfare of the people in the city I meant it. He wanted to protect the citizens of this city and was prepared to use any measure to ensure his success. If any man posed a realistic threat to our movement, it was surely councilman Tarrlok.

"Wow, after what happened at that rally I thought you'd be jumping at the change to go after Amon and his henchman."

She let go of my hand and let out an annoyed grumble "Aaarg, you're the second one tonight to tell me that. What is up with you people and pushing me to fight Amon. I'm not even sure Amon and the Equalists are a real danger."

"Euhm... you told me he can take other people's bending away, that does sound like a real danger Korra."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, just drop it. I thought we were supposed to have fun tonight?"

She looked up at me, clearly annoyed as to were this conversation was going. I couldn't really believe she didn't take the Equalists serious, was this her naiveté talking or he fear for Amon's secret chi blocker? She was nervously looking around all the time, as if she was paranoid about something, probably frightened about the press finding out she was dating someone.

"You need to relax Polar girl, follow me."

We turned into a club and Korra nervously pulled her hood over her head, not wanting anyone to recognize her. I jerked it down again, only to receive a nasty glare for it "You're not going to wear that thing all night, enjoy yourself. If these fools want to point, let them point. They can all go and fuck themselves."

"You're not the one who has to face the press."

"If they ask you a question you don't wish to answer just say something like _'no comment' _or _'That's personal'._ It's not so difficult."

"Says someone who lives a anonymous life. You don't know what it's like to be me. To constantly have the pressure of four nations breathing down your neck."

"Touché... but you still need to improve your geography skills. In my book there are five nations: The Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes, The Air Nation and last but not least, The glorious United Republic of Nations, hence... five nations."

"You really are a nerd aren't you. I didn't believe it when Mako mentioned it but it seem to be really true."

"I guess I am but at least I'm a good looking nerd no?"

"True that."

The club was already booming with tons of people and we had to make our way through the plebs. Korra kept her hands in front of her face as she grinded past all those people, afraid of being recognized. A band was playing some jazzy tunes, much to the enjoyment of the youths in the club who were dancing on the beats. I selected a more remote booth in the corner of the club and settled down in it. It was pretty hot in the club so I pulled my parka over my head, Korra did the same. A waiter approached us.

"What can I get you two?"

"Scotch, straight up, Fire Nation and not that piss from the Earth Kingdom."

Korra looked a bit bewildered, unsure what to order. I saw her struggling so I bought her some time "She'll order when you bring mine pal." I snared uninterested at the man

"As you wish sir."

"Let me take a very educated guess here. You've never tried an alcoholic beverage before?"

She looked down and nodded her head, dismayed. I didn't know why Tenzin had struggled so much with her in the beginning. It wasn't difficult for me to figure out who resided under that layer of toughness.

"Hey hey..." I patted her on the back gently "It's nothing to be ashamed off. I sometimes regret the fact I started drinking at a young age. It's not exactly smart to be numb often during what is presumed to be the best time of your life, take it from me it is never a bad decision to wait with these kind of things."

She lifted her head up again and gave me a half smile. The waiter returned and placed my drink on a pad "She'll have a beer."

Once he leaves she punched me on the arm "Why'd you say that, I want something stronger."

"Ugh girl, those White Lotus people really didn't give you any wiggle room did they? You don't want to start out with Whiskey. It contains way to much alcohol for you to handle. If I gave you this you'd be dancing on the table completely shitfaced in no time. No, a newbie like you should begin with something simple like beer or cider." I pinched the back of my nose.

She pouted her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, gaze firmly on the band instead of me.

_"Stubborn little thing aren't you?" _I thought to myself as the waiter came back and placed the bottle in front of her.

While she remained stubborn and refused to touch the cooled substance I focused on the band. Man were they good, playing all the newest hits from the radio as if they were those artists themselves, heavenly didn't do it justice. From the back of my left eye I watched a hand slowly grab the bottle on the table. I lured a bit to the left as she placed the bottle on her soft lips and poured a good amount of the substance down that drain. Once she swallowed a small grin appeared on her face.

"Not bad, tastes nothing like leechi juice though."

"It's not supposed to. Where did you get that idea?"

"Bolin" Korra responded

"Of course, I should have known." I chuckled at my friends goofy ideas. Bolin was only 16 so I guessed he too never had a drink before either, if he had he should have known it doesn't taste like leechi juice. I leaned back and took a sip from my glass. She leaned against me in the booth and placed her head against my shoulder as we both enjoyed the band. Once the drinks were empty I tried something cheeky.

"Let's dance." I whispered in her ears and she shook in place "Pfff... Rokoyu, do I have to? I... I don't want to dance."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know _how_!"

"Come on Korra... I'll start slow and you just mimic whatever I do, deal?"

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?" she pouted again

"No, you certainly won't. Come on lazy let's hit the dance floor."

I got up and held out my hand, Korra sighed but took it nonetheless. I dragged her onto the packed dance floor. I wasn't a master of dance myself but I didn't care. It was fun and it allowed me to take my mind off all the miserable things in my life. We clasped hand together and slowly moved from right to left. Korra did as I had told her and copied my movements. She really was a fast learner and in no time was dancing on her own.

To the other people in the club we probably looked like a set of clumsy hog monkeyes but I really didn't care, I was enjoying myself and the more we danced the more Korra's mood changed from grumpy to outright happy. I could sense she too needed to something to clear her head. We were having so much fun Korra completely forget her paranoia. Occasionally I spotted someone pointing at her or whispering to their companions but Korra was so focused on me she didn't even notice anymore. It was only good that she did, she really did seem to care what people thought of her, if she wanted to serve the world as the Avatar she was going to have to get over her fear of the public opinion

After a couple of more intense Jazz songs the band suddenly started a slow. I clasped my hands around her waist and she placed hers around my neck, foreheads against each other again, she definitely seemed to like this dance. After all people from the Water Tribes always preferred to be close to one another, their culture teaches them that body warmth is the perfect counter measure to the cold outside. Having a mother who was born in of the polar tribes I knew this all too well from the nights I sneaked up to my parents room and snuggled in between them as a young child. Mom would clasp herself around me and keep me warm, those were the days...

I promised Korra I was going to kiss her again that night and I kept that promise. Since we were dancing a slow this was the perfect opportunity. I pressed my lips against hers and she received me without hesitation, allowing our tongues to roll over each other like a bunch of horny penguins. She was enjoying it so much she quivered in place.

"Spirits, you're good at this! I'm not an expert on the matter but you're so... so." she gasped for air.

"Intoxicating?"

"Yeah"

"Well you're not so bad at this either, a bit inexperienced but with practice you'll make an excellent kisser one day. Wanna go back to our seats once the song is over and have another drink?"

"Sure, whatever you want city boy"

We took our seats again in the booth and she snuggled up against me again while we ordered another round of drinks from the waiter. I put my arm around her and she tilted her head against my shoulder.

"So what are we now? You still haven't given me a proper answer"

"I told you, we can be anything you want us to be."

"Friends?"

"I think we passed that stage don't you."

"A couple?"

"If that's what you want, yes, we can a couple. However I recommend caution."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head upright, looking me in eyes with a concerned face, brows slightly tilted.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hearing the guys out about me. Surely they told you about my reputation when it comes to women." I said, heart heavily pounding in my chest.

Telling a girl you like, you were once a master of seducing women for only one purpose isn't the most easy thing to do. I felt my limbs grow heavy as I gathered my courage to confess.

"No... what do you mean?"

"After my parents died I might have had a problem with liquor, which led to more things with a lot of women... and trust my when I say a lot is a lot." I tried keeping a straight face, hoping she wasn't going to be offended here.

"How many?" she raised on brow, grinning from one ear to the other. Was she actually ok with this? She even gave me the impression she was curious, perhaps even a tad jealous.

"Come big boy... spit it out, how many..."

"I stopped counting after number 27."

"You gave them a number? You sexist bastard!" she announced before punching me in the shoulder, quite hard if you would like to believe, that was most definitely going to leave a bruise. She was laughing quite loudly at my childish grunts.

"Ouch, you little minx! Tell me, how many conquests does the great Avatar Korra have on her list?"

Korra turned a bit pale, turning her gaze away from me, showing me her backside. Had I said something wrong? I thought so far my little confession had gone all right.

"I don't want to talk about it." I could hear her mumble from behind her back.

Clearly I'd struck a nerve somehow? Maybe she never had a boyfriend before? I should have guessed it if that was the real reason. Those idiots from the White Lotus had the best intentions but by cooping her up in that compound they had only created a unworldly girl that had no concept of money, no idea what friendships meant, no sense for love and absolutely no idea how much suffering there was in the world she was supposed to balance out. And they dared to call themselves a group dedicated to sharing knowledge and philosophy? What a big joke if you ask me.

"Hey..." I placed my hand on her shoulder "Why don't you grab your coat and we get out of here. You seem like you could use some fresh air."

"I could use another drink right now." she sneered at me. I still wasn't worthy of a glance.

"I think that for a first timer you've had enough. I have no intention of sneaking your drunk ass over to Air Temple Island. Your master would tornado me into the sea if he found out."

She turned around again and pouted her lips "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do."

I grinned "Now there is the Korra I know."

"Alright whatever you say." She grabbed her coat and stomped out of the club leaving everybody she stormed past wondering if they really had just seen the almighty Avatar in the flesh.

I paid the bill and chased after her only to find myself alone on the street. I pulled myself together and focused on the little noises. Suddenly I thought I heard sobbing coming from an alley across from me. I carefully crossed the street making sure no satombile ran me over. I came to the sound of the sobbing as it became louder and more destinct. I could see a dark figure huddled on against the wall, face dug in its knees.

"Korra?" I questioned the dark figure, still moving closer and closer towards it.

"Go Away!" I could hear Korra shout.

Was she actually crying? What on earth had I said or done to have caused that. One moment we were having fun and enjoying ourselves and now here she was, sitting in a dark alley, sobbing to herself.

_"Spirits what did I do wrong?" _

I ignored her order to away and slid down that wall so I could talk to her on her level, putting a hand on her back.

"Was it something I said."

"You opened a wound I thought had healed by now but I was wrong."

"Maybe spilling your guts about it will help you get over it?"

That's when Korra told me the story of Howl, a sentry of the White Lotus that she had a relationship with two years earlier.

_When Korra turned fifteen the White Lotus decided it was time for her to begin her firebending training. They contacted one of their members in the Fire Nation to come down to the Southeren Water Tribe to educate her in the art. He didn't come alone though, apparently this master trained most of the order's firebender sentries and he took his last student with him to the South._

_Howl, an eighteen year old boy from the Fire Nation that had been shunted from his family sought a noble and honourable life and had promptly joined the Order of the White Lotus. Once the master finished educating Howl he started training Korra and requested the order to post his last student in the south so he could assist him with his teaching duties. It seemed master and student had been quit close and that the master regarded his student highly._

_Howl and Korra where pitted against each other as sparring partners from time to time and a competitive friendship grew. It didn't stay that way for long, Korra developed a crush for the boy and sought him out all the time. Even when he was performing simple duties such as guarding the gates or restocking the warehouse. The elders of the orders noticed her attention for the boy and gave Howl specific instructions not to break his sacred oath or else he would be banished, effective immediately._

_Korra insistence however was to powerful for him to resist and they began a relationship. She would sneak out at night and he would do the same if he had no duties to perform. They would meet in a local cave and that became their love cave. They shared many things in that cave but one thing remained taboo for Howl, Sex. He felt Korra was way too young to be doing such things and he forbade her from bringing it up. Korra respected his whish as she too felt she wasn't ready._

_Their secret lasted for four months when one night her dad visited the compound only to find his daughters quarters empty. A general alarm was raised and the entire battalion of sentries was sent out to find her. Howl's absence was noted by the elders and they put the pieces together, searching his room for clues and finding them in his diary. The search parties were notified where the love birds where and soon discovered them in their hiding spot._

_Tonraq, had dragged her back to the compound, scolding her along the way while Howl was arrested on suspicion of having a strictly forbidden relationship. The elders where had been vicious and didn't even attempt to offer him a second chance by relocating him to another post. They had warned him what would happen and he was banished effective immediately._

_Korra had been infuriated and inconsolable with the way his trial had gone and ran away from her protectors into a massive snow storm. A massive search party had been sent out once again and because they could use every available body Howl had offered to assist in the search effort. Seeing as she perhaps would come back to the sound of his voice, the elders accepted his offer. They searched for hours and for a brief moment the worst was feared._

_Korra had run for as long as she physically could until her legs couldn't support her anymore and she had to stop. She was on the middle of a massive ice lake and it started to buckle under her weight as it was more or less summer on the southern pole. To make matter worse an angry spirit that resided under the lake in a massive block of ice came through the ice to face however had dared to interfere with his resting place._

_Korra pleaded with the spirit that she was the Avatar but the spirit did not care and attacked with all his force. It took everything from her waterbending to keep him from sending her crashing into the deadly cold water but the fact she was dead tired from all that running made matter almost impossible for her. In the final moments when she had nothing left in her body to resist and believed her final seconds on this earth had passed a familiar face had popped up, her boyfriend Howl. _

_Knowing her all too well he had managed to track her footsteps to the icy lake but the men that were escorting him had lost him in the storm. He put himself between her and the spirit and did everything in his power to stop the monster when suddenly one small moment of bad concentration would have devastating results. The spirit clamped its arms around him, crashed the ice under its feet and dragged the man Korra loved down into the icy lake._

_With the little amount of energy she had left she attempted to use her waterbending to find him in the ice-cold water but to no avail. He had paid the ultimate price for protecting her. Korra remained near the whole hoping he would come back to her but that was never going to be the case. She would have nearly frozen to death if some other sentries hadn't run after Howl's tracks._

_They took the inconsolable and grieving girl back to the compound where she told the story to her family and the elders, who were horified by Howl's fate. Even while facing banishment from the order that had been his last resort, Howl had upheld his oath with honor and did what he had been ordered, protect the Avatar at all cost even if that meant sacrificing his own life._

_Ashamed of how they had treated Howl, the elders posthumously awarded him the title of honorary Grand Lotus and a large remembrance ceremony had been held in the Fire Nation, his place of birth. Korra insisted on being there and the elders had granted her this request. She met his parents and family and told them his story that they should be embarrassed of themselves for shunting this unsung hero. _

_In order to get over her grieving Korra fully focused on her firebending once she got back to the south and eventually managed to find some peace again in life but promised herself never to forget him, he would always have a special heart in a place._

"That's pretty much it." Korra said, her eyes finally dry from all that sobbing.

During the tale I saw flashes of my past, the faces of the people I had loved so much and lost along the way: Dad, mom, Aki...

I couldn't believe my ears, she had lost someone in the most brutal of ways, torn to his icy death right in front of her eyes. Just like I had witnessed the murder of my father. I could never have imagined that the crazy stubborn little girl that was sitting next to me could have so much in common with me. How she described her feelings was exactly how I had felt after the drama that had unfolded in my family. To think in reality we were actually the world's greatest enemies...

I grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly, she resisted at first but eventually settled down in my chest. I decided to be honest and tell her about Aki, after all she had gone through the pain of telling me her story she I felt that I owed her at least this much.

"I too have lost someone I loved dearly, her name was Aki."

"Was she one of your conquests?"

"No, she... she was my first and last girlfriend." I sighed heavily, my limbs feeling like they were made of stone.

"I'm confused. You told me you've been with a lot of women."

"She was a girl I met before all of that, she was my high school turtle duck. As far as I am concerned all those women I had after that don't even close to how I felt about her. Let's just say it wasn't a very happy ending, certain _things_ happened..."

"What happened? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

I did as she asked and told her the entire story about me and Aki, even that I found out so late about her death but I purposely left Roku out of the equation.

"There is one thing I have accepted by now. We can't dwell on the past, I'm not saying the pain will ever go away, that's impossible but we can at least try to make something of our lives and move on. Find new love, It's what they would have wanted."

"You think Howl would be ok with me moving on?"

"I'm certain of it. If he truly loved you, which I am certain he did. Then he would have wanted you to be happy for the rest of your life."

I got on my feet and held out my hand which she accepted. I pulled her on her feet and she landed in my arms. Then she did something that caught me completely by surprise. She jumped up and threw her legs around my waist and clamped her arms around my neck, forcing herself onto my mouth and started kissing me wildly. I wanted to resist but eventually played along. Because she did it so unannounced I almost fell over with her wrapped around me, luckily I quickly paced forward so I could lean her up against a wall for support.

She was trying to be dominant and I let her, allowing her to suck on my tongue and bite my lip, though she was very unsure of what exactly to do. I put her down and she immediately clasped her fingers around my belt buckle, trying to undo it.

"Wow hold the ostrich horses!" I exclaimed at the sound clinging the metal

"Why? What's wrong? Isn't this what guys want?"

"The question you should be asking is: Do _you _want this?" I pointed my finger at her chest.

"I feel ready." she pierced at me with those icy blue eyes of her, sending a small shiver down my spine but I quickly recovered.

"That's still not the answer I'm looking for, as long as I don't hear you say the words I want to hear... nothing happens."

"I want this!" she shouted "I want you! Has been so since the first moments we have been together!" she continued yelling, making me look around to make sure no one was looking at us.

"Fine! There is only one condition though."

"Which is?"

"We're going to my place, our first time together is not going to be some filthy alley."

"Then let's go!"

To be honest, having sex in a dirty alley wasn't all that bad, I'd done it before and in fact there is nothing wrong with it. It's just that right there and then, I wasn't ready, I didn't share the same longing she had for me. Sure I liked her a lot but to immediately jump into bed after the first date? That is something the old me would have done, I had promised myself a sabbatical and somehow I thought I could persuade her otherwise in the moments I had left.

Oh, how foolish of me...

She took my arm and dragged me behind her towards the first tram stop she could find. She was really adamant in moving as fast as possible, she jumped up on the tram and threw the drivers some Yuans, net even bothering if she paid the right amount. She quickly noticed the damn thing was empty and shoved me in one of the back seats. She sat herself down next to me, twitching in place nervously, I spotted a couple of drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Korra if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you. I'm not that kind of guy. I can see you're uncomfortable with this from a kilometre away."

"It's nothing, don't mind me."

Of course I could see right through the disguise. The story of Howl was still fresh on my mind and I remembered an important detail.

"You're still a virgin."

"What? Where did you get that idea?" she furrowed her brows, apparently I'd once again struck a nerve.

"You told me so yourself." I said but absolutely not certain if this was the right thing to say "The love cave? You told me Sex was a taboo for the both of you so I figured."

"Well you figured right. Still, I don't see why that should make a difference. I feel ready, I really want this."

"And I believe you but you should have told me yourself. You have to understand... I need to take whole different approach to this situation. Sex for the very first time should be something special and by not telling me it could potentially have turned into a not-so-very-nice experience for you. Wouldn't want you to hate me for it."

"I... I... I understand Rokoyu. Sorry, I'm not very good at all of this."

"Don't worry about a thing." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "I'll be very gentle with you."

She smiled at me with a crooked grin and she straddled me there and then, forcing herself onto me again as her tongue darted past my lips, I savoured the taste she brought in with her. She started grinding her legs against mine but so far it was doing little for me.

Thank the spirits it was only a short ride home because she almost gave me no time to breath in between kisses. I was feeling nervous, still unsure if this was what I wanted, I wasn't feeling very aroused either and that only fed my nervousness. Was there something wrong? This should go a lot easier in theory.

"Hey, this is your stop! You are not going to hump on my tram you hear me!" the driver of the tram shouted, it startled Korra so much her face turned instantly red again in utter shame.

I took the initiative and stood while she threw her legs around me. I pulled up her hoodie and walked out of the tram with her wrapped around me. I gave her a teasing grin and she gave me on back but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

_"Comical relief might help her unwind a bit."_

"Hey at least I'm getting laid tonight!" I shouted at the tram driver causing Korra to giggle and blush even more. Once the tram moved away she signalled to let her go and she punched me in the stomach, causing me to gasp for air

"That's for telling that guy you were getting laid tonight." she grinned as she yanked me back upwards after the punch

"Fuck you!" I joked back, giving her the international signal they even recognized on the Southeren Pole.

"Oh I hope you will." she said, her grin widening even further, face beaming with joy.

She sprinted off towards the street where my apartment was located "Catch me if you can!" she yelled at the top of her longs.

This was exactly the push I had needed, a chase for the prey. I felt myself getting warmer below and didn't hesitate, sprinting after her. I now wanting her in equal measure. While chasing after her I nearly knocked over another couple that was strolling down the streets, not even bothering to apologize. I rounded the final corner and she was already leaning up against the wall next to the front door. Her chest moving up and down thanks to the heavy breathing and panting from our little run.

"Took you long enough Fire, almost thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, how wrong you are _Avatar._" I screeched out of my empty lungs.

I rammed the door open and signalled for her to go up the stairs first. I ran after her and tickled her rear end as I did, which only led to her giggling and demanding to stop at once. I opened the door to the apartment praying to the spirits Daskana was still working her shift at Narooks. I hadn't even contemplated the chance she was home until I jammed the key into the keyhole.

_"Spirits, if you have any mercy on me now is the fucking time."_

I led her inside and slammed the door behind me, throwing the keys in the direction of the table, not caring if they landed on the intended target. It was completely silent in the apartment, signalling it was all ours.

Korra was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing me with those icy blue eyes of her, grin still as wide as the great divide itself, in fact she looked a bit mischievous as she licked her lips. She took that all famous pose, right hand firmly on her hip. I dashed forward, so far I had allowed her to be the more dominant one but that was about to end. I swung my arms around her and and grabbed her but-cheeks, pinching them quite firmly. Korra winced and her eyes widened by the sudden move. No doubt she was preparing a snappy comeback but I didn't give her the change. I forced myself onto her lips and our tongues once again crashed, she retaliated by grabbing me by the balls, literally and figuratively. She gave them a small pinch, sending a jolt of pain trough my body. I narrowly bit back a moan. I struck back immediately by removing one of my hands form her rear-end and shoving it between her legs and slowly massaging her intimate regions.

Our small cat and mouse game quickly filled the room with small moans when suddenly I'm overwhelmed by a hungry desire, to have her in my arms, to make passionate love to her. I lifted her of her feet and carried her bridal style to my bedroom. I gently lied her down on the bed and locked the door behind me. It was nice and warm in the room thanks to the central heating system so it was perfect for the occasion.

"Will it be painfull?" she suddenly asked

"It will hurt a bit at first but I'll be careful, I'll try and make this as comfortable as possible for you. I need your full thrust, do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let me guide you through it, I'll show you how it's done step by step. If anything feels uncomfortable don't hesitate to say so.

I jumped onto the bed and straddled her, she was strong enough to carry a male roughly my weight so she could also sustain me on top of her. I pinned her wrists to the pillow behind her and dove into her neck, placing gently kisses until I reached her mouth. Her eyes were closed and I could taste her breath as she let out gasp after gasp, her legs twitching beneath me. I could feel she was shaking a bit, which in return put some discomfort into my mind.

"Korra..." I said while letting go of her wrists

"What are you... don't stop..." she said, eyes begging me to continue. I pulled her parka over her head and she did the same for me. She unbuttoned my grey shirt and I yanked off her blue sleeveless blouse, only to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra but bindings.

"Traditional bindings? Haven't seen those in while." I joked, creating a bit of humour to make her feel at ease.

"Well I've been brought up this way." Korra said and with one flawless yank she tore of her binding to reveal her breasts, oh spirits, those beautifully milky breasts.

They were so beautiful she caught me staring "Hey, they are getting cold city boy."

I wasted no time and gently placed my palms on them as I cupped them in my hands. I leaned in and slowly sucked on her stone hard nipples. My touch sent a jolt of electricity trough her body as she quivered beneath me.

"Oh Spirits.." Korra let out a small cry.

"Unbuckle my belt." I asked in between kisses on her breasts and chest. She removed her arms which had been lying beside her head and did as I had told her.

I temporarily got off of her to remove what remained of my clothing, quickly running over to a nightstand to remove a condom from the lowest drawer, I threw it onto the bed next to her, Korra eyed the package for a second with a smile on her face. I removed her boots and untied the cords of her pelt, throwing it through the room, with another flawless pull I removed her sweatpants and remaining bindings.

We were completely naked at that point, one of the most venerable states a human being can find itself in. I couldn't quite believe that out of all the people in the world she had chosen me to share this unique moment with, in some ways it was an honor but considering the real circumstances behind our relationship it was more of a curse than anything else.

She was looking absolutely gorgeous in this state but definitely a bit embarrassed. I now had full view of her trained body, I caressed her belly button as I placed gently kisses around her breasts. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to my thighs.

"Korra... you are absolutely gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you different." the comment made her face turn completely red once more.

I gently caressed the inside of her upper legs as I slowly brought my right hand over to her core, once I touched her there she trembled, I noticed she was already a bit wet but not nearly enough for a first time to be any near as comfortable. I kept caressing her sensitive spot, enjoying seeing her clench the sheets beneath her in pleasure. I stopped and took one of her hands and placed my fingers between hers, I brought it down to her core so we could caress it together. She kept moaning and gasping and the more I watched her enjoy herself the more I felt the urge to dig in.

Once she was wet enough I removed my hand while she kept masturbating, I moved her other hand over to my rod so she could stroke it and prepare it for the duties ahead, she was being clumsy again so I helped her hand grab it firmly and jerk it backwards and forward

I grabbed the packaged condom with my other and held it out, she stopped for a moment and eyed the package with hesitation. I kept forgetting her experience with this was null. I opened it for her and helped her pull it out of the packaging, going as far as guiding her hands again while she unrolled it over my cock.

I pulled her closer to me and leaned a bit more over her, guiding my rod towards her core. I gently parted her lips and pushed inwards at a slow pace. I could observe how her face pinched together as I did. I could feel her body was attempting to reject me, which for a first time was only natural.

"If at any point the pain becomes overwhelming do not hesitate to shout _STOP_ at the top of your lungs Korra."

I then leaned more forward until our faces where very close together. She was trembling a bit and so was I, the word nervous doesn't even come close to how I felt about it all, after all she was the most powerful being in the world...

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

"Why?"

"Just do it, it will give you something to hold onto."

She again did as I asked and placed her hands on my shoulders. I placed my hands beneath hers and allowed myself to sink in deeper until I felt that I couldn't go any further without resistance so I assumed her hymen was still intact. I pulled at bit back and with one fluent thrust forwards I allowed myself to sink in as deep as possible. Beneath me Korra let out a cry of pain and she digged her fingernails into my shoulders. To make her feel as an equal I too let out a small cry of pain, I faked it but I felt it would make her feel more comfortable.

I started thrusting slowly and only allowed myself to pick up pace once the pain lessened for Korra.

"You ok down there?" I asked genuinely concerned

"Yeah... It's okay... just keep going."

The more I thrusted the less resistance I was encountering. It must have been the same for her because she finally retracted her fingernails out of my shoulder blades. Her face turned back to normal and her cries of pain suddenly shifted into soft moans of joy. Once her eyes finally opened again I placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and she gave me a gently smile back. That told me it was ok to go a faster, she noticed it and rocked her hips with mine. At first she couldn't quite catch on to my speed and so I accidently slipped out of her.

"Ow sorry."

"I want you inside of me! Do... don't stop!"

Spurred on by her encouragement I slid back inside of her warmth and kept on thrusting faster and harder, trying to find the limit of what she could handle for a first timer. It got to a place where the springs of my bid screeched. She was visually getting tired and so was I, it had been a couple of months since the last time and my stamina had suffered because of it.

"Throw you legs around me, I'm close to cumming, it's going to get a little bit rougher." I commanded

She did so and I kept trusting until I felt I was getting closer to the edge. I dug my face into the pillow next to her and picked up more speed and intensity.

Korra cried out into my ear "Ro... Ro...Rokoyu! Fuck... me!"

Primal desire took full control of us and the room was filled with a lot of curses and name calling.

With one last thrust I unleashed a full cartridge into the condom while my body trembled, sending a jolt of static electricity trough my body.

The only sound in the room now was heavy panting and gasps for air. Limbs where entangled and sweat was flowing freely. I pulled my head out of the pillow and looked straight at her, unsure how she had felt during the whole experience, hoping there would be at least felt some satisfaction. She was beaming and her mouth featured a gentle smile.

_"Spirits thank you! She's not mad!"_

I placed one final gentle kiss on her lips and rolled off of her. Our glazes met. She rolled over on her right side and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her until her breasts where fully pressed up against my chest and I was on my left side.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being so kind and loving. I honestly had no idea what to do but you guided me trough it like a boss. All I had to do was listen to your advice and hang in there. You were right, it hurt like a motherfucker at first but once I bit trough it really got better... a lot better."

"So you don't hate me now?"

"No you silly." she said laughingly "You're officially my hero now."

"Wanna take a shower together." I said cheekily trying my luck.

"Sure."

We got up from the bed and I unlocked the door, checking if the apartment was still empty or not. Daskana was supposed to be home by that time but there was no sign of her.

We dashed into the bathroom still butt naked and stepped into the shower. As a form of after play we soaped and pated each other dry. I followed her back to the bedroom when suddenly she let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

She didn't respond and pointed to the bed sheets, I noticed there were some spots of blood on the fabric.

"Oh that..." I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her closer "You listen to me, it's nothing to worry yourself about. It can happen during a first time, some women bleed a lot and from the looks of it you survived it with flying colours."

She nodded her head at me, since she didn't have any sleeping wear I handed her a pair of my shorts and a older T-shirt that was roughly her size.

"You've got to be kidding me." she paused for a second, eyeing the piece of fabric and the logo that was printed on it "You actually want me to wear a Buzzard Wasps shirt?"

"Hey! that's my favourite team, they have great synergy and have made regular appearances in both the tournament and championship finals."

I yanked the stained sheets of and threw them into a corner "They have plenty of those where thet came from." I said, trying to put Korra a bit at ease. I pulled out some fresh sheets from another closet and made up the bed again.

She looked tired as hell so I signalled her to get in the bed. She curled up under the fresh sheets and I spooned up against her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. It felt weird to be so close to someone again, to feel someone else's heartbeat thumb against yours, to share body warmth, to enjoy each other's company. It had been a long time since I last had those feelings and boy had I missed them.

I nearly dozed off when suddenly Korra spoke with a half sleepy voice

"Rokoyu?"

"Yeah Korra what's up?"

"I love you."

I didn't respond and pretended I'd fallen asleep, she nodded off not long after that. It was only then I realized what I had just done.

_"Just a friend 'eh Rokoyu? You insufferable idiot, you fucked the Avatar! You took her virginity from her, you the Equalist bastard sent by Amon to spy on her, the monster that fractured her ribs, the fool that kidnapped her friend, the man she is basically afraid off! If one day you show up at the gates of the spirit world they are going to throw your ass into the fog of lost souls! You fully deserve it!"_

That did it, one thing became very clear to me, whatever the outcome of this mission, the Avatar was going to kill me, this much was certain. Perhaps it was for the best, I didn't deserve the gift of life I had been given by my parents. If death came for me, I was now prepared to greet it like an old friend, at least for now I could share my bed and feelings with someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So during the week I received some messages from people sugesting they feel Rokoyu is turning into a Mary Sue  ****Gary Stu OC. I'd like your honest opinions on the matter so I've opened up a poll which you can access on my profile page. If you guys/gals could give me a better indication if you too feel like this I can still make some adjustments for the future story that I've been outlining by watching the entire series again.**


	13. The flow of energy

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIII**

**THE FLOW OF ENERGY**

"_**Shame is a soul eating emotion."**_

_**C.G. Jung**_

* * *

><p>So far the night was going well, I was sleeping comfortably without any signs of insomnia when out of nowhere I was woken up roughly when Korra was shaking all over the place next to me. She was mumbling unrecognizable things in her sleep and swinging her arms at invincible foes.<p>

"Settle down whats the problem." I asked but there was no response.

I sat upwards in bed and shook her in order to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having. Unfortunately that must have spooked her or something because without a single warning she punched me in the face, breaking my nose in the process. I fell out of the bed grunting in pain, holding my nose tightly as blood came streaming out of it.

"What? Where am I?" Korra reasserted herself.

"You're in my bedroom and you just punched me in the nose!" I shouted with a disguised voice as my hands covered my face, still trying to suppress the bleeding but to no avail.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and her eyes widened at the sight of her handy work. She quickly left the bedroom as I pulled a couple of tissues out of a drawer next to the bed in order to suppress the bleeding without making a mess on the floor. She came running back in with a small blob of water floating above her hand. She pulled me up and sat me down on the bad, cupping my chin with her free hand.

"This might sting a bit."

She held the water close to the fractured nose and it started glowing. At first she stopped the bleeding which of course felt like heaven on earth but then she corrected the positioning of my nose, it snapped back into place with a crackling sound and a jolt of pain surged through my body.

"Ah fuck that hurt!"

"Stop whining, this is only one small one fracture, Sesi had to correct three of these and those were ribs for crying out loud!"

"What on earth where you dreaming about that made you hit me."

Korra sighed before speaking up "I was dreaming I was asleep in my own bedroom on Air Temple Island when suddenly several chi blockers came crashing into the room and attacked me. That asshole that fractured my ribs was there as well..." I swallowed a lump in my throat "...and soon they pinned me down while Amon came in wanting to take my bending away. That's when you must have done something because that's when I woke up.."

_"Well It's not like you didn't deserve that one Rokoyu." _I thought to myself "Well it's over now, let's just go back to sleep." I said while throwing the tissues in the trashcan.

Korra suddenly jumped backwards, dropping the puddle of water on the floor "Shit! I was supposed to be back on the island before midnight! Fuck I'm so screwed right now!"

"Well you've definitely missed that curfew, can we go back to sleep now...?"

"You don't get it, they are probably already looking everywhere for me."

Korra started pacing the room, suggesting several excuses she could come with to tell Tenzin where she had been and why she hadn't come home time, most of them were quite rubbish. I pondered with her and came up with a couple of suggestions myself.

"You accidently took the wrong tram and got lost."

"No, that won't go, Tenzin gave me a small map of the city, he won't believe it for one second."

"How about bending the truth to your advantage?" I chuckled at the intended pun.

"ha ha, real funny city boy."

"No, I'm serious. Tell him you were a bit under the weather because you had one too much and that I offered you to crash at my place. I slept on the couch and allowed you to sleep in my bed. It's a realistic story, he might just bite."

"Oh yeah, that one will work for sure... telling him I was drunk will definitely improve my position. I've only just gotten permission to leave the island a bit more." she announced sarcastically

"It's better than _'I slept with this guy after our first date.'_ no?"

"I guess so." she admitted

"Trust me Tenzin will appreciate the honesty." I said

_"You're the perfect one to give away that kind of advice asshole." _the thought raced through my head.

"There is a telephone in the living room, you can use that one."

"What? Like... right now?"

"They are probably worried out of their mind right now, let them know where you are and that you're safe."

She left the bedroom and I wiped the last bits of dried blood of my face, I curled back under the sheets and waited for her to return. I could hear her argue in the other room but from the sound of things it was a calm and collective conversation.

She came back and I spooned back up against her, planting my face in her hair "So, how did it go?"

"Well he wasn't exactly happy about it but he did appreciate it that I had bothered to call him."

"Told you so."

"_Yeah yeah, _you were right smartass."

"Thank you."

It didn't take her very long to fall back asleep but the incident had completely messed up my good mojo and I couldn't get back to sleep. No matter what I tried, my insomnia had returned, hooray!

I sneaked out of bed into the kitchen and sipped some water from the tab, picked up my book from the table and crawled back into bed while Korra was snoozing peacefully next to me. In the urge for sleep she hadn't even bothered to remove her traditional water tribe ponytail holders. I cheekly pulled the top one loose and her long her fell down her backside.

_"Wow, she has stunning long hair. Who could have thought that?"_

I activated the light on my side of the bed and crawled up against the headboard with a pillow behind me and opened the book, finding the piece of paper I used as a bookmarker and putting it down on the nightstand next to me.

I statred a new chapter about chakras, at first this chapter did not amuse me very much as it contained way to many things I understood nothing about but then I arrived at something that caught my eye.

_"The Fire Chakra, now this is interesting."_

From what I had read so far Chakras were closely linked to the chi points in one's body, so this had to at least have an effect on whatever I was going trough. It stated clearly that the Avatar needed to open the chakra's during meditation in a specific order if he/she wanted to unlock full control over the Avatar State and that normal human beings apparently were also able to open locked chakra points but since they didn't have some all power modus like the avatar state they didn't need to follow that exact order.

_"The Fire Chakra deals with willpower and can be blocked by shame and is located in the stomach."_

Now that I thought of it, every time I had one for those moments of intense pain coming from one of my limbs it always pulled towards my stomach area, causing me to gasp for air. Having also read some amount of firebending knowledge I knew the power of fire comes from the breath.

_"That's is then, open the chakra and boom, fire!" _I thought to myself excited at the prospect of finding a quick solution. Just a pity you rarely find those in life...

I crawled back out of bed and put on a set of sweatpants, my shirt and a set of boots. I sneaked into the living room and opened the back window to the fire escape. I climbed until I reached the roof of our five story building. I walked over to the other edge to observe the streets below who were surprisingly empty except for the lone straggler.

I strolled over to the gazebo were one of the other tenants grew his own vegetables and locked the door behind me and sat down in lotus position. I opened the book again which I had brought up there for the occasion should the need arise to consult it.

_"Step 1: meditation, relax, feel the energy inside of you and allow it to flow freely, allow yourself to sink into the moment and drift away."_

I readjusted myself so I was in the correct lotus position as pictured in the book and placed both my clenched fists together in front of me. I bowed my head ever so slightly and closed my eyes, concentrating on my inner self, counting every beat my heart made. Of course nothing happened at first as I was constantly annoyed by the sound of the city around me, never before had I even noticed city life could be this loud, even on a quiet night like that it was painstakingly loud.

I kept trying though and eventually I noticed how the environment around me silenced and changed to a more darker scene. I kept concentrated on the energy inside of me and followed it wherever it went, I noticed that instead of flowing through my body freely it jumped from corner to corner as if it was being hunted. The more I followed it the deeper I sank into the meditation. The sensation of feeling ones energy cannot be described, as if a drop of sweat is flowing down your face and it goes back up instead of downwards.

Suddenly I felt a surge of different and colder energy around me instead of inside of me and I opened my eyes, which I hadn't been able to do so far. I was sitting on a straight transparent pathway. At first I didn't recognize the place I found myself in but then remembered a detailed description of the final stage of unlocking the chakras the Avatar had to undergo

_"A large starlight room with a transparent and zigzagging pathway that leads to a giant version of oneself, holding a large glowing globe of pure energy. Well this looks a bit like that..."_

Instead in my case it was a straight path and there was a line of six giant globes located on my left on a set of poles that ran down into the darkness. Then I noticed a large figure that was supposed to resemble on myself on the right holding the seventh bowl in his hands. I stared back at the line of globes and noticed the third in line was not glowing at all, there were cracks in it and a blackish/reddish form of energy was seeping out of it into the darkness below me.

_"The Fire Chakra! It has to be that one right?"_

I got on my feet and slowly walked over to the third globe, unsure of what to do next I held out my hand to touch the dark energy flowing out of it.

"Don't!"

A voice suddenly cried out and I turned fast to face however had dared to interfere with me and took a defensive stance. I spotted a figure at quite a distance away on the pathway, walking slowly over to me, wearing a large hooded blue coat.

"Don't touch that, it will contaminate your soul and the effects will be permanent."

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer! Who are you and what do you want from me!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, sweat dripping down from my forehead.

The figure didn't heed my words and kept on walking until it was practically standing in front of me. "I said STOP!"

"Come now..." the figure stopped right in front of me and pulled off its hood "... a mother will never _stop_ to protect her children."

My eyes widened in shock as the figure turned out to be none other than my own mother, she looked exactly as I remembered her, only a lot smaller as I had grown considerably over time but her face remained the same. Rectangular with a slightly pointed chin and those beautiful and uncommon grey eyes she had inherited from my grandfather, at least that's what she had always told me. I dashed forward and hugged her, she hugged me back but it wasn't the same as I remembered. There was a considerable height distance and se didn't feel warm at all, instead she felt cold, dead cold.

"Mom... how... is this possible? You're... you're dead." I asked as I leaned back and several tears stared flowing down my cheeks.

"You are right my son. I am no longer present in the material world but I will always be with you..." she pointed two of her finger at my heart "... right here and so is your father."

"But... but... how are you here?"

"Look around you. Do you know where you are?"

"Not exactly, I only know this is where I can unlock my firebending."

Her eyes widened "So after all those years... it's true! You are a bender after all? My eyes did not deceive me?"

"Yes mother... I am...a bender, speaking of which, I could use some form explanation about that."

"I can't do that right now, all I can tell you is that your father and I were once benders as well. I can at least explain to you where you are and what you are looking at. Why don't you sit down?" she asked with a gentle smile featuring on her face. Oh, how I had missed that smile so much.

I nodded in agreement and we both sat down in lotus position while I patted my cheeks dry. I still couldn't believe my eyes, I had hoped to see her again but never imaged it would come so soon, my best case scenario was being reunited with both her and my dad in the afterlife.

"Let me begin with telling you how proud I am of you that you managed to find your way here all on your own, even on you first attempt, your grandmother would have been so proud of you."

"You never talked about your family in the north so I cannot even begin to imagine that mom."

She looked down and closed her eyes, I thought I spotted a single tear running down her cheeks but I couldn't be sure.

"I suppose so, I was banished by my own Family in the north Rokoyu, girls there are almost always forced into marriage and my union to your father was entirely without consent of my parents. Maybe one day I will tell you the entire story but for now, know that your spiritual strength is something you inherited from my mother... your grandmother. She was... maybe still is a water priestess dedicating her life to the protection of Tui and La. Spiritual things like meditation and visits to the spirit world were a daily thing for her so I learned a lot about it during my childhood despite not being very spiritual myself. You might say she made extra sure I paid attention, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps."

"Wow... and what about my grandfather?"

"Son... I don't have all the time now to tell you about your Water Tribe heritage, let's focus on the task at hand. This here..." she waved her hands at our surroundings "... is your subconscious, once you entered here you unknowingly summoned me from the spirit world."

"You're a spirit?"

"No, only highly spiritually enlightened people can leave their bodies behind in the material world an live on as spirits. However when normal people die, their spiritual energy, or otherwise known as the soul travels into the spirit world and comes to rest in the pond of life. Anyone strong enough to travel there can summon their loved ones and talk to them, but a spirit I am most certainly not."

"So if I make it into the spirit world I can talk to you and dad?"

"Yes but seeing as this is your first attempt at proper meditation you will have to wait. Keep practicing until you feel strong enough and if you truly are you will be able to enter the spirit world."

"Jeez, this is all a lot to take in mom."

"I understand, now the reason I told you not to touch the Fire Chakra is because that dark energy that is flowing out of it will contaminate your soul, it will change you and turn you into an evil man without morals."

"I'm already an evil man mother. You cannot even begin to contemplate how messed up I've become. I'm not worthy to have this chance to talk to you again."

"I know you have fallen from the righteous path my son, I once walked one that was different but also very similar but I refuse to believe that this is who you truly are. You were always a kind and loving child, willing to help anyone even if you had your reservations about benders. Remember Mako and Bolin? Even at such a young age you gave them half of your allowance so they could buy themselves some proper food even if they were benders. And what about Aki? She was almost sexually assaulted, it takes an exceptionally brave man to fight three men, benders twice his size at once to save a women from such an experience."

"Huh? You don't know? Aki died mom, my failure to protect her from those monsters led to her death and even now I'm too much of coward to protect my own child..." I held my hand in front of my mouth and I looked down at my shoes in disgrace "You have a grandchild by the way, his name is Roku."

"I know all of that, I can still keep an eye on you from the pond of life but Aki's death was not your fault, I forbid you from even thinking it. Her parents drove her to her death. Aki would never hold you responsible for their terrible actions. Whatever your ultimate decision is concerning Roku I will respect it. Only know that once he is adopted the chances of you being reunited with your son are almost none."

"With the man I've become it is only best for him to be as far away from me as possible mom even you must see that."

"I told you I do not believe you are a bad person, not everyone is categorized into good or evil. Some people struggle between the two and you are one of them. I fear however the choice is being made for you."

"I don't understand."

"I know you went to see a healer but I most inform you her findings are not entirely correct. Yes, your hatred for benders closed you chi points at an early age but this is not the main raison for you being unable to firebend, in theory they are now temporarily open and you should be able to create fire at will. Unfortunately, you chi points are only a small part of the issue. The fact your Fire Chakra is blocked is the main reason you are unable to firebend. What do you know about chakras."

"Just the basics I guess. I only read about them like today."

"The Fire Chakra is blocked by shame, not hatred. Once you figure out whatever it is you are ashamed of you might be able to repair the chakra and open it. Your hatred of benders is only a small part of the larger picture. A healer can only sense feelings inside of you, not fix them, that's why she came to the wrong conclusions, because she focused on the feeling that was the strongest inside of you instead of the one that mattered the most, shame."

"The chakra is broken? How did that happen?"

"You allowed so many emotions to bottle up inside of you: fear, hatred, grief and even your love for Aki turned against you, eventually all of this closed your chi points and ruptured your closed Fire Chakra. If you don't fix it the dark energy spilling out of it will consume you, even if you fight it, you _will_ lose. The results would be catastrophic on your soul, what's left of it anyway."

"So how do I fix it."

"Find a way to let go of the emotions that caused the Fire Chakra to rupture in the first place and then face the thing you are ashamed about the most."

"How do I do that? What am I ashamed of? I don't know."

"Talk to you sister, she can help you remember, I cannot bear to speak of it again, I can only tell you I turned the other cheek when I should have been there for you."

"What? Mother that doesn't make any sense."

"I held it against you Rokoyu instead of putting my arms around you and help you overcome the crimes you committed to safe me. I know now that I was wrong in doing so and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for it."

Once again I believed I saw a tear run down her cheek but be certain of it I could not. Suddenly her energy started fading and I could see right through her body. Her eyes widened as she realized her short time was up.

"COME FIND US IN THE SPIRIT WORLD! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING WE EVER HID FROM YOU AND YOUR SISTER! PROMISE ME YOU WILL GIVE IT YOUR EVERYTHING TO PREVENT THE PERMANENT CONTAMINATION OF YOUR SOUL!" she raised her voice ones she began fading more and more.

"MOM!" I reached out for her but my hand went straight through her

"PROMISE ME ROKOYU! COME FIND US IN THE SPIRIT WORLD ONCE YOU ARE READY!"

Her energy was fading to the point where she was almost completely gone and she started to crumble into glowing speckles.

"I PROMISE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I swung my hands on the last bits of energy that was my mother. The glowing speckled ascended into the starlight sky. I stood up and clenched my fists together as tears once again ran down my cheeks, I looked up at the disappearing glowing speckles.

_"I promise mom, I'll fix this."_

I got back down on my knees and fixed myself back into lotus position, eyeing the dark energy one more time, I closed my eyes and focused on the energy inside my body. Once I found it again I followed it wherever it went until I heard the sound of automobiles honking at each other. I opened my eyes and noticed there was light outside of the gazebo.

I got back on my feet, collected the book and went outside, only to be met by the rising sun. The strokes of sunlight felt amazing on my skin and it was more clear to me than ever I was really a firebender. I always felt like I could do anything as long as the sun kept on shining.

_"How long have I been up here? It only feels like a short amount of time but the sun is already up. What the hell?"_

I crawled back down the fire escape and entered the apartment again only to be met by the smell of fresh bacon.

_"What on earth is going on here?"_

I walked over to the kitchen and froze at the door as I spotted both Korra and Daskana in their sleeping wear making breakfast, and I am talking a proper breakfast here, bacon, eggs, fleshly baked bread, the whole shebang. I pinched myself hard to check if I hadn't landed in some alternate universe considering all the spiritual activity I'd just undergone because the sight unfolding in front of my eyes was impossible to say the least. They were even chatting friendly to each other!

_"This isn't happening? This can't be true!"_

My bender hating sister was making breakfast with the avatar, the ultimate bender in the world. Suddenly Daskana turned around.

"Ah there you are, what in spirits name where you doing on the roof?"

Korra turned around as well "Yeah, you suddenly disappeared. I almost came looking for you but she told me to leave you alone."

"Euhmmm..."

Korra stepped forward and snatched the book from my hands

"A comprehensive guide to unfolding your spiritual self" Korra read the title off the book out loud "Not you as well! Tenzin has been up my ass about this mumbo jumbo as well."

"It's just some light reading, I thought the rooftop would give me some peace and calm to match the contents of the book." I lied trough my teeth.

Korra eyed me curiously but handed me back the book, Daskana on the other hand was still gazing at me, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. I placed the book on the table and sat down as they served their hard worked efforts on to the table.

I ate in silence and astonishment as the two women in front of me kept blabbering on about so many things, it was in this moment Daskana's Water Tribe heritage became very clear to me as they talked about Water Tribe food and culture. It seemed that despite her many comment on Korra from earlier on had vaporized into thin air once she actually met the Avatar. After breakfast Korra dived into my bedroom and got dressed. I leaned against the door still as she fixed her upper ponytail back into its regular position, gazing into the large closet mirror. If only she knew the uniform she had grown to fear was behind this very mirror...

_"That would break her heart and probably also my spine..." _I thought as the idea raced through my mind.

"I need to get going, Tenzin is probably already waiting for airbending practice and no doubt he's got a firm scolding in the back of his mind for last night."

"I don't doubt it."

"Rokoyu, what's wrong? You've been tense all morning."

"Don't worry about me, I haven't slept well, that's all."

"It didn't have anything to do with last night I hope."

"No! Absolutely not! Maybe I'm not used to having such a gorgeous girl lying next to me anymore." I chuckled uncomfortably

She smiled at that last remark and I escorted her to the front door when she was completely ready. Once she was out of the door she turned around and wrapped her arms around my kneck, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thanks again for being so gentle."

I felt my cheeks reddening "Aahh... don't mention it... _sweetie"_

Korra leaned her head to the left, rolling her eyes "Sure, come find me again _sweetie."_

She let go of me and I kept gazing at her until she rounded the last corner of the staircase. I closed the door and turned around to find a vile looking Daskana sitting in my favourite chair, the book about mediation on her lap.

"I think it is time we have a little talk _brother."_

"I concur _sister."_

She singalled at the couch next to her and I sat down while she kept that vile look pointed at me.

"First you are going to tell me what this..." she held the book up in the air "... is all about."

"Better yet, let me tell you all the thing I've hiding from you."

"_Aaaah_ yes... please do. I've been annoyed at your constant lying the past two weeks for quite some time now."

"First I want you to promise me something, promise me you won't turn against me for what I'm about to tell you. Second, do not interrupt me, even if you have questions, I will answer them once I'm done."

I said while clenching my fists together, hoping this was going to end well. My little talk with my mother had pushed me to the edge of my sanity and I was now at a crossroad in my life and was unsure how she was going to react to all of what I was about to reveal. If she was going to abandon me I might as well pull out that razor from the bathroom and finish the job myself.

"Sure, whatever... as long as at the end you've finally told me the truth. Frankly I'm insulted that you think you can constantly lie to me and keep little details from me. I'm your sister, you're supposed to be able to tell me everything."

I sighed, gaining courage, clenching the fabric of the couch. I told Daskana the entire story of how I had ventured into my subconscious and talked to mom. I told her everything about the chi points and the Fire Charka.

"Now comes the hardest part, the reason why I am attempting to fix all of this is..." I hesitated for a couple of seconds "... is because I am a bender Daskana, I can bend fire... at least... I can if I manage to unlock it."

Daskana raised her brows her lips trembled as she no doubt wanted to cut in, fortunately she remembered her promise to me and kept her mouth shut.

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For being... a bender of course."

"You don't need forgiveness for something that you are. I would never hold it against you."

"...but that doesn't make any sense, you are completely disgusted by benders."

"Actually... I'm not... in fact I don't mind them at all."

"What?"

"The ability to tell lies runs in our family, didn't you know now that by now?"

"Ok, I'm officially completely confused right now."

Daskana stood up and took my hand guided me to the kitchen, stopping next to the sink

"Despite the fact your such a nerd from time to time you can be really stupid as well, close your eyes."

I did as I was commanded and I heard Daskana activating the sink, water started crashing into the bottom of the sink and out of nowhere I recognized a sound that sounded a lot like when Korra bended the stream of water to fix my nose. I felt the sensation of glowing water up against my nose and there was a crackling sound and spike of pain. I opened my eyes to find a large blob of glowing water in front of my face. She waved her hands and guided the water into the sink.

"Your girlfriend did a lousy job, your nose was still slightly crooked."

I was baffled at what just had happened and stepped back until I could go no further thanks to a wall, almost clutching the safety it provided.

"You... when... how... no..."

"I'm a late groomer, I found out about a year ago. Sit down, I too have been keeping things from you."

Since I was too shocked to say anything I did as I was told and fell onto one of the chairs like a sack of potatoes while she leaned up against the sink.

"I know you've been wondering why I spent so much time at Narooks... let's just say he has an amazing daughter about my age, her name is Anna and well... I fucking love her to death."She said while nervously searching her pockets for something.

"She gave me this a couple of days ago, along with a regular job in the restaurant."

She placed a necklace in front of me with a unique ribbon. I picked it up for a closer inspection, the emblem of the water tribe was carved into the blue stone while the backside had been painted red and featured the golden emblem of Republic City. The ribbon itself featured three straight colours: blue, red, green.

"She made it for me and asked me to marry her, of course I said yes. The ribbon represents my heritage while the stone signals our union as both citizens of Republic City and Water Tribe girls."

"I..."

"I'm making one for her as well but you know me, I'm clumsy so it will take me a while to get it just the right way I wanted it to be."

"You're engaged!?"

"_Hellooooo..."_ she waved her hands in front of my eyes "Pay attention, with all that spiritual stuff you just talked about I now realize how it is that I'm such a late groomer. I've always looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you so I always followed you into anything you did, so I came to hate benders just like you, even if at heart that wasn't the case. All of that changed when I met Anna. I fell crazy in love with her and soon I didn't even care anymore that she was a waterbender. After I confessed my love to her weird stuff started happening to me like water that started floating without any reason whatsoever or breaking a block of ice without using an ice pick when I got angry..."

I just sat there flabbergasted, unable to comment on anything she was saying, it made sense now, this is why mom told me to talk to her, she must have sensed from the spirit world that her little girl had changed and that she could be able to help me.

"I kept my mouth shut to her because I was scared about what was happening to me but one night at the restaurant I accidently bended all the slops out of the sink and draped it all over the kitchen. Everyone in that kitchen saw it and there was no denying it anymore, I'm a water bender brother. Anna was there for me, she supported me all the way through it and became my teacher, so is her grandmother, she's been teaching me healing. I'm still a novice but I can hold my own."

"I... wait a minute! You gave me Sesi's address! Please don't tell me she's the grandmother you are referring to?"

"At last you are using your brains again dummy."

"Why didn't you talk to me about any of this!? Why did you keep pretending your hostility towards benders, especially around me!?"

"Probably the same reasons you had when you decided to keep me out of the loop. I was frightened how you might look upon me if you learned I was a waterbender, I was afraid you might reject me for it."

"And you were so afraid of me finding you deliberately constantly bickered with me to keep me sidetracked and guessing?"

"Bickering is only the natural process of being siblings but yes, I kept bugging you so you would keep your nose out of my business."

I got up from the chair and started pacing the kitchen, occasionally gazing over towards her, unsure what to think about all of this, she was sweating quiet heavily, probably scared out of her mind for my reaction.

"This Anna... does she make you happy?"

"You have no idea, if I could I would spent every second of the day with her."

"Then go, be with her and let me rot away in my own misery. Leave this life behind, me, the equalists, all of it, flee now you still have the chance!"

"Fuck you! You are my brother and I'll be dammed if I allow you to sink back into a dark abbeys. Anna was there for me when I needed her and now you need someone to fill that gap, I will do what mom was unable to to do so many years ago. You need to find out what it is your are so ashamed of and I know exactly what that is. You have completely forgotten all about it haven't you?"

"If I can't remember it then tell me already!" I slammed my hand on the table hard.

"I can't, mom asked me never to talk about it again before she killed herself, you are going to have to unlock those memories but I can show you where it happened and perhaps you'll regain your memory of the act."

"Then what are we waiting for? Mom told me I need to sort this out quickly or else I'm going to change into someone completely different."

"Agreed."

We collected our jackets and raced out of the appartment, walking over to the tram I still couldn't believe she was a bender as well, what the hell was wrong with us? Why couldn't things not come easy to us?

I followed her closly as I had no idea where we were going. Once we arrived at the tramstop she instructed me to pull up my hood.

"Where are we going."

She looked up from under her hood and I spotted she wasn't wearing the necklace, probably still a reflex. I searched her pockets, this much to her anoyance and pulled out the jewel and jerked down her hood.

"Rokoyu? What are you doing?"

I didn't answer and placed the betrothal necklace around her neck, tying the ribbon behind her neck and placing the hood back where it belonged.

"There and never dare to hide it from the world again, that's an order Master Sergeant Fire!"

Her cheeks blushed as several specks of snow started descending from the skies. I looked up and noticed the winter was really closing in on us. Not the most happy thought for a firebender...

"Now, where are we going?" I asked, lips trembling with uncertainty

She looked up again and a single tear came crashing down her cheeks.

"Home brother, we are going home."


	14. A day of shame

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Since it's carnaval in Belgium I have plenty of free time to write, so expect some more parts in the coming days :-)**

**If you're wondering why I keep breaking my OC down into little pieces, it's all part of the plan, just like in the real cannon of LOK he is going to reach his lowest point, then he needs to build himself up again and make some tough decisions.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平<strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIV**

**A DAY OF SHAME**

"_**In each of us, two natures are at war – the good and the evil. All our lives the fight goes on between them, and one of them must conquer. But in our own hands lies the power to choose – what we want most to be we are."**_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the tram towards our old home in the Dragon Flats neighbourhood I suddenly realized that I had completely forgotten to tell Daskana the last lie I had in store for her.<p>

"Any more lies I need to know about?" I questioned my sister who was sitting next to me

"No, that's about it."

"Well I still have one left."

"You don't say... why am I not surprised?" she responded sarcastically

"Did you now Aki had a young son living with her?"

"No I did not, you only told me she died."

I searched the inside of my jacket in order to find my wallet, once I retrieved it I pulled out a folded missing person poster I had snatched from Mako and Bolin's apartment. I handed it to her and she inspected the piece of paper.

"So? What am I supposed to learn from this?"

"Take a closer look._"_

She kept eyeing the piece of paper, her brows furrowed in a confused look as she mauled the information over.

"Age four, registered firebender" I said, that should have given her the final nudge.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's..." she held the piece of paper next to my face "... he's yours!?"

"Well I was separated from Aki four years ago so I assume he's mine yes."

"No one ever won anything based on assumptions alone. You should know that by now."

"You dare to insinuate she fooled around with other guys?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

"No, no. I wouldn't dare, you're right, he's got to be your kid. I mean just look at those cute cheekbones and he most defiantly has your eyes. Now that I think about it, about five days before her parents separated her from you I caught her throwing up in the girls bathroom at school, she assured me it was nothing. I was too young and ignorant to think she could have been pregnant."

"All of this is fucked up right?"

"It sure is but there is nothing we can do now but to try to go forwards and attempt to get a grip on the situation. Now, this is a missing person's poster, so... why are we not searching the city for my little nephew! I want to meet this kid!"

"I know where he is."

"Is that so? Why is he not living with us then?" she placed her hands on my shoulders

"I found out when Mako and Bolin showed me that poster, I didn't know what to do, I found him on the streets a day earlier and since I didn't have the information I have now, I dropped him off at the local orphanage and shelter for homeless kids. It was the only place where they would take care of him properly."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she shouted trough the entire tram

"Keep your voice down, do you want the entire city to know?" I whispered, looking around me in paranoia

"You listen to me now Rokoyu Fire! We might not be able to provide him with a stable home but he is and always will be of our bloodline! You should have brought him home the minute you found out, really..." she pinched the back of her nose "...sometimes I cannot fathom what goes around in that massive brain of yours."

"So what? We are equalists Daskana. What kind of live would we give him, let him get adopted by some nice family in the Fire Nation that will love him as much as we do."

"You think our allegiance to Amon means anything? Since you haven't noticed the fact we are bender plots us against the Equalists."

"I'm not a bender yet." I shook my head

"So that's how it is going to be huh? If all of this fails you would just stay loyal to the man that would go as far as locking me up, torturing me and eventually remove this unique gift inside of me. All because I'm a bender and don't fit in Amon's perfect world? That's sick, even for you Rokoyu." she said looking quite dejected

"What can I say, I don't know who I am anymore."I responded, scratching the back of my neck, Daskana closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I too don't know who I am anymore myself, we are caught between a rock and a hard place brother. And we are going to have to decide whether we want to be smashed by the hard place... or... the rock."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, now we focus on unlocking my bending and then we'll choose our side."

"I agree but you will not stop me from getting my nephew out of that orphanage. If you are too much of a coward to take up your responsibility as a father I will take up mine as an aunt. I'll adopt him myself if I have to."

"Daskana! You can't do that!"

"There is no way you can be sure that the family he ends up in will be _'nice'._ Imagine if it's one of those multi-children foster homes where the parents just beat their children into submission. If I were you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She had a point, what assurance did I have he was going to end up with a set of good people? It's not like I was going to be able to run a background check or something like that. The thought alone that my child might end up with another set of monsters like his grandfather and grandmother send a cold shiver down my spine. Then again... the alternative, living with us wasn't ideal either but it was at least more comforting to my mind.

Daskana had done it, she swayed my mind with succes.

"FINE!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the tram, causing the other passengers to gaze me suspiciously "We'll go and collect him once our business at home is done."

"Really? You're serious? You're not trolling me?"

"I am serious, you convinced me but promise me we'll raise him together, I can't do it alone, we're also going to need a backup plan in case things go horribly wrong with the mission."

"I promise! Can't wait to meet him!" she giggled excitingly.

Who on earth was this giddily and happy girl that was sitting next to me? Where was the always moody and grumpy sister I'd grown used to over these past couple of years?

My life had changed drastically in the span of two weeks, to think Daskana had already gone through these weird emotions about a year ago and had grown so much. Keeping all of this from me must have been an impossible task but she had pulled it off, I had been completely clueless every step of the way.

The rest of the tram ride she kept talking on and on about Anna and how amazing she was, I didn't need an invitation to spot she was really crazily in love with this girl, it was no fluke. To think I didn't notice a thing for an entire year... I am her brother, I'm supposed to see things like this from a kilometre away. I was still going to have big brother talk with this Anna, whether Daskana liked it or not.

_"She's right, sometimes I can be so stupid." _I thought to myself as we got off the tram and strolled down the familar streets of what was once our Neighbourhood, my limbs grew more heaver the closer we got to our old home.

We stopped in front of the abandoned building that was once my father's business and Daskana pulled me in for a hug "I still can't believe they're gone." she said as she held me tightly.

"Me neither." I commented further "One day I'll take you with me to see them in the spirit world."

"The spirit what?"

"Never mind."

The bank had sold our old home at an auction to some bum who allowed it become as run down as it was, if I ever got my hands at that guy...

The glass which once proudly featured our family name and status as electricians was completely destroyed by vandals who used it as target practice as it was now covered up with wood, the sign which normally hung over the door was missing and the door had been barricaded from the inside out.

I let go of Daskana and walked into the alley on the left side of the building, searching for something to force the door open. I found a piece of metal that seemed strong enough for the job.

"Keep a look out, we don't need strangers meddling with our affairs. If they do, you know what to do."

She nodded her head in agreement "Chi block them and sent them a message they'll never forget. I get it."

I jammed the piece of metal in between the door and the door still and yanked it as hard as I could. The door budged a couple of meters and the inside lock gave way while the wood made a crackeling sound and splinters were flying around everywhere. I threw the piece of metal on the ground and pushed as hard as I could to opened the door and whatever was shoved against it back.

We walked inside and I closed the door but it fell back open, I shoved the closet back in place and now had a proper look around. We were in the shop, the counter and shelves were empty and littered with filth and dust, the blinds were closed so it was quite dark in there as well. Not to mention the smell... as if a Boar-q-pine took a dump in there.

"Give me a second."

Daska pulled out a small flask and bended some water out of it and draped it around her hand, activating her healing abilities to make it glow.

"You're not supposed to use it as a flashlight." I commented

"Oh and you're an expert on the matter? Besides I do this daily to clean my hands."

"You got me there."

We walked through the shop and I took a peak behind the counter, to the spot where my father had been murdered. I let out a small gasp as Daskana's glowing hand revealed his dried up blood was still visible on the floor.

"Three fucking years and no one bothered to clean it up." I commented sadly, tears ready at the gates.

Daskana pulled on my arm "Let's go, we don't need to be down here, upstairs is where we need to be, that's where the crime took place."

I followed her trough the storage room and up the stairs to our old apartment.

"Mom also called it a crime, what on earth did I do?"

"Stop trying to plug it from me, a Fire always keeps a promises and I promised not to talk about it again."

"That's true, I'll stop asking."

She tried to open the door and when I stepped forward to kick it in she held me back with her free hand.

"Watch this!" she yelled excited.

The water around her hand stopped glowing and she bended it into a stream. She guided it around her and separated a small amount of the water, holding it close to the lock. She froze it in place and with one precise water whip she smashed the iron lock into several pieces.

"Ok, I'm officially impressed." I said while clapping my hands.

"Well thank you." she giggled again.

"Ok serious, who are you and what have you done with my sister? I am never going to get used to this giggling sound you make."

"Hey, I'm a happy person and you gotta deal with it!"

"Where have I heard the phrase before?"

"Your girlfriend mumbles it in her sleep." she grinned

"Now how could you have possibly known that?"

"Sorry, I might have been home last night and you know... the walls are not really that thick."

"You were hiding in your room?"

"Yes, sorry, I shouldn't have listened to it all but it's kind of hard to focus on anything else if you don't want to make a noise."

"I forgive you, at least now we know who the real pervert is..."

She gave me a shove to the ribs as we walked into the apartment and into our old living room. It was as filthy and dusty as the shop but the blinds where gone so the outside light was streaming in freely. Daskana bended the water back into her metallic flask. We strolled a bit around uncomfortably, I took a peek in my old room, only to find it completely empty besides a lonely sports bag in one of the corners. The door was only half open so I tried to push it open completely but it there was something behind it as it was unable to go any further.

I took a look behind the door and to my amazement my bookshelf was still there and had been shoved into the corner with all my old books still present, then I spotted something remarkable.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled delighted while activating the light bulb and pulling the shelf out of the corner and got on one knee for a better inspection.

"What what?" Daskana shouted while running into the room "The memory is coming back?"

"No but my '_Attack on titan'_ manga collection is still here! And still in its plastic covers!"

Daskana gave me another shove to the ribs "We are here for different things Rokoyu, not your stupid comic books. Are those the ones about giant humans eating humans like us?"

"Yeah, that's the one, I thought the bank confiscated most of this stuff? Why did they leave this here?"

"I have no idea, perhaps they felt all this stupid paper wasn't worth anything."

"Well it's priceless to me so you can bet it's coming home."

She took a deep breath of air and sighed heavily, that was my cue to get back to business.

"So where did this _'crime'_ take place?" I said getting back on my feet

She guided me to the door which overlapped from the living room into the kitchen, opposite the entrance to the apartment.

She waved her hands around a particular spot where once the kitchen table stood and the floor in the living room "It took place here, don't you remember any of it? The two scumbags? The knife? The blood? Mom's ripped clothing?"

"No, what are you mumbling about? I told you already I don't remember anything."

"Damn!" she smacked her hands on the filthy sink "I had hoped it would come back the moment you walked back in here but it doesn't work. I'm no expert when it comes to all of this spiritual nonsense."

"Well I once thought like exactly like that as well, that went out of the window the moment I talked to mom in my subconsciousness. If you think it isn't real and I am making this up, say so."

"I believe you. This really happend, I was here, I saw it all."

We kept standing in that room for no real reason, hoping the memories would come but nothing happened. Suddenly I had an idea, it was a long shot but perhaps it could work. I got down on my ass and got into a comfortable lotus position, clenching my fists in front of my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Daskana asked

"I'm trying something, be silent."

"_Okayyyyy." _she noted sarcastically, probably rolling her eyes again. I could not tell, my eyes were already closed.

I focused on the energy inside of me and once I found it I followed it jump from one place to another in my body, unfortunately nothing happened, no memory came back to me, eventually I grew tired of getting no results and pulled out of the meditation.

Once I opened my eyes Daskana spoke up again "_Soooo..._ anything?"

"Nope... nada." I sighed annoyed at my faillure.

"There might still be one last thing I can try, follow me."

I got back onto my feet and followed her into the broom cupboard, she leaned down on one knee and placed one of her nails in a small gap between the wooden floor panels. She gave it a small pull but she broke the nail which led to a lot of cursing and vile language. She placed the nail back in place and used the water in her flask to heal it back into position.

"Give me a Yuan." she commanded, holding out her hand. I searched my pockets and handed her the metal, she pinned it between the wood and loosened one of the planks. She dove in with one hand and removed a metal box out of the floor, I could hear something metallic was clinging on the inside. She opened the box and pulled out a sheathed hunting knife.

"Take it. It's yours."

I accepted the short blade and held it closer to my face for inspection. The handle was beautifully decorated with golden, red and black details while in the middle there was a black plate featuring the red flame and insignia of the Fire Nation, the paternal home of my grandfather. The insignia made my brows furrow, the colours were supposed to be the other way around.

"It's mine?" I asked confused, frowning my brows even more

"Yes, dad gave it to you on your sixteenth birthday. It's supposedly a family heirloom, one of our ancestors wore it during the last year of the hundred year war as a soldier in Ozai's army, at least that's what dad told us. After dad died you wore it nonstop on your belt, in the end it was only good that you did."

I pulled the knife out of leather sheath and noticed the blade was shining, I could see myself in the reflective metal. Out of nowhere a memory flashed through my mind, this was way too familiar, I had once seen myself mirrored in this exact blade but I was much younger back then and there was blood all over it.

Daskana noticed my fluttering eyes and kneeled down, shaking my shoulders. "You remembered something! Quick meditate and ride that wave!"

I gave her the knife and went back into the correct position, closing my eyes I once again focused on the energy inside of me and kept the memory of my own reflection in the blade in the back of my mind. It didn't take me long to pull back more memories out of the back of my sub consciousness. I could hear a lot of shouting and screaming, both female and male voices, a lot of cursing and gasps of pain. Images of freighted and angry faces. It was all very confusing.

A massive spike of new and foreign energy came rushing through my body and I grabbed hold of it until I couldn't follow it any longer. I was torn out of he meditation violently as I gasped for air and fell over onto the floor.

"I REMEMBER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!"

Daskana's eyes fluttered back intensely as tears began flowing for the both of us.

"I MURDERED THEM!"

Then I lost all consciousness and was taken back to relive the entire memory.

...

_It was about three days after the murder of my father by two men of the local triad, which one I still don't know, his death was mostly my fault as I sold electrical self-defence weapons to nonbenders and as an act of vengeance the triads murdered him in cold blood._

_A sixteen year old me was walking through the rain down a random street with Daskana holding my arm tightly. We came back from the funeral home where we took the final preparation for dad's funeral. I had cooped myself up in my bedroom after his death but since Mom was unstable and refused to go to the funeral home Daskana had dragged me out of my room against my will._

_During the nights however I had been vigorously searching the two men that had taken my father from me, revenge was priority number one as I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to my family. So far my search had yielded nothing as no one talked. The murder of one of the more respected members in the neighborhood had spread like wildfire and scared out of their minds for the wrath of the triads the people kept their lips tightly sealed, this to my annoyance and anger._

_We arrived back home as night was about to set in and I wanted to go out again for another search. We walked up the stairs to the apartment, only to be stopped by the sound of crying and voices that did not belong there. We stormed into the room and stared straight into the kitchen where I immediately recognized the faces of the two men I had been searching._

_One of them was leaning up against the refrigerator, cleaning out his teeth with a toothpick while the other had bend my mother over the table and was having his way with her. Her face was tainted with tears, her clothing ripped and her hair in a complete mess from being pulled to hard. A set of terrified grey eyes stared into mine, begging for help._

_The bastards had come back for seconds, mudering dad wasn't enough, now they wanted to humiliate the wife of the man they had killed in cold blood. The man that was behind my mother looked up and realized the fun was over and that shit was about to get dangerously real._

"Fuck, Ryu! The kids came back!" _he shouted over to his colleague, panting as he was still tired from all his hard _'work'.

_Daskana stood frozen next to me, unable to speak or respond. It was quite different in my case, I was ready for this moment, had been so for three days._

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

_I dashed forward but the criminals had the same idea._

"We'll see about that kid!"_ toothpick guy said as he generated the lighting around him, charging up for a strike._

_He was the man that had bended the lighting into my father's heart. He came storming out of the kitchen, preparing his two fingers to commit the same act again, only this time I was the intended target._

_Unfortunately for him I was a tad faster and ducked under the beam of lightning, with the knife attached to my belt I unsheathed it in a hurry and thrusted it forward into his chest. He fell backwards as I pushed him over while blood came pouring out of the wound. I straddled him and yanked it out with the intention of stabbing him until he there wasn't a drop of blood left in his body but this stupidity caused me to forget about the second perp._

_He had clumsily lost time when closing his zipper and when realizing what had happened to his comrade jumped forwards an lifted me into the air, sending the knife flying trough the room. He pushed me up against a wall, making sure I was dangling and placed his hands around my neck squeezing as hard as he could._

_I lifted my arms towards Daskana in a futile attempt for her to help me but she was unable to move. The intensity of his squeezing picked up and my visions starts to get blurry as I was running out of air fast. For a second I believed that this was the end._

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Ryu you little shit!" _he shouted as his eyes narrowed in anger._

"Stay away from my children YOU MONSTER!" _I could hear my mother shout and suddenly the man's eyes widened as a he let go of me and I crashed onto the floor, gasping for air. From the back of my eyes I could make out that he had turned around and that the knife was stuck in his lower back. Mom must have finally gathered her courage to intervene._

_Aching from pain he slapped my mother so hard she fell onto the floor. He was about to reach for the knife in his back when I finally had gathered enough strength to reengage my target. I jumped up and grabbed the handle, shoving it in as far as I could, the pain must have been unbearable because he shouted in agony as he fell onto the floor face first. I yanked it out and kicked him over with my right foot._

_I knelt down and put the knife next to him, his eyes were wide in fear as I spotted large amounts of blood spilling out of his back. I placed my hands around his neck and did what he had done to me, his eyes widened as realization hit him what I was about to do, he begged for mercy but listen to any of it I did not. I squeezed until his eyes were at the back of his eye sockets and he had no more air left in him. I placed my ear on his chest and noted his heart had stopped beating._

_I spat in his face in spite and got off of him, picking up the knife again, noticing Daskana had knelt down to comfort my grieving mother, both of them had their eyes wide at the sight of me murdering a man in cold blood._

_I did not care however, the other one was still alive, the actual murderer, he was shaking as he was losing blood fast. I straddled him like before and placed the knife close to his lower back, just like his fallen comrade he looked at me with frightened eyes, his face covered in blood that he had coughed up._

"Rokoyu stop this!" _I could hear my mother sob but I did not heed her words._

_I shoved the knife in slowly where I knew the liver was located and slowly pulled it out again, allowing the blood to pour out him. I slammed the knife into the wood next to his face and kept gazing into his eyes until they closed and he was dead, relishing in his pain and fear of dying._

_I was still sitting on top of him and wiped my hand trough my face, only then I noticed my hands were covered in blood and my quest for revenge was complete. I turned to look at what was left of my family but instead of just widened eyes all I could see was fear, my mother clenched onto my sister and tears were running down her cheeks again. My sister looked at me with the same set of eyes, only hers were blue. Both of them were shaking.  
><em>

_I got off of him and walked into the bathroom and stepped fully clothed into the shower. I sat down in the tub and allowed the hot water to flow over me while the blood mixed with the water and flowed into the drainage. I stayed there for quite a while until my skin was rippled thanks to the hot water. I couldn't get the blood out of my clothes so I striped and threw them in a plastic sack. Daskana came walking in with a pair of fresh overalls from the shop and my shaking mother. It seemed she had quickly found her composure again._

"I'll clean her up, you get started on... _'them'._" _she asked as she began to remove the torn clothing off of my mother. I nodded blankly at her._

_I got into the overalls and walked out of the bathroom and took a look at the two lifeless bodies in my home. It didn't do anything to me, I was cold towards all of it, these bastards got what they deserved._

_I grabbed a large roll of black plastic from the shop's storage room and wrapped their bodies in them, I dragged them one by one down the stairs and into my father's satotruck, which was located in the garage. I picked up a shovel and threw it in the back of the truck as well. I went back up to the apartment to find Daskana had put my mother to bed and was on her knees, scrubbing the blood off the living room floor._

"What are you going to do with them?" _she asked as she turned around to face me, her facial expression as blank as mine._

_I shook my head as to say -_'you don't need to know_' and went back down the stairs. I got in the truck and drove off into the city traffic. It took my several hours to get to the mountains surrounding Republic City and I turned into an abandoned dirt road and followed it until I found a more flat place to dump them._

_I retrieved the shovel and stared digging, I had never dug a hole so deep, I dug long, very long into the night, until it was perfect and deep enough to fit two adults. The wood where I was in was radiant and peaceful, I silently scolded myself for giving them a resting place that was this beautiful, they didn't deserve such kindness and luxury, then again... had they deserved death? As the adrenaline in my body wore out I began to question my actions, what had I done? Killing them to protect mother was one thing but what I had done was outright cold blooded murder._

_It took me another full hour to plug the hole back up and cover up the tracks. I got back into the truck and drove for some more hours, the sun was setting again once I pulled into the garage and as soon as I stepped out of the truck Daskana entered. Grabbing my hand and guiding me to the back yard._

_She had placed an empty barrel in the middle of the garden and there were several newspapers stuffed into the barrel._

"I've collected all of the evidence: All of our clothing, all the cleaning gear and towels, it's all there." _She commented as I peeked inside of the barrel _"I'm proud of you Rokoyu, you did what had to be done while all I could do was stare."

_I still didn't speak as she handed me a lighter, I held it to the newspaper and watched how the entire fabric and products burned. Once it was all gone I poured a gallon of water in the barrel to stop the fire._

_We walked back inside and I slumped into my parents bedroom. My mother's eyes widened as she spotted me entering. I pulled up a chair next to her, wanting to place my hand on hers to comfort her but she pulled it away moments before the touch. She pulled her entire body away and I noticed a combination of anger, shame and fear in her eyes. The first two I could understand giving the circumstances. The murder of her husband angered her and that she felt ashamed about the rape was understandably as well, not that she should have been ashamed about it. _

_But I couldn't understand the third one: fear. It broke something inside of me knowing my mother was afraid of me. The woman that had protected her little boy all those years ago from that horrible firebending murderer was now scared to death of that same boy..._

_That was the last time I looked her into the eyes as I stormed into my bedroom and stayed there for most of the time until the funeral. Even there she refused to look at me, Daskana pleaded with her to find it in herself to forgive me but she couldn't do it, her son was a killer. _

_A week after the ceremony I finally managed to gather the courage to go for a walk, Daskana was out to get some groceries, it was a grave mistake on my part to leave her alone in the house. Once I returned I heard the noise of crackling rope and found her dangling from a beam in the kitchen, I fell to my knees but cry I did not. I was ashamed that she had become afraid of her son and that she would go as far as kill herself to get away from it all._

_The next hours where a mixture of Daskana's sobbing and cops with too many questions to ask. Once things quieted down I tried to go to sleep and that's when I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was messily written but I could still make out my mother's handwriting, I noticed her tears had mixed with the ink, making most of the text unreadable._

"My dear Rokoyu,

Forgive me my son for what I am about to do, I cannot live with myself anymore, I cannot look into your eyes anymore without seeing what you're capable off, to put it mildly I'm afraid of you and I hate myself for it. I'm a coward for doing this, I should be comforting you but I simply can't do that.

When I look at you I don't see the happy boy I once knew anymore... I see the man that can choke and stab a man to death without even one single ounce of remorse.

Take care of you sister, give her one last kiss from me and..."

_There was more but I couldn't make out what it said, only the last words at the bottom became somewhat readable again and gave me a bit of comfort._

"Despite all of this, I still love you, Daskana and your father with all my heart. I just cannot live in this world anymore.

Love

Mika Fire"

_In the weeks after that I delved into a lot of booze and almost killed myself by jumping of the roof but Daskana's pleads not to do it saved my life._

_In the end I pushed the murders to the back of my mind and formed my own truth of what happened, that the week in between had been a blur and that I had no recollection of it all. In the span of about a year I had not only been seperated from my girlfriend but I also lost my parrents.  
><em>

...

I woke up again, Daskana holding her hands over my chest while bending her glowing water.

"... and he's back amongst the living, I've been monitoring you and your heartbeat almost came to a stop. You got me worried there for a second bro." she said while dragged me over to a wall and leaned me up against it, kneeling down in order to be face to face.

"Sooo... given that last bit of shouting before you passed out I'm assuming it all came back to you?"

"It did and it only reaffirmed what a monster of a man I am." I looked down in shame, not daring to look her in the eyes.

She smacked me in the face with her flat hand "Now you listen to my closely Rokoyu Fire! What you did was horrible, very horrible, I still have nightmares about it from time to time but you couldn't help it. Don't you see they forced your hands? They killed our dad and were raping our mom, what kind of jury in this world is going to convict you on basis of that?"

"One that has strong morals."

"Good luck trying to find people like that in this rotten city."

I stared at her confused, where was she going with this? Nothing on earth could justify murder. She placed one hand on my right shoulder.

"Remember what dad always used to say about Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Only justice will bring peace." I quoted the largest Avatar in mankind's history

"Exactly, let that be your creed from now on, this..." she pointed to the spot where the bodies once lied "...was justice, now let it also become your peace. Let go of being ashamed about being a murderer."

"I'm not ashamed about the murders Daskana."

"Wait... what? Okay, now I'm the one who is confused."

"I'm horrified about what I'm capable of but ashamed I am not. Remember how mom wouldn't look at me anymore?"

"I do, I begged her to find it in herself to forgive you."

"She forgave me, she just couldn't look at me anymore because she was afraid. The fact my own mother was afraid of me, that's what I'm ashamed of."

Daskana shook her head as to say 'that can't be right' so I got on my feet with her help as I still felt a bit dizzy and walked over to the bookshelf, hoping that one book in particular was still there. I stared down the titles until I found the correct book.

"The tale of Avatar Kyoshi" I said out loud while pulling it out of the self. I had to somewhat chuckle at the irony that I had selected that book to hide the letter in. I flipped the pages until I found the folded piece of paper and handed it to my bewildered sister.

She gazed over the paper and held her hand in front of her mouth as she realized from whom this letter was.

"It makes more sense now, to think this has been up here for all those years." she folded it back up and placed it in her pockets "But it changes nothing, you need to let go of this either way."

"First priority now is repairing the Fire Chakra, once that is complete I can still choose to leave it closed."

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you want to unlock that which makes you special Rokoyu?"

"After learning what I'm truly capable off I'm not sure anymore. I mean I don't know what will happened to me if I get hold of such power."

"Brother all you need is some self-restraint, keep thinking that creed to yourself and it will be all right. If we somehow get out of this mess we're in, we can find you a firebender teacher and he will teach you self control." she tried to comfort me

"I'll think about it." I reassured her "Now, let's repair that chakra, the first emotion I wish to tackle is grief and I think we are in the right place for that."

"I concur."

I sat down my parents old bedroom while Daskana sat in front of me, wanting to keep an eye on me, she placed the knife in front of me as if to say 'its yours' causing me to ask one more question that had been lingering in the back of my mind

"I've been meaning to ask..."

"Shoot"

"You collected all the evidence to the killings. Yes?" I asked and she nodded in agreement "You didn't throw in the knife. Now of course it wouldn't have been destroyed in our little bonfire but you could have thrown it away... burried it... whatever... Yet you kept it hidden in that box. Why?"

"Honestly? No idea, I had collected everything when I almost stumbled over it in the living room since it was still stuck in the wood. I yanked it out and cleaned it off, I wanted to bury it but something kept me from doing so. I found an old metal box in the kitchen and placed it under the floor in a hidding spot I knew in the broom cupboard. Somehow I knew we were going to come back for it someday."

"Clever girl." I said, probably smiling for the first time in hours

"And don't you forget it, now focus on you meditation."

I closed my eyes and focused on the now familiar energy, only this time I also focused on memories containing my parents, many came passing by and suddenly I saw their faces upon death, my father's bloodied face, and the empty look in my mother's eyes as she dangled from the beam. I took a deep breath of air, quickly replacing those memories about them with happier ones. I found one I felt was perfect.

It was one where we were in the garden celebrating Daskana's tenth birthday and dad had pulled us together to take a photo with a new toy, a camera for home. An actuall camera with a remote, not one of those huge ones they had at the fair. I remembered the picture, it was now placed into an album and was the first one dad took himself. In the picture Daskana was sitting in my mom's lap while I sat in Dad's, he was holding the remote in his hands. We were all smiling happily and it seemed as if nothing was wrong with our little family.

I allowed the memory to drift away and I felt a surge of energy form the bottom of my stomach catapult itself towards my mouth as I exhaled the air again. My eyes opened and I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. There was a weird sensations inside of me, instead of feeling angry about their deaths I only saw that happy picture and the peaceful aura it reflected. After all of those year I had finally accepted their passing.

Daskana snapped her fingers in front of my eyes "Earth to Rokoyu Fire, is mission grief a success?"

"I believe it is." I responded coolly, feeling quite smug about myself

I got back on my feet and helped her get back on her feet. We searched all of the apartment if there was anything else the bank might have left behind and so we found another album with pictures in a cabinet. I also found an old buzzard wasps sports bag in my bedroom. I Collected the album and all of the books, comic books and manuscripts. Before closing the door I took one final look into my old bedroom, observing the torn wallpaper and worn down pro-bending posters. For a second I saw an old memory of me lying on my bed with Aki in my lap. To make the memory go away I quickly closed the door.

I swung the dirty bag around my shoulder and descended the narrow stairs again, following my sister. She once again used her healing abilities to create light. On my way out I didn't even look at the space where my father died, that fight was over. We crossed the street and looked one more time at our paternal home, Daskana grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

We stared at the run down building for several minutes

"It's over now, we're never going to come back here. This chapter is closed." I broke the silence

"I agree, I have many fond memories of this place but as far as I'm concerned they can burn it to the ground." she announced, taking a second before resuming "Say it with me Rokoyu?" Daskana asked with a serious tone

"Yes." I immediately caught her drift

"Three, two, one..." she counted down

"THERE CAN BE NO PEACE WITHOUT JUSTICE!"


	15. Like father, like son

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Time to reunite Rokoyu with his son, the last couple of chapters where hard on him, time for some better times. Also in the next chapter I intend to get the story moving a bit pace wise.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XV**

**LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON**

"_**No love is greater than that of a father for his son"**_

_**Dan Brown**_

* * *

><p>It was several hours after leaving our old home and it was closing in on five in the afternoon. Daskana had been so excited about going to the orphanage to get Roku. Unfortunately I had to point out the obvious, my name wasn't on the birth certificate. Given that I had been the one to drop him off, that might drawn some suspicion from the staff.<p>

We discussed our options and we figured we needed some sort of proof that he and I were father and son. She told me healers can sense blood ties in people but because she wasn't a certified healer and as my sister would never be seen as unbiased.

We travelled over to the pro-bending arena to meet up with Mako and Bolin, maybe they could help us. We paced through the hallways as I once again misused the visitors badge that was still in my possession to full effect. We were walking past the gyms when Korra came running out of one, bag swung around her neck. she stopped in front of us, face as red as a tomato.

"Hey Korra." Daskana giggled awkwardly again "Are Mako and Bolin in there? Haven't seen them in some time." she continued

"Yeah, they are cleaning up the mess we made but I need to get going... sorry."

She dashed past us and I noticed there was something off about her, her forehead was draped in sweat and apparently she wanted to get away as fast as possible, now given she had just trained that wasn't irregular but normally she always showered after training, something had happened.

She hadn't even given me a single look as she made a run for it, after the events of the night before you might think that would have been a bit different... It hurt a bit to be honnest.

We strolled into the gym and Bolin was the first to notice us, he jumped forward and without warning lifted my sister into the air in a tight hug. Compared to her, Bolin looked like a giant hunk of meet and he kind of was, the young earthbender had developed quite the bulky shoulders over time. Probably from all the pro-bending.

"DASKANA! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled in excitement with his usual radiant way.

"Good to see you to Bo." she said laughingly, returning his hug.

Mako on the other hand was gazing over towards us at a distance with a brooding look on his face. He and Daskana had a fling back in the day and seeing her again must have brought up some memories for him.

Bolin put Daskana back down and she turned her head to face Mako, she gave him a glazed expression back. Some sort of tension grew in the room and Bolin and I shared a look that affirmed it was best if we left the two exes alone to talk it out. The last time these two had seen each other was when they broke up and there had been a lot of shouting and name calling so this was going to be awkward to say the least.

"Let's get out of here, give them some space to talk." I whispered at Bolin.

"Yeah, we don't want to get involved in this." he whispered back while picking up the last earth disk and placing it in a rack.

We quickly left the two of them alone and went up to their attic. I settled down in the couch while Bolin poured some leechi juice and placed it in front of me. He jumped onto the other couch and lied himself down comfortable, one hand behind his neck for support. Suddenly a small mammal jumped onto his belly and began screeching at me.

"What on earth is that!?" I raised my voice at the weird sight in front of me.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet? This is Pabu, my little Fire Ferret. We rescued him from becoming pythonaconda food back in the day."

"Pabu doesn't seem to like me much." I commented as the animal continued to screech at me, squeezing it's little eyeballs in suspicion _"Smart little bugger aint ya? It wouldn't trust me either."_

Bolin threw me a small bag of treats "Just feed him and he'll be a lifelong friend of yours. He's the easy to get type."

I ruffled the bag and held out several treats towards the little hairball, he stopped screeching and slowly got off Bolin and made his way over the coffee table towards me. He stopped just short of my hand, I held out my other one so he could take a good sniff. Once the formalities were over he licked the treats of my hand and crawled onto my lap, this to my own surprise. He made himself comfortable and I caressed his soft pelt, which he in return allowed.

"Wow, that's one soft coat you have buddy." I said smilingly as I looked back up at Bolin "So, this is why you call yourself the Fire Ferrets?"

"Yeah, makes sense don't it? It was actually Mako's idea to use him as our mascot."

"Marketing wise not a bad idea at all. Gets the kids on your side."

"So..." Bolin gloomed at me with a smug look.

"So what?" I raised my brows, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How are things going with Korra?" he teased while sipping his juice.

"It's coming along, not that it is any of you business. Hey, did you notice anything strange about her today? She seemed a bit distant when I saw her a couple of minutes ago."

"Yeah, we were practicing our synchronization and we had the radio on when suddenly out of nowhere this Amon guy hijacked the radio wave. It kindda shook her up a bit." he explained the situation, waving his hands as he did.

"What? Amon? What did he say?" I asked surprised, I didn't know we were going to hijack the radio waves. Why wasn't I informed about any of this?

"Something about him being public enemy number one and that the council will stop at nothing to quell his _revolution_, that it was time for the benders to be afraid instead of the nonbenders. What a load of bull if you ask me. You're a nonbender, you're not afraid of me are you?"

"No I am most certainly not." I lied, of course part of me was still afraid of the power that benders possessed, even if I now knew I was one myself. Tends to happen when you witness someone's face get burned off as a little child...

"Come on, not even a little bit?"

"No, you're a human being just like me and millions others on this planet. In the end we're all the same sacks of meat and bones."

"Now that I think of it, you would make excellent Equalist material." Bolin announced unexpectedly, causing met to spit out my leechi juice "You know a bit of martial arts and given your family history you would fit right in. Thank the spirits, you are actually a good guy and on our side of the fight."

My my, little Bolin was smarter then he looked. The goofy guy managed to make me choke on leechi juice while unbeknownst exposing me for what I really was.

"I'm on no one's side but my own." I snapped at him, wiping the leechi juice of my clothes.

"Wow that's cold, all I'm saying is that something is brewing in the city. It's contained for now but I have a feeling things are about to get real ugly. Even someone like you is going to be drawn into the conflict. I mean you were born and raised in this city. Don't you care what happens to it?"

"Of course I do! But what I really think doesn't matter!" I snapped again, immediately regretting the slip of the tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't agree with them do you?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." I sighed and shifted to a more apologetic tone "I'm sorry bo... I'm just a little bit tense right now, that's all." I said trying to fix the issue quickly, a small shiver ran down my spine, hoping to play on his soft spot. It worked.

"Okay. That's fine."

It didn't take much to get rid of Bolin and to make extra sure his bendable mind was directed towards something else I brought up Roku.

"So, Daskana and I have been talking and I've changed my mind about Roku."

"Oh, so you are going to take him in after all?"

"Yeah, I guess now that I'm over the inital shock I realize what I'm missing out on. Only problem is we want some sort of proof, at least something for the staff of the shelter to take us seriously. We hoped you and Mako could help us."

Suddenly another voice spoke up "Help you with what?" Mako asked as he helped my sister up the narrow ladder to the attic apartment. I repeated my earlier request and Mako mauled things over "Well, it's not much but why don't you take that picture over there as proof, it's got you and Aki in it after all and it's about four years old." he said as he walked over to the frame and handed it to Daskana "Take it with you, as long as you bring it back afterwards."

"Thanks Mako, you too Bolin." Daskana thanked them while taking a closer look at the picture "I can't believe she's gone. She was such a sweet girl, shy but oh so loving towards her friends, I'm angry with myself for not being closer with her."

"We can't either." Mako commented a bit downcast.

Daskana looked up from the frame and noticed the stunning view "Wow, Rokoyu told me you had a fantastic view from on top of here and he was right! Republic City looks stunning from here, just look at Avatar Aang sparkle as the sun shines on him!"

I got up and handed Pabu over to Bolin. I slowly paced over to Mako, holding my head down in embarrassment. He was leaning up against the sink "Look Mako... about yesterday... I'm sorry I lost my temper on you, not to mention for such a stupid little thing." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah, kindda didn't sleep because of that but apology accepted." he said, holding out his hand "Still friends?"

"Of course Mako, you guys are like brother to me, never forget that." I smiled back at him, accepting his held out hand.

"I won't."

"Well boys, I'm sorry we can't stay any longer but as you can imagine we want to get him out of that place as fast as possible." I said as I drank the last bit of leechi juice.

"We understand, this is the right decision Rokoyu, you wait and see, you're going to love that kid." Mako said, his mood a bit lightened probably because of my change of heart.

We said our goodbyes and descended down the ladder again and walked through the abandoned hallways. By that time the regular pro-bending season was over and preparation for the championship tournament were in full swing. It reminded me I still needed to contact Hiroshi about the money thing.

"How did your talk with Mako go?" I asked as I took a quick glance over to my sister.

"Well you know... I think I finally have some form of closure on that. We ended things on a bad note and I always felt a bit guilty about it, he's such a nice guy and deserves better. He also genuinely seemed happy for my engagement."

"You told him?"

"No you dummy, since you to ordered me keep the necklace on he figured it out on his own. He asked if we could at least stay friends so he could come to the wedding."

"Mmmm... and what did you say."

"That I would have no problems with that."

"I just hope you realize what you are getting yourself into, know that you too are now deep undercover. You could have stayed out of it but now you're in it for the long haul. Undoubtedly Amon is going to want any bit information he can pick out of you as well."

She pulled my arm and dragged me into a random men's toilet, closing the door hard behind us.

"Daskana! What the hell are you doing?"

"Didn't I make myself clear earlier? _US_..." she pointed at her chest and then at mine "... being benders makes us enemies of Amon. We are going to have to find a way to join the Avatar's side."

"No! Don't you get it! This revolution has to succeed, if not for revenge, than for the betterment of the nonbenders, I've lived my whole life as one and I might stay one, things have to improve."

"And they will under the Avatar Korra."

"You mean a seventeen year old girl that doesn't know public transport costs money? _Riiiiight_, we can expect _greeeaaaat_ things from her." I announced sarcastically

"She has a lot to learn but she can make it. I am certain of it. However, you are my brother and if you feel for now we should stay loyal to Amon... I am willing to play along. Only realize that I made up my mind, once the revolution begins, I'm going to jump ship, whether you like it or not."

"I get it, you've made your position very clear. Now, let's get go get my son."

We walked out of the arena and strolled down the promenade. I mauled things over, she had once again been right, us being benders was going to pit me against Amon, even if I didn't want to admit to it. Unlike Daskana though I didn't know which side to choose, the decision was going to be made very late, this much was certain and if I chose Amon, I was going to clash with my sister, the thought alone sent a shiver down my spine.

We took a right turn and strolled down the street until we found the shelter, every step closer to that place made my limbs heavier, how was the little tyke going to react? What if he rejected me as his dad?

Daskana sensed my growing hesitation and took my arm, guiding me inside. A bulky woman behind the reception looked up immediately with a gentle smile "Mister Fire have you finally decided to pay Roku a visit?"

I wanted to answer that but my sister beat me to it as she leaned up against the reception nonchalantly "No miss, I believe we have discovered a horrifying truth."

"Please call me Rikka... and what might this truth be miss...?"

"Daskana Fire, I'm Rokoyu's sister, pleased to meet you... we believe Rokoyu might be Roku's actual biological father."

"Well there was no father listed on the birth certificate... wait here I am going to get his file, we've been gathering all the information we can about him. What happened to his mother was a tragedy."

She collected the file from a cabinet and dragged us into an office. We took both took a seat as she sat down in a large leather office chair.

"I'm the director of this place. Now is there any evidence do you have to support your theory."

Daskana searched her pockets and handed the middle aged woman the framed picture.

"What am I supposed to see here?"

"That is a picture of me, Roku's mom and two friends of mine, Mako and Bolin, you might know them, they are pretty big pro-benders." I spoke up for the first time

"Mmmm... I see." she said, flipping some pages in the file, she pulled out another picture that was attached to a piece of paper with a paperclip, she held it next to the frame and closely examined the two. I noticed it was another picture featuring Aki but because it was upside down I couldn't make much out.

"How old were you two in this one?" she asked with a curios tone

"I believe we were fifteen, must have been taken around the time she got pregnant."

"Indeed, Roku is four, this fits the timeframe... then again mister Fire, the fact you dropped him off here does not only peek my curiosity but also my distrust. You were not trying to dump him were you?" she accused me with a set of ever so slightly narrowing eyes.

"No absolutely not, I would like to think it was faith that made this happen." Of course I was lying, finding him was nothing but a coincidence, I was trying my luck here, for all I knew she might be a sucker for happy ending tales.

"Well mister Fire I am more than willing to investigate this but I must advice caution. Although this child is very kind towards the staff, we have had some incidents with the other children."

Daskana jumped up a bit "Please explain Rikka, what did he do?"

"Well, the first incident was quite the scare. One of the older boys was bullying him and tried to take a copy away from this picture since it is the only one we managed to obtain from the police. In retaliation Roku struck the bully and held a flame in his hand dangerously close to the other boys face. Now of course he was provoked but we cannot have such young children threatening to burn another ones face off."

"That is quite severe." I said shocked, twitching in place nervously.

"The second incident was also pretty nasty. We separated the two foes and placed Roku in another room as a correction for the first incident. There one of the boys kept laughing at him for having no parents. In retaliation he set that others boys bed on fire... with him in it. Now while he has shown remorse for both cases we had no other choice but to place him in a single room away from any other children. He's been sad ever since."

"That is serious Rikka but doesn't he need like a firebender master to teach him self-restraint?" Daskana said as she took a quick glance over to me, as to say _'two birds, one stone'._

"Indeed he does... but this institute can barley survive with the funding that it has, we focus on three pillars: food, shelter and clothing. To have a master visit him daily would cost a fortune, not to mention the other benders around here deserve the same treatment. But enough of this, I am going to instruct the head nurse to prepare a blood tie test." she announced as she got on her feet "wait here, I'll collect you when it's ready."

She left and slammed the door behind her "Well like father like son." Daskana grinned

"What?"

"He definitely has your attitude, that's for sure."

"Oh yeah, he already has a tendency for violence, wonderful to know that's what my child has inherited from me. I feel sick just thinking about it." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

Daskana chuckled "Oh stop pouting, he's four, we can still bend that out of him."

"I hope so."

We waited for a bit and Rikka came back into the office.

"Now before we go and join the nurse I would like to give you a bit more of the background story the police has provided to us. Aki was never aware that she was pregnant until the moment her waters broke. It can happen, some women can become pregnant and barely notice anything, the only thing that changed for her was that she vomited from time to time."

"Now that I knew." Daskana interrupted the rather large women who returned her a vile look for it "Sorry... please continue." she pleaded

"I'm going to presume you know that the relationship with her parents was troublesome to say the least. At first they beat her for allowing herself to become pregnant at such a young age but that changed once they were informed the child was a firebender just as they were. They decided to pretend Roku was theirs and they told them Aki was his sister." she took a second to catch her breath "They treated her like an animal yet Roku they raised like a little prince. A few weeks before her suicide she gathered her courage and told him who she really was. That didn't go down well with those monsters and eventually they nearly starved her to death for it, only she ended it before their work was complete. It's taken quite a toll on him, he doesn't understand his grandparents could be so vile towards her and yet love him so much. He doesn't like to talk about it either, only to the head nurse has he opened up a bit."

"I must say all of this doesn't surprise me. I met her parents once or twice and they were trash in human clothing." I commented harshly on her story.

"Once her body was found Roku accidently walked in on it and ran away, he spent about five months on the streets, living off dumpsters and the generosity of the people. I have to add that surviving on the streets for so long is quite the accomplishment for someone that young, especially in this crime infested city."

"I understand, he's a fighter." I proudly said

"Indeed he is. What we also noticed during his stay here was his intellect. For instance, what four year old can count to one hundred? What four year old can explain to me what the Avatar is and what that person stands for? His speaking abilities are quite frankly amazing."

"Any other issues besides violence?" Daskana asked

"We have noticed he has a tendency to be quite shy, he only talks to one other kid and the head nurse, he won't even talk to me for instance."

"His mother was like that as well, the first attempts I took to simply talk to her resulted in her running off as fast as her feet could carry her." I mentioned, seeing flashes of a blushing Aki running away from me, books in her hands.

"Well I think that is about it, shall we go and see if your claim holds any truth mister Fire?"

"Please call me Rokoyu."

We followed her trough several staircases and eventually found our way to the sick-bay. We entered and as soon as we walked in I see two small amber eyes widen and sparkle.

"ROKOYU! You came back!" Roku shouted as he jumped off the white linen and came running down the line of beds. I wasn't even given a chance to react as the little boy clenched his arms around my waist.

"I told you I would come and visit you didn't I?" I chuckled at the sight of the little tyke smiling.

_"Wonderful, first words out of your monstrous mouth while being reunited with your lost son is a lie..." _I pondered to myself as I lifted him up in the air and onto my right arm.

I carried him back over to the sick bed and placed him up against the pillow.

"What are we going to do and who is that?" he innocently asks, pointing one of his little fingers at my sister.

"That's my sister, Daskana." I responded to his second question.

"We are just going to check something Roku." the head nurse explained, placing one reassuring arm on his little shoulder. She placed a small container of water next to him on the bed and instructed him to place on hand in the water.

"I hate water." Roku said dejected, pouting his lips.

"He's a firebender alright." Daskana chuckled but was silenced when the director gave her another vile look like before. The nurse pleaded with him to put his hand in the water before rolling her eyes at me. I caught her drift and played along.

"Look Roku, I'm doing it." I said smilingly while placing my right hand in the container "See, it's not so bad."

The boy eyed me up curiously and after one last look at his hand, as if he was going to lose it, he placed it in the water. Not hesitating, the nurse flexed her hands and began waving them in a circular motion and the water began glowing.

"Don't look into the water, the glow can be quite bright. Just look at me." I said to Roku as I stared into his eyes and he nodded, we kept staring at each other until the nurse was done and pulled me and everyone involved aside.

"I can confirm that Roku is your son, the bond between your two was as clear as plain day-light."

It was then and there the realization hit me that this was really happening. Looking at him and seeing what was my own reflection was one thing, having it actually confirmed was another.

"Well mister Fire it seems you were actually telling the truth, I'm assuming you want full custody of your child?" the manageress commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely. If you don't mind I would like to tell him myself, I am his father after all. Is there somewhere where I can talk to him in private?"

"You can talk in his room, in the meanwhile I will go downstairs and draw up the paperwork. Bring him down once you're done and help him clean out his room."

"That won't be a problem." I walked away from the group back over to Roku "Hey kiddo, why don't you show me your room?"

"Ok!" he jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand, dragging me along the stairs and corridors to his room, many of the kids gave me vile looks as we walked past them as if they realized he was getting a new home and they were going to have to stay. The more we walked the more I understood how huge this place was, I must have seen at least forty kids on way of to his room.

He quickly gave me tour of the room, the furniture was run down but at least he had a bed with fresh sheets and a closet to put his personal belongings in. When we got home I was going to have to clear out our storage room and change it into a bedroom

"Why don't you sit down Roku I want to talk to you about something."

The boy eyed me curiously as I had interrupted his little tour and sat himself down on his bed which I did as well.

"You remember your mother?"

His eyes turn sad as he opens a drawer and pulled out a picture, he handed it to me. I gazed into my former lovers eyes but I barely recognized the girl in the picture, she looked sad, tired and very skinny as well, visible bags of red under her eyes. Can't believe this is the only picture he has of her.

"Wait here for a second." I said as I got on my feet to find Daskana. I opened the door and found her leaning up against the wall.

"Hand me the frame." I said and she gave it to me. I went back inside, sitting back down, placing one arm on his hand.

"What do you know about your dad." I asked the bewildered boy

"I don't have a father." he snapped

"Everyone has one." I chuckled while ruffling his hair, this much to his annoyance.

"I don't! My grandpa and grandma always pretended to be my dad and mom. That was until sister told me she was actually my real mommy. After that grandpa always scared her away when she was close to me, he told me she and my real dad had never wanted me."

The words pained me, even though in my heart I knew I fought her parents tooth and nail over her separation, in the end when I found out about him I hadn't exactly done everything to get him back. There was some form of twisted truth in those words.

"That's not true, I know your dad and he wants to be with you. He's going to give you a new home."

His little eyes widened and his face was beaming "Really! Who is he? Where is he."

It was time to test that intellect, I handed him the frame and his little eyes studied every detail of the four people in the picture.

"That's Momma... and that's you... but that means... that means you are my dad?"

"Yes, I am your dad, I loved your mom so much..." tears began flowing down my cheeks "... but your grandpa and grandma... they... they kept me away from her. Until a few days ago I didn't even know you existed. I'm so sorry Roku..." I said as I looked down at my feet in shame, tears still flooding the gates.

I didn't know what kind of response I could expect but what I got was both freighting and eye-opening.

"You...you lied to me." he said as he jumped of the bed and fell to his knees. "You tried to get rid of me by bringing me here!" he yelled as he got back on his feet.

"No! You don't understand I didn't know, I swear I didn't know!"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he balled one of his fists, I got off the bed and landed on my knees, begging him for forgiveness but his expression become more and more angrier.

Suddenly a flame appeared in his hand, I recollected the stories the manageress had informed us about and my eyes widened at the thought alone.

_"Oh spirits, he's not going to firebend at me is he?"_

I got back on my feet and took a couple of steps back, the idea of chi blocking him flashed through my mind but because the room was so small I would never reach his backside and chi blocking was never going to resolve anything.

Just as he planted his feet and clenched his fist forward Daskana came storming in, flask at the ready. He bended a weak stream of fire at me, I closed my eyes in fear as the heat came closer and closer. I heard a splash and the heat faded away, I reopened my eyes. Daskana was bending a stream of water back of the floor and motioned it around her in case she needed it again. Roku had slumped to his knees and was crying.

"Rokoyu do something!" Daskana raised her voice, giving me a nudge with her foot but I was frozen in place. A lifetime of fighting benders and a four year old kid nearly killed me, reminding me the prime reason I took up self defence classes in the first place: fear."

He crawled into a corner and huddled his knees closely as he continued his sobbing.

"Rokoyu what do we do!?" Daskana questioned again panting, drips of sweat came running down her temple.

Still unable to move or speak I thought back to my mother and what she might have done, then a most horrifying realization hit me.

_"I'm scared of my own child! Spirits no! History is repeating itself!"_

I took one step but couldn't do more as Roku looked up at me, amber eyes met and I heard the echo of my mother's words in the back of my mind.

_"I held it against you Rokoyu instead of putting my arms around you and help you overcome the crimes you committed to safe me. I know now that I was wrong in doing so and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for it."_

Confidence took hold of me, now way in hell I was going to allow the same thing to happen twice. I stepped forward, my boots clacking as I went and Roku held his arms over his head as if he was in for a beating. I placed my hands around him and lifted him up and sat down on the bed, he looked quiet scared as well so I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry... you lied... you lied to me. I'm sorry... I didn't want to-" he sobbed as I interrupted him

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, you didn't mean it. It's okay now... aunt Daskana made the fire go away. It was an accident, there was nothing you could have done about it shhhhhh."

Hearing my reassuring words the little boy swung his arms around my neck and returned the firm hug. We stayed connected like this until he ran out of tears. He eventually leaned a bit back and still looked shaken up about it all, so I used the sleeves of my shirt to wipe away the last tears and smiled gently at him.

"Roku, would you like to come an live with me and your aunt Daskana?"

Roku nodded and I put him down again "Collect everything you have, we're going to get you out of here."

He quickly opened his closet and dragged out a bag pack featuring the Fire Ferrets logo. Was he a fan of pro-bending? It looked quite new as well and most of the things in this building were old. If they survived on donations then where did this thing came from? Things didn't add up here. I mauled things over as he collected all his clothes and stuff, it wasn't much but it seemed like everything he had was precious to him as he carefully placed it in the bag.

I could only come to one conclusion _"Mako"_

"Roku where did you get that bag pack?"

He placed the last comic book into the bag and zipped it up "I'm not supposed to tell, I made a promise."

"Ok that's fine, a Fire always keeps his promises."

"What's a Fire?" he looked up as he swung the bag around him and secured the straps to a reasonable length.

"That's your last name from now on: Roku Fire."

"That's a weird name." he said as his smile finally reappeared.

"I knoooow right?" I mischievously said, grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the room, he gave it one final look before closing the door.

The three of us walked back down the numerous staircases and into the manageress's office. Daskana and Roku sat down on a bench while the manageress guided me trough the paperwork. I placed one final autograph and from the back of my eye I noticed Daskana was trying to talk to the boy, only he crawled to one end of the couch and ignored her completely.

"Hey you two, let's go home shall we?" I said, holding out my hand and Roku took it.

We walked towards the exit with the manageress closely behind us. The head nurse was waiting for us at the door, she leaned down and placed a hand on Roku's shoulder.

"Good luck Roku, I'm really happy for you." she said and Roku let go of my hand to give her one final hug.

"Thank you miss."

The manageress and the nurse waved us goodbye as we walked away from the shelter. I took his left hand and Daskana took his right, occasionally we lifted him into the air and he seemed to like this particular game but whenever she tried talking to him, he refused to answer her. I gave it some thought and came to the conclusion it was his shyness, he would get over it once he got used to living with his aunt and his dad. It felt weird, knowing I was now responsible for an actual human being, I'd taken care of my sister after the drama but she was fifteen, not a four year old kid.

We stopped by Narook to eat as we hadn't eaten all day long and Daskana was dying to introduce me to her Anna. She ordered some food in the kitchen and asked if it could be brought up to Anna's apartment above the noodlery. We followed her up the stairs to the apartment. Daskana opened the door with her own key and led me and Roku inside, the little tyke was holding my hand tightly, not willing to let go at all.

The apartment was very different from ours, it was completely adorned with Water Tribe decorations, and pelts, boy I had never seen this much pelts together, they were everywhere. I had never seen the home of someone with this much love for their culture and it kind of surprised me how much I liked it, it really gave out a homey vibe, a place you could get comfortable with immediately.

"_Sweeeeeetie_ are you home?" Daskana yelled out loud "There's some food on the way!"

There was a pounding sound and I noticed someone was coming our way. A door hinge shrieked and a average height girl came running out of what I presumed was the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. She had brown chocolate hair like Korra and a pair of blue eyes to match, physically wise she was slightly-built just as Daskana, they seemed a lot alike only Anna was half a head taller.

"So you finally found the time to come ho-" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed her girlfriend was not alone, she gave my sister a bit of a nasty look.

"Anna... meet Rokoyu... Rokoyu... meet Anna, my fiancé." Daskana said quirky

"Rokoyu... as in your Equalist piece of shit bender hating brother?" she sarcastically said, changing her angry gaze over to me.

"That description seems to be all right, only I think the circumstances have changed somewhat..." I confidently answered before my sister could speak up.

"Is that so? I would love to hear all about it." Anna cynically announced, crossing her arms over her chest "Who is the little one?" she signalled over to Roku.

"This is my son, Roku."

"I didn't know he had a son." she directed her words at my sister again.

"I didn't know until today, you won't believe what I found about him!" Daskana giggly said as she threw her arms lovingly around her girlfriends neck, they soon engage in a passionate kiss, I look away to give them some privacy and held my hand in front of Roku's eyes.

Once the manifestations of love were over Roku and I settled down at the rather small dinner table. The girls set the table, I offered to help but a suspicious Anna kindly refused my offer. There was a knock on the door and a waiter from the restaurant brought in several bowls of Narook's famous noodles.

We chewed down the food in relative silence, my sister wanted to tell her fiancé everything but I stopped her, most of that stuff was not meant for kids ears. So after dinner I put him to work on a couple of colouring books he had snatched along with him from the shelter, it didn't seem to interest him much but it was enough to keep his attention away from us.

"So what is this all about? My girlfriend here has been cowering away in fear for you finding out about her being able to bend water. Now she shows up giggly on my doorstep with you in tow as if nothing is wrong. You can understand this is quite confusing to me." Anna said as she stacked the empty bowls

"I wasn't cowering away in fear." Daskana silently said to herself, pouting her lips.

"Oh yes you were, how many times didn't you show up, freaking out while sweat came dripping from your face because you thought he put the pieces together." Anna snapped ar her girlfriend

"Look to put it simply, I would never hate my sister for being who she is, if she is a bender, so be it. I don't care anymore, I might have completely freaked out about it if I had found out a month ago but things have changed drastically."

"Oh I'm dying to know here, do you even know how loyal she is to you? She went as far as following you into the madness that the Equalist ideal is, purely because she thinks the world of you. I'm so happy she finally saw the light when she met me... but you being who you are, you keep her involved with those monsters. Now she is part of the conspiracy itself and no longer a foot soldier."

"You seem to know everything, even that we are high ranking members."

"When she told me she loved me and who she really was I made her promise me to always tell the truth, so far she hasn't disappointed me."

"A Fire always keeps her promise." Daskana silently added to the conversation.

"I agree, I'll make you a deal Anna. Will you at least give me a chance if I promise to tell you everything? You're going to be my sister-in-law after all and I want to make sure we get off on the right footing."

"Sure I'll bite but don't take me lightly, I will know when you are lying. I have a knack for telling if you do."

"Good then let's start from the beginning shall we."

I told her everything, from the day that firebender burnt that other benders face off until us retrieving Roku from the shelter. Occasionally she would interrupt me with questions. I would pretend not to be annoyed about it to keep the peace and answer them truthfully. Daskana surprisingly stayed mostly quiet, the effect of being in her soulmates presence was astounding. I peaked over to Roku from time to time to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation, luckily for us he stayed focused on his books.

"That's about it."

"Wow, that's complicated."

"Tell me about it." I sighed as I gave Roku another look, the boy was eying us all with suspicious eyes.

"So he too is a firebender?" Anna waved her hand in Roku's direction.

"Yeah, only he can actually do it, unlike me. I can't even do that right."

"Look Rokoyu, I've heard you out and I am willing to stand by both of you during this war, if you ever need me to keep an eye on Roku just ask. I only ask two things: I don't want to know what you two do whenever you go out there and I want your reassurance that the boy and my family is safe. My father doesn't know about Daskana's illegal activities and I'd like to keep it that way for now. I don't want a squad of chi blockers showing up on my doorstep, got it?"

"You have my word."

"You better keep it because I will hunt you down if you don't. You have my word on that."

"Anna! Don't talk like that, he's my brother for crying out loud!" Daskana said as she raised her voice and slapped Anna's wrist.

"Oh stop it you, he's a grown up man, he can fend for himself." Anna scolded back.

The two argued a bit more, it was weird not to be the one involved for once. I felt a familiar creeping sensation and turned around to see Roku had crawled onto a closer couch to eavesdrop on the conversation. His amber eyes shot back forward as he realized I caught him red handed.

"You two are perfect for each other." I commented as my attention was drawn back to the two lovers, they stopped bickering and eyed each other confused "I mean it, I couldn't be more happier knowing she finally found someone else to bicker with. It's a pure expression of love. Now if you'd excuse I'm going to check up on him."

I walked away from the table and sat down next to him in the couch, wrapping my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You sure about that?"I eyed him curious and he finally gave in.

"Ok, I was trying to listen what you were saying. You are not going to leave me with that lady are you? I heard something about that."

"Noooo, she offered to look after you when I or aunt Daskana can't watch over you. I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I'm sorry I'll never try two listen in on any conversations."

"Don't be sorry, you were just curious, there is nothing wrong about being curious. I'm sure you have tons of questions for me."

Roku nodded and hugged me tightly putting his head down on my chest.

"_He called me Daddy... that's the first time he called me that." _I thought to myself.

He kept his little head there when I noticed his little arms weren't as tightly wrapped around me anymore I leaned in for a better look and to my own surprise he had nodded off and had fallen asleep. He must have been dead tired because of the shocking events of that day, he had been pretty shaken up about the firebending incident.

The sight of him peacefully sleeping filled my heart with hope, even though I knew the times ahead were going to be challenging, at least he was still pure and innocent. The more I stared at him to more I saw a reflection of myself at his age. It was creepy and satisfying at the same time. To know I had been co-responsible for creating this little gift of hope.

The girls kept talking for a while, not paying me much attention and Roku kept snoring peacefully on my chest. Suddenly Daskana came over for a closer look.

"Is he sleeping? On top of you?" she whispered, brows firmly furrowed.

"Yeah, It think so."

"Spirits that's cute, look at you, all daddy like." she giggled softly.

"It's time to go home and put him to bed, he's dead tired, he fell asleep as soon as he put his head down."

She nodded her head and collected his bag pack and books. I stood up and carried him in my arms, to my surprise he didn't wake up. We said our goodbyes to Anna and I thanked her again for hearing me out and everything she was prepared to do for us. I didn't deserve this kindness but definitely appreciated the fact she was prepared to do all of this for a total stranger. From the bottom of my heart this girl was worth it, I prayed to the spirits Daskana was going to be very happy with her once all of this was over.

We walked home trough the now dark streets, thankfully we didn't live that far away from Little Water tribe so we got home pretty quickly. I pulled off his little shoes and jacket while Daskana put some fresh sheet on my bed. I put him down bed and pulled the fresh and warm blankets over him. I put out the light and closed the door slowly, making extra sure it didn't shriek.

"Why don't you just crawl under the sheets with him, you have double bed for crying out loud." Daskana questioned while sipping from a glass of wine.

"Come on Daskana, give him some room to adapt, this all is probably confusing and terrifying for him."

"Maybe so... but then again... he fell asleep on top of you like it was business as usual. That is quite a remarkable feat for a boy that shy. I've been trying to talk to him all day and I haven't even gotten a single hello. He wouldn't mind if you did, I think you are more reserved about all of this then he is."

"I'll admit I'm a bit scared about the future. It's an adjustment for us both."

"Indeed, why don't you sit down so we can discuss what we should do next."

I sat down opposite her and she handed me a glass of wine to calm down.

"You're going to have to do something about your job, you can't keep working the hours that you do. That is when you actually show up for work."

"I was already planning to sell half of the business to Aya, she works her ass off when I'm not around and she deserves to receive a piece of the action."

"That's a good idea, now you're also going to have to enlist him in a local school. He needs to get some proper education, not only academically but also firebending training. I also suggest I take him shopping tomorrow, I took a peek in his bag pack and he doesn't have much clothes, let alone ones without holes in them."

"Ok, I think that is doable, I'll go out and order some furniture for in our storage room, it's already too big for what we use it and it will make a proper bedroom, it's got a window so there is plenty of light coming in."

We talked some more and settled on the final details. We decided to go to bed as well, we were both dead tired and really needed to catch up on some sleep. She pulled into her bedroom while I slept on the couch. Eventually I managed to doze off but I wasn't fast asleep, I don't know what time it was but I was eventually woken up again because of a small noise.

As my eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness in the living room I spotted a small source of light coming from my favourite reading chair. Roku was sitting in it with a rather large encyclopaedia on his lap from my private library, a small flame in his palm to help him read. I sat upright and he doused the flame and stuffing the book back in between the others. I strolled over to him and activated the reading light.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up, you're supposed to be asleep." I gently said.

"I had a bad dream about mommy." he said, tilting his head down in shame.

"Mmmm, I have bad dreams too from time to time. So you like to read when you're sad huh?"

He nodded his little head and I lifted him out of the chair and sat myself down in the leather with him in my lap and reopened the book. I asked him on what page he had been on and to my own surprise he had been looking at a large world map.

"Daddy, is the world really that big?" he asked gently.

"Yes it is, do you know where we are?" I shot a quick question back.

He moved one of his fingers over the paper, first over the Fire Nation and then over sea towards the Earth Kingdom, finally settling on the United Republic of Nations and it's capital, Republic City.

"That's right, we're in Republic City. You're good at this."

"Daddy what is this island down here?" he said pointing at a small green dot on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. I pulled my eyes closer to read the lettering next to the island.

"Kyoshi Island" I said out loud "That's where Avatar Kyoshi was born, well... when it was still attached to the Earth Kingdom itself that is."

"You mean... this wasn't always an island Daddy?" he asked with his brows raised.

"Correct, Avatar Kyoshi separated it from the main land to safe her home region from being conquered by Chin the Conqueror."

"Wow she must have been one strong lady."

"Yes she was, the rumour goes she was well over two meters tall, not to mention she lived for 230 years."

"Wow, can you tell me more Daddy."

"Sure, son. I'll tell you some stories about Avatar Kyoshi."

And with that just as during our first meeting I told him a story about one of the Avatars, halfway through it he fell asleep. Because of the earlier nightmare I decided to keep him on my lap, I didn't want to risk waking him up again. I pulled the blanket off the couch and pulled it over us, making sure he stayed warm. I leaned back and eventually fell asleep as well.

If one thing was certain, it was certainly that I was never going to let anyone take him away from me again. The person that would try such a thing was in for one hell of beating.


	16. An unbreakable bond

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple of one's but as you might have noticed my chapters lengths tend to change from time to time, just know that I always try to stay between 5000 and 9000 words.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVI**

**AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**

"_**Family is not an important thing. It's everything."**_

_**Michael J. Fox**_

* * *

><p>The next couple of days both Daskana and I set out to do what we had agreed upon, I began and completed the search for a proper school and started putting Roku's room together. I had taken it upon me to screw everything together myself but I was an electrician, not a carpenter so progress was slow, not that Roku minded it, he felt perfectly comfortable sleeping in the giant double bed in my room.<p>

In the spare time that was left I had started negotiations with Aya about putting a deal together, the young woman had been quite startled when I had offered her half of my business and she was hesitating to take up on my offer.

You can imagine there was little time left to have any sort of contact with Korra but then the perfect opportunity presented itself, Councilman Tarrlok was hosting a gala in her honour and I had been invited, it was the perfect opportunity to spent some time together, even if it was going to be such a high society event. Something I knew Korra was going to loathe. From what I had gathered he had pounded her with gifts but she was still refusing to join his task force.

So far I hadn't found the time to talk to Hiroshi about sponsoring the Fire Ferrets, I was a bit fearfull he might refuse given the bending nature of the game. The again I could spin it so that I needed to do this in order to keep my cover safe with the guys and Korra.

The day before the Gala I was sitting in my office and finally found the courage to give Hiroshi a ring. I picked up the phone and rang his private number. It rang over several times and eventually someone picked up.

"Hello, Sato Estate, who is this?" a female voice answered the call.

"Asami? It's Rokoyu Fire, you remember me right, I came over for dinner a couple of times?"

"Ah, yes. Dad lend you some money, I seem to remember."

"About him, is he around? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's in his shop in the back but I'm sure he'll be back before lunch. Why? Can I take a message?"

Suddenly I remembered she had a date with Mako a couple of days earlier, surely she knew about the financial status of the Fire Ferrets, perhaps we could come to compromise together?

"Actually, maybe you can help me. I believe you know the team captain of the Fire Ferrets? Mako? You see, he is a really good friend of mine and I know his team is strapped for cash right now. I thought maybe your Dad was willing to lend a hand. He gave me a selfless loan so many years ago so I had hopes he might want to do it again, it's great PR for Future Industries."

"That's funny, Mako indeed told me about their financial stumbling block and I had the same idea, why don't you come over right now so we can both try to smooch him over." she laughed "I'm daddy's little girl, he won't refuse me but in case he does, with you there at least I'll have some back up if he hesitates."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. I'll leave for the estate right now and try to get there as fast as possible."

"Ok, see you soon Rokoyu." she said and there was a click on the other side.

I left and told Aya I was going to leave to see a client, I also reminded her to give my offer another thought. I didn't have time to take a dull tram ride so I took a quick taxi over to the Sato estate which was located on the edge of the villa suburb in Republic City, where you had a beautiful view of the mountains nearby

I stepped out of the taxi and was immediately greeted by a stiff butler "Mister Fire? We've been expecting you." he said and he waved towards a set of stairs, I followed him and we climbed another marble stair before reaching the actual massive mansion itself. He guided me inside and I followed him through the exquisitely decorated lobby onto the mains staircase and towards Hiroshi's office. He gently knocked on the door and there was an immediate response.

"Yes?"

The butler signalled me to stay outside and went inside "Master Sato, I believe Mister Fire has arrived."

"Rokoyu Fire? What is he doing here?" I heard Hiroshi question his employee.

"Mistress Asami ordered me to bring him to your office as soon as he arrived sir."

"Ah fine, let him in." Hiroshi ordered with a stern voice.

The butler came back out and nodded his head at me, I entered and was immediately met by a vile looking Hiroshi, no Asami in sight yet. I nodded my head friendly and closed the door behind me.

"I have no idea what you are doing here Fire and I suggest you better explain yourself before you sit down." He said as he got up from his chair and planted his hands on his desk in a intimidating manner.

"Your daughter and I wish to talk to you about something Hiroshi, nothing too serious."

Hiroshi almost lost his temper but reeled himself in time "First I have to swallow her dating this firebending street rat and then one of my Equalist partners in crime wishes to discuss something along with my daughter. This is just getting better and better isn't it?" he caressed his half grey hair back in a suitable position.

"It benefits us both, at least for now." I noted with a cold and straight face. I didn't need to be told that I wasn't welcome but I was on a mission and decided to keep my cool.

Hiroshi got up from his rather large leather chair and paced over to a tray of fine drinks "You want something to drink Fire?"

"Yes, whatever suits you Hiroshi."

He poured two glasses of whiskey and we both settled down, he in his chair and I in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"What is this about?" he questioned, repositioning the set of metal glasses on his nose.

"You'll hear soon enough, know for now that I'm doing this to keep my cover alive and safe."

There was another knock on the door and Hiroshi whispered something in my direction "Not a word about the Equalists or I will ship you off to the boiling rock myself you hear? She doesn't know anything and I want to keep it that way!" He looked back up to the door and shifted his tone to a more fatherly like voice "Come in Asami dear."

I gazed a bit over my shoulder and observed how the always prefect looking raven-haired woman entered the room "Ah, I see Rokoyu really did come here as fast as possible." she said as she noticed I was already there. She quickly sat herself down and opened with a soft and sweet voice "Look dad, I need to ask you a favour. You remember I took that boy I ran over with my mopped out for dinner right?"

Hiroshi nodded his head and smiled gently, any signs of the man that not only five minutes earlier had almost lost his temper were completely gone. It seemed like Hiroshi was a better comedian then I took him for, actually I was impressed.

"Well, he's part of this pro-bending team and they need a sponsor to compete in the championship tournament. Rokoyu and I figured you might be able to help out. I'm sure Future Industries could benefit greatly from such a move."

"Ah..." Hiroshi laughed "...and how much is this little favour going to set me back?" he said still laughing gently.

"Well... I don't know, Mako wasn't specific enough." she said and she looked over to me, giving me a soft nod, trying to encourage me to pitch in.

"30.000 Yuans to be exactly..." I said, taking a second to observed the faces in the room "... and that's without the cost of the new pro-bending gear and merchandising."

Hiroshi's eyes fluttered for a couple of seconds and he began to caress his beard, as if he really needed to think this one trough "What exactly would this sponsorship give me in return?"

"PR..." Asami said confident "They will be wearing our logo's all over their uniforms and not to mention, the merchandising featuring them. Think about the exposure we can gain with this Dad. Every kid that stands behind them is going to remember the correct brand when they grow up and they want to buy a car. It's a bargain if you ask me."

"Mm-hmm, ok Asami I'll play along, I'll even allow you to handle the technicalities. Now, if you could give Rokoyu and myself a bit of privacy, I have some details to discuss with him. I'll inform you later about them."

She nodded her head and gave him a firm hug before thanking him and leaving.

"I'm not going to cough up the full amount." he suddenly said as he waited until we were sure she was gone.

"What do you mean? You're a millionaire for crying out loud! 30.000 Yuans, that's nothing for you, pocket change."

"I am going to pay 20.000 Yuans and you are going to pay the remaining 10.000, including the new gear."

"Why? You just told Asami it was all okay." I asked the bulky man confused as he grinned at me

"And it is, as long as you can agree to these simple terms. As it seems you have a mutual interest here which I don't understand you are going to have to make an effort as well. I'm not going to be the only one putting his neck on the line."

_"He doesn't know Korra plays for that team. Oh, I am so going to have fun with this." _I thought to myself "5.000 Yuans and you pay for half of the gear, that's my final offer." I grinned back at him. If he wanted to play, I was fully game.

"You are actually going to attempt to haggle with the richest man in town?" he said as I nodded my head confidently, he returned a mischievous smile "Alright, 7.000 Yuans and I pay for one third of the gear."

"6.500 Yuans, I pay half of the gear and I get logo's on their shoulder pads as well." I said confidently.

Hiroshi caressed his beard and began laughing "Deal Fire, let's shake on it." he said as he held out his hand and I stood up to shake it.

"Oh, just so we are on the right page here..." I grinned at him "The Avatar plays for that team." I said as I let loose of his hand and paced over to the door, I took a quick peak over my shoulder to see Hiroshi had become a bit pale. I had not forgotten his little freak out moment during the meeting when we learned Korra was coming to the city.

I started laughing as I closed the door behind me. I looked back into the hall to find Asami leaning up against a wall at the end of it. I slowly walked over to her "So, I settled on the final details with your father and it seems I too will be getting some sponsor space on the uniforms. I can count on you to make everything in order once the money is in place?"

"Yep, no problem, I'll see to it they get the finest pro-bending gear money can buy. But what do you mean sponsor space? Dad didn't haggle you into paying a piece of the pot?"

"Hey, no one can resist the mighty Hiroshi Sato but I don't care, Mako's a good friend of mine and I want to help in any capacity possible, if money is what they need I have no quarrels in helping."

"Ok that's fine, I'll swing by your office in the upcoming days to make the final arrangements with you assistant. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to invite Mako for a tour to the factory tomorrow. Then I'll get to surprise him with the good news..." she took a second to catch her breath, she really was excited at the prospect of helping Mako out. Seemed like those two hit off on the right footing "Hey, are you also invited to Councilman Tarrlok's Avatar gala?"

"Yes" I said

"Good, then I'll make sure Mako and Bolin are there as well, then everybody can enjoy the good news, including Avatar Korra. No doubt Dad is going to want to parade around with this to make his rivals jealous that night."

"Actually that is a great idea, now I need to get going, there is somewhere I need to be on and I have every intention of being there on time."

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Asami."

I quickly left the mansion and took a taxi back downtown. I stopped in front of the gates of a rather large building. The building was adorned with a red brick and golden painted admonishments, in the central square I spotted three two flagpoles, one with the flag of the Fire Nation and the other with the flag of the United Republic of Nations.

The school tried to teach the children the values of the Fire Nation and at the same time followed the education requirements of the Republic. All in all a great school to send a young firebender like Roku. Of course it was expensive because they also offered extensive firebending education but I didn't mind, I wanted my boy to have the best education money could buy and this was definitely that.

There were a lot of other people waiting around the gates and I nervously kept staring at the children that came running and shouting out of the school. It wasn't easy as most of the kids were all wearing the same traditional school uniforms they also wore in the Fire Nation. Even here in Republic City they had managed to open a school like so many in the motherland which was only natural given the republic was once a Fire Nation colony and that there was a big Fire Nation community present in the city, old settlers and representatives from the old country, the all send their kids here if they could afford it.

Suddenly I recognized my little one standing in the middle of the courtyard looking a bit dejected and sad, I walked past the gates and called out to him, his face immediately cleared up as he came running over to me.

"Hey son, how was your first day." I asked as he threw his bag pack on the floor and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Dad, this school is so cool, look what trick I learned today."

He held out the palm of his hand and created a little fire, he held his other hand above the flame and began moving his hand in a circular motion. Soon the fire began dancing to his commands and formed in a fire circle, his spinned up the small circle and eyed me with a large smile on his face, teeth fully exposed "Cool right!? They told me Avatar Aang used to do this with air and eventually mastered it in all the bending forms."

"Wow, that's cool Roku. You are already making me proud." I said as he doused the flaming circle, I got one of my knees "Let me take a good look at my strong little warrior." I said inspecting his school uniform, I noticed the golden buttons and the red sash around his waist with the golden school emblem on it. I also noticed there was a pin on his high collar, featuring the emblem of the republic "What's that for." I asked gently

"Oh, this..." he pointed at the golden pin "They make the other kids wear one as well, so that everyone knows where you are from."

I furrowed my brows "They are not separating you from those kids are they? Because they promised me equal treatment for everyone."

"No, no! I have kids from all over the world in my class, even one girl from the Water Tribe."

I raised my brows "And she is a firebender?"

"No she's a nonbender like you, her dad is from the Fire Nation and her mom is from the Water Tribe. They came to the city about half a year ago but she has dark skin like Aunt Daskana."

"Hah, sounds like you're already making friends like I instructed you to do. I knew you could get over you shyness if you just tried."

He looked down at his pointy shoes "No not really. I only know all of that because she came running after me when I ran away from her. I just don't know how to talk to the other kids Daddy, it's so hard for me. Eventually I hid in the bathroom to get away from her."

I sighed and got back on my feet "You know in that regard you are just your mother."

He took a step back and his eyes fluttered, I immediately slapped myself in the face for the slip up, talking about his mother was something he absolutely didn't want to do, it was all still way too fresh in his mind.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said with an apologetic tone taking his hand and guiding him away from the courtyard, he swung his bag pack around his back but I noticed the damage had been done, he was staring blankly in front of him during our walk over to our home as no doubt the nasty memories came flashing by.

Suddenly I noticed they had put the top of his medium length black hair in a traditional top-knot hairstyle with a simple rubber band. It gave me an idea to get his mind changed on something else. I wrapped my hands around him and lifted him on top of my shoulder. "I have an idea, we are going to take a small detour." I said

"Where are we going?" he asked ever so softly

"You'll see, no need to be nosey." I chuckled

We kept strolling through the streets as he kept talking about his day at school. Seemed like he really enjoyed going to that place, I hoped it stayed that way, he was so shy I was afraid there might be some more incidents like at the shelter but so far day one gone well, I sighed in relief and prayed to the spirits they could really give him the guidance to never do such things again.

We eventually walked onto a packed shopping street and I paced into the shopping traffic, avoiding the mindless shoppers. I stopped in front of my intended target business.

"Hema's jewellery" he read the inscription on the plaque above the door "Dad, what are we going to do in a place like this?"

"You'll see." I chuckled at his curiosity.

I opened he door and bended down a bit so he wouldn't bump his head on the door still, we walked up to the counter and I put him down, he eyed the many rings and necklaces behind the glass "Girl stuff... yuk." he said pinching his face together.

A woman came from the back room and eyed my curious "Let me take a guess, you want something for the misses?" she said

"Not exactly, I'm looking for something else, you see my boy here has enlisted in the Kuzon Academy and he's still missing one final item for his school uniform..." I said, tapping the top of my head with my fingers. She caught onto my drift and went into the backroom. I looked at Roku who was gazing at me with two suspicious eyes, I once again wrapped my hands around his chest and lifted him atop of the of the counter.

The girl returned with a red box and I signalled to hand it over to me. I held it in front of Roku and lifted the top off the box, inside of it there were countless headpieces for his top-knot.

"Pick one, choose whatever you want" I said and he leaned forward to take a closer look.

"What are these?" he questioned with two raised brows.

"They are accessories for your top-knot. Most males in the Fire Nation wear these."

"Wow cool! But I don't know which one I should choose."

"Take one that you think fits with you best and don't try to check the prices because most of this stuff is above the number one hundred. I know you can't yet count beyond that."

He smiled broadly and began removing several ones from the box, once we had cut the selection down to three we gave each and everyone a fit until he finally settled on his final choice, a simple golden band with a small metallic round plaque attached to it. The edge was 18 carat gold while the inside donned a red background and a black flame, not the insignia of the Fire Nation, the flame was simpler in design with only two tips. A simple yet efficient headpiece.

"How much for this one?" I asked the saleswoman, pointing to the one he was holding in his little hands.

She eyed the piece of paper attached to the headpiece and read the amount out loud "670 Yuans sir, will he be wearing it now?"

"Yeah, you'll keep it on your head for now won't you buddy."

He nodded his head excitedly and the saleswoman cut the price tag from the headpiece, placing it over his top-knot. I paid for the headpiece and no time we were back in the busy shopping lane.

I gazed down to see him beaming with pride and as I had done before lifted him atop my shoulders. We walked back home as the sun was setting and gave my little firebender his last couple of seconds of sunshine. Out of nowhere I felt him leaning down and we came face to face, his face upside down "I love you daddy." he said and I had to contain myself from tearing up.

"I love you too buddy, I told you nobody is going to take you away from me again, I meant it."

I know I was probably pampering him to much but I was still quite new to this. Seeing that smile from time to time was becoming addictive. I just wanted to see him being happy, he'd been through so much and deserved some happiness.

We found our way back home and as we entered the apartment we were met by all sorts of smells coming from the kitchen "Daskana can you come over for a sec?" I asked as I removed my long coat and placed it over a dinner table chair. She came out of the kitchen with a apron around her waist "Take a look at our little student here." I noted proud, one hand on his shoulder.

She leaned down and gave him a gently smile "My my, look at our handsome little fellow right here, headpiece and all."

"I'm not little!" he snapped angrily at her out of nowhere. Where on earth did this sudden outburst of anger come from, I used the word little quite often around him and so far I hadn't received a response like that, they way he looked at her was freighting to say the least, his brows furrowed and a dark shadow covering his amber eyes.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to you aunt. Apologize Roku." I said stern

"No Roku, don't." she said to the boy as she got back on her knees. "He's been stubborn all week long, at first I too thought it was his shyness but I think there is something else behind his unwillingness to talk to me, so far the only thing I've gotten was this kind of attitude." she said dejected, heading back to the kitchen "I'm going to check up on the Komodo chicken, you two sit down, it's almost ready."

We both did as she asked but I was still was not impressed with the tone which he had used to speak to Daskana "Roku, why you so mean to you aunt? I'd like you to be honest about that. Did she do something that you didn't like?" I asked concerned, we needed to get over this stumbling block, he was going to have to learn to live and get along with her.

"No."

"No- what?"

"It's something grandpa always used to say."

"... and that was?"

"That people with darker skin were filthy, that they were savages and that I was never to trust them." he said, ice cold, not even wincing at the weight of those words.

There was some glass shattering in the kitchen and Daskana slowly appeared in the doorway. I was unable to comment, I wasn't even sure if I had heard all of that correctly "Euuuuhhmmmm, could you please repeat that?"

"No need, I heard it and you heard right Rokoyu." Daskana said looking even more dejected in the doorway.

"What do I say to that Daskana, what do I make of this?" I questioned her flabbergasted and she shrugged her shoulders, the racist nature comment had struck her right where she now lived as a fiancé to another girl from the Water Tribe. She shivered in place as she no doubt replayed his words in the back of her mind.

I still didn't know what to say to him so I just decided to show him something, I lifted a picture of the cabinet which I knew he had been too busy so far to notice. I placed a single frame in front of him, the picture I had used to get rid of my grief.

"Do you recognize the people in this picture?"

He placed it closer to his eyes and gazed over the faces present. He didn't know what to say so he just pointed at me and Daskana.

"The older _'darker skinned' _woman in the picture is mine and aunt Daskana's mother, your grandma. She wasn't filthy and she wasn't a savage. I'm going on a limb here and guess you don't even know what the word _'savage'_ means. Your grandpa comes from another culture, he was wrong in thinking that way, please understand that you aunt is exactly like you, human. Promise you understand that."

Every word felt heavy but I said them in a stern but soft voice, never raising it or making it sound like I was scolding him. Unfortunately with every word passing by he had sunken deeper and deeper in his seat, eyes closed and head down in shame.

"Now I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with your grandpa for teaching you things that aren't true." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I think if you go to your aunt right now and hug her she is going to feel a lot better."

I didn't need to repeat myself, without hesitation he jumped out of his chair knocking it over and ran towards Daskana who had started sobbing softly, he swung his arms around her waist "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't think you're filthy." he said really fast as he dove his face in her belly. His sudden outburst of emotion had taken her by surprise but my assessment of the situation had been right, she didn't hesitate and lifted him up on her arm and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault, your grandpa was an evil man, I don't blame you my little firebender." she said trying to comfort him "Come with me and help with dinner." she said as she guided him into the kitchen on her arm, wiping away a couple of tears.

They came back out and she placed a magnificently cooked Komodo chicken on the table while Roku carried a bowl of mashed potatoes, there were also several bowls of freshly prepared vegetables.

"You see, you apply yourself and look what magic can happen." I sarcastically noted, smiling at my sister who was rather smug about herself and the results her hard work had managed to produce. We ate the carefully prepared food and Roku did nothing else then talk to my sister, ranting about everything that happened that day, including the gift I had bought him. He couldn't stop blabbing to her but eventually he finally ran out of things to say.

It made me wonder, what else had that devil of a man told him? No doubt there would be more of these little quirks, old indoctrination implanted by those monsters. But I was hopeful, it hadn't taken much effort to turn him around on the matter of racism thanks to the fact he was still young and his own heritage. Daskana's earlier judgement was correct, he was still mouldable, we could still try to bring him up with the correct Values and norms, better ones then I had anyway.

We cleaned off the table and he got set to work on his first homework, Daskana left to start a shift at the restaurant. I put on a set of overalls and ventured back into his bedroom to put the final hand on his bed. Most of the furniture was ready by that time and once the bed was ready the room was completely ready for use, so I was hell bent on finishing it that night. Daskana had already put all his stuff and new clothes in his closet once they came back from their _'silent'_ shopping trip.

It was closing in on his bedtime and I eventually finished the bed, putting the mattress in place and putting some fresh sheet on it. I gazed around the room with a smug look on my face. So far he hadn't been in here for one second, mostly because I didn't want him to see it before it was ready. I peeked out of the door to see him still engulfed in a schoolbook, pencil moving up and down the page.

"Roku." I said softly and he was startled a bit but turned his head around nonetheless "It's ready, why don't you come over to take a look?"

Again without hesitation he came running over to his room and I allowed him to enter first. His mouth dropped as he inspected every piece of furniture.

"Did you make all of this dad?"

"No, it all came in rather large boxes but I had to put it together myself. Do you like it?" I asked almost with a pleading voice.

"Yeah!" he said, eyes sparkling.

"Ok, now go finish your homework and then it's off to bed with you."

I cleaned up my tools and by the time I was done with that he had finished his homework and I helped him put on his pyjama's, he refused to go to bed so I decided to play another couple of games of pai sho with him, I had been teaching him the rules of the game and some inital games had been played.

When I first had started to play a couple of games with him he noticed I cheated and allowed him to win, he got angry and I promised never to treat him like that again, so from that point onwards he had been struggling but it got better with every game that passed.

And so on that night I was again wiping the floor with him, I started wondering if this game was not too advanced for him. I mean, let's face it he was only four. Suddenly during our fifth game of that night I noticed a shift in his movements and when the game was over I started counting the points and came to a shocking discovery.

"Euuhmm, Roku, I think you've actually beaten me at pai sho." I said both equally shocked and proud.

"I thought so." He said with a rather smug grin on his little face.

"Ok, enough, when you start winning at pai sho is the moment for you to go to bed." I grinned back at him and lifted him on my arm.

"I'm not tired." he said pouting his lips as I laid him down in the bed.

"Maybe not but you're still going to bed." I chuckled as I pulled the headpiece of his head and placed it onto the nightstand "A young boy like you needs his sleep, you've got another day of school waiting for you tomorrow and you need all your energy for that..." I said, pulling the sheet over him and he snuggled into his new pillow "... now sleep well my little tyke." I completed the sentence and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

I walked out of the room and deactivated the light, taking one last peek at my son and softly closed the door. I settled into my favorite chair and continued reading a bit in the spiritual book. So far I had neglected to do anything else about the repairing the Fire Chakra. I had a hard enough time coming to terms with the fact that I was a cold-blooded killer and a father at that too.

Suddenly I was startled when the phone rang and I quickly dashed over to it to ensure it wouldn't wake up Roku. I picked up the phone and whispered my scolding into it "Who in the flameo calls at this impossible hour?!"

A foreign voice answered but from the tone I immediately knew were this was going "Tui wishes to meet with La at the place where dreams became reality."

"Message received loud and clear." I said trough the phone and there was a click on the other side. I planted the horn back down and pulled a note from the memo in the kitchen, dialling the phone number on the note I waited until there was a response.

"Anna? The time has come to prove you worth, I need a favour."


	17. Close shave

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**So in this chapter Korra and Rokoyu find that they have different visions on their relationship and that they both aren't quite sure how to handle the situation.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVII**

**CLOSE SHAVE**

"_**There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."**_

_**Laurell K. Hamilton**_

* * *

><p>My boots made a clacking sound, echoing trough the entire hall as I walked over the giant warehouse floor. I tapped the top of the metallic door in the floor and two grunts came crawling out of it, saluting me as soon as they identified me by my rank.<p>

"Master Sergeant Rixen sir! We didn't expect to see you hear tonight." one of the men said surprised as he lowered his hand back to his waist

"Me neither private now if you would be so kind as to get out of the way." I waved my hand with my long coat folded over my right arm at the two men who were blocking my way.

"Actually sir we have strict orders from the Lieutenant to let nobody in tonight."

"I don't think those orders include me, now get out of my way!" I repeated my earlier request but this time I made sure the intonation of my orders was firm and clear.

They still hesitated and I got annoyed "Look you can either step aside or somebody is about to get hurt!" I yelled as I held up my coat and signalled to the hunting knife attached to my belt, they eyed each other and both quickly took a step to the side.

"Welcome home sir."

"Thank you" I said stern as I descended the staircase to the underground facility. I rounded the mostly empty corridors and passed by several surprised grunts. I had no idea why the headquarters was under general lockdown. No doubt my private meeting with Amon was going to clear that up.

I arrived at Amon's personal quarters and office to find Quang standing guard at the door with another Sergeant, as soon as he noticed me he left his post and slowly walked over to me.

"Master Sergeant Rixen, what a surprise seeing you here tonight. How did you get in? I gave specific orders, nobody leaves, nobody comes."

"I got a call about half an hour ago to come down here for a private meeting with Amon Lieutenant. Let's just say I used some '_special persuasion'_ on your men." I chuckled from behind my mask. When in the presence of regular soldiers we always made extra sure to keep our cover names intact.

"Yeeeaaahhhh, about that..." he said "... why haven't we received any form of update from you about your little mission yet. You've been at it for almost two weeks, what's keeping you from sharing what you know?"

I raised my brows but of course that wasn't visible because of the mask "What do you mean, I already had one debriefing with Amon about it and my best guess is today will be the second one."

"Weird, he hasn't mentioned anything about that." Quang noted, crossing his arms over his chest

"Well no doubt Amon has a perfect reason for doing so, all part of the plan lieutenant." I said walking past him and knocking on Amon's door, giving the Sergeant present a quick glance. Frankly I didn't have time to discuss Quang's personal quarrels, if he wanted to bring it up with Amon he could do it in his personal time.

"Enter." I could hear his voice from behind the metal door and I quickly did as I was commanded.

I observed the masked hero of the nonbenders sitting behind his desk, gazing over some papers, I glanced into the room I used to spend so much time in. To my left was Amon's impressive wall of books, filled with wisdom for all over the world. In the middle of the room stood his metallic desk and several metallic chairs for visitors, even his own chair wasn't luxurious, everything was simple in the office, he liked it that way. Behind him there was a door in the left corner which led to another hallway, no doubt an escape route should the facility be breached by our enemies. Next to that door there were two windows with blinds where arterial light came streaming in from two industrial light from the hallway. To my right there were two more doors, one to his living quarters and one to his private bathroom.

"Sit down, Rokoyu and make yourself comfortable, I've got some fresh tea on the way." He said from behind his mask, not even looking up to look me in the eyes. How insulting...

Nonetheless I did as I was commanded and sat myself down, placing my long coat on the chair to my right, I waited with removing my mask until that tea had been brought.

"How you have managed to keep your face hidden for over three years I still cannot fathom. Of course the same apllies to me but I wear a mask for a reason, you don't necessarily have to. It amazes me every day." he said as he placed his signature under several pieces of paper and finally looked up at me.

"Just good old fashion caution I guess but I'm not the only one, take Qaung. I don't think many grunts have ever seen his face."

"No, not that many but still... his face has been seen by some and the rumours have been spread about him." he placed his elbows on the desk and leaned his mask on his fists "Yesterday I dressed up as a simple sergeant chi blocker and mixed with our soldiers from all branches and asked them some question about the inner circle. You know what they told me about you?"

"I couldn't possibly tell Amon." I sarcastically noted

"Nothing. You and your sister are a set of ghosts to them. They couldn't tell me your real name was, nor what you looked like, hell some of Quang's men couldn't even tell if you were real or not. They call you '_the ghost'._"

"Interesting, good to know my cover is still safe and sound but I don't care that much for the nickname."

"Well it's very interesting indeed, in some ways you have two covers, during the day you are Rokoyu Fire, a friendly businessman with friends in high places and at night you become Master Sergeant Rixen, a battle hardened veteran of the Equalist movement and considered by some as one of the best chi blockers around. One simply covers for the other."

"Nah, you're still better than me and Quang could definitely give me a run for my money with those sticks of his." I chuckled

"Touché old friend."

There was a knock on the door and female private rolled a cart with food and a pot of fresh tea inside. She placed a plate with a fresh steak and vegetables and poured us both a cup of tea. Once she left, Amon instructed Quang who was still standing guard outside to allow no one to disturb us, I finally removed my mask and gloves.

As he began devouring his steak he spoke up between bites "You may brief me on the latest developments."

"Well there is not much to tell since last time, only that our relationship had blossomed into something more intimate and that she seems to have developed a bit of a scare for my alter ego as Master Sergeant Rixen and you as well. But I suspect there is more to the story, something hidden more deep, just haven't been able to find out what just yet."

"Mmmm... I had hoped you would have at least have something more by now. Well, your relationship with the Avatar seem to be heading in the right direction." he chuckled from behind his mask as the steak became smaller and smaller by the second. Never knew he had such a big appetite, he ate really fast as if someone was going to steal it away from him. I almost thought I was looking at a drug addict.

"Yeah, well there is one more thing that comes to min-"

"The Task Force." he interrupted me "We are well aware of Councilman Tarrlok's little band of benders, in fact this lockdown has come to be thanks to their first raid on one of our training camps. Tarrlok has already assembled a team with uniforms, badges, armor, the whole deal. No expanse spared on their equipment not to mention the extra jurisdiction he has granted them by law. For instance they have the power to detain anyone for an unlimited amount of time if that person is believed to have links to our movement. They don't even need proof."

"Well, I've been thinking about him lately, in my humble opinion he's the greatest threat to our movement, bigger than the Avatar." I said taking a sip from the delicious tea.

Amon put down his knife and fork an tilted his head slightly "Intriguing thing to say, what makes you think that?"

"Just like you he knows that in order to fight those you hate you must utilize everything in your power to gain the upper hand, Tarrlok might be a common politician but he understands the game of power better than anyone else in this city. He understands that if he wants to protect the citizens of this city he must go above and beyond what the law grants him, which means sacrificing the rights of some for the greater good. He's an opponent we should fear and respect but most of all, keep an eye on, maybe even take him out of the equation if we must."

"It's an interesting theory that I'll certainly keep in the back of my mind Rokoyu, thank you for bringing it to my attention. However... I think it's not yet the time to deal with the councilman. In fact his little Task Force will serve as an extra means of exposing the council for having an agenda against nonbenders." he said, guiding a good chunk of fresh cabbage under his mask.

"He's trying to get Korra to join but so far she isn't budging, something is keeping her back. He's been harassing her with expensive presents and this gala of his is no doubt another scheme to force her into joining."

Amon's eyes began darting around, just like he did at that meeting when we learned of the Avatar's imminent arrival. He was brainstorming and I kept quiet to give him the space to work his magic "Maybe you can give her the final nudge? It could be another propaganda victory if we have the Avatar onboard this nonbender hating Task Force, see if you can't talk her into it."

"I'll give it a try but I can't guarantee anything, she's quiet stubborn you know."

"So I've heard. I'm looking forward to meeting her for the first time in the flesh." he chuckled as he finally continued his steak "Should be interesting."

"No doubt Amon." I sarcastically noted

"Let's talk about something else... let's talk about you." He said with a more softer tone, pointing his knife at me.

"Me? What's there to tell?" I nervously said, pinching my clenched fists so hard they turned a bit white "I'm just one guy in this big world." I chuckled again with a hint of nervousness.

"A guy who is sleeping with the Avatar, how are you holding up?"

"Good I guess." I shrugged my shoulders

"Don't mess around Rokoyu, you are living a lie day in, day out. How are your feelings for Korra for instance? There is no shame in admitting you have actual feelings for her, it can happened during these undercover stings."

"Honestly?

"Yes, you know you can always be honest with me."

"I actually like her... a lot." I said faking a bit of shame by holding my head down my head down in shame, he was fishing in things that he didn't needed fishing in and throwing Korra under the bus seemed like my best option at the time.

"Like I said that's fine as long as you keep your eye on the prize: our supreme and righteous victory over her kind." he said, finishing the last piece of his steak. He placed his knife and fork back down and yanked one of his drawers open, pulling a picture from it "I've been meaning to give you this for a while now and I finally seem to have found an appropriate moment."

He placed the photo in front of me and I leaned a bit forward, immediately recognizing it "Three years, time moves fast doesn't it."

"Look at us in that picture: you... me... Hiroshi... Quang. We had a dream back then and now it is so close to becoming a reality." he said with a sense of pride in his voice, raspy and precise as always.

I lifted it from the desk and held it closer for a better inspection. The four of us were standing in a line in the main hall of the abandoned warehouse which was above our heads.

First up was Hiroshi wearing one of his trademark suits with the Future Industries logo's on it and giving the camera a gentle smile. Next came me, mask less and wearing a dirty overal featuring black smudges all over it. My hair looked quite scruffy as well, there were coal smudges all over my face as well since I worked in a coal factory. Amon stood next to me, already wearing his trademark mask but not yet his famous uniform and armour. He featured a simple long beige coat without hood so his thick brown hair was quite visible, probably a thing not to many people knew. Last but not least there was Quang, wearing his uniform from the United Forces but with the medals and citations ripped from them and under his boots as a sign of rebellion.

In front of us there stood a simple wooden plaque with the following text painted on it.

* * *

><p>FOUNDATION OF THE EQUALIST MOVEMENT<p>

平

167AG

REPUBLIC CITY

* * *

><p>"We've come a long way Rokoyu, never forget who you are and why you are doing this." Amon said, bringing me back to reality.<p>

"I won't." I said confidently

"Ok, is there anything else you wish to tell me about?"

_"Again? He did this the last time in the prison as well... Does he know more than he is letting onto? Spirits I hope not!" _I thought to myself nervously "Nope, nothing that I can think of right now... oh wait, the meditation is going well. I really feel much better now, more at peace with it all. Thank you for that advice."

"That's good to hear my friend, if that is all you may be excused, have fun at the gala tomorrow." he said chuckeling behind his mask.

I stood up and sipped the last bits of my tea, swiping the photo off the desk and shoving it into my wallet. I nodded my head at him in respect and received one back. I wrapped my long coat over my uniform and pulled the mask and gloves back in place. I quickly paced out the door to find Quang and his Sergeant still standing guard at the door.

"I'll guide you out before anymore of these knuckleheads interferes with you." he proposed and I nodded my head. He instructed the sergeant at the door to be extra vigilant until he came back.

We strolled through the hallways when he spoke up again, he seemed a bit downcast "Did you actually threaten to pull a knife on those two guards at the main entrance?" he questioned

"I did, if they cannot respect the rank they get the nasty treatment." I said and he laughed at that

"Kid, I'm getting more and more respect for the way you handle grunts. They told me you gave those guys at the prison quite the scolding as well."

"Nothing better than a good yelling to get soldiers focused."

"Agreed, if you hadn't joined the Equalists you should have tried to make a career in the army. I can understand that you needed a trade at school and that because your dad was an electrician you picked that in order to follow in his footsteps. But this stockbroker thing... it doesn't quite fit with you, I know you have a knack for it but don't tell me it's something you enjoy."

"You're right, I hate it, especially the sliming and grinding. I also don't have great love for the bureaucratic paperwork involved but in the end of the day it provides food on the table."

"Yeah but if that is the only reason you do it then that's quite a sad existence."

"It's better than nothing I guess."

Suddenly there was a massive pain spike coming from my stomach area into my left leg and I fell to my knees.

_"Spirits not now! Not here, not with him around!"_

"Fire! What's wrong?" Quang asked concerned, placing a hand on my back.

"Cramp! Nothing too serious. It will clear up!" I said panting

I remembered how I had dealt with this last time around on Air Temple Island and as fast as the spikes of pain they are gone again and I rise back to my feet, clasping the wall for support.

"That was nothing like any cramp I have ever seen." Quang commented

"I have them from time to time, I've got it under control, don't worry."

"Ok" He said nodding his head and we finally arrived at the staircase back up to the warehouse "See you around." he said and I nodded my head this time. I ascended the stairs were the two grunts were still standing guard, once I got to the top I spotted Quang was still gazing at me. I decided to lift his spirit a bit.

"Hey! You two, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I raised my voice

"Euhmm, standing guard sir..."

"LOOKS MORE LIKE SLAKING TO ME! THIS PLACE IS IN GENERAL LOCKDOWN AND YOU TWO ARE STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING! CLOSE UP THAT HOLE YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and both of them dispensed no time in closing the hole back up and running down the stairs.

No doubt that little charade had turned a smile on Quang's face.

...

I got of the tram and walked towards City Square which had been completely locked down for all the big wigs arriving, I had to confirm my invitation and identity with two metalbender cops before being allowed to venture into the Square. There were already quite some people waiting in front of City Hall but they weren't' allowed in just yet. You see I arrived well in time since I hadn't anything else to do, Roku was safe and sound at home with Daskana so I wouldn't have to worry about that. Most of these people probably were in the same boat.

My mood wasn't wonderful either, during lunch I had made a quick visit over to Air Temple Island to ask Korra how she wanted to tell our friends about us being a thing and she made it perfectly clear nobody was to know she was in a relationship, not the team, not Tenzin and especially not the press. My response hadn't been very civil I had left the island in a angry fit. It still hadn't settled by the time I arrived at the gala. I had hopes to pull her aside that night and have a civil conversation about it.

I spotted Hiroshi standing a bit at the side on his own with his back turned at me, I walked up towards him "Early bird catches the worm." I chuckled as I pulled up next to him, not looking straight at him.

"Fire" he said nodding his head

"Sato" I said nodding it back in mutual respect.

"So, what is the true purpose of this little party? No doubt Tarrlok has a specific reason for it." he said, adjusting his spectacles

"Oh, I think we are about to find out tonight." I said mischievously, if Amon wasn't telling him and Quang anthing then I wasn't going to ruin that "Where is Asami and the guys?" I asked the moustached man

"She is going to pick up those _'benders'_ at the arena with her car. I really don't like her running around with those rats."

The comment stung, I didn't like him talking like that about my friends but there was nothing that I could say to make that go away. I was going to have to suck up those comments.

I noticed he was constantly wiping his forehead with a tissue, he seemed a bit pale as well, just like a day before "Hiroshi are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Fire, it's just that... I'm not sure if I can look the most powerful being in the world in the face and straight up lie to her, what if she sees trough the disguise?"

"She won't, if you can lie to Asami then Korra is a piece of cake."

"You sure about that?"

"Very sure, I do it on an almost daily basis, do you see me sweating like a pig?"

"My hope is that if I can get through this I will finally be rid of my fear for this girl."

Suddenly tarrlok's page appeared on the top steps of a beautifully lit City Hall and ushered the people inside, Sato left me behind as I waited for somebody to show up, either the crew or Korra and I didn't need to wait long for Asami, Mako an Bolin to come into view in a hotrod satotomobile.

I rolled my eyes at the sight _"Of course she drivers one of those..."_

She handed her keys to a valet who drove off with the no doubt quite expensive machine "Hey guys, look at you all fancy and stuff." I said a bit quirky as the trio ascended the stairs "let's get inside, it's freezing out here." I added and the trio nodded their heads.

The four of us walked through the massive doors to the central lobby of City Hall and we were immediately greeted by several waiters with expensive drinks and exquisite food. Of course Bolin didn't hesitate and gorged down on several sticks of fried meat, making Asami raise her brows.

"Don't mind him, he has quite the appetite." Mako said laughingly and I nodded in agreement "He's a growing boy." I added to that and the three of us except a greedy Bolin burst into laughter.

We strolled a bit until we found a bit of an open spot for the four of us, a bit remote from the heart of the crowd.

"So Mako, I'm assuming you've been informed about the good news?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to say Rokoyu... thank you for everything, thanks to you we're going to be able to compete and have a shot at the championship."

"Don't thank me, thank this beautiful damsel on your arm, she did most of the talking. I was only there as back up. In the end it was more her than me really." I said waving my hand at the beautifully dressed up Asami. God she was a sight for sore eyes, Mako was very lucky to have met her.

"Yeah about that... I thought you said you didn't know her." he narrowed his eyes at me and for a second a shiver ran down my spine.

"I was just playing with ya, of course I know her, when you mentioned the name Asami and Kwong's I immediatly knew who you were talking about. I mean Hiroshi was the man that I loaned my first money from, why would I not know her." I nervously explained.

Suddenly Bolin jumped in between us and basically saves me from more questions. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning up against me and looking me straight in the eyes "So, when are you and Korra finally going to confirm you two have a thing going on, I saw you board the ferry over to Air Temple island earlier today."

Another shiver ran down my spine and I took my sweet time figuring out an anwser.

"Hey, you still here?" Bolin said as he snapped his fingers in front of my blank eyes.

"Huh, yeah I'm back." I said a bit confused.

"Thinking about her huh? Buddy, you've made a fine choice. Let's just hope you and Mako leave enough Koi fish in the sea for the rest of us." He said grinning at both Mako and me.

"Unfortunately I most inform the three of you that there is nothing going on between Korra and me... period." I said as coldly as possible.

Two sets of brows were raised as Mako and Bolin eye each other "Ostrich horseshit." Mako said "I see the way you two look at each other, there is no denying there is something going on between you two."

Suddenly there was a lot of clapping and that signalled the guest of honor had finally graced us with her presence. _"Saved by the bell once more!"_ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, pouring the remaining amount of the drink I was holding in my hand backwards for courage "Speak of a dark spirits and doth appear." I sarcastically noted and signalled with a quick shake of my head for the others to follow me.

We paced over to the noise of clapping to see Tarrlok introducing a dress wearing Korra to Hiroshi Sato, I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter as I spotted her. It wasn't so much the dress, no it was the fact she actually was wearing one. I turned around quickly to pull myself together.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." I could hear Tarrlok say.

"Nice to meet you." she said back gently

I turned back around as the four of us walk forward again "We're all expecting great things from you." Hiroshi noted with a gentle bow and we finally joined the group "This is my daughter, Asami and her friends, I believe you know some of them."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you." Asami said

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra responded with a clipped tone. Mako still hadn't told her about his little date with Asami and now it came to bite him back in the ass. Bolin suddenly dashed forward and wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." He explained

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked genuinely concerned out of nowhere, this caused my eyebrows to raise. Why on earth was she so concerned with his welfare? They were friends sure, but they still acted a bit aversive around each other. I nastily glared over to see Mako's response. You could say for a second or so I felt a bit jealous.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato and Rokoyu agreed to sponsor our team, we're back in the tournament!"

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Bolin asked Korra

"Yeah, terrific." she said in a bored tone. Frankly that was not quite what I had expected to hear, the least she could have done was show a bit of gratitude but I didn't even get a single look, our earlier fight still fresh on her mind.

Tarrlok who was standing next to Korra spotted a heavily metal-armoured woman passing by our group and I immediately recognized the scarred woman's face from the papers: Chief of Police Lin Beifong. A woman you absolutely did not want to fuck around with "Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said with a slight grin on his face. The hair on my arms stood on end as she walked over to the group, with her arms firmly behind her back, she walked up close to Korra and leaned a bit forward so their faces were real close

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." she said harshly and immediately walked away again from the group, Korra glared at lin's back as she left.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Hiroshi, who was standing next to my right side leaned in "Well that was interesting, the chief of police doesn't seem to get along with the Avatar." Hiroshi whispered

I only nodded my head at his comment, then again... it was useful information indeed. Tarrlok changed his gaze over to me and held out his hand "And this is Rokoyu Fire, one of the many businessmen-"

"We've met." I said with a harsh tone, interrupting the councilman, glaring at Korra "Korra, can I talk to you in private for a sec." I said coldly

She raised her brows and nodded her head, I grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side of the party to a more secluded place, I pulled another drink of a table along the way.

"Look Rokoyu I know what this is about and my answer is still no. I'm too focused on my airbending right now, I don't need this hanging over my head as well."

"Should have thought about that before we slept with one another then." I said cold and with a sense of anger in my voice "In case you're wondering, Mako and Bolin already put the pieces together. Bolin was trying his best to pluck it from me not ten minutes ago." I completed my rant, pouring the glass of liquor back.

"But you told them nothing right?" she asked with slight nervousness in her tone.

"No I didn't say anything, in fact I denied it, why I did so? I have no idea..." I said shaking my head "...but let me be very clear '_avatar'._" I came closer to her face "I'm not just a friend with benefits okay, I _really...really_ like you but I'm giving you until the first match of the championship to come up with a way to tell them or else I'll do it myself. got that?"

She snorted her nose and glared at me with those icy blue eyes "Whatever"

"You look nice by the way." I said, waving my hand at the sleeveless blue and white dress accompanied the remarkable cute little boots she was wearing underneath it. But my flirting got my nowhere as Korra kept staring angrily at me "I mean it, I never imagined you wearing a dress and you look absolutely gorgeous. Also love the fact you're wearing your hair down with that Kippah, it really suits you much better." I said, blushing slightly.

"You can quit the comedy, I saw you laughing at me the moment you saw me wearing this stupid thing."

"I was just surprised that's all. You really look nice." I said softly, leaning in for a quick kiss but she pushed me away.

"No way mister, not here, not now." she said

"Ok, if that's the way you want to go about it. Now, please tell me you can't see trough the charade of this party." I said annoyed, grabbing another glass from a waiter passing by.

"No what do you mean? I'm honored that this is all for me."

I laughed out loud "Now that's naive, Tarrlok is doing all of this to smooch you into joining his Task Force obviously."

"I know that..." she rolled her eyes "It's just nice that I'm being appreciated." she said rejecting my earlier notion.

"Frankly it is beyond me why you haven't joined up yet." I said swallowing another glass of liquor backwards whole again.

"I told you, Airbending is priority number one right now."

"And a madman running around town taking away people's bending isn't? It's time for you to get your priorities checked Korra, You promised to serve this city and so far you've done squat for it!" I exclaimed

"Why do you care? You're just another nonbender like '_him'_! You people are probably happy with joy he's around to safe your kind!" she snapped at me, pouting her lips

"Oh... so that's how it's going to be huh. I'm not a bender so I don't get to have an opinion? Good to know." I poured another drink back hole when suddenly I noticed something, a cold shiver ran down my spine and I jumped to the right behind a pillar to find the two airbending girls hiding behind it, no doubt eavesdropping on our conversation.

They shook as they realized they were caught red handed and quickly attempt to form an air scooter but I keep both of them in place by grabbing them by the back of their collar and dragging them over to Korra.

"Ikki! I told you we shouldn't have tried to listen in on their conversation!" the oldest shouted and the other one retaliated quickly "But it was your idea Jinora to hide behind that pillar!"

I put them back down in front Korra who didn't look pleased either, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head "What did you hear?" she asked leaning down, intimidating them with a nasty glare.

"Everything" Ikki said pouting her lips and pivoting one foot.

"Well, I'll make you two a deal, if you keep quiet about what you heard here tonight I won't tell your father you two were eavesdropping again. I know he's already given you two quite the scolding about it, so let this serve as good reminder." Korra proposed glaring at them firmly.

I stood back next to Korra and glared at them in equals measure, both of them eyed each other and nodded their heads at korra. They quickly left us alone after that "You do realize they won't keep their mouths shut for long." I said, pouring another drink ad fundum backwards.

"I think you've had enough no?" she pointed at the empty glass in my hand "I counted five glasses during our conversation alone. You've been nervous all night long. Something is off about you."

_"Not a bad assessment given the fact I was going to tell you about my son but since you're being such a stubborn little girl about us I'm going to keep my mouth shut." _I thought to myself, planting the glass on a nearby table, I nodded my head "And you're not my mother..." I said with a glowering expression on my face.

I left her there alone and went back to the group. I received a couple of curious looks but renounced any mention of Korra.

I took up on her advice and stayed away from the liquor. We all listened extensively to some of Hiroshi's stories when he was a young entrepreneur and laughed at his bad jokes. Suddenly there was a commotion in the large room as several journalists raced over to the main staircase of the lobby, I quickly joined them to see what the excitement was all about.

Korra came down the staircase together with Tarrlok who pushed the young Avatar forward to give the press some answers. I knew this was a perfect moment to have some fun with her, she hated the press and this was my chance to honor Amon's request.

The journalists were all waiting for her and I knew she was going to have a tough time answering them. Stumbling over her words as usual, unsure if whatever she was blabbing made any sense whatsoever.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" one of the reporters shot at her

Korra nervously cleared her throat "I think he presents a real problem."

_"Lie number one miss Korra."_

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Another Reporter shot at her."

"Well, I ..." Korra stuttered

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" another question came from a different direction this time, namely Mala Kaza from the Daily Republic. She and I shared a quick glance.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra raised her voice offended

_"And that's lie number two."_

Suddenly from the back of my eye I spotted a nod from Tarrlok towards some of the reporters, he had set her up! They were all here on his bought orders. The bastard! And now I was going to help him trick her into joining up?

_"You're such a wonderful human being Rokoyu..."_

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?", " Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?", "How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

The bombardment of questions was clearly annoying and intimidating her, time to play my master trick.

"Are you afraid of Amon and his henchmen?!" I shouted loud and clear for the whole press to hear, she looked up to see where that question came from and her eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized it had been me who had shot that question at her.

"I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then..." she said waiving her hand at Tarrlok "I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok was very pleased to hear that and rushed forward and puts his arms around her shoulder "There's your headline, folks!"

Tarrlok's page quickly began to usher the journalists out and I had to flash my invitation again in order to be allowed to stay. I spotted Korra shaking Tarrlok's hand as he thanked her extensively for finally joining. She came down the stairs with a brooding look on her face and as she saw me still standing in the exact same spot as before she gave me a nasty look and giving me the bird "Happy now?!" she yelled running past me over to Tenzin who appeared to be equally shocked along with Pema and the airbender kids.

I realized I had made a catastrophic mistake. This could literally mean the end off whatever it was that we had and also end my undercover work.

_"Well done, really well done Rokoyu... verry subtle as well..."_

I felt horrible for what I had done, I had not only had another fight with her... I also led her straight into Tarrlok's clutches. It was the first time during my entire undercover work that I felt lost and it made me realize I was perhaps not as good with this line of work then I thought I was. I didn't linger about for much longer and said my goodbyes to the Sato's and the bending brothers.

I left the party quickly and rushed home, on the way over there I puked out all the food and liquor back out in disgust with myself. Eventually I entered the apartment a bit downcast to find Anna and Daskana making out in the couch.

"Don't mind me, I'm not here." I said, slamming the door behind me.

The girls were startled and quickly left their embrace.

"So how was the party, did you fix your relationship with the Avatar?" Daskana asked friendly while fixing her hair and buttoning up her blouse again.

"No... I think I might have just made it worse. I kindda tricked her into joining that task force a tad too obvious and we had another fight as well."

Daskana slapped her hand in her face "What on earth did you do? Are you really that stupid, I had hoped you would have been able to think further then your cock by now."

"I think you'll read about it in the papers tomorrow, at least the task force bit. I'm not in the mood of explaining anything. I'm tired and I'm going to bed straight away."

"Wait a second." she said rising up from her seat and grabbing my arm "I've received instructions about a job for tomorrow that might rise your spirits a bit."

"And what is this job?" I asked unaware

"Since the last raid of the Task Force some of the more senior teachers have been thrown in jail, Quang wants the two of us to supervise a class over in the dragon flats borough until new cadets are ready to talk over that class again. Seems like you've finally managed to gain his trust."

I sighed "That's not exactly something to look forward to. I had hoped our days as teachers were over."

"I know but at least we get to shout at some people right?" she exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said a bit dreamy "Is he asleep?" I questioned, pointing at Roku's door

"Yep, just went to check up on him and he's in dreamland by now."

"Good, then I won't disturb him." I said, walking over to my bedroom and falling onto my bed in misery.

...

"Remind me again why we accepted to do this? I'm bored out of my mind." I said sighing heavily and pouting my lips behind my mask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Daskana and I were standing in the back of the cellar of a bookstore located in our old neighbourhood. It was a small training facility but it had been decorated in the usual style Amon preferred, one large poster of himself behind us for intimidation and several banners with the Equalist logo on it draped on the walls. There were also several tools for teaching the basics of self-defence and chi blocking like dummies and wooden crosses.

The recruits they had us looking after were still miles away from completing their training and even then it was still questionable if some of these men and women would survive long out on the streets. The recruits were all wearing their usual day-to-day clothing with a large black scarf in front of their mouths in order for them to get used to being incognito.

I had been downcast the entire day, feeling guilty about the way I had treated Korra a night earlier. I had been such an asshole and frankly my head was not in the game.

I spotted two of the recruits attempting a simple blocking move but the execution was rubbish so I stepped forward to correct their mistakes.

"No! No! You're doing it wrong." I said as I paced over towards them "You've always got to keep your eyes on your opponent, one moment of not paying attention and the bender smacks you to the ground." I grumbled at them, seeing flashed of Mako's fist connecting with my jaw.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was the sound of breaking glass and two large steams of water come streaming in trough two small windows. I immediately recognized the danger and jumped backwards towards the wall behind me as I observe the stream of water freeze several recruits in place.

_"What the fuck? We're being breached!"_

Earthbenders breach the room from the same windows and there were bricks flying everywhere. They slam the recruits that serve as a wall of defence between us and them against the walls with slabs of earth.

From the back of my eye I spotted Daskana making a run for it to the backroom door that led to a secret passageway. I quickly ascertain from the foreign uniforms this is the Task Force breaching and not the metal bending police.

_"Swell... that means _'she' _is here as well."_

The last recruit standing between me and the benders takes a blob of water from Tarrlok to the face, freezing him in place against a wall as Tarrlok and Korra breach the room as well. Korra attempt the same attack on me but I dodged the water by jumping up in the air and swirling upside down, grabbing two canisters of green smoke from a pouch on my belt, pulling the pins and throwing them at the benders. Once I land back on two feet I saw Korra freezing the two canisters of green smoke in mid air with water. Recognizing I'm outnumbered and that it would be pointless to stand and fight I ran for the door after Daskana as fast as I could.

"Tarrlok! Those are the Master Sargeants! I am going after those two!"

I quickly caught up to Daskana who foolishly had waited from me and we ran as hard and fast as we could but Korra was definitely catching up to us as her footsteps became louder and louder.

"We have no choice, set a bola trap and chi block her quickly!" Daskana shouted "Jump upwards after setting the trap." she yelled

We rounded another bend and I did as I was told, pulling a Bola from another pouch activating a button on it, throwing it on the floor. It shot two hooks into the wall and stretched up the rope, making for an excellent ambush. In unison we jumped upwards and hid in the wooden ceiling beams.

The pounding of Korra's boots became louder and louder when finally she came into view.

_"Dont look up! Please! Whatever you do... don't look up!"_

She kept her gaze firmly in front of her and ran straight into the stretched rope, both her feet got stuck behind it and she made a nasty fall. She grunted a bit as she slid over the floor. I quickly let the beams go and fell down towards her, my right hand held out ready to strike the most vital chi point under her neck, hit that one and you lose your consciousness. I got real close but last second her eyes widened and she jumped upwards, standing on two hands. I landed and dashed forward in an attempt to hit the chi point again but she reacts faster and thanks to a quick somersault and a last effort tap on the floor bended a rather large slab of earth directly into my chest. I was catapulted into the air and felt one giant pain sting coming from out of my chest and the little amount of breath left in my lungs getting squeezed out quickly.

What happened next was a blur. I fell down onto the ground, panting for air but getting almost none and grunting in pain but I could not shout or scream because I simply didn't have the air to do that. I saw another figure land behind Korra, which I presumed was Daskana. She spinned up a bola but a large splash of water made contact with her and she was smacked up against the wall and frozen in place. That couldn't have been Korra as she had her back turned towards my sister.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to soften the pain but to no avail. She had done some serious damage on me with that one strike, I kept trying to get more air into my lungs but there wasn't enough coming in.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok." Korra said

"We make a good team, Avatar." Tarrlok said with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, we do." Korra said with smugness in her tone.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't sound healthy." He noticed my feeble attempts at breathing.

"No idea, why don't you go and get a medic. Wouldn't want one of our suspect to die on us. I'll keep an eye on him." she said, clearly smug about her handy work.

I heard footsteps removing themselves from our presence and suddenly a set of hands grabbed my shoulders and I was lifted onto my feet, shoved up against a wall, this caused another massive pain spike to come from my chest. For the first time in minutes I opened my eyes to see a large grinning Korra smile at me but my vision was still blurred a bit.

"So that makes it 2-1 doesn't it? I mean you fractured my ribs first so I'll give you that one but ever since that moment I've kicked your ass twice now? You're losing you touch Master Sergeant" she said and her grin widened even further "Oh, yeah that's right... the Task Force has acquired some details on the ranking system in your organisation. I know who you are and what your position is in the movement."

_"That's a bluff and you know it Korra. If you really knew who hides behind this mask you would have ended my miserable lift by now." _I thought to myself.

She took a quick glance over to Daskana "She's Master Sergeant Vixen, current leader of the special operations squadron, joined up three years ago. You are Master Sergeant Rixen, former leader of the special operations squadron, current stationing unknown, believed to be a founding member of the Equalist movement. You'd be amazed how much the Task Force knows. We're still working on the heads of the organisations of course, at least we'll be able to unmask two of Amon's Polar bear dogs tonight."

I could have responded with a snappy comment but I was simply unable to speak because I was in such agonizing pain, no to mention I was quite afraid for what happened when she pulled off that mask. Frankly if that happened I was done for, dead man walking.

_"Pond of life here I come."_

"Now let's take a look behind that mask shall we." She said holding out her hand and placing it on top of my head, ready for one firm yank to reveal one of the masked men haunting her dreams and nightmares. I closed my eyes as I was too ashamed and afraid to look her in the eyes.

Suddenly there was another splash of water all around me and I felt Korra's grip disappearing from me, naturally I fell back down grunting in agonizing pain.

"Wait... what? How did you-" Korra said but she was unable to finish her statement as someone smacked her and hit her central chi point which was followed by a small grunt of discomfort.

Two hands wrapped themselves around me and it was Daskana, she threw my arms around her shoulder blades and held them tightly, dragging me on her back along the floor.

"Stay with my you big idiot! Talk! Say something!" she yelled as she advanced slowly trough the hallways "Stay awake, what on earth did she do to you?"

I couldn't respond and she regained her focus, speeding up her movements. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't make out much, only that we eventually left the passageway and entered a nearby alley, she dragged me over the street into another alley to find a parked satomobile, she laid me down on the ground and smashed in the driver window and dragged me inside of the back of the car. She pulled of our masks and stared into my freighted face, snapping her fingers to see if I was still responding. She quickly removed my scarf and yanked open my uniform, buttons flew everywhere.

"Oh my... she did a real number on you. I need to get you into over to Sesi!"

She removed herself from my sight and jumped in, grumbling to herself in panic. I could hear her yank all sorts of cables from the steering column and she still hadn't connected the right ones "Fuck! Fuck! Why didn't I listen to Rokoyu when he wanted to teach me how to hotwire a car dammit!" She shouted slamming her hands on the steering wheel in anger when suddenly there was a clinging sound.

"Hah! Thank the spirits Rokoyu! The stupid owner of this car left his keys behind the sun visor!"

The engine roared loudly as she quickly raced out of the alleyway into the evening traffic. She was driving like a maniac and I was thrown from side to side, which wasn't good for my pain level, the more she panicked and drover faster the more the pain in my chest worsened.

Also, driving like this was dangerous and could get us noticed by the cops but her concerns for my wellbeing outweighed any logical thinking.

"Say something! Stay with me Rokoyu! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled again as she constantly gazed around and I looked straight at her but there wasn't a sound I could produce except gasps for air.

Eventually the pain got to a point where, the blurry vision I had turned darker and darker. I coughed loudly and thought I had just spat spittle but the taste of blood in my mouth made me suspect something else. At the sound of my cough Daskana gazed over and her face turned pale " DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT. YOU HAVE A BOY AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME, DO YOU HEAR ME ROKOYU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in pannic.

My vision became darker and darker and soon the sound around me died down as well. I was torn into a dark room and lost any form of consciousness.


	18. Rokoyu's payback

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Also special thanks to: war sage, Avatar Conner and LoKATLAmas for their reviews. A special shout out to Arrzl122 who's been giving his vision on the story almost every chapter! Thanks man you're awesome!**

**So writing the first part of this chapter was quite a punch in the feels and I mean that literally. I was wiritting it with Brad Pit's WWII movie Fury's score on the background. The song "Norman" by Steven Price is very powerful and it really helped me write that scene! Just so you know before you start reading this, they will survive! I wouldn't dare to actual have those things happen to our beloved characters.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVIII**

**ROKOYU'S PAYBACK**

"_**An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind."**_

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

><p><em>I was running through an alley, my Equalist uniform and gear all in place with the exception of my trusty mask. I constantly peaked over my shoulder to see if my pursuers were still chasing me as sweat soaked my entire body. I was panting heavily from all that running and was quickly losing confidence in my abilities to successfully shake my enemies.<em>

_I rounded the last corner of the alley and ran onto an empty street crossing it as fast as possible. I ran onto and abandoned City Square only to be cut off by a familiar earthbender landing in front of me, Bolin._

_He quickly bended several walls of earth around us so I couldn't escape anymore. Bolin slowly made his way over towards me and I helplessly stepped backwards into a corner, freighted for what would happen next._

_The earthbender was looking at me with an evil glare on his face, he stomped his feet on the ground and prepared a large slab of earth next to his body, ready to strike and finish me._

"You nearly cost me my bending you bastard. I'm going to make you pay for that."_ he said with a cold and harsh voice. His voice was unrecognizable, filled with hatred and anger, traits the Bolin I knew didn't posses._

"And you betrayed me! You worked with the triads again, even after you told me that chapter of your life was over! And for what Bolin? So you could play a stupid game!" _I yelled at him with an equal measure of anger._

"It doesn't matter, you are no longer my brother!" _he yelled as he sent the large slab of earth towards me with everything he had in him._

_I got into a unfamiliar instinctive position that I didn't know and clenched my fist forward, then the other, sending two powerful fire blasts towards the piece of earth and shattering it. Dust filled the earth square and once it cleared Bolin stared at me blankly and confused._

_I held out my hands and stared at them _"I can firebend?" _I said seemingly to myself _"That's impossible, I still haven't dealth with my internal issues, not to mention I haven't opened the Fire Chakra."

"You monster! You lied! You're a bender just like us, how could you do all of this to your own people?!" _he shouted._

"You are not my kind!" _I yelled back in anger, I clenched my fist together again and sent blast after blast over towards Bolin in utter rage. In defence he bended several pieces of earth in front of him and we exchange blow after blow. _

_Suddenly I got an idea, I stopped firebending and weaved in between his pieces of earth, using the techniques taught to me by Amon. I got real up close and personal and grabbed Bolin's arms, disabling his ability to bend with his arms. Bolin used the same move as Korra in defence, bending a large slap of earth with the back of his foot. I dodged it though and bended a fire blast at him, unable to defend anymore because I'm basically standing next to him the ball made contact with him and Bolin was thrown up against a wall. He fell down lifeless and I rushed over to him as realizations hit me what just had happened._

_I slid over the ground in my rush to get to him and inspected the damage as a large part of the clothing around his chest area was completely gone and replaced with one massive burn. Steam was coming from the burned flesh and I quickly placed a finger in his neck in order to find his heartbeat only to be shattered as there was none to find._

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"_ I yelled an jerked my head backwards as far as it could go._

_I quickly raised myself and started crying as realization hits me I just killed one of my best friend. In pure rage I bend a gigantic fireball at the one of the earth walls around me and blasted a large hole in it. I ran out of the earth square with fire coming from my clenched fists to find Mako running onto City Square with the same hatred on his face. I quickly doused the fire._

"There you are Rokoyu! I can't believe you're an Equalist! How could you?! How could you treat your friends like this?! You slept with Korra!" _he yelled looking around_ "Where is Bolin?!" _he raised his voice, panting slightly from all that running._

_I said nothing, unable to inform him of his brothers demise at my hands. Suddenly his eyes widen as he notices I'm still crying_

"NO! NO! YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME AGAIN! BOLIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" _He said looks around desperately to find him._

"He's in there Mako, he's gone."_ I said waving my hands at the earth square created by Bolin. Suddenly there is a large noise behind me and someone bends Bolin's walls back down. Korra jumped down from a building, landing hard with her earhtbending sending a small earthquake over the entire square. She rushed over panicking to the earthbender's lifeless body, doing what I did, checking for a pulse only to be enraged in grief as she cannot find it._

_I turned back forward to face Mako, searching for an escape route, he realized his suspicions were true and that his brother had fallen._

_"YOU EVIL FUCK!" he yelled and began screaming in rage, charging up his fingertips with electricity, preparing to strike. I could dodge it if I wanted to but I was too shocked at what I had done earlier to move. Mako finished his charge up and bended the lighting at me. I clenched my fingertips together and braced for impact. I caught the lighting with my left index finger, allowing it to charge trough my body, guiding it trough the stomach back towards the fingertips of my right hand and shot it back at Mako, who's eyes widened in shock to see my firebending abilities to redirect lighting._

"You're a bender..." _where his last words as the lighting impacted his chest, straight into his heart and fell over backwards. It happened so fast Korra hadn't even been able to act and now ran over towards, panicking as she had done with Bolin, crying and shouting his name._

_I stared at my hands_ "I did it again, I killed another one of my friends."

_She quickly guided a bit of water out of a leather pouch and held it over his chest_ "NO! DON'T DIE DAMMIT. MAKO DON'T GO! STAY WITH ME!"

_I slowly walked closer to her to see Mako's chest was covered in blood as she tried to heal him back to life but it was hopeless._

"Korra... he's gone." I said sobbingly, trying my best to stop crying.

"THANKS TO YOU! YOU BUTCHERED THEM!" _she snapped with utter rage, slowly rising to her feet_ "YOU MONSTER!"

_I slowly took a step backwards but my fate was sealed, Korra's eyes began to glow and an air spout lifted her above me as she guided both fire, air, earth and water around her. It was the Avatar State, a bending modus you cannot dodge._

"Rokoyu Fire, you have created unbalance in this world trough your actions as a high ranking member of the Equalist movement. You murdered the men you once considered to be your brothers and best friends. Therefore you shall now pay the ultimate price!" _She said with a voice that seemed extra intimidation as if her past thousand lives said it along with her. _

_I fell to my knees, accepting the fate that had been bestowed upon me. I deserved to die for my actions. I looked up to face my death as Korra bended the four elements in one massive stream and sent it towards me. I held out my arms and welcomed death like an old friend. The last thing I saw was darkness and a small dot of light. I focused on that light and was catapulted towards it as it became bigger and bigger. _

_Eventually I passed trough that light before things finally darkened again._

_..._

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air into my lungs. I swung my arms around me in confusion as I had no idea where I was and my vision was still quite blurry, more than before. There was a lot of splashing water and I nearly dove under the water as I had little control over my body.

I heard several voices but could not yet place them, there was a lot of yelling and finally I managed to distinguish some voices.

"He's alive! Thank the spirits he's alive!" my sister shouted

"Good job Daskana!" Sesi complemented her student.

I assumed I was in Sesi's healing tub. I felt it shaking as someone crawled into it and slowly came over to me, I still couldn't make out any faces but assumed it was my sister, she placed her hands around me and hugged me in the water. I could hear her sob softly "I almost thought I lost you." she said wrapping her hands around me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm alive?" I asked confused with a raspy and hoarse voice, probably responding for the first time in hours.

"Yeah, you're still on this earth but it was close, you weren't getting any air and you were slipping away from us." she let go of the embrace and gently guided my to a pillow to the edge of the square wooden tub.

"I can barely see. It's all very blurry." I commented as the back of my head made contact with the soft fabric of the pillow.

"Well you were out for several hours, seven in fact so it might need some time to come back to you." Sesi explained.

"What happened? With my body I mean?" I asked frantically, wanting to know everything that happened in my absence.

"Calm down, you need to stay relaxed. Since your body had been through a lot the last couple of hours. Korra bended a rather pointy piece of earth directly at your chest, breaking four ribs in the process. The pure force of the impact caused the collapse of one of your lungs, hence the reason you struggled so much with breathing. Once you started coughing up blood I knew it was absolutely necessary to get you over here as fast as possible. Then you passed out just as we arrived at Sesi's house." she took a second to catch her breath "I rushed you inside and we both got to work on you. If it had taken me ten minutes later to get here, the lack of oxygen in your body would have caused severe damage to your brain cells. Frankly it was a close shave."

"So Bolin and Mako are still alive?" I suddenly asked which led to a quick gaze between the two waterbenders.

"What do you mean, they were never at the training facility Rokoyu? It was just us, Korra and the rest of the Task Force."

"I'm talking about the chase, City Square? Mako? Bolin? Korra? The Avatar State?"

The ladies looked even more confused at one another "Rokoyu none of that happened, I'm sure Mako and Bolin are fine and you were definitely not at City Square yesterday."

"But it all felt so real... could it have all been something as simple as a dream?" I turned to what I presumed was Sesi's figure standing next to the water.

"Tell me what happened..." Daskana said gently, shaking my shoulders

"No, I don't want to talk about it again, ever. The things that happened in that dream were terrible. I want to forget about them."

"Ok, that's your decision. Now, let's continue your healing session. It's going to take several more before your lung is back in shape and you're your old self again."

Another realization suddenly hit me, that jab of earth wasn't just a simple move, no... it was bended in a specific way, pointy, sharp. Made to kill, made to destroy ones enemy.

"She tried to kill me!" I suddenly yelled.

"Well, to be honest it was self-defence. Remember... you tried to attack her as well. At that moment she must have felt so afraid she saw no other option then to end your life."

"But she's the Avatar! She's supposed to bring balance. Not death."

"Well maybe she's more Kyoshi then Aang." Daskana chuckeled.

"I can't believe your defending her! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I shouted again and a small jolt of pain came from my chest. I winced and Daskana noticed it

"Calm down, you need you rest." she hugged me and tried to soothe me.

"NO! I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted again in anger and there was another strike of pain my chest only this time more firmer. My vision turned black again and I passed out in my sister's arms.

...

I opened my eyes again and smelled a familiar aroma, that of my own bedroom. I stared at the ceiling and felt something was lying up to me, I turned on my right side to find Roku next to me, snoozing comfortably.

"He refused to leave your side." my sister's voice suddenly said "I told him you fell down the stairs, he's young enough to buy that."

"How long was I out this time?" I said caressing my son's hair.

"About thirteen hours, Sesi and I realized we pulled you of your last unconsciousness way to fast so we decided to let you sleep it out this time. We gave you another healing sesion." there was a soft sigh "Eventually I drove you back home and Anna helped me drag you up here, I ditched the stolen car in an alley far away from here and took a tram towards HQ to let them know we didn't get captured and that we were both fine."

"Isn't he supposed to be in school right now?" I said, turning on my other side to face her, she was sitting on a chair in the room with a book on her lap.

"No, you've lost any sense of time. It's now around nine in the evening, Anna brought him home about three hours ago. Little one fell asleep almost immediately next to you, he must have been really tired. Adapting to school is proving more energy consuming then we thought."

I closed my eyes "I'm so lost Daskana, one moment I think I finally figured out where I want to take things and the other something happens and it all changes again. When I had that briefing with Amon he pointed out I'm basically two people who look a lot alike but with different motives and morals stuck in the same body."

"Rokoyu... you sound scared."

"Wouldn't you be? I'm afraid what happens when those two people mould into one because that's what's going to happen if I can't fix the Fire Chakra."

"Then you have to do everything to prevent that. You made a promise to mom didn't you? A fire-"

"Always keeps his promise." I completed the sentence for her, I felt another bubble of emotion cropping up "You know when Korra pinned me to that wall, even though I was in such pain and so afraid of being discovered... there was a third thought rambling in the back of my mind. I couldn't make out what it meant at the time but I do now."

"And what was that." she said standing up and sitting down on the bed next to me, placing her hand on mine.

"I was standing on that one particular ledge again Daskana, on that one particular day. Staring into the abyss below and willing to jump down and meet it."

"Please tell me you don't have those ideas now?" she said concerned

I reopened my eyes "No but it makes the nightmare I had make more sense in a way."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She let go of my hand and shook her head "I'm going to make a fresh pot of tea, join me when you feel ready. On the matter of that ledge..." she took a deep breath of air "You now have him to look after, please keep that in the back of your mind when you think about that day." she said waving her hand at Roku.

She left and I was left alone to my thoughts, I turned around again to face my son who was still snoozing peacefully, completely unaware of the war brewing outside in the cold dark world.

I decided to take her up on her offer and lifted myself out of bed slowly. I wobbled a bit shaky over to the mirror and the sight wasn't pretty. My eyes were bloodshot and there were large bags under them as well. I hadn't shaved in days and the stubble was growing considerably again. I noticed a large bandage on my chest, I pulled it off with on quick yank and observed a large gash running over my chest and the bruising around it.

_"Jeez... that piece of earth... how sharp did she make it?" _I thought to myself as I pulled a grey shirt out of the closet and put it on. I left my soon to continue his nap in peace and pulled into the kitchen to find my sister already engulfed in a cup of tea.

"Can you heal this gash because I'm not sure if Korra will buy the _'I fell down the stairs' _story."

"No problem, that's a piece of cake but I hope you understand we focused on keeping you alive rather than your aesthetic issues." she said a bit cold "It will take more than one session."

"You sound as if I'm not grateful for you two saving my life... 'cause that's not the case at all." I said sitting down and pouring myself a cup.

"I know that. It's just that you still don't seem to trust me."

"I trust you, be assured of that. If I didn't I wouldn't want you covering my back all the time. Some things however are my burden to carry, not yours. I wouldn't want those things on your shoulders as well. You've already seen too many things you shouldn't have."

She knew what I was talking about, the mood in the kitchen wasn't that good so I tried changing the subject.

"So what exactly did you do to the Korra to get me out of her clutches."

She rolled her eyes at me "Duh, I was frozen in water, it didn't take me long to get my wrists unfrozen and I took it from there, waiting for her to turn her back to me. I unfroze al the water and slammed her up against the wall, freezing her in place in return. I left her head and shoulders bare so I could chi block her central point."

"I heard a slapping sound, what was that?"

"I might have slapped her across the cheek. She was hurting you and my emotions got the better of me." she said and I laughed loud "What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"You..." I pointed at her "...A girl who's only been training in waterbending for a year or so has beaten the Avatar at her natural element, something she's mastered before she was ten years old. No doubt she didn't mention this to anyone."

Daskana finally saw the irony of that and started laughing as well "Problem is she now must have realized by now my alter ego is a waterbender."

"We'll just deny it." I commented "How much mastery do you have over your bending anyway. Doesn't it take like years to reach the top level."

"Normally yes. But that's with kids. They take longer to learn the forms but because I'm already and adult it just goes quicker, Anno was amazed how much faster it went with me in comparison with her cousins. I know all forms of traditional waterbending but I have to continue training to become stronger and to gain more control over it."

"So you can call yourself a master?"

"No, I lack experience for that."

"How fast do you think I would pick up on firebeding?"

"You? Difficult to say. Like I said, your an adult so in theory it should come relatively fast you and given you already know quite a bit thanks to that book of yours. Who knows how fast it might go for you? Of course keep in mind I don't know anything about firebending so I might be terribly wrong here."

Suddenly the phone rang and Daskana hurried over to pick it up before I could. She listened intensely and nodded her head before putting the horn back down "I gotta go, there seems to be some of emergency and Amon wants me there as soon as possible. Something to do with the Avatar." she said walking over to her bedroom but I caught her arm. Whatever it was, it certainly peeked my interest.

"You're staying right here, I'll deal with this." I said stern

"No! You need to rest and get back up to strength!" she raised her voice defiantly "It's too early for you to go back out there!" she snapped.

"I need to get back on the ostrich horse as fast as possible, besides I still have a bone to pick with Korra." I said distant and cold again, pinching my eyes together "She tried to kill me, she'll pay for that.

"Rokoyu don't look at me like that, you're scaring me. Who is talking right now? Master Sergeant Rixen or Rokoyu Fire?"

I didn't want to respond to that last insinuation "It's the Avatar that should be scared." I said letting go of her and sneaking back into my bedroom, making extra sure not to wake up Roku. I pulled my bag from the compartment.

"We had to cut open your bloodied uniform, you can't go." she said as I walked back inside the living room.

"And you think I didn't have a spare lying around. Clearly you underestimate me sister."

"Rokoyu I don't like the way you're talking."

"Where is my belt?!" I snapped whisperingly, forcing my sister to shiver in place "Where is it daskana?!" I raised my voice

"Shhhh, you'll wake Roku." she said, holding a finger over her mouth. She waved with her other hand and quickly ran into her bedroom. In the meanwhile I quickly wrapped a some bindings around my chest to cover up the gash and pulled into my spare uniform. I also removed my two gloves and placed them in my pockets. Daskana came running back out of her bedroom and handed me my belt and mask. I checked the pouches and restocked some of them. I pulled out the knife to check if it was still sharp enough.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

"No, you stay here and look after Roku, we can't leave him unattended and there is no time to wait for Anna." I said wrapping the belt around my waist and buckling up, shoving the knife back in the sheath.

"Assembly of the team is at area 31, there you'll meet up with Amon and he will debrief you on the situation. You'll need to hurry because it was an emergency call." she said.

I pulled the mask over my head and walked over to the window, pulling it up and crawling over the window still when suddenly a hand grabbed me and I looked back inside.

"Please don't go. I beg you. You're going to do something you're going to regret later. She didn't know it was you, you can't hold her responsible for that, you've done terrible things to her as well remember?" she said as her eyes welled up with tears and she had to fight hard to keep them back.

I yanked her hand of my arm and began descending the stairs. I jumped down and began sprinting out of the alley.

"Be careful!" was the last thing I heard her shout.

...

I was standing in an alley close to the familiar meeting spot in the docks, the sun had finally set and street lights now reflected of the rainwater. I was panting heavily, leaning up against a wall with a single hand.

Daskana had been right, I wasn't ready yet. The lung that had collapsed and healed was still too fragile, result was that I couldn't run for long periods of time and had to stop to catch my breath almost constantly. I should have listened to her but and as usual I had acted like a damn stubborn fool. In that regard Korra and I fitted perfectly together.

I finally felt ready again to make the final run over to the apartment and when I arrived in the alley next to it I spotted a single chi blocker crawling in via the window. I sneaked up on the same fire escape he had used and entered, finding the entire crew already assembled for action. I was a bit disappointed to find I was the last one to arrive with the exception of Amon. I looked around the apartment to find Private Sandor sitting in Hiroshi's chair. I looked down at the window and the set of binoculars I had used to spy at the harbor was still lying on the ground. I picked it up and hung it around my neck.

"Master Sergeant Rixen? We didn't expect to see you here tonight sir." Sergeant Sandor commented as he spotted me.

_"Lot of that going around lately." _I thought to myself, gazing over the entire squad "No matter, I told you fellows I would still be around if the situation needed it and thus... here I am." I said smirking behind my mask.

"I must say this is a surprise for me as well..." Sandor commented "...'cause I definitely ordered the communications department to call Master Sergeant Vixen and not you sir." he completed his sentence.

"She was unable to attend and couldn't leave a previous engagement. That can happen to people who have a life outside of this organization." I said, strolling over to the windows and closing the blinds.

"I understand sir, It'll be like the good old days." he chuckled.

"Indeed it will be my brothers." another raspy and sophisticated voice startled the room. Backs were straightened and hands were raised to temples in order to salute Amon. Where on earth did this devil come from? When I had first gazed upon the men he was not present. We were all quite skilled in sneaking around but Amon was simply amazing at it. Perhaps the nickname _'The Ghost' _was more appropriate for him than it was for me.

I snapped my fingers and the ten man crew formed up in two lines of five in the apartment, hands placed behind their backs and chins raised.

"As some of you might have heard the Avatar has challenged me to a dual live on public radio. Now, she has demanded a fair fight without chi blockers or task Force members. I will not give her one, even if I must admit the temptation is there, the time for her and me to face off will come later as planned. Tonight we will give her a bit of a scare, nothing more, nothing less. She's been riding a wave these last couple of days and it is time to put her back in her place. Location of this dual of fates is Air Temple Island at midnight. We will set up a trap when we get there, I've ordered the preparation of several speedboats for transport over to the island. Any question?" he explained the purpose of this little gathering.

All heads in the room nodded as the orders were loud and clear. As a team we sneaked out and made our way into the dock area, making extra sure none of the dockworkers pulling night shifts spotted us. We arrived at a small warehouse that was located on the docks and reinforced into the bay with pillars. Inside we found a large depot filled with a least ten speedboats in a basin, each and every one featuring the Equalist emblem.

_"I didn't even know we had these." _I thought to myself.

"Courtesy of Future Industries." Amon said waving his hand around the warehouse "As you can see gentleman, preparations for the revolution are in full effect."

We boarded three speedboats and I offered to operate Amon's boat. I had never operated a boat before, nobody in our ten man crew had. We received quick instructions from several grunts. A large door which was halfway in the water opened and we raced out of the warehouse, me leading the charge, leaving large trails of water behind us.

_"Boy this is fun!" _I thought to myself again.

Instead of heading straight for the monument we navigated into another direction towards the open sea until the city became but a bright dot on the horizon behind us. Amon stood up and signalled with his hands to the others to turn around again. We sped back towards the city to find the bay was slowly filling with gray fog.

"The spirits have graced us with a perfect cover." Amon commented as he was standing next to me.

When we got closer to Aang's statue, approaching it from the back. Once we got real close we silenced our engines and rowed to last bit over to the bronze man. We found a patch were we could dock the boats and tied them together with rope. Using the strength of ten people to drag them onto the small patch of dry land.

We sneaked onto the island and quickly the crew made itself comfortable in the main lobby of the memorial which served more as a temple than anything else. I instructed Private Dasva to get on top and keep an eye out on the bay and to come and warn us when the Avatar arrived on the island. I handed her my set of binoculars.

Amon and I inspected the entire Island before going back inside to look for a place to wait. We found a door in the lobby which led to the general manager's office. Amon pulled out a set of lock picks but I had no quarrels about saving the door so I signalled him to take a step to the side and kicked the door open.

"I guess that's the Water Tribe flowing through your veins..." he said shaking his head.

"Not everyone can be a reserved, mysterious and sophisticated mask wearing hero." I chuckled and to my surprise Amon let out a small laugh as well. Seemed like our old bond as master and student was still intact even if we barely saw each other these days.

Amon settled down in the leather chair behind the desk and I jumped into the couch nonchalantly, one foot on the ground and the other over the edge.

"Your name was in the newspapers Rokoyu. When I told you to give her the final nudge I didn't mean for you to step to the forefront like that." Amon suddenly spoke up, his mask leaning on his entangled fist.

"Yeah, not my finest moment. What exactly did the papers say? Because I haven't had the chance to read the last two editions or so."

"Well the day after most journalists were still guessing who the mystery man was that dared to challenge the Avatar. But today they figured out it was Rokoyu Fire, a local entrepreneur with no real visible link to the Avatar aside from the fact you two were spotted arguing several minutes before the incident. You can assume they'll try to find out more about you.."

"It'll blow over." I shrugged my shoulders

"Wouldn't be so sure of that Rokoyu, this is the Republic City press we are talking about here. You are going to have to make sure they don't go digging in things that don't need digging in. Imagine if they track you all the way back to our movement?"

"You told me yourself people call me _'the ghost'._ I don't think they can find any proof linking me to anything."

Amon started laughing and pulled out a couple of folded papers from one of his pockets "I think you'll find that some can do some digging and find things about you. I had intended to talk to you about this during our next briefing but I guess today is as good a day as any." he laid the papers down "One of Quang's spies has gotten us copies of these documents from the Task Force, quite interesting information." he said.

"I hope so." I said a bit bored.

Amon began reading the Information "Rokoyu Fire, age 19, 1m 89cm tall, 79kg, born in Republic City in the year 151 AG, nonbender, medium lenght black hair, auburn eyes, etc... etc... Now comes the important bit: Rokoyu Fire should be considered a person of interest by the task force as there are several suspicions events in his life that could have led to resentment against benders. Also given the fact he was born and raised in the main area of operation of the Equalist movement, namely, the Dragon Flats Borough we advice an extra round of enquiry. Though it should be noted he is a friend of Avatar Korra and counts many benders amongst his friends." Amon paused to catch his breath

"When Rokoyu was ten years old he enrolled in a martial arts class under the guidance of Master Bai and at the age of thirteen mangled the arms of a firebender bully at his school for no obvious reasons. Rokoyu is considered an intelligent person by the people around him as he finished school at the age of fifteen. Originally educated as an electrician destined to take over his father's shop those plans came to no fruition when his father, Raijin Fire, was murdered by two triad goons, both benders. Two weeks later his mother, Mika Fire, committed suicide by hanging. As a result the bank confiscated most of the families possessions. Since Rokoyu finished his eductation, the justice department declared him of age and made him the legal guardian of his younger sister, Daskana Fire. He jumped from job to job for while, working in low income factories around town. Eventually he managed to open his own business. As advised earlier we think there should be another round of enquiry into his past as there are still too many blanks, though for now we cannot say at all if he has links to the Equalist movement." Amon said, finally finishing the information on the papers.

I was shocked at how much Tarrlok's Task Force knew. However there were still many things they didn't know: Aki, Roku, the killings... it was only good that information wasn't there. I wouldn't want Amon to know any of that.

"Why is there a file on me? What on earth have I done to draw their interest." I said sitting back upright in the couch.

"Nothing." Amon responded, folding the papers back up.

"What? You're saying it's random?" I asked my old mentor confused.

"No, not random... more like tough luck. You see when Tarrlok began his Task Force he also ordered the creation of an extensive archive of nonbenders in the city that could be seen as potential Equalists. As a start he selected the nonbenders in his direct environment and since you've done business with him you..."

"Fuck me!" I yelled "I'm done for!"

"Calm down Rokoyu, this doesn't have to be a problem if you avoid the press from now on and keep doing the normal day to day activities you normally do. You're friends with the Avatar, who is now a member of this Task Force, this will keep their attention firmly away from you."

I sighed heavily but frankly, what he was saying wasn't logical. The Task Foce was eying me, the best thing for Amon to do was to cut his ties with me in order to protect himself and save the revolution from being exposed too early.

I stood up and paced over to his desk, firmly planting my palms in front of him, leaning closer to his mask "Amon... that doesn't make sense. I studied under you for almost two full years, I might not know what goes around in that mind of you but a fool you are definitely not. You are an intelligent man, in fact I think your intellect outweighs mine by far. But this..." I pointed at the both of us "... is madness. Your best option is to push me aside and keep on going in order to see the revolution trough. Yet you seem to take it upon yourself to soothe and protect me. Why is that?" I said firm in a manner that sounded more like an order than anything else.

For the first time in the time that I knew Amon he winced behind his mask. His eyes widened and he lunged backwards in his seat, creating more distance between us. As if I had struck a sensitive nerve.

"I...I..." he stumbled his words and I widened my eyes at the thought of him being speechless. What the hell was going on here!

Suddenly the door behind us swung open and Private Dasva came running inside, I turned around and Amon stood up as well, ready to act "She has arrived, alone with a boat, using her waterbending to propel herself. She is sitting in lotus position in front of the statue." she pantingly said.

"So she's on top of us?" I said

"Yes sir. During my time gazing into the bay I also spotted a large police and task force presence at the docks, even large airships, ready to pounce if something goes wrong."

"So once she gets bored she has to come back down those stairs and pass by the entrance to the main lobby?"

"I believe so sir."

"No _believing_ Dasva, you need to be sure with so much police eyes on us. Does she need to pass by the entrance again in order to get back to her boat. Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I now the perfect trap that leaves us all invisible for the cop eyes." I said confidently.

"Make the arrangements Rokoyu and prepare to strike, we might be here for another while." Amon said and I turned around, nodding my head.

I followed Dasva back out the door and joined the group who were all hiding in the lobby, we'll more like lying down on the floor bored out of their minds.

"Gather around." I whispered my order and we all joined in a circle "She's above us and need to pass by that entrance again before going home." I pointed my finger at the open entrance. "Dasva, sneak back up through the manhole above us and warn us when she comes back down." I said pointing at the ladder to the manhole " We all gather in the lobby in a standing circle. Sergeant Sandor is an expert with the long bola, so he will have to time his attack perfectly. He drags her inside and we use the circle to jump her and chi block her bending. I will stand at Amon's door to warn him when things get real. Is that all understood?"

They all nodded their heads and went to their assigned posts. I gave myself a small role, I realized I was not fit and capable enough to take on any big jobs that night. We waited for a long time for something to happen, at exactly midnight the bell at the top of the monument startled us all, I nearly went deaf because of the noise it produced. We waited for two more painfully hours when out of nowhere Dasva came sliding down the ladder to the manhole.

"She's coming, quickly douse the lights!" she said as she landed on her two feet and everybody got into position.

I leaned inside Amon's office and signalled with my hands that the moment of truth had come, he came out of the office and stood next to me against a pillar, we were standing in a very dark corner of the room so she wouldn't see us.

Sandor stood at the forefront of the circle with his long Bola at his side, he began spinning up the rope when she came into view. He threw the bola at her and I heard a small yelp and thumping sound. He took several steps back and began gathering the rope, dragging her inside the lobby. She was letting out small screams of annoyance as she came sliding past us.

Once she was inside of the circle she regained her footing and burned the rope with her firebending. A quick swirl followed and she was back on her feet. She let out a gasp as she recognized the chi blockers and obvious trap around her and quickly gathered some fire around her hands to light up he room but it was too late. Two bola's were wrapped around her hands and she was restrained, but of course that didn't faze her much.

A couple of my soldiers stormed forward and she used her left foot to send a large fire jet at them, forcing them to back off. Another attempt was made to her right but a tap on the floor send them flying thanks to a fissure of earth. Unfortunately for her the circle tactic got the better of her as she was finally chi blocked from the back. She let out a couple of grunts of discomfort and fell to the floor.

Amon wanted to step forward but I held him back "Let me have a go first" I said, he slightly tilted his head in confusion but nodded it nonetheless.

I placed my hands in my pockets and pulled into my gloves. Dasva and Sandor grabbed her both arms and lifted her a bit upwards so she could face whoever was coming. I stepped forward, away from the pillar, out of the darkness, stomping my boots for extra effect and sparked my gloves several times, she let out a gasp as she realized who I was. She widened her eyes and I spotted her shivering a bit. I stopped right in front of her, looking downwards at her "It would seem the score is up to 2-2 now _'Avatar'._" I said slowly, she narrowed her eyes as if she realized something but I didn't pay too much attention to that.

"I'm surprised to see you here _'Ghost'._" she announced arrogantly "I thought you would have been knocked out of action for a while after our last showdown."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? You came close though, that was no _simple _slab of earth wasn't it? You tried to make extra sure I wouldn't get back up after that huh? Guess you're not as good as you thought 'cause here I am, still alive and kicking." I said slowly again.

"You must have had some help because there is no way a human being that can regenerate that fast in twenty-four hours. Besides, it isn't 2-2, you didn't do squat, they..." she nodded her heads at the crew "...did all the hard work."

"Did you hear that boys and grills?" I joked "She just gave you all a compliment."

The entire crew started laughing at her and Korra's head fell down for a second in humiliation. I leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me "Fuck you Rixen! I want to hit myself for not finishing you off last night." She said glaring at my with those two icy blue eyes and I felt my anger picking up again.

You could say for a moment my vision turned a bit black. I let go of her chin up and hit two switches on my gloves, activating the kill modus. The gloves began sparkling loudly and I held them out towards her. Her face turned pale as the flickering lights reflected of it and her eyes widened again. My intentions became quite clear. She tried to lunge back a bit and Dasva and Sandor did the same, mainly because the eyed each other confused.

My hands came closer and closer and I had the fullest intention of going through with my sister plan, willing to fry my own soldiers along with her. I was in that dark place again, just like the night I broke several of her ribs, it's like I was on some form of automatic pilot. Unable to resisted the urge.

She looked straight at me with two sets of eyes that were begging me not to go through with it, pure and utter fear gripped her, her lips trembled. The sight caused me to snap out of what I was doing and took a step back.

_"I almost did it... just like in the dream..." _I thought to myself, I deactivated my switches and stared at my palms _"No! This is not who I want to be. I can't hurt her! I like her, I... I... love her."_

I was still staring at my hands that had begun to shake ever so slightly. I was disgusted with myself again an what I was capable of. I clenched my fists and brought them back into my pockets. I took a step to the side and held my head down in shame "She's all yours." I said loud and clear.

Korra had her gaze firmly set on me but faced back forwards when Amon came treading out of the darkness "I received your invitation, young Avatar." he said and she let out another gasp, he held out his hand and brought it slowly forwards, her eyes widened again and the same sense of fear gripped her. Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore and looked away.

That's when I finally realized what the deeper story behind her fear for me and Amon was. It was not our persons she was afraid of. No, she had no quarrels about attacking me and attempting to take me after all. It was what we stood for: Equality trough removal of bending.

_"Of course! How did I not see this sooner? she has been immersed in bending her entire life. It's what drives her! She's afraid of losing her bending!"_

Amon's hand stopped close of her face and he grabbed her chin, pinching it ever so slightly as a form of dominance "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr." he said and Korra's gaze turned to anger "Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will_ destroy you." he said slowly and a raspy voice, almost rolling every R.

He took a step back and looked at me "Master Sargeant Rixen, you may have the honor."

I nodded my head and took my old position up again, one quick jab to lower end of her neck were shoulder meets neck and he vision clearly blured "This makes it 2-2 Korra." I said and Dasva and Sandor let her go, she fell back onto the ground "Ok boys, that's our cue to leave, get to the boats!"

The crew ran out the back of the monument over to our tied down boats, Amon immediately left with them but I stayed behind, wrapping my arms around Korra and lifting her up bridal style. I carried her to the office Amon and I had used earlier to wait in. I gently laid her down in the couch and wiped away a bit of drew that as coming from her mout and caressed he beautiful chocolate brown hair

"I'm sorry Korra... one day I'll make up for all of this. I promise and I always keep my promises." I said staring at her.

I didn't linger about for much longer and rejoined the squad. Amon took the steering wheel this time and I fell into one of the seats like a sack of potatoes.

That night a decision was made. When the time came I was going to defect over to the side of the Avatar. I finally realized that whatever my choice would be, either party was going to end up hurt, Amon was my mentor and friend but so was Mako, Bolin and Korra, there was no clean cut easy way out. I was going to have to learn to live with my mistakes and decisions. Daskana's words finally got trough to me.

The only question now was: When?


	19. Half measures

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Sorry for the delay guys, real life just slows you down from time to time.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIX**

**HALF MEASURES**

"_**You can't measure the mutual affection of two human beings by the number of words they exchange."**_

_**Milan Kundera**_

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Lotus position, allowing the energy to flow through my body. I saw images of my beautiful Aki as my arms wrapped around her, enjoying each other's company. I focused on that memory and followed the energy it gave. A spike came from my stomach and I followed it wherever it went. I took a deep breath of air and guided the energy towards my lungs, I exhaled and opened my eyes. Seeing the letters on the grave I placed my hands on top and wiped the snow off of it.<p>

"Well Aki, you'll always be with me right here..." I pointed at my heart "... but I've finally let you go. Thank you for all the beautiful memories, thank you for being my first love, thank you for creating this beautiful kid with me. You would have been so proud of him Aki, he's a wonderful boy, I'll protect him even if will cost me my life, you can count on that, I won't make that mistake twice."

I got up and, removed my glove and kissed the palm of my hand, placing it back on the stone "Goodbye my love, one day we'll meet again."

I turned around and gazed into the little ones somewhat confused eyes, he was leaning up against another stone "Come Roku, it's your turn now." He jumped up and slowly made his way over to the stone, I placed my hands on his shoulder and he looked up at me, I nodded and he opened his black and red winter jacket, pulling a red rose from under it as if he had kept it close to him for comfort. Before we departed the house I had cut of the prickles so it wouldn't cut his little fingers.

"I love you mommy, I always will." he said and he placed the single rose on top of the stone, it was a beautiful sight, the graveyard was covered in snow and here was this single dark red rose shining away as a beacon of hope.

It was weekend and the day was definitely going to be interesting. It was time to hatch my carefully prepared plan to get Korra back.

More than one week ago Korra and Amon had their first showdown, that night I had made up my mind and decided to defect, though when and how was still a big mystery, life went on and I got my priorities straight.

First, I stayed home a few days to fully recover from the incident at the training facility, it gave my time to think things through and focus on the firebending and meditation books. Second, there was Korra, we hadn't spoken a single word to each other after the gala, choosing to completely ignore each other. The behaviour prompted Mako, Bolin _and_ Asami to actually assume nothing was going on between us two.

Though I still felt guilty about how I had treated her, now that I was no longer burdened with the decision of staying loyal or defection, I felt happy, free in a way. Korra was in a similar state, her confrontation with Amon had consequences, she basically abandoned the task force if the papers could be trusted and ducked into the gym to train for the upcoming tournament. From what I gathered from Asami she seemed relieved to be more with her friends again.

Amon and the Equalists left me alone so there was no stress coming from that either. I was basically a happy camper and I now meditated on a daily basis, once a in the morning and once before going to bed, you can't believe how much it improved my state of mind and sleeping conditions. My insomia had finally abonded me and it gave me a fresh perspective on life.

I gave the gravestone one final look and lifted my son onto my shoulders as usual, it had become his favourite way of travelling around the city with his dad. It was weekend, so now was the perfect chance to unfold my plan. Girls adored little boys and since Korra seemed to prefer firebending above all else, she couldn't possibly ignore me any longer when I showed up with a little firebender kid.

Using my son as a means to gain attention from a girl... yeah, it was low but it was also a way of finally coming clean with that truth. Two birds... one stone.

We walked out of the cemetery trough the snow, making our way back to the tram stop. We waited in silence for a while until one pulled up and we got on it, only to discover it was packed with people. I knew this was going to be a heavy tram ride for him, his shyness meant that crowded places were definitely not his favourite. We did manage to find two empty seats in the back and he sat down in front of me, removing his gloves, rubbing his hands to get some more warmth in them.

"You really don't like the cold do you? Makes you feel less powerful as a firebender right."

he nodded his head "They are trying to teach us controlled breathing at school so we can learn how to keep ourselves warm." he commented "Dad, what was that you were doing earlier, sitting in front of mommy like that?" He said with a curious voice.

"It's called meditation son, once you're a bit older I'll explain it more thoroughly to you. You're a bit young to grasp what it means."

"I am not too young." he squeaked, crossing his arms over his chest "Where are we going anyway?"

"I've got a little surprise in store for you."

"What kind of surprise?" He said, pinching his eyes at me.

"You'll see." I said with a broad smile on my face, ruffling his hair much to his annoyance.

...

It took the tram some time to get to the bending arena all the way out of the Dragon Flats and once we got out of the tram his little eyes sparkled at the sight of the arena.

"Wow, this is soooo cool." he said as he gazed at the bending arena.

It was no surprise for me to see the happiness on his face, I quickly learned that he the only thing he read in the papers was the pro-bending scores and statistics. Most matches that had been played in between the gala and the start of the tournament had been friendlies between teams that didn't qualify, he still read their score anyway, he was madly in love with this game and I knew it would get me on his good graces if he could meet the Fire Ferrets.

That evening it was the grand opening of the tournament and I knew the Fire Ferrets would be in there, training for their first game. Perfect for him to meet them.

"Come on, let's go inside!" I said, lifting the little tyke back onto my shoulderS.

"We can do that?" he asked loudly

"Sure we can, I'm sponsoring one of the teams, I can walk in whenever I want now."

Not a lie, I was in possession of a sponsor badge that allowed me full access to all areas of the arena so I wouldn't have to sneak in anymore with the visitors badge. All sorts of workers were busy around the arena making the final preparations for the first matches of that evening. I flashed my badge at the gates and the guards let us trough, Roku stared around and gawked at the many stands with merchandising until he spotted the stand of the newly baptised Future Industries Fire Ferrets.

"Hey dad, you think I can get a poster from the Fire Ferrets?"

I smiled, he daily carried the backpack that Mako had sneaked into the shelter to school, I knew he really liked them.

"You sure you don't want a Buzzard Wasps one?" I teased him

"No, I want one from the Avatar's team." he squeaked.

I smiled and walked over to the stand and got him one, he quickly stuffed it in his bagpack. We walked through the hallways when I bumped into Asami who was pushing a cart along.

"Hey Asami" I said and she smiled at me as she noticed me.

"Hey Rokoyu, ready for tonight?"

"Sure am, can't wait to see what all that effort in the gym translates into."

"Well if they lose, at least they'll do it in style." she said, holding out a brand new Future Industries Fire Ferrets shirt. Their emblem nicely embroidered on the place where the heart is. The Future Industries logo in the middle of the shirt as title sponsor.

"Awesome, looks like my money was well spent, this is super quality Asami" I complemented the raven haired girl.

"I said only the best and I meant it. So... who is this? Your little brother?" she said, waving her hand at Roku, who was still sitting on my shoulders, probably looking away, ignoring her completly.

I started laughing. I couldn't blame her for making that mistake, she hadn't been the only one. I was still young and the obvious resemblances between me and him did help people make that mistake.

"No, he's not my little brother..." I said and Asami cut me off.

"So he's your cousin?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, not my cousin either." I chuckled "Take a closer look Asami."

She stared upwards at him and then back at me, her eyes widened a bit and she started grinning "Rokoyu Fire... a father? Now that is a surprise, aren't you a little bit young to have kids already?"

"Definitely too young, it was a teen-pregnancy you see, his mother isn't around anymore. The adjustment has been weird and confusing but I'd like to think I'm getting the hang of parenting."

"Hey, I think Mako told me a bit about that, you and the mother were separated right? Weird, he withheld the part where you were the dad." she said, raising her brows.

"I asked Mako not to tell anyone, it's still sensitive material for him you know, he's still in the healing process, adapting to it all."

"I see, well do you want see the shoulder pads? You paid for half of this gear after all, you get to see results."

I completely forgotten about that. Asami pulled out a leather shoulder pad and handed it to me. I held it up "Roku, what does that say?"

He leaned in closer "Fire and Daruka" he grabbed it from my hands "Sto... sto..."

"Stockbrokers and financial consultants." I said out loud.

Indeed, my trusty assistant Aya Daruka had finally decided to accept my offer and as a sign of better things to come, sponsoring the Fire Ferrets was a perfect platform to launch our new partnership with.

With the help of Asami who really had a nack for business, this much I quickly realized, we also made a new emblem. A flame in the middle of whirling sandstorm. It was a mixture of my old flaming emblem because well... my name is Fire... difficult not to use a flame as your logo.

Aya claimed heritage with the old sandbender tribes in the desserts of the Earth Kingdom, hence a flame surrounded by a sandstorm.

"You are sponsoring the Fire Ferrets!" Roku suddenly exclaimed.

"I sure am." I said looking up at him with a rather smug face.

"Well I hope you like it." Asami said "Worked several hours on getting the designs right."

"You'll get no complaints from me, you did an excellent job on these."

We walked over to the training gym and Roku made no contact with the stranger walking next to me. We arrived at the gym and the team had pulled together in a team huddle.

"It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako asked them excitedly

"We're ready!" both Korra and Bolin exclaimed

"Not quite, you'll need these." Asami interrupted them, holding out a brand new shirt

"Hey Asami, hey Rokoyu!" Mako greeted us, walking away from Korra and Bolin.

"Good morning, sweetie." Asami responded in a polite tone.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako exclaimed holding a shirt out to the light.

"You look great, champ!" Asami said and they pulled in for an Eskimo kiss. I was standing next to Korra and Bolin and we shared a _'really?'_ expression but Korra looked away as our eyes connect.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said and they walked out of the gym.

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya!" Bolin yelled after them, once they were out the door he put on his naughty shoes and came close to Korra.

"So, Korra. There they go, here we are... all alone in the gym... just you and me... two alone people... Together... Alone." he teased

_"Is he trying to court her? You sneaky bastard!" _I thought to myself "First I'm still in the room and second so is he." I pointed to the kid on my shoulders.

Korra glared at me, collected her bag and stomped out of the gym. Bolin looked a bit dejected at her backside "Why did you say that, she's still mad at you for what you did at the gala. Now I missed my shot." he pouted his lips.

"'caus it was the truth, now there is someone that wants to ask you something." I said, putting Roku on the floor and he opened his bag pack, removing his new poster form it. He walked over to Bolin and held it out along with a black marker.

"Oh...hello... kid that I don't know." he said nervously, accepting the poster and the black marker.

"No need to be cute with me Bolin. I know you and Mako went to see him at the shelter." I said, smirking away.

Bolin and Roku both looked up at me "How did you..." Bolin question with brows raised.

"Come on, they only had old and worn down toys at that place and suddenly I see a brand new bag pack with _your _team logo on it... but I'm not angry or anything... you did what you thought you needed to do. I am grateful that you brought him some happiness in that place."

Bolin smiled at me and signed the poster, handing it back to him. Roku quickly stuffed it back in his bag pack and swung it around his shoulder "Thanks Bolin." he said.

I raised my brows "It speaks!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean? When we visited him at the shelter he couldn't stop talking..."

I looked down an narrowed my eyes at him "I see and here I was thinking he had a problem talking to strangers." I said groweling a bit as he pivoted on one foot, trying to creep away from my gaze.

Seemed like he was really specific when it came to the people he was willing to talk to, a fact now more clear than ever.

"Well I'm going upstairs to get some rest, see you at the match tonight?" he asked but before I could respond positively Roku pulled my arm.

"Can we Dad! Please... I want to see the match tonight!" he begged, nearly ripping the fabric of my sleeve.

"No, you have to be in bed on time tonight, you stayed up late last night as well."

He pouted his lips and he stared at me with a set of puppy eyes.

_"Oh spirits... I can't deny this kid anything..." _I thought to myself letting out a small sigh "_All right_, it's weekend anyways."

He let out a little gasp and wrapped his arms around my waist "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Dad!" he exclaimed.

Bolin smiled at that "So, I'll see you tonight then." he said and left the gym as well.

_"My little plan... it didn't work... at all... I give up, it's never going to be like it used to be, perhaps for he best." _I thought to myself, letting out a little sigh.

"That girls with the blue ribbon around her... that was ..." he stopped.

"Avatar Korra? Yes, that was her." I said, finishing the sentence for him.

"Wow! she really looked angry at you dad, did you say something horrible to her?"

_"If only I could tell you my son, if only..."_

...

_Opening night / Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

It was game night and Roku and I entered the VIP booth, luckily we weren't alone as Asami was already waiting for us with Pabu on her lap.

"Hey guys, great atmosphere right?" she said, leaning backwards in her seat.

"Tell me about it, this place is packed, given the weather outside I'm amazed to see so many people here." I said as Roku and I took our seats, both dressed in our best clothes. I in an expensive grey suit and he in his school uniform with headpiece or everyone tot see.

"Republic City does love its share of pro-bending." Asami said sipping from her soda "So, what's your name." she asked Roku, leaning a bit closer to him as he was sitting in between us.

Roku didn't give her an answer and I gave him a little nudge with my left arm, he eyed me annoyed and I nodded my head at him, encouraging him to socialize with the people around him. He snorted his nose and turned to face her "My name... my name... is... Ro...Roku" he stuttered, quickly readjusting his gaze to the front.

"Mmmmm... named after one of the Avatar's past lives I see, interesting name to give to a nonbender." she said and I nearly choked on my drink.

"He's actually a firebender." I said with a sense of pride.

"Oh, well Mako told me about what happened to his mom and said she was a nonbender just like you, so... you know... us nonbenders figure it out you know."

I didn't really know how to explain any of this, sure I could have brought up his grandparents, who were both firebenders but I was not going to give them the credit, no fucking way! I remembered what Sesi had told me when she informed me about being a firebender.

"My guess is someone in my family was a firebender, someone that wasn't as honest about it as he or she could have been. Sometimes things like these just happen." I said _"Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite!"_

"I guess so..." she sighed, looking back at him "You know Roku... you lost your mom right?" she asked softly, placing an arm over his shoulder, he flinched at her touch.

_"What did she just say? Noooooo! Wrong topic!"_

"I lost my mom too... she was taken away from me when I was still little." she said and Roku's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah" she anwsered a bit downcast.

Before I can well and truly realize it Roku and Asami are exchanging memories about their mothers. I'm simply amazed at how fast she has managed to break through his defences. He was talking about things he wouldn't even discuss with me.

As they talk more and more the arena suddenly turned black.

"The Fire Ferrets are up next." Asmai commented and everyone's attention was drawn back to the game.

We waited for a while when all of a sudden the announcer yelled trough the arena speakers "Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The crowd goes mad at the mention of the name and Roku leans forward for a better look "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!"

The teams slowly get transported from their booths over to the court and a light follows them as they step on it, facing on another. The bell goes off and the lights go back on. The players exchanged blows, the Ferrets quickly asserted their authority and pushed the Rabaroos backwards, in no time they advanced into their territory. The team spirit was high, from time to time I would spot either teammate helping the other out by blocking incoming moves, a true sign of a team in sinc.

The bell goes again, signalling the end of the first round " The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!" the ring announcer shouted and Roku pumped his fists in the air as a sign of celebrating the first hurdle.

The teams reposition themselves in the middle of the court, taking their times to catch their breaths. The intensity in the arena is quite impressive, really seemed like it the Fire Ferrets had gained a massive amount of support from the fans and that wasn't only because the Avatar played on that team, Mako and Bolin received an equal amount of love from them. There were signs with their names everywhere in the crowd.

"Round two!" The announcer shouted and blows were exchanged once more. Seeking revenge for round one the Rabaroos concentrated their wrath on Bolin but Korra quickly jumped to his aid, blocking water with water, Mako came along as well and once again the Rabaroos were pushed backwards into their own zone. First zone one fell, then two followed suit quickly but the Rabaroos held on bravely and were saved from a knockout thanks to the bell.

Roku next to me was gawking in awe at the magnificent play from the Fire Ferrets "So tell me, how are you liking your very first pro-bending game?" I asked, leaning a bit to my left.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" he yelled in excitement, waving his arms at the court "They are really good. GO FIRE FERRETS!" he yelled again.

I undid my tie and stuffed it in my suit, it wasn't really the heat in the booth, it was me, my body temperature was playing games with me, had done so the entire day, ever since leaving the cemetery.

"Rokoyu, you don't look so well." Asami said

"Well, I don't feel to well myself." I said a bit uncomfortable.

Asami stood up and walked over to the minibar, another one of those nice things about being a VIP. She pulled a bottle of ice cold water from it and handed it to me. I poured it down my throat in one go, allowing the freshness to cool me down a bit.

"The final and deciding round, round three!" the announcer shouted and once again the Fire Ferrets quickly push the Rubaroos back with excellent teamwork. The firebender and waterbender are quickly knocked back into their last zone but they stay on their feet and take blow after blow. Eventually the earthbender is send to the last zone as well and the Ferrets unleash one final barrage sending two players into the drink, the last one takes a firm beating and fell down onto the court, panting for air. The bell goes off again and the results is clear for everyone to see, the Ferrets were serious title contenders, not bad for a bunch of rookies.

"3-0, perfect." Asami said, taking another sip from her bottle and cuddling Pabu, who I then noticed was wearing a copy of the new shirts. "Money well invested." she completed.

" Woohoo!" Roku yelled as he got out of his seat over to the balcony, shouting and screaming their names.

"I've rarely seen him this excited." I whispered at Asami.

"Well it's nice to see he is slowly getting over the loss, it took me months to enjoy anything after my mom died. I know it isn't any of my business but he is recovering well. There is one thing you should know thouh..." She said, stopping to gather some courage "... the pain will never go away."

I closed my eyes and saw flashes of my old lover "I know Asami, I know."

...

Asami ran inside the players booth with me and Roku closly behind her, Pabu jumped off her shoulders into Bolin's arms as he was still greeting the crowd.

"Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." she said as she hugged Mako and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Korra was standing in a corner, pretending to ignore me. I walked over to her along with Roku.

Suddenly Roku stopeed and hid behind my leg "Come on, you can do it." I said looking down at him hiding behind my leg, he shook his head "No, no, no. You wanted to do this. Now be a big boy and get it over with. She isn't going to bite you." I said, pushing him forward towards her with the back of my hand. She looked down curiously at the little boy.

He was shaking a bit as he removed his bag pack and held out the poster along with the black marker. She smiled and took the held out items.

"So kid, what's your name?" she asked curiously as she planted her autograph on the poster.

"My name... is...Roku, Roku Fire." he said, stuttering again.

Korra peaked from behind the poster "Did you just say... Roku?" she questioned, he slowly nodded his head and her smile broadened even more "You know, a long, long time ago that was my name?"

"I know, dad..." he pointed his finger at me and I nearly choked on another bottle of ice cold water "... told me the story of Avatar Roku. He was a firebender just like me."

"Ah, you dad..." she groaned, glaring at me with a set of eyes that could kill, I couldn't drink the rest of my bottle as a lump grew in my throat. She looked back at him "Well, I think my old name is safe with you, don't you think." she said, handing him back the poster and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, you're the best." he said and then he did something that caught me _and _her completely by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a firm hug, Korra was slightly startled by this behaviour. She held up her arms, unsure what to do but then settled them on his shoulder "Thanks kid. That really means a lot to me."

Roku let go of her and walked back over to me "Go, you need one more to complete you set... and try not to stutter you name this time." I smiled at him as he left to ask Mako.

I looked back up to Korra who was blushing a bit "That's some kid you have, why didn't you tell me you had one?"

"I guess the best time never came up." I said, looking down in shame "Look Korra, I'd like to apologize for what happened at the gala, I don't know what got into me, I'm a big idior, sorry."

"I know what got into you." she chuckled "five glasses of super expensive champagne."

I let out a small laugh "Yeah, that might have done the trick." I chuckled as well _"Liar, liar, liar!"_

Suddenly Korra swung he arm around my neck, making my cringe a bit "So, I was thinking we should spend some time together. Like before the fighting and bickering and shouting and yelling..." she said, counting the words on her fingers.

"Look Korra, I don't think-" I mumbeled, not finishing my sentence and she let go of me, taking a step back, she looked nervous at my hesitation.

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" she abruptly said in a fast pace, rambling her words.

I looked down at my feet "Korra, I'm really sorry, I feel the same way about you but... we aren't a good match, look at us, we had one date and then everything came tumbling down as fast as it was built up." I said gently.

She turned around and hid her face with her arms "Forget I ever said anything..." she said with a sad tone.

Weird right? That morning I had left the cemetery with the fullest intention of fixing our... well whatever it was. Then she stomped out of the gym, not even looking up at me. It was the final nail in the coffin. I liked her, I would even say I kindda loved her but... this was the best way, cut it off right there and then. It would make the defection so much easier once it came. Better to be friends then lovers.

I turned around to find the other trio on their knees, gazing at Roku who was standing on a bench, showing them his little fire circle trick but I could see he was getting tired, normally he would have already been in bed for three hours.

I talked some more with Mako and Asami about the match when I suddenly spotted Bolin slowly came closer to Korra, who had secluded herself a bit, leaning up against a table, looking mighty downcast. My stomach twisted seeing her so hurt about being rejected but I had to go forwards, not letting it push me off track.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a _date_ situation." he slowly said, begging almost with two glistering eyes.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very _date_-worthy right now." she huffed, giving him a half smile.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" he exclaimed and Korra chuckled at his compliments.

"You really feel that way about me?" she asked with blushing cheeks.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together." he begged

Korra's eyes glistered a bit and she got up, smiling broadly at him.

_"Come on! We just broke up Korra! Don't do this to me!" _I thought to myself.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!" Korra said

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" he exclaimed, placing an arm over her shoulder and guiding her out the door.

_"Ooh, that's just plain dirty Korra, trying to get back at me by dating one of my best friends. Low, just low."_

I kept staring and slightly glaring at them as they left, jealously filling my insides. A creeping sensation came up my spine and I looked to the right, noticing Mako was eyeing me. He caught me staring red handed and must have known what had just happened. His eyes alone said it all. His brother just became a pawn in a game between me and Korra and he would be damned to see him get hurt because of us. He was smart enough to make that deduction.

"Mako..." I tried saying something but he cut me off "Come Asami, I think it is time to go." he said, taking her hand "It was nice to see you again Roku, come back anytime you like... at least when your _dad_ let's you." he said, sneering my title at me.

"Thanks Mako" he said and I looked down at him.

"It's time to go home bud, you're tired, I can see it in your eyes."

He nodded his head and we quickly made our way down to the vestiaire. I wrapped his black and red winter jacket around him and his blood red scarf as well. With that muffler around his neck he kindda looked like a younger version of Mako, I put on my long coat and a grey scarf.

Before walking out we both put on our gloves and walked into the snow but he was having trouble making his way through it so I lifted him up and carried him in my arms all the way over to our home. I kept replaying that scene between Korra and Bolin at the back of my mind, was she really interested in him or was it just plain old and simple payback? One thing was certain, I didn't like it one bit.

Once we arrived home I told Roku to go and brush his teeth, I removed all my winter clothing until only my shirt and suspenders remained. I was feeling so warm on the inside, like I was overheating, what the hell was wrong with me?!

I couldn't handle it anymore and crawled out of the window, climbing the fire escape all the way to the top. I fell down into the snow on the roof top and allowed the cold substance to cool me down but then the most remarkable thing happened, the snow melted around me! In shock I got up and started gasping for air.

_"This can't be happening! My lung is okay, Daskana cleared me."_ I thought to myself. A massive pain spike came from my stomach and crawled into my left leg. I curled down in pain _"Why couldn't you just make your peace with Korra and move on, why did you have to break her heart like that. she already knows you're mad for her, why not let love blossom you fool!"_

I got angry, real angry, all of this wasn't supposed to happen. I pulled myself up again by leaning against the wall.

I clenched my right fist, making the knuckles turn white and that's when it happened. I gathered my strength into my arm and lurched for the wall with all my force, closing my eyes as I did. I felt the heat inside my body clear itself and gather around my hand and as it impacted the wall there was a cracking sound of an explosion. I was catapulted backwards, trough the door of my neighbours gazebo, landing on some of his plants.

I leaned upwards and immediately felt the massive pain coming from my hand, I held it up and noticed the bloodied knuckles not to mention it was shaking and I couldn't clench it. I assumed it must have been broken. Difficult not to be if you slam it into a wall...

I got on my feet _"Stupid idiot, you just had to make a scene didn't you!"_ I thought to myself as I wrapped my tissue around the knuckles. That's when I noticed my shirt and suspenders showed burn marks.

_"Wait a minute..."_

I quickly walked outside of the gazebo to find one big scorch mark around the place where my hand had impacted the white wall. I was puzzled because this could only be thanks to one thing.

_"this means... fire!"_

I ran down the fire escape back inside the apartment, slightly panicking but with an new sensation running through my body. I closed the window behind me to be met by Daskana and Anna who returned from their date.

"What the hell happened to you?" Anna questioned confused as she removed her Water Tribe parka "Are those burn marks on your shirt?" she asked quite concerned.

"No time to explain, come with me right now! The both of you!" I hastily said.

They followed me into the kitchen and I put the plug in the sink, allowing it to fill up with water. I removed the cloth around my hand to reveal the nasty bloodied knuckles.

"Rokoyu! What the hell!" Daskan shouted "Look at your hand! What did you get yourself into this time you big idiot?"

I didn't answer that and held it in the water, both ladies wasted no time in fixing the damage, once they repositioned the bones I pulled out of the water, gazing at the tingling sensation inside of my hand. I thanked the spirits for the fact I had two healer at hand to speed up the process.

Roku had joined us in the kitchen to find out what the fuzz was all about. I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down on the floor of the living room in lotus position as I joined him.

"Rokoyu have you lost your mind?" Daskana questioned.

"No quite yet!" I shouted back "Make a fire in your hand." I commanded Roku, he eyed me confused but did as he was bid. I held out my palm next to his and took a deep breath of air "How how exaclty do you do that?" I asked the little firebender and he shrugged his shoulder.

"No idea dad, it... kindda just happens when I want it to." he said.

I tried remembering what happened when I slammed my fist into the wall. I had been feeling sweaty and extremely hot the entire evening. Maybe that had something to do with it? I thought back to the things Mom and Sesi talked about. I sunk away in the many thoughts.

"Rokoyu, are you going to say or do something because I'm getting really fed up with your shit!" Daskana yelled

"_Shhh.._I'm trying to concentrate here..." I snapped at her "Oh, and watch your language, Roku is still in the room." I completed.

Suddenly I remembered something Sesi had said way back when I found out, firebenders need to regularly bend their element, or else they pent up to much heat. _"I unleashed all my arrearage into that wall by focusing on the warmth inside of me, guiding it to my fist... that's it! firebending come from the breath but the fire itself is created by guiding the energy, in this case internal warmth around the chi points!"_

I tried guiding the warmth inside of me to my palm, focusing really heard on it, to do it at will was a massive task, last time around the anger made it so much easier. I snapped two of my finger and then it finally happened, a small weak fire appeared in the palm of my hand and I had to try my utmost best to keep it from going out. My mouth dropped at the sight of the fire I had created all on my own, no gas or gasoline, no match sticks, nothing, all me!

"I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT!" I yelled and jumped back upwards, jumping and screaming around the room "I CAN BEND FIRE!" I yelled in pure excitement, losing any sense of time and place and dousing the little flame again.

"He... did it Daskana, he really made fire... he's not a nonbender after all... well I'll be damned..." Anna muttered and my sister covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry tears of joy. She jumped forward and hugged my tightly as I too started crying, pure hapiness.

"I'm so happy for you." she said and Anna quickly joined the group hug "Oh, and Rokoyu... language! Roku is still in the room." Daskana grinned at me as Anna kissed her cheeks. the three of us burst into laughter due to my sister shooting my own words back at me.

"Congratulation Fire, you're now a bender just like us." Anna said and I hugged both of them tightly. We opened the group and looked at Roku who was still siting in lotus position glaring at me in particular.

"What's wrong Roku? Aren't you happy for you dad, he's a firebender just like you!" Daskana questioned him "Come on join in." she said but Roku didn't comply, he got on his short legs and shook his head, still glaring at me, the same stare I received at the shelter when I told him I was his dad, the one he gave me before sending a fire jet at me.

I stepped out of the hug and kneeled down "Roku.. what's wrong? Talk to me son." I said but he shook his head again, he stomped of into his room, slamming the door as he went.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna said a bit puzzled but I knew what was bugging him.

"He thinks I lied to him, he thinks I purposely kept this from him, which isn't exactly a lie now is it? I should have told him from the start I was a firebender but chose not to do so in case I would never be able to unlock it. Let's give him some space." I said and the party mood died down a bit.

We had another drink to celebrate but Roku's glare stayed in the back of my mind.

"What I don't understand is why now? Why was I now able to firebend if I haven't dealt with hatred yet, let alone let go of the shame?" I questioned Daskana, she chuckled in response

"I think we both know you already dealt with the hatred on your own, we just pretended you hadn't. Your love for your son, a little bender was enough for you to get over you hatred. When you look at him you don't feel spite or fear, no, you only see a little boy that adores you and you adore him back. You look past his bending and accept who he is, you did the same with me when I revealed myself to you remember. It's the exact same thing that happened to me."

"Well maybe I figured that one out on my own but what about the shame, the shame of making my own mother fear me. I have no idea how I opened the Fire Chakra." I said shrugging my shoulders, taking a sip form my drink.

"I think I might have an answer to that." Anna cut in "I'm no expert in all of this spiritual nonsense but Daskana told me what happened at the shelter. She told me you crawled into a corner after he bended at you, terrified to act. That you stared at him with a set of eyes that screamed _'please don't hurt me', _then Roku fell down onto his knees and started crying. Daskana said something changed inside of you as you saw that, that you suddenly stepped forward and picked him up, soothing him until he had no more tears to give. I think that might be the moment you finally accepted your shame and learned to live with it." she stoped to catch her breath and got on her feet "Let's do the final test, Daskana isn't capable yet to feel chi points in one's body but I can, just like my grandmother." she explained.

I got down on my back and removed my shirt and suspenders as she bended a rathar large stream of water out of the tap and wrapped my entire chest with it. She began waving her hands in a circular motion and the water started to glow. It took her several minutes to check most of the chi points.

"There are all open, as wide as possible." she said as she bended the water back to the sink "Mmmm... I must say I'm disappointed, I expected a nice six pack under that shirt but you're a bit scrawny." Anna joked.

"Jeez, thank you for the compliment." I muttered as I put the shirt back on and pulling the suspenders back in place.

"Don't underestimate him Anna, he's got more power in those arms then you think." Daskan said as she joined her girlfriend in a small hung. Anna eyed her mischievously and soon their lips crash and they share a passionate kiss.

"Wow, hot live lesbian porn, perfect." I joked and they both turned red as a tomato, I was expecting Daskana to lash out like she used to but she looked down in shame and I felt a bit ashamed about making that comment, then again we were all adults.

"You know what, why don't you two get a room and enjoy yourselves in there? I'm going back to the roof with my book to start my very first practice. I'll give you an hour of privacy or so." I said and both ladies stared at each other.

"You'd do that for us?" Anna said, a bit shocked at my proposal "What about Roku? He's still around."

"Everyone has their needs, as long as you two don't scream I don't think he'll notice. When I put his room together I added an extra layer of proofing to the walls to allow less noise in, give it a test."

They eyed each other again and Daskana quickly started kissing her girlfriend madly, slowly moving over to her bedroom. Once they were inside I heard all sorts of movements as the two lovers bumped into everything in the room, probably ripping their clothes off. I chuckled and got Amon's firebending book, I put my winter gear back on and climbed out of the window.

I arrived back at the sight of my earlier accident and pulled a chair out of the gazebo and placed the book open on page one, reading the title

_"_'Breath conrol'_... nope don't need that, I breath just fine" _ I thought to myself, flipping to a more interesting chapter _"_ Fireballs or 'Fire-jabs'_, well this is the most basic attack so better start there."_

I read the rest of the of explanation_ "A basic ability, jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up (refer to charged attacks) to create larger, slower bursts, or swiftly and repetitively fired to keep opponents off balance. The firebender must utilize the standard stance and clench his fists together, punching them forward to create the desired effect."_

I got into the basic stance and clenched my fists, quickly jabbing one of them forward, I was pushed back by the sheer power of the fire ball that came bursting from my fists and leaned forward to stay on my feet. I had aimed high enough and eventually the attack died down at a certain height. Truth was that it was weak, the fireball was lacking in power and ferocity, yet it had still managed to push me back. I realized I was going to have to put in a lot of work to complete my arsenal of moves.

I stared at my hands again and then into the gazebo's glass, I noticed a rather large grin featured on my face. A thought raced through my mind and I busted into laughter.

I walked over to the glass and leaned against it, giving it my best lady-pick-up face.

"Flameo hotman" I said to myself and started laughing again.

I've always wanted to do that one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So glad I could give the man his bending at last! Interesting times ahead for our maksed hero, or is it masked vilain? You know it was really confusing ... :-)<br>**


	20. Knockout

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**I never believed I would one day reach 20 chapters with the fic so today you guys get a nice long chapter. Also I've got some great news as well, I've been contacted by a beta reader under the name of Cloud Link Zero. We've worked togheter on this chapter so I hope you guys like the new style it brings to the story. Also, expect some POV moments from now on!  
><strong>

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

><p><strong>平 <strong>

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XX**

**KNOCKOUT**

"_**The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**_

_**C.G. Jung**_

* * *

><p><em>Quarterfinals  Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

I was waiting alone at the seaside entrance of the bending arena, basically where the benders and staff entered. It was four days after the last match and I was feeling quite downcast about coming to this match. Korra had gone on several dates with Bolin and they seemed to have gotten off on the right footing, at least that is what the information I obtained from Asami and Mako had suggested. If I had to be honest with myself, I was dead jealous of them and definitely regretting my decision to cut off our relationship.

The only light in the darkness that seemed to surround my life was my bending and Roku, whom after two days of stubborn silence had finally opened his mouth to speak to me. Once he did, I extensively apologized for lying to him. Thankfully he accepted...as long as I bought him a replica shirt of the Fire Ferrets that is.

Blackmail at the age of four, he was going to get far in life.

He revealed he was actually excited that I was a bender and helped me with tips and tricks whenever I was practicing up on the roof. While he was still in training himself but the little amount of advice he gave me was really helping me and it served as a good help in restoring our bond which had taken a bit of a hit due to my lie by silence.

Though at this current moment, I could only give off a small sigh and looked ahead. The boredom was starting to get to me when Korra came into view and I couldn't contain myself any longer. This...this Bolin revenge dateing thing had to stop. When she came closer, however, I noticed to my own surprise she wasn't hiding under her parka's hood as usual. She tried to ignore me as she kept walking to the entrance.

"What kind of game are you playing?" I whispered to her as she passed by me. The slightly mad tone of my hushed voice had the effect of catching her off guard.

"Uh ... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match." she responded. I could see that she was a bit confused but that answer had a slight sense of arrogance hidden beneath it. Damnit was I that easy to read?

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me." At this point I had almost shouted, my patience that had worn thin with this back and forth between us had finally reached the end of its rope and I snapped at her.

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. It was a good thing we were alone because if Mako was here he'd be seeing red at this point.

"I'm looking out for my bro. I don't want to see his heart get broken. He LOVES you Korra and he really thinks you love him too." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Anger, worry and green envy were all swirling across my heart and head.

"Wait a second ... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You still want to be with me!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at me with a smug and arrogant look on her face. She had completely ignored the fact that I had just more or less said how Bolin felt for her over the fact that the jealousy was plain to read on my face.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, we are all adults here, if you want to hump him that's your deal but I know this all about revenge!"

"Admit it! You still want me, more than anything else in this world." While she was still sounding like she was lording over me, a faint undertone of hope had shimmered into her voice.

"No, I'm fine on my own, I don't need you." I said, lying to her and myself while shaking my head. That last, slight gleam of hope in her eye had died out and a glacial look entered into her eyes instead.

"Maybe, but when you're up there, alone in your bed, feeling all warm down below, you're thinking about me, aren't you?" she said, leaning closer to my face. Whether it was the fact that she was the Avatar or that in a way, she was right, the way she said this was making me feel intimidated and hurt. So I did the only thing I could do and always did. Lash out at what was causing the fear.

"Get over yourself!" I yelled angrily, waving my hands at her.

"I'm just being honest." she announced arrogantly again, taking that lording over me to a new level.

I got real angry and so did she, it took almost all of the newfound self-control I gained meditating not to bend at her, to unleash all of that pent up all that anger inside of me. We glared at each other and I decided to end this pointless discussion.

"You're crazy _'Avatar'_!" I yelled, she narrowed her eyes at me as if she just heard something similar.

"At least I'm not a liar about my feelings for you!" she yelled back and we simultaneously stormed off towards the arena. She went towards a door on the right and I myself chose the one on the left. I slammed it behind me and bumped into someone else.

"Mako... what are you doing here, you have the quarterfinals in about-" I said but he cut me off, grabbing me by my collar and shoving me up against the wall right next to us.

"Listen to me VERY carefully... before the night is over you and Korra are going to fix whatever _issues_ you two have. My brother is NOT a pawn in your little game! Is that understood Rokoyu?!" he said, his voice climbing louder and louder with every sentence but still retaining that stern quality to it despite his rage.

"No duh! How do you suppose I do that 'I can do no wrong'?" I sassd right back at him before grabbing his hands and trying to remove them but he kept me firmly in place. He had a good point though and I could tell he'd seen what had gone on a couple of days earlier and no doubt he'd seen our latest fight as well.

"I don't know, use your brain, you were the genius back at school. Also, you of all people know I'm not perfect. None of us were" he responded with a sneer that didn't seem natural on his face.

I knew arguing any further was not going to be option, he was right along the whole line. The wounded pride that had carried this argument on longer than it should have finally died out and with it, my anger snuffed itself out as self-pity took its place.

"Look, I'll do my best but I'm making no promises. I'll talk to her once the match is over." I said raising two fingers in a scouts salute. "Promise bro."

"You better, I'm not going to pick up the pieces if this backfires Rokoyu. I'll make sure to give her the same warning." he said, finally letting go of me.

"Now let's go, I've got a match to win."

We walked through the hallways in silence and when the time for us to separate came I wished him the best of luck but got a cold shoulder in response. There was nothing left to do but for me to get to the VIP box. I arrived to find it empty which didn't surprise me since I'd arrived too early so I just waited for Asami to show up. To pass the time I watched the players booth on my right from the balcony and spotted Korra and Mako arguing.

_"Ooh, that looks nasty...even worse than Mako and myself a few minutes ago..."_ I thought to myself, leaning a bit further forward for a better look.

"What are you looking at?" A familiar voice suddenly said behind me and I felt a lump appear in my throat.

"Asami... you're early..." I weakly stated as I was more than a bit uncomfortable right now, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah and you look nervous." she chuckled "So no suit today? Took you more for a Fire Nation type." she added, pointing at my Water Tribe parka.

"Oh, uh yeah...I figured it was time for me to stop being such a stiff all the time and be a bit more proud of my roots." I said, still standing in front of her while trying to fence off the view between the squabbling Mako and Korra. She came closer, trying to take a peek into the packed arena but I stepped to the side in order to block her view "Why don't we sit down?" I suggest, though in response she raised one brow but nodded her head nonetheless.

For more than a hour I was bullshitting my way out of her trying to look at the Players Booth by talking about the financial markets. Once we were closer to the match she changed the subject though.

"Hey, I've only just noticed. Where's Roku?" she asked, finally seeing the absence of my son.

"Oh, It's a school night so he's already in bed. I'm taking him to the next game on Saturday though."

"I see...hey, I know it's none of my business but Mako really seems concerned about Korra dating Bolin. You know them all really well right?"

"Well, I've only known Korra for about a month or so but Mako and Bolin are childhood friends, so those two I definitely know pretty well." I responded, though at the same time I mentally added, _"At least I thought I knew Bolin well..."_

"Well... you'll stay quiet about this conversation right?" she asked a bit nervous as I raised my own brows now. Where was she going with this?

"Sure, no problem."

"I think Mako is starting to have feelings for Korra. I mean they spend so much time together practicing and now he's all worried about her and Bolin dating. It puts thoughts into my head that shouldn't be there when I should be trusting him but I just don't know." she admitted to me. Despite the seriousness of that confession I let out a small unintentional laugh. "I don't think this is very funny," she added a bit annoyed.

I quickly reasserted myself to fix my mistake. "No no, don't get me wrong here. You're right, he's genuinely concerned with Korra and Bolin dating but not because of the reasons you think. He loves you with everything that he has."

"Ok, you have officially piqued my curiosity now. What is the real reason?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest while narrowing her eyes at me.

I leaned closer to Asami and whispered, "I broke up with Korra and this is her way of repaying the courtesy."

Asami's eyes widened and she let out a small laugh of her own "I knew it! The way you two eye each other all the time, there could be no mistake, you two like each other. Wait...then why did you keep on insisting you two weren't interested in each other?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Here came the uncomfortable part. "Well it seems Korra has developed an aversion for the press in Republic City and she absolutely didn't want anyone to know. We bumped heads on that topic and well...you saw what happened at the gala. I made an ass of myself and humiliated her in front of said press. I apologized for my being a complete asshole after the last match and she wanted to give it another shot but I kinda rejected her. Too much guilt over what happened and some revelations that came about saw to that."

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while her face scrunched together in distaste. "Well now I can see why she's pissed so often. I'm telling you, if that was me, I would have sold you a firm righty."

I furrowed my brows at this mental image and let out an arrogant laugh when it came up. "I like to see you try that," I announced.

Asami simply smirked back at me "Do not underestimate me Rokoyu, I've been in self-defence classes since I was six." She said jokingly.

"Hah, that makes two of us, only difference is I was ten. I'd still like to see you try." I smirked.

"Mm, I see, you are full of secrets aren't you? One day we'll have little sparing match to determine who is the better of us two."

"Sure, if you like losing no problem." I crowed, completely confident in myself.

"Hey I think the match is about to be begin." Asami noted, pointing at the now dark court.

She was right, the team introduction quickly followed. That night the team was playing against the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines, a team of old timers trying to regain their former glory and given the fact they made it to the final sixteen it seemed they had at least a chance of success in that regard. Then again their opponents where the young and intense Fire Ferrets who easily defeated the Rabaroos in the last match. Placing a bet on the old guys was definitely a lost cause. At least that's what everyone thought before the match.

The bell went off and the teams exchange blows, the old timers quickly go on the offensive pushing the team back.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages. Korra dodges and, _ooh_, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!" A familiar voice said statically trough the VIP booth as I'm watching the action unfold.

"What the hell? Why am I hearing Shiro Shinobi live?" I asked Asami as I was now completely confused, quickly looking around to find the legendary commentator.

"They installed new radios in the ceiling, something extra for the VIP's." Asami said pointing towards the ceiling.

"Ok, cool." I responded, gazing at the speaker above my head.

The first round doesn't go as expected, the team wasn't working together like they were supposed to. Subsequently round one went to the Boar-q-pines and ended with Korra and Mako visually arguing on the court.

_"Oh no... this is all my fault, they are going to lose just because of the mess I've caused." _I thought to myself.

"Round two!" the ring announcer shouted as another bell signal went off and it was almost a repeat of the previous round. The only good thing in this dramafest was Bolin who had kept the team alive while showing off his earth bender skills. Guess dating Korra had an enormous effect on his playing style as he was much more confident then usual.

" The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos." Shinobi summarized the action in round two.

"Phew... they had me worried after round one, what is up with them?" Asami said sighing in relief that they hadn't lost.

"I have no idea but I wouldn't be so relieved just yet, there is still round three." I lied, twitching in my seat.

Round three was the same mess, Mako and Korra were beaten back towards zone two fast but thanks to Bolin so were two Boar-q-pines players. With only a minute to go an earth disk lands hard on Korra, right in the palace where the chest overlaps in to the abdominal region. Having not worn her chest pad tonight for some reason, she was thrown back to the final zone, landing on her hands and knees and visibly struggling to get back up.

I jumped up from my seat and dashed for the balcony. "Come on ref! That was unnecessary roughness!" I yelled as Asami joined me on the balcony, equally concerned for Korra's welfare.

The ref luckily sees that one of the players is injured and stops the match. Coming down from his stand, the ref went to check up on her as Bolin and Mako helped her back up. She was holding onto Bolin with one arm and clearly something had gone wrong, she held her other arm over the spot where he disk had hit. There was a short discussion when suddenly Korra gave a thumbs up to the crowd signalling she's going to continue the match. Of course because of this, she received a load applause from the crowd for continuing on with an injury that would cripple other players for the rest of a match.

"I hope she's okay, that looked like a really hard impact." Asami commented. We didn't go back to our seats, preferring to gaze the action form where we were standing. Both of our hands clenching the metal railing, nervous as both of our companies had invested money into this so it was important it became a success.

The bell went off for the final time and the timer starts ticking again, with roughly ten seconds to go. It looked like the Boar-q-pines where going to pull it off but in closing moments Bolin managed to hit Chang, the earthbender captain with a disk. Chang put a foot over the third zone line which meant both teams had an equal amount of players in all zones.

"Oh, tiebreaker!" Asami squeaked.

The players gathered in the centre and I can spot Korra standing a bit to the side, struggling visibly. Mako stepped forward to take on the challenge but Bolin intervened, holding out his hand, deciding he was going to play the tiebreaker.

"That's odd, Mako usually does these." I said and Asami looked equally confused. The centre of the court is raised with the two earthbenders eyeing each other, confident of their abilities to bring the win home.

"Come one Bolin!" Asami yelled and I shared that sentiment.

"Go Bo! You can do this!"

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from mid-air, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and Chang is in the drink! That's all she wrote folks!" Shinobi shouted equally excited as us at this turnaround.

"YES!" both Asami and I shouted in unison, grabbing hold of each other's shoulders and jumping and down enthusiastic "Semi-finals here we come!" Asami added happily.

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!" the ring announcer shouted "Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight." Shinobi adds his final thoughts.

"Jeez, that was nerve-racking. They better get their shit together for next match." I said, letting go of Asami.

"I suggest you get your shit together as well and fix your relationship issues. Cause it's obvious it's gotten under their skin." Asami joked.

"Oh, I intend to do that or else your boyfriend is going to feed me to the tigerdillos in the zoo." I joked back uncomfortably. This was not going to end well, I could feel it in my gut.

...

We walked inside the players booth only to find a lonely Bolin, watching the next match. He looked a bit sad despite their victory.

"Where's Mako and Korra?" Asami asked

"They went out the door as soon as the match was over. They had a huge argument before the game as well, what is up with those two?" he asked, highly confused and neither of us could blame him.

"I wouldn't know." Asami murmured while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well let's go and look for them Asami." I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"You coming or not Bo?" I added but he shook his head, preferring to finish the game he was watching.

"One of us has to scout out the competition." The reasoning was sound enough for us.

Asami and I quickly left, splitting up. I advised her to go look for Mako in the attic apartment while I searched the rest of the gyms and hallways. I looked almost everywhere but without result.

_"Maybe she's already back on Air Temple Island?" _I thought to myself as I walked out of an empty gym over to a window overlooking the bay. I gazed at the lit up skyline of Republic City. Suddenly I spotted a figure down below at a gazebo next to the arena, wearing Water Tribe colours.

_"It's a long shot but it might be her." _I thought to myself, at least it wouldn't hurt to try and see if it was her. I quickly walked down some stairs and went outside via a side door. I slowly walked closer to the figure, quickly coming to the conclusion that this was indeed Korra. She was leaning up against a pillar with her face gazing over the bay.

"We need to talk Korra. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating but then again I'm such a stupid idiot from time to time. But I—" My words were coming out, but ended up being mumbled at a fast pace.

"Save your breath asshole. You've already made it clear how you feel about me. You don't want me anymore. You had your fun with me and now you've tossed me aside like a piece of trash." she snapped, still not facing me.

"Yes, I'm an asshole and yes I've treated you like a piece of trash but... I still want you Korra, more than anything. Seeing you around with Bolin has made me jealous, very jealous actually. I... I want you back Korra, I really do." I said, almost begging while holding down my head in shame.

"So you _do_ want to give it another shot?" she said, finally turning around.

"Yes, but I don't know... there are some things you don't know about me, things that are complicated. I've been feeling really confused recently and I-"

I was interrupted as she grabbed my collar and forced her lips onto mine, my eyes widen due to the surprising nature of the action but I don't hesitate and return the soft kiss. I felt relieved to feel her soft lips once more, oh how I missed those soft lips...

She broke away and the adrenaline inside of me is pumping madly. After a kiss like that, I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to confess all my crimes and secrets then and there, damn the consequences.

"Korra I'm an Eq-" I'm interrupted as she spots something over my shoulder, her eyes widen and she looks down in shame. I quickly turn around to find Bolin standing behind us with a bouquet of flowers...

_"Oh fuck me... this is just too much bad luck for one man to have."_

He give me a nasty stare as some tears form in his eyes and to my own surprise he can keep them back.

"Bo-" I mutter but I'm quickly cut off

"Fuck you, both of you." he cursed, throwing the flowers away and running off.

I quickly gave Korra look and she nodded her head "Go after him, I can't." she said, pointing at her abdominal region. Though I couldn't see it, I was pretty sure there was a very large bruise hiding underneath the parka.

"You sure you are fine? That was a nasty hit." I asked concerned.

"Nothing that I can't heal myself city boy, now go after him!"

I nodded my head and quickly ran after Bolin. He ran through the hallways which were packed with people but I managed to keep an eye on him, not hard when some people were pointing at him since he was quickly becoming famous from the recent victory. He rushed up the ladder to the apartment as I finally caught up to him, so naturally I followed him up there. Asami and Mako where sitting on the couch making out and were quite surprised to be interrupted by me chasing Bolin. They almost jumped off of each other and had large blushes on their faces at being caught.

"Bolin let's talk about this." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away.

"You traitor, how could you do this to me?!" he snapped, rushing up the ladder to his bunk bed, quickly crawling under the covers and curling up around the piece of cloth like it was a safety net of sorts.

"What in the flameo is going on?!" Mako questioned, upset that his brother was VERY upset and that his make out session with Asami had ended so abruptly.

"Well euhm... you told me to fix this right? Well I fixed it but it still backfired." I said uncomfortably, scratching the back of my neck.

"You What?!" Mako shouted, getting off the couch and slowly walking over to me, clenching his fists.

"You knew?!" Bolin suddenly intervened, coming back out of the bed and leaning over the railing.

"Bolin... I tried to protect you." Mako said, waving his arms at me "He and Korra are the ones that have been using you! Not me!"

"Traitors, traitors everywhere!" Bolin yelled again, stomping back to his bed.

"Look what you did Rokoyu, now he's mad at me as well! I'll never forgive you for this!" Mako exclaimed, looking ready to murder or barbeque me and not in that order.

"ENOUGH!" Asmai shouted, startling everyone as she reasserted her presence in the room. "Everyone is going to back away right now and calm down! Tensions are high and you are saying things you don't mean." she added. Mako gave me one last glare before letting out a sigh and walking away.

I nodded my head at Asami who didn't look pleased either but at least she kept some open-minded perspective on the situation. I quickly left, descending down the ladder again. I strolled tough the countless hallways, cursing myself for letting this getting out of hand as usual _"Can't you do anything right, even when you're trying to be on the good side?"_ I pondered to myself, hating that terrible timing I seem to have lingering around me lately. I tried meeting back up with Korra but she was long gone by the time I made it back to the Gazebo. At least there was some progress on that frontline.

...

_Semi-finals / Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

It was game night, around two hours before the match. Since the drama of the last one I steered clear of the bending arena, preferring to let things cool down. I didn't know what kind of reception I was going to receive but I hoped I could patch things up with Bolin. I'd never seen him that angry but if I knew him as well as I thought I did he wouldn't stay mad for long, he had a soft heart.

I was working weekend overtime in my office, catching up on some paperwork that needed to be resolved before the day was over. Korra was sitting in the chair in front of me being pretty bored, constantly twitching nervously and tapping the floor with her right foot. Basically she was working on my nerves with her own nerves getting to her. We'd been hanging around each other from time to time but decided not to date or do anything else until the mess we'd worked ourselves in was resolved. I felt comfortable around her, as if finally was able to be myself again. Letting go of the stiff Rokoyu that I had built up around everyone for so long and letting Rokoyu Fire finally back out.

An unintended side effect of her presence, however, was that whenever the phone rang, I hurried to pick it up. Imagine if it's a message from Amon and the Avatar anwsers? No, don't want that to happen, never...

"Stop pouting, you're making me nervous." I chuckled, signing off on the last couple of papers.

"You know what my teammates said to me during the last practices?" she asked, pouting her lips anyways in a cute way that made me want to kiss her then and there.

"Yes: nothing, pure and utter silence but let's not talk about that. How's the bruise coming along? Promise me next time you have an argument with someone before the match that you won't forget your chest pads?"

"The bruise is gone, I told you I can heal myself and yes I promise I won't forget my chest pad anymore but if you're going to change to subject then so am I. Let's talk about my little encounter with the _'the ghost' _and his partner in crime."

I got a lump in my throat "I read about that in the papers, what about it?" I said with a hoarse voice, hoping it gave off more concern than worry.

"Well I had this asshole up against a wall and was about to reveal his identity but then his partner did something remarkable."

Of course I knew where this was going "What did she do?" I asked, playing dumb and again she narrowed her eyes at me as if she realized something. She'd been doing that a lot lately and I hope it wasn't a sign of her finally figuring out my darkest secret before I was ready to tell it to her.

"She waterbended at me, can you believe that? A bender working for Amon? I'm telling you if I get my hands on that little bitch..."

Suddenly the phone on my desk went off and we are both startled. I quickly pick it up, hoping it isn't the Equalists calling in for a meeting or something.

"Rokoyu? It's Mako, have you seen Bolin? He left this afternoon and I haven't seen him since. He's been depressed ever since the last match and won't talk to anyone." Mako said as I picked up the horn and placed it against my ears.

"No, Mako I haven't seen him, have you checked his usual spots?"

"Yeah and I can't find him anywhere."

"Wait a moment, I'll ask Korra." I said, putting the horn down "Korra, Bolin has gone awol on us. Mako has already checked his usual hangouts, do you have any idea where he could be?"

She gave it a thought but shook her head, I'm about to give the negative news to Mako when out of nowhere she jumped up "Has he tried Narook's? He took me on a date there, he loves that place!" she exclaimed.

"Have you tried Narook's Noodle Place? Apparently that's another one of his regular places now Mako."

"No, I'll go and see if he's there."

"Korra and I are coming too Mako, if he isn't there we'll help you look for him elsewhere. This ends now." I said firmly and showing no sign of taking no for an answer. There was a bit of silence for a while but then he finally answered.

"Ok, I appreciate that." he said and there was a click. I nodded at Korra and she got the message. We both gathered our things and made our way over to Narook's trough the snowy streets.

"You think he's there?" she asked.

"If I know him well enough I think he is, whenever Bolin got upset when he was younger he would binge almost all the food they had. It simply got the better of him, I suspect that is what happening right now. This isn't good, you three have a semi-finals in about two hours time, we don't need this right now."

We kept on walking over to Little Water Tribe and eventually arrived at Narook's, I entered greeting my soon to be family-in-law, along with a pleasant surprise. As I passed by the windows, I noticed a new flyer that showed Narook's was supporting the Fire Ferrets and that they were offering half off meals the day after they win a match. I would call it free advertising but I suspected my sister had something to do with that. Still, I was here on a mission and I didn't miss a beat in questioning my future father-in-law.

" Evening, Narook. Is Bolin here?" I asked the man himself and he gestured to a table in the restaurant where Bolin was sitting, asleep with his head on the table and at least a dozen empty bowls in front of him "Thanks." I said to Narook as Mako also entered the restaurant, frantically looking around to find his brother.

"He's here but it's not looking good. It's happened again." I said and he quickly walked over to his brother. Korra and I joined him but she walked a step behind me, probably a bit scared to hear what he has to say.

" Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro." Mako said, softly placing a hand on his backside. Bolin woke up and looked up at the three of us dejected, sniffing a piece of snot back up his nose. He didn't look good with large bags of red under his eyes and clear signs of countless hours of crying.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer and so are you Rokoyu!" he sobbed "The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me." He added while bringing on a fresh set of tears, gesturing to the small pet who was lying in a bowl on the table with a big stomach. The Fire Ferret looked up at us for a moment before going back to sleeping in the bowl.

"You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako said, placing a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder but Bolin slapped it away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitors!" he yelled, pointing his fingers repeatedly at the three of us.

Mako sighed and gave me a nod, I caught onto his drift and stepped forward just like the good old days. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako said as we both try to lift him out of the chair, I grabbed his left arm and Mako his right. "Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." Mako added, though this made Bolin snap and he jerked himself loose from our grip. He took a swing at me and seeing it coming, I duck under his arm. Unfortunately it connects with Mako instead, knocking him out cold in one hit. He never did have good endurance when it came to taking a hit and now he was paying for it.

"Shit, Mako!" Bolin quickly yelled concerned, leaning down to check up on his brother. "Look what you did Rokoyu!" he yelled at me.

"Look what I did? I'm sorry but this is your doing, you scream at me that I'm a traitor but what about you huh?"

Bolin got up and we were really close to one another, almost nose to nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU WORKED FOR THE FUCKING TRIADS AGAIN! ASSHOLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and the tension in the room rose very high at that.

"How... how do you know that? Did... did she tell you?!" he squeaked, waving his hand at Korra, who waved her hands in front of her to defend her innocence.

"Leave her out of this. It doesn't matter how I know, what does matter is that it happened and that you've pretended it didn't! How could you do that? Knowing very well it would hurt me!"

"We needed money didn't we and I thought that it would be okay to do it once more and then never again. You should learn to mind you own business jackass!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Korra suddenly intervened, her face looking pained at seeing her only friends arguing like this. "Look Bolin, you shouldn't be angry at Rokoyu, you should be angry with me. He broke up with me and I used you to get back at him. You're a great guy and I don't doubt one day you'll find a girl that's suited to you but I am not that girl. I...I just wasn't ready to move on yet and I'm sorry I never managed to be honest with you." she confessed, slowly making his way over to him.

I took a step to the side and lifted Mako off the floor onto my shoulders. He was completely out cold still. Bolin could throw quite the nasty punch if his buttons were pushed. Again something to store at the back of my mind should it be used against me.

"Bolin... you are one of kind." Korra continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for showing me a good time but I think it's better we stay friends. I'm sorry for this mess, can you forgive me?" she asked with a soft tone. Unable to resist the softness in her voice, Bolin sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah...it's okay... friends it is..." he responded, clearly still dejected and I rolled my eyes "But I'm not forgiving you Rokoyu!" he said stepping forward and stomping out of the restaurant.

"Oh well that's swell, you give him puppy eyes and he forgives you like it's nothing... but _noooo_, I'm still royally fucked."

"Rokoyu it's a start, he'll come around, this is Bolin we are talking about here." she said while following him out the door.

I paid Narook for the damages with Mako on top of me and followed them back to the bending arena. A quick minute later I dropped the unconscious firebender off at their locker room as the team got ready for their match. Korra told me she'd take care of Mako and would get him ready before things began. I hurried home to collect Roku who was hell bent on seeing this match.

As we are walking back to the arena with him on my shoulder he notices something isn't sitting well with me.

"Dad what's wrong, you're so quiet? Aren't you excited to see the match?" he asked leaning forward with his face upside down.

"Oh it's nothing son, I had a small argument with Bolin." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Was it bad?" he asked again.

"Yes, it was pretty bad."

"What did you do?"

_"Oh boy, how do I explain this one..." _I thought to myself "Honestly? You're dad did something that made Bolin so angry he said some things he didn't mean. In return your dad said some things back that he didn't mean either."

"Like what?"

"Some bad words here and there, some accusations as well." I said, sighing and regretting my behaviour once again "How was school yesterday? I forgot to ask." I tried going for a different subject.

"It was okay dad, Kaito punched this firebender bully in the face."

"Kaito is that nonbender Water Tribe girl with the Fire Nation official dad right? Was that bully coming after you?"

"Yes and yes again."

"I like this girl, keep that one close. Looks like Roku has a girlfriend." I joked

"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. _"Another one that's angry with me, sure no problem, get in line."_ I thought to myself as I arrived at the door to the VIP room. Asami was already inside, waiting for someone to show up. I put Roku down and he settled in his seat but I walked over to the railing of the balcony. I didn't need another scolding from another party, if Asami had something on her chest she could say it after the match. Thanks to the antics at the restaurant I'd arrived back at the arena almost too late as the match was only minutes away.

"Hey Asami." Roku called out and she gave him the same courtesy back, "Hey Roku, so ready for another win?"

"Yeah, as long as they play better than last time, what happened?"

"You know it was really unclear" Asami responded, glaring at me with a set of eyes that could kill. I had to resist palming my face in despair over all of this.

I turn away and gazed back into the arena, noticing the Ferrets player's booth is still empty "Weird, they are supposed to be ready by now."I silently mumbled to myself. I continued to observe the crowd until I spotted Korra in the players booth on my right, waving her hands above her head at me and signalling for me to come over. I pointed at myself and she nodded in agreement.

"Euhm... it seems my presence is required elsewhere." I said turning around "Asami, can you look after him for a couple of minutes? I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem."

"Did you come straight here after you came to the arena?" I asked, hoping that she didn't hear about what happened to her boyfriend by any gossips nearby.

"Yeah, why? Something I should know?"

"No no, not particularly." I lied uncomfortably, quickly removing myself from the room. I walked over to the players booth and entered, finding only Korra and Bolin there.

"What's wrong? Where is Mako?" I asked, looking around the room to see if I didn't miss him "Please don't tell me he's still-"

"Knocked out cold? Yes, he's still in dreamland, I tried my best but he won't wake up for some time. You need to help us Rokoyu, we need a replacement player and fast! I'm sure one of these boneheads in the stands wants to give it a shot." Korra begged

"It's ten minutes before the game, where in spirits name am I going to find him? First: you need someone that at least understands the Fire Ferrets game plan. Second: that player needs to be at least around Mako's height so he fits in his uniform and least but not least, the most important third point: he needs to be a firebender." I finished my explanation, counting the statements with my right hand.

"Well I hoped you knew someone like that." Korra said, pouting her lips while giving Bolin a look.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I don't know someone like that either..." he said firm, not giving me a single look.

A silence fell over the room and Korra began pacing it from left to right, making both me and Bolin nervous. The door behind us swings open and I pray to the spirits it's Mako but no, we got the ref...

"Ten minutes left Ferrets, either you find a reserve in five or else I'm handing this one to the Wasps." he said, closing the door again.

Korra continued pacing and suddenly stopped in front of Bolin, she was sunken deep in her thoughts when out of nowhere her head jerked upwards and her eyes widen, Bolin noticed it as well. "Yes! You have something?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a long shot and it's probably pro-bending suicide given the circumstances but it's our only shot." she said and Bolin got off the bench.

"Yes, who?" he asked nervously.

She turned her head and gave me a mischievous smile, Bolin mimics her motion and turns his head to face me as well but he only looks confused. It doesn't take me long to figure out what brilliant idea she's conjured up.

"No." I said looking away and Kora steps forward, grabbing my shoulders.

"Come on Rokoyu, you fit the bill. You know our game plan and you fit in Mako's uniform, remember that training you helped out with, just do what you did there."

"No!" I raised my voice "I will not make a fool out of myself, not forgetting I'm not a firebender." _'At least not a competent Pro-Bending one...'_ I mentally added.

"You want him to replace Mako? Korra come on, that's not going to happen. I'd rather forfeit then play with this betrayer."

"Hey! I'm right here, you can say it to my face Bolin." I snapped at him as Korra leaned closer and whispered something in my ear.

"We both have something to answer for, let's just try this for Mako and Bolin. We can't let this situation mess up their chance at the championship, it's all they live for. It's all they got in their lives save each other and now Asami."

I stared at Bolin as the words came streaming in and I had to admit she was right. I fitted the bill more then she knew; I had worked really hard on that fire jab and had moved onto the fire jet so I could in theory try my luck at pro-bending but I couldn't expose myself in front of the entire city. Amon would know of my secret and that would create another problem.

I sighed and nodded my head "All right, I'll do it." I reluctantly agreed and Korra quickly guided me to Mako's locker.

"He always keeps a fresh reserve in here, you can use that one." she said. She helped me put on the uniform and once I was ready I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed sweat was coming down my temple. I hadn't been this nervous in years... I could hear the crowd shout both teams names and it send a shiver down my spine.

_"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my life." _I thought to myself as Korra wrapped the red ribbon around my waist.

The ref came back in "You in or out Ferrets?" he asked curiously trough his spectacles.

"We are in, I found a replacement player!" Korra exclaimed and the ref eyed my confused "Him? But he's your nonbender sponsor! I can't allow him to play." the ref said shaking his head.

"Why not!?" Korra yelled annoyed.

"Like I said, he's a nonbender, we can't allow _them_ to play in pro-_bending_. That would be a mockery of our noble sport." he said firmly.

I wanted to give this Hog monkey a piece of my mind but Korra stepped in before I could, she grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against a locker, startling both me and Bolin.

"In a climate of nonbender revolution you want to deny a nonbender the right to play a game. I'm sure the press would just love that story, maybe I'll arrange an interview for tomorrow? I know they would kill for one."

The ref was clearly freighted but continued his stubborn refusal. "Look, even so, the rules clearly state a team must be made up off a firebender, an earthbender and a waterbender." he said as sweat came pouring down his temple.

"Actually that's wrong." Bolin suddenly said "The pro-bending rulebook: Chapter - Players; Paragraph - one: Firebender, says: 'A player who bends the element of fire and cannot be replaced by a player who bends another element'. You see, it only prohibits earthbenders and waterbender, heck even an airbender replacing him but not nonbenders. There's not a single mention of them in the entire book."

Everyone in the room eyes Bolin confused at the pure genius he just laid out in front of us. "What!? I wasn't that great in school but Pro-bending is all I live for so naturally I know the rulebook by heart, give a guy some credit here."

The ref gives a quick think and nodded his head "In that case, you're allowed to play Fire. I'll just tell them Mako had a training injury." he said and Korra let go of him and he wasted no time at all in leaving the room. I eyed something in Mako's locker, it was the final piece of my uniform and I picked it up, walking over to Bolin and wrapped it around his arm.

"What are you doing Rokoyu?" he asked, confused at the gesture.

"Well Mako is team captain and this is his armband. Since you're the senior team member here it should be yours tonight." I told him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bolin, are we going to be all right?" I asked as the lights in the arena went out. He sighed and gave it a good thought for all of our sakes. "I'm sorry I said those horribly things to you, I'm sorry I called you out on the triad thing, I'm sorry about Korra, I'm sorry about... well... everything... I'm a lousy bro ain't I?" I added.

"Of course you're a lousy bro but I would be an even more lousier bro if I wouldn't give you a shot to make it up to me. Tonight might be a good start, let's see if you have it in you to do this." he said holding out his hand, signalling for a bro-shake, I didn't hesitate and took it."

"Good let's do this." I said, placing the helmet over my head, closing the clasp and walking over to the ramp.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry to report that captain of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, Mako, will not be playing tonight. Mako has sustained a training injury and prefers to sit this one out." a messenger said trough the speakers.

I was nervously sweating like a pig now, what on earth had I gotten myself into? I never played this game! I only watched it, this was madness! I was standing on the left, Bolin in the middle as captain and Korra on the right, I leaned forward and so did Korra giving me a mischievous grin again "Nervous city boy?" she asked, her grin widening.

"Once his match is over I am going to kill you Polar girl." I joked through my gritted teeth and she let out a small laugh.

"Shush... the announcer is about to introduce us." Bolin ordered, holding his finger over his lips with his chin held high. He was loving being the team captain for once.

"Yes sir!" Korra and I said in unison.

A light was focused on us as the ramp began moving towards the field.

"INTROOOOODUCING ... THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS!" the ring announcer shouted at the top of lungs as usual.

The ramp arrived and we stepped off it onto the field. The light focused on Korra "Avatar Korra! Representing the Southern Water Tribe in the position of waterbender!" he yelled and Korra received a standing ovation from the crowd, she pumped both her fists in the air which sends the crowd even more over the edge.

The light switched from her to me "Replacing team captain Mako, Rokoyu Fire! Representing the United Republic of Nations in the position of firebender!"

_"Well that's not exactly a lie is it now, I am a firebender, only I'm still stuck in the damn closet."_

I gave the crowd a simple wave but I didn't get a large applause, only some mild clapping and the occasional boo. I stare at my usual spot in the VIP box and both Asami and Roku are on the balcony, I could hear him shouting something "GO DAD! YOU CAN DO THIS!" he yelled and it gave me a bit of confidence. Still I feared I was going to see that drink beneath me really fast, not to mention Asami looked really confused not seeing Mako playing right now.

The light refocused on Bolin this time. "Team captain Bolin! Representing the United Republic of Nations in the position of eathbender!" the presenter yelled and the people give him another standing ovation _"Really? Him but not me?" _ I thought to myself as the light switches over to the other side.

"INTROOOOODUCING ... THE BAU LING BUZZARD WASPS!" The announcer yelled.

_"Oh shit, I completely forgot, we are playing my favourite team. Of course I couldn't catch a break on that one either." _I thought to myself as my idols names are being exclaimed trough the arena.

The big lights go back on and we take our places at the centre of the court. I swallowed one last lump in my throat and got into a basic stance _"Kill me now."_ I thought to myself as the bell went off.

"Round 1!"

An array of fire, earth and water strikes are immediately directed at me. I'm the rookie and the Wasps know it so they wanted a quick knockout. I used one of the dodging moves taught to me by Amon and jump upwards, swinging around my own axel while dodging the attacks without effort. They try again and this time I was too slow with the jump, the triple impact causes me to be instantly blown back to zone three, rolling over the field. I narrowly avoided falling in the drink. Korra and Bolin weren't having much luck either as they are both knocked back to zone two, handing the wasps zone one. It was clear that missing the element of fire was hurting our game. I tried to stay cool like Mako but this was all a bit overwhelming. With the pain I'm currently in, I'm unable to focus on both the enemy as well as my teammates positions on the field.

_"Oh crap, this isn't going well... maybe I should just use my fire jab, come clean, come out of that stupid closet..."_

Since I was in the last zone, the wasps once again concentrate their attacks on me, a fire and earth combo this time. I swirled from left to right to dodge it. Then out of nowhere Bolin suddenly takes an earth disk to the stomach and quickly wobbled to the edge of the field, puking out his dozen bowls of noodles that he inhaled earlier that day. This was found to be hilarious to the amusement of the crowd but it wasn't good for the team as it caused a line fault, sending Bolin to join me in zone 3 and giving me less space to work my magic.

I took my eye off the wasps for a second to see what Korra was doing and a water strike hits me in response to my lapse in concentration. I lean forward in a futile attempt to stay on the field but I was already standing on the edge of the field and the law of balance took over. I waved my arms repeatedly to rebalance myself but to no avail. I fell, sending me to the pool with a large splash.

As I resurfaced I quickly looked up to see if anyone else is joining me but thankfully the bell goes off and I know we were still safe, at least for a while. I lifted myself out of the water and stepped onto the lift, it immediately raised back to the field level. Bolin and Korra where still panting for air as I step back onto the field.

"I'm making a fool out of myself." I grumbled, feeling dejected as I joined them.

"Hey, you are trying your best, any fool can see that. Your first dodge in the air was fantastic for instance, the crowd _oohed_ at that one. You gotta teach us how to do that one day." Korra said, placing a hand on my shoulder and nothing but confidence in her eyes. "All we gotta do is have some faith in ourselves."

"Yeah, we still can do his." Bolin agreed, confident as well in the team's chances of victory.

We stepped back to the centre of the field and took our positions once more.

"Round two!"

The bell goes off and the game recommences, this time around the attacks are more evenly divided and I face off with the firebender. It took only seconds before I was ducking and weaving right and left to keep him at range. It seems to be working and I gain a bit of confidence but it is shattered as I unintentionally bump into Bolin sending him to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouted as he got back on his feet with his back towards the Wasps. Having lost our focus, the Wasps waterbender smells an opportunity before bending a water strike at him.

"Bo watch out!" I shouted but it was too late, it connected with his backside and he was sent tumbling over the field, I had to jump up myself to dodge the bulky earthbender as he rolls over into the drink. Korra took a double fire and earth disk combo hit to my left and was blown back to zone three. The firebender reengages her and she takes another hit, sending her into the pool.

That left me in zone one, facing three professional pro-benders. They all grinned at me as by that time realized I was a nonbender, unable to fight back. At least that's what they thought who I was, a quick gaze over my shoulder and I see Bolin and Korra rising on the lift, looking mightily concerned "Let's finish this, this freak can't bend!" the firebender noted and her teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

I closed my eyes _"I can't believe I once supported these guys..." _I thought to myself and took a decision I hoped I wouldn't come to regret, if I was to survive this match I was going to need my fire.

_"You know what?! Fuck Amon! Fuck the Equalists! This is for you all those people that believe in me, that love me, that want to be with me! This is for dad, mom, Aki, Roku, Daskana, Anna, Korra, Mako and Bolin. It's time to come out of that closet!" _My mind shouted to myself. It was time to fight back and fight till the bitter end!

I got into the basic firebender stance and clenched my fists, waiting for them to make up their minds. The earhtbender suddenly slammed his foot on the ground and bends a disk at me, I dodge it with a somersault and as I get back on my feet I jab several fireballs at him. He did not expect that at all, he doesn't even attempt to dodge and it send him trough the zones into the pool. The other two eye each other confused and I smirked at them. "Not so easy after all huh?" I said, giving the female firebender a wink and they quickly reengage me. I did an impressive display of athletics by cartwheeling to the left and send two more fire jabs at the firebender and she too was sent over into the drink.

_"Two down, one more to go! You insulted the wrong Rokoyu bitch!"_

The waterbender though lands a strike and I'm pushed back to zone two just as the bell goes off, making all my efforts worthless. The crowd was silenced by my sudden use of fire, only Shinobi was still going at it.

"Flameo Hotman! Did you see those dodges folks? Rarely have I seen a man move like that! Not to mention Rokoyu Fire finally seems to have ignited his inner flame. It's a shame he narrowly lost round two, he is making quite the impact on this game so far, keeping the Fire Ferrets alive, if only just." the legendary radio man said.

I turned around to see Bolin and Korra run onto the field, both with a confused look on their face.

_"Time to face the music!" _I thought to myself.

"Was that... actually fire? Not some kind of trick?" Bolin asked, waving his hand at the Wasps and the burns on their uniform.

"What the hell? You're an actual firebender?" Korra asked almost at the same time. "Why in spirits name haven't you told us, why have you kept this a secret for all these years to your own friends?"

"Guys I can answer your questions later but yes, that was actual firebending. I couldn't face the three of them without it." I said making a fire in the palm of my hand "Also yes Korra, I lied and kept this a secret but not for years, more like three weeks or so. I can't do it anymore, I want to be who I really am and no longer hide behind a facade of lies. I'm an... I'm an E... E... a late groomer."

As the adrenaline died down a bit I came to the conclusion I couldn't come clean on the whole line, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, especially not in front of such a large audience that could overhear us if one had good enough hearing. If I told them I was an Equalist now they would shun me and then I would have nowhere left to turn. Bolin signalled to the ref we wanted a time out, giving us more time to talk. A quick whistle told them they got that chance.

"No, we are going to ask questions NOW!" Korra said pointing to the field.

"I'm so sorry, about everything, this whole mess and the lies as well. Please forgive me... I'm just so confused about all of this, I lived my life as a nonbender for the good part of nineteen years and suddenly I'm shooting fire out of my fingertips." I said looking down in shame.

"Any more lies we should know about?" Bolin asked stern.

"Yes, the late grooming runs in the family... Daskana is a waterbender. I found out when I confessed my firebening to her. She herself found out about a year ago and was trained by Anna from Narook's." I said, still looking down. "I beg you, please forgive me... I don't know what I would do without you people. I know you must hate me right now."

Bolin and Korra eyed each other and let out a small sigh.

"Actually I don't hate you, I think this is so cool. A nonbender finding out he can actually bend? Must be quite an thrill no?" Korra said, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have no idea." I said, smiling at the flame in my hand "What about you Bo, how do you feel about this?"

"I think this kind of explains your weird behaviour from time to time. Dodging question, hesitating to take Roku in, reconnecting with us. It makes more sense in a way. In fact, I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you're now one of us... not that you were ever not one of us but you know what I mean..." he said.

"So you'll forgive me?" I asked nervously and Korra and Bolin stared at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Of course we do Dummy!" Bolin yelled in his usual exciting way. I was happy to finally see the old him back after so many hours of angry glares and nasty looks "Now let's destroy these Wasps." Korra said."

I dashed forward and grabbed both of them by the neck, hugging them tightly "Thank you, thank you, you have no idea how long it took me to gather the courage to come clean with this."

"All right, I... can't breathe..." Korra panted as I nearly hugged both of them to death. I felt free, free at last, finally free to drop the stiff act. I let go of them and we huddled around to come up with a strategy, we were 0-2 behind and if we wanted any chance at victory we would have to go for a knockout.

"Listen up, I've got an idea, it's risky but it's our only shot... I think." Korra said a bit uncomfortable "First we wear them down a bit, Rokoyu you're still fresh so you knock that firebender all the way back to zone three. Bolin you bend those disks as if you life depends on it and ensure that that earthbender is in zone two. I'll keep the waterbender busy in zone one, pretending he's got the upper hand. It's vital you coordinate your attacks and ensure they are on one line, I'll take it from there."

"GO FERRETS!" we shouted in unison and walked over to the centre of the field, Bolin gives the Ref a thumbs up and the bell goes off.

"Round three!"

The elements clash once again and with fire on our side this time around we aren't knocked back that fast. I kept an eye on Bolin to see how he is doing and he pushed back the earthbender into zone two according to plan. Another quick cartwheel from me followed by three quick jabs send the firebender girl over to zone two as well but that's not where we want them, from my left I spotted a disk coming my way. I prepared to firejab at it but Korra intervenes, jumping in front of me, creating a water wall to stop it in its tracks. The situation was perfect, with her in front of me the firebender could never get a good reading on me. I ran forward jumping up, swirling over my own axel again by placing my hands on her shoulders. I bended a large fire ball with my right foot and send it towards the firebender who was startled to say the least. It connects and she is knocked back over to zone three. The wasps were perfectly aligned in a row thanks to that hit.

Korra doesn't hesitate and bends a large stream of water around her, charging it up and with one fluent motion it swirls towards the perfectly placed Wasps who were pushed over like a set of pins and took a team dive into the pool.

The crowd went silent again as only Shinobi continued on his commenting "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout! What an unbelievable effort here by the Fire Ferrets and their makeshift firebender! What a team effort!" he exclaimed and the crowd erupted in an deafening noise.

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI-FINALS!IN A SUDDEN TURNABOUT, THE WASPS TOOK A TRIPLE FALL. ALL OF THIS THANKS TO REPLACEMENT ROKOYU FIRE SHOWING THE WASPS HIS OWN FIRE!"

We share a quick group hug and giddily jump up and down, celebrating the last minute win "That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin yelled.

"I can't believe that worked!" Korra exclaimed.

"Me neither!" I quickly joined her.

We let go of each other and waved our hands at the countless fans who were all standing up in their seats and screaming their lungs out. I couldn't believe that my last move worked, I hadn't attempted to bend fire with my feet yet but the principle was the same as with my hands. Combine it with my chi-blocker style of jumping and swirling and you got a whole new playing style.

Once the noise died down we walked over back to our booth and as we stepped off the ramp the door swung open. Asami walked into the room, supporting a still groggy looking Mako. Roku was next to them, pretending the support him as well with his stubby arms. I noticed Mako was half dressed, a mix of his street clothes along with his pro-bending uniform. He must have woken up and quickly try to put on his gear.

"You three have some serious explaining to do." Asami said annoyed as she laid Mako down on the bench. "You in particular mister firebender." she said sternly, frowning her long lashes at me. "I found Mako half passed out, half dressed in the hallway. What happened to him?" The accusation had the three of us eye each other. We were all a bit uncomfortable, scratching the back of our necks.

"Yeah! What happened and why is Rokoyu wearing my outfit?!" Mako demanded some answers.

"Long story..." Bolin sighed before beginning his rant "Let's see... Korra and Rokoyu broke up, then Korra dated me to get back at Rokoyu, Rokoyu got jealous, Rokoyu and Korra kissed after the last match getting back together but I found out, I got depressed and binged at least a dozen bowls of Narook's noodles. They came to get me for the match and I tried to punch Rokoyu but I accidently hit Mako, I made my peace with Korra there and then, then we came back here and Korra couldn't wake Mako up so we got Rokoyu to fill in for Mako. I forgave Rokoyu for stabbing me in the back, we lost round one, Korra and I were knocked in the water in round two but once we got a view of the field again this guy right here..." he said pointing his finger at me while taking in another deep breath, "... was knocking the Wasps into the pool one by one using firebending. He confessed he was actually a late groomer and naturally we forgave him for that lie as well and..." he stopped panting for air once more. "In the third round we gave the Buzzard Wasps a beating of a lifetime winning by triple knockout... I think that's about it no?" he said still panting away, looking in Korra and my own direction. Mako lifted himself up a bit, leaning on his hands.

"Wait... did you just say Rokoyu can firebend?" Mako asked groggily as he looked up at me "Prove it." he added

"Ok, no problem." Korra said, surprising everyone in the room. She grabbed me by my arm and threw me into a corner, getting into a basic stance.

"Hey what's the idea here?" I asked rather loudly.

"Everyone stand behind me." she asked the group and they quickly complied, she turned her gaze back over to me and smiled mischievously again "I've wanted to do this for some time now." she said.

"Korra, what are you plan-" I asked but I'm interrupted as she plants her open palm forward sending a fire jet my way. She put me into that corner, knowing very well I have no space to simply dodge that one. As the fire closes on me I cross my arms in front of my face and concentrate on the incoming fire, guiding it around me. She kept up the jet of fire for quite some time and it was getting mighty hot in that corner.

She kept on bending and I step forwards slowly until I reach her hand, placing my palm against it and making the fire stop "I think they get it!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand. I quickly checked myself to see if I'm not on fire or anything and I turn around. The entire wall had been blackened due to the fire with exception of where I stood, my figure imprinted on the wall. I turn back around and bend fire around my hands. "What the hell in wrong with you? I don't know any blocking moves. I've only been training myself for a week!" I exclaimed again.

"Oh in that case, sorry but you just blocked that incoming jet didn't you?" she grinned at me. "Proof provided," she said looking at a rather shocked Mako. He got up from the bench and wobbled over to me, from the way he was looking at me I thought he was going to hurt me or something and I flinch as he lifts up his hand, placing it on my shoulder.

"From now on..." he said and I braced for impact, closing my eyes "... I want to see you every evening at seven, right here at the arena." he said with a hoarse voice.

"To do what exactly?" I said, reopening my eyes.

"Firebending training of course, it will go much faster if you have teacher." he said, holding out his hand, signalling for a bro shake. I didn't hesitate and took it.

"Thanks Mako, you don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem, you're my friend Rokoyu and you went through the trouble of exposing yourself so we could stay in the tournament. It's the least I can do to repay the debt."

"There is no debt Mako, as long as you forgive me for lying about it I'm more than happy." I said and he nodded his head. I let go of his hand and took a look at my little firebender, who had secluded himself a bit, leaning up against a railing.

"Hey kiddo, what did you think about the match huh?" I asked him as I joined him against the railing. He got off of it and kicked my shin really hard.

"Aww, my leg, what was that for?" I asked, pinking my eyes at him.

"You could have bended in the first round too, you made this a whole lot more difficult dad." he said and the group busted into laughter, including me. I lifted him onto my arm and he steadied himself quickly.

"And what about the rest, not bad for a rookie no?"

"Average dad, really average. Poor execution of your firebending too." he said through his teeth and once again the group busted into laughter.

Bolin swung his arms around mine and Korra's neck "So I was thinking, let's go get a drink, let's celebrate all of this," he said while holding up his fists in victory. "Team mates..."

"Sure, no problem, I'm game if she is." I replied and Korra gave me a crooked smile back

"Ohhhh, I'm definitely game." she said and we looked at Mako and Asami.

"No, he needs to rest." Asami said, patting Mako's shoulder. He wanted to protest but let out a sigh instead.

"She's probably right." he said pouting his lips. Though something told me in the back of my mind that he'd get a lot more than just 'rest' with only Asami around.

We nodded our heads at the couple and went to the locker rooms to get changed back into our normal digs and answering some quick questions for the press. That made me uncomfortable as I knew the next morning a certain masked revolutionary was going to spit his morning tea back out. We agreed to meet at Xing's later that evening as I went home to put Roku to sleep.

_"No more Equalist duties for me."_ I thought to myself as I left the arena.

I couldn't have been more wrong...

...

_Narook's Noodle Restaurant, one hour earlier..._

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI FINALS!"

That bit of chatter on the radio had everyone in the restaurant up in arms, cheering and hollering in joy as it meant that everyone would be getting half off their final price tomorrow. It wasn't easy convincing Narook to throw his lot in with the Fire Ferrets, but it was nothing that Anna and I couldn't handle. A pout here, a bit of persuasion there and we got ourselves as...little sponsors of sorts. The word of mouth kind that spread news fast. Even Councilman Tenzin and his family were here, chatting up about how Korra was finally coming around in her bending with her finishing move.

What was even better though was HOW they had won the match. It was one thing for a triple knockout to happen. The more amazing part had been my brother finally being decisive about something for once. Everyone had been silent when the second round had gotten off to a near disastrous end but Rokoyu finally broke his silent vow on his bending and used it to turn the tides.

As a sister, I couldn't be more proud of him and Anna agreed. Though that 'agreement' was a bit of a huffed pout that was easily turned into a smile with a kiss but the important thing was that she was finally turning around on her opinion of him. That was all that mattered to me.

"Good job Big Brother..."

...

_Hidden Equalist Hideout, One Hour Earlier..._

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI-FINALS!"

The chatter on the radio no longer caught my interest. I knew that within the next hour I'd have not only my lieutenant banging on my door demanding answers, but Hiroshi Sato shouting trough the phone as well. For one of their most sacred members to have bending of all things in our Equalist NONBENDING movement. Well, that would take quite a bit of persuasion to convince them that this could be used to our advantage.

Indeed, I had many new plans for my successor now that he had finally shown a deeper resolve that I had not gleamed from him in weeks. I knew something was off with the questions Rokoyu had asked me and the books he had gotten from me. Still, it was never outside of the realm of possibility. After all...

I knew nobody would dare enter my chambers without permission so with little hesitation I took the time to take off my mask for once and opened a secret compartment in one of my desk drawers. Inside laid a few knick knacks of sorts. Momentos of my old life before I had become the leader of the Equalist movement. It was all very old and very odd considering the background story I spun to gain the admiration of my followers. Indeed it was rather damning evidence but there were things even I couldn't throw away.

Then I found what I was looking for. A weathered old picture, showing three children smiling in the middle of the snow, two boys and one girl. My fingers gently brushed over the picture, easily remembering where it was taken and by whom. Every time I ever felt as if my old self was taking over, I'd look at this picture and be reminded of what I was fighting for and how weak I was back then. After staring at it a small while, I placed everything back where it was and slipped my mask back on. The time for self-reminiscing was over.

"I wish it never would have come to this Rokoyu. Though I made a promise and a promise I shall keep...I can now no longer ensure that you'll make it out of my plans in one piece." I whispered into the darkness.

It was time to make the next move...


End file.
